Harry Potter and the Scourge of Hogsmeade
by HogwartsAngel101
Summary: An attack on a village leaves a creature to blame. But is he really? It's up to Harry and company to find out what's really going on. Can they save Charlie's job in time? HG, RH, and few others. Possible Spoilers! Follows HBP, and My other story.
1. Missing Terror

Disclaimer : I don not own anything Harry Potter, except this plot line.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Missing Terror

* * *

Enjoy! 

* * *

Charlie Weasley was part of something he loved. He loved his life and loved his job. He was a dragon trainer. He had worked with the finest of trainers and was even a superior in his own right. His colleagues looked up to him and his friends respected him. He was married to a beautiful woman named Bella who was currently home with their four month old baby girl. Hannah Elizabeth Weasley, black hair darker than the night and honey brown eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Charlie was happy with the way his life was turning out. He was currently in Romania, though he had agreed to transfer to France to train a group of dragons for the French ministry there. He would be leaving in three weeks. Bella had missed France and Charlie wanted her to be happy, he would be happy no matter where they were. 

"Hey Charlie" shouted Michael Blain. Harry looked at his friend. Michael was a tall buff guy whose shoulders were wide and his chest stone hard. He had a burn a crossed his cheek, but Michael insisted that this gave him character. He always wanted to stand out. As if the pierced left eyebrow didn't do it, Charlie wasn't sure what would. Michael had a tattoo of a Wash Green dragon that covered his entire back. His light brown hair and see through sea green eyes were shinning dangerously. Michael was that, he was dangerous, in a good way. He never hurt anyone, but loved the dangers the world offered.

"Hey Mike. Everyone settled down and asleep?" asked Charlie who was referring to the nine dragons they were currently looking after. Three Common Wash Greens, three Chinese Fireballs, one Hungarian Horntail, one Norwegian Ridgeback and a Hebridian Black.

"Yeah, I think so I was just about to go and make sure." said Michael. "I don't hear any commotion, but you remember what happened to Stan over in Italy, don't you?" Charlie nodded. Poor bloke, had retired for the night without doing a proper lock down check and woke up to both dragons flying overhead and started heading towards a near-by village, Arezzo.

"Yeah, hey I'll walk with you" said Charlie getting to his feet. He wanted to go home to Bella, but for the next three days he would have to be stationed at base camp with the dragons in case anything was to happen.

"Alright, Lumos" said Michael lighting his wand and Charlie followed suite. Each dragon was caged separately apart from two common Welsh Greens, who they were trying to mate. Unspeakable's at the Ministry of Magic in England needed a baby dragon and Charlie had only agreed if they promised not to hurt or kill the dragon. They agreed, so Charlie assumed that the unspeakable's were just wanting a dragon to protect something they had discovered in Japan last week.

"The two love dragons are asleep" said Michael as he tested the cage around them with a spell from his wand. It proved to be safe and tight. Charlie tested the cage around a Chinese Fireball and found it a little loose, and tightened it magically.

"The cage around the fireball is good, though she isn't asleep. In fact she looks pretty awake" said Charlie.

"Speaking of fire how is your sister?" asked Michael. Charlie glared at him.

"How does talking of dragons remind you of my sister?" asked Charlie frowning.

"Well mate, she does have that hair that reminds you of the fire currently back at base, and not to mention she does suddenly burst into flames" said Michael. Charlie nodded his head. Ginny had visited him only a month ago and Michael had been overly fond of Ginny. Much to Harry, Charlie, and even Ginny's dislike. But Ginny and Harry had been near when the male Chinese fireball got out and she burst in flames and she and Harry guided it back into the cage. Charlie had been worried when Ginny flew in the cage and the dragon followed her. Harry told them to lock the gate, but Charlie had disputed it, but Michael locked it and suddenly Ginny flamed right to Harry's side. Charlie had smiled and acknowledged his sister's relationship was more than a simple thing. But by then, he was just realizing what that the whole wizarding world already knew.

"The Hebridian's awake too" said Michael. Charlie noticed this too and was starting to get a little worried. The dragons were usually asleep before midnight and it was currently two in the morning.

"Let's check on Norbert. And call it a night. Maybe we're keeping them up" said Charlie. Michael shot him a look as if to say 'yeah right' but none the less they headed for Norbert's cage. Norbert had come to Charlie by way of Ron; his brother, Harry, and Hermione. It turned out that Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, who also taught Care of Magical Creatures according to Ginny. Had gotten a hold of a dragon egg in the pub and hatched it, bringing Norbert into the world. Charlie had agreed to take over Norbert's care when he had grown too big for Hagrid's small hut and Charlie had sent word back that he would take on the Norwegian and day's later he had received the dragon. Charlie didn't know why he had stuck to the name Norbert, but that's what everyone called him now. Norbert was a good dragon, and kept mainly to himself, though he would never refuse a good bottle of Madam Rosmerta's whiskey. Charlie had, had a lot of fun with that.

"Whoa" said Michael stopping short.

"What?" asked Charlie looking at Michael. "Did you forget something?"

"No, but someone did" said Michael pointing to the cage that housed Norbert. Charlie looked and his breath was knocked out of him as he saw the cage empty. Norbert was gone.

"Get the other's we must search for him" said Charlie. "ACCIO BROOM" he shouted and heard the sound of his broom flying and whistling in the wind, it stopped right beside him and he quickly got on. "Michael Move! We've got to find him" Michael nodded and took off running back to base. A horn blew around the tents that had been housing the remaining trainers.

Charlie flew in the air raising his wand trying to see as far as his wand would allow. He flew forward against the wind. Dragons loved feeling the opposing wind against their nostrils. Charlie was soon joined by twelve others.

"What's going on?" asked Nikkei

"Whose Missing Charlie?" yelled Greg.

"It's Norbert, he won't have gone too far. I want four to the south, four to the east and four to the North, Michael your with me" said Charlie as Michael joined them in the air. "Change your course ten degrees every half an hour, to keep the sky covered. Remember Norbert's probably just scared, so no one harms him if you can get by with it. Does Melany have the ground searchers out yet?" asked Charlie turning to Michael.

"They were heading out when I left" said Michael nodding his head.

"Okay then let's go team" said Charlie as everyone flew off in different directions.

By mid day next morning Charlie was sitting with the care of magical creatures committee reporting Norbert missing. Charlie smacked his head with his hand frustrated. This was not like Norbert. He had never shown any signs of wanting to be free and wild. Norbert had been trained and was as close to a pet as you could get. Charlie had claimed that he and another dragon, Sky, had to be the only ones that he had found to love captivity. Charlie sighed, his job was on the line if he could not find Norbert and soon. He knew who would help him. He could always rely on his sister's boyfriend. Charlie showered and changed his clothes. He apparated three blocks from his house and with a grim sigh knocked with the brass stag's head.

* * *

"Easy my hoodoo, don't want to flame too hard, just yet" said a raspy voice. Her black hair that had once been beautiful and lustful was dead and stringy. Her eyes had gone sunken into her face and her high cheek bone structure left her looking eerie and decrepit. Her sallow skin gave an odd glow that would make the kids scream in terrier when they saw her. She would laugh and taunt them. That had been her fun, before she saw him. She had watched him for days and then weeks. He would become hers. 

Last night she claimed him. She had just the thing he was looking for. She offered it to him freely and even laughed when he took her bait. She had watched him mature over the last few years and all under her watchful eye. Last night she had freed him. He flew like none other. He was fully trained and manageable. She took him low over a town and let his beautiful flames dance on the townsfolk. Burning their houses and shops. Letting destruction burn freely. She laughed loudly when she saw him put flame to a pub and its occupants ran from it screaming.

"Soon my hoodoo they will know of you. Soon they will know they will never be without evil" she said whispering in his ear, as the destruction continued and she cried out her laughter and pleasure. "That's it hoodoo show me you're willing, show them you are not some thing that can be ignored"

The flames blew hotter and wilder at the nearby shops that lined the street. She laughed as a woman fell to the ground dead, her body ablaze. Wizards started firing spells at her, and even though she knew they would only reflect off his beautiful body, she steered him towards home. Enough destruction had been made. She would show him her pleasure tonight. Make him aware that their love for everything evil was mutual. He would let her do whatever it was she wanted to do. He let her become his mistress, his master. And she loved every part of it. She dominated him like none other and she was sure to please him.

Returning to her home she lead him into the den and with a smile let him rest as she planned their next adventure. She was going to execute her revenge on the wizarding world, and mainly on a certain wizard. Harry Potter would fall at her knees. She would entrap him, make him pay. She was evil and she loved it, she would bring him over to her side, or hell be damned. The ministry would take her seriously now. She laughed out loud as a growl came from the den. He was ready, and she went to him willingly. She let him feast upon the meat she had prepared for him. She would keep him right here, like this, forever if she could. She laughed out loud and he looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Soon my hoodoo' they will know that we will not be swept under the rug. We will be more menacing than anything they had seen. We will execute our revenge and make Harry Potter pay. And you... you are my key, my hoodoo and it is you that will bring him to me" she laughed again as he growled again, but continued tearing at the meat. She watched with an excitement. Soon the world would know of her existence and there was certainly going to be hell to pay for forgetting her.

* * *

AN :  
Thank you for reading the start of my second fanfic. I have written another before this and this one follows that story, it is not really necessary to read it, but I suggest it.

__

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Horcruxes.

As I will be more than likely referring to it at sometime or another during this story.

I welcome back my readers that I hope have followed me here, and I welcome new ones as well. I hope you'll review when comfortable as I accept signed and unsigned reviews. You do not have to be a member of this site to review, but I suggest it as it will allow you to mark any story you wish to follow. I hope all will add my story to your alert list, or favorites.

Thanks to my new beta : _beardie04_. She will be working on making this easier to read, as most of you know, my spelling and grammar is terrible! Thanks Susan! (She will also be tackling my other story as well... good luck Susan..lol)

So please review as I look forward to it,

Until next chapter, take care,  
(who knew I was going to say that..lol )  
_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_


	2. The Fine Details

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the Character's thereof, only just the story line.

* * *

Chapter 2 :The Fine Details

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

When Harry Potter opened the door he expected it to be a Weasley. However he didn't expect it to be Charlie Weasley. Charlie was supposed to be away training nine dragons in Romania.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Harry, got a moment or two?" said Charlie looking completely at a loss. Emotion raw on his face.

"Sure come in. Tea?" asked Harry.

"Yeah that would be great" said Charlie as Harry stepped back and Charlie entered his home in Godric's Hollow. Harry led the way into the spacious kitchen. Harry watched as Charlie sat down at the kitchen table. Harry turned to prepare the tea. He lit the fire with a flick of his wand and brought two mugs out and set them on the table. A tray of sandwiches and a tin of fresh biscuits soon followed.

"Sandwiches?" said Harry. Charlie looked stunned for a moment and Harry knew something was bothering the older man. Harry knew that Bella and Hannah Elizabeth were fine. Ginny and he had been over at the Burrow just the previous day for lunch.

"Huh? Oh ... yeah that would be great" said Charlie distractedly. Harry now knew that something was definitely up. He wondered how long he would have to wait to hear about it. The kettle started to whistle, making Charlie jump slightly. Harry pretended not to notice, as he was thoroughly confused. He walked over to the fire and took the kettle off the heat and brought it to the table. Pouring the hot water over the tea bags in the mugs, Harry pushed a cuppa at Charlie who was sitting down across from him. Harry sat with his eyebrows raised in wonderment.

"So what brings you by today?" Harry finally asked. Charlie raised his eyes from his mug as he heaved a deep sigh.

"We had a dragon escape last night, and not just any dragon. It was..." another deep breath. "It was ... Norbert"

"Norbert?" said Harry. Harry had rescued the baby dragon in his first year, when his friend Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, who also taught Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had won the dragon still as an egg and hatched it in his two room hut. Within a couple of months however Norbert had overgrown the cabin and was trying to set things on fire. With much persuasion Hagrid had agreed that Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate, could write his brother, Charlie and ask if he could take care of Norbert. Charlie had agreed and that was the last that Harry really heard of him. Now to hear he had escaped, was mind puzzling.

"Yeah and that's not the worst part Harry" said Charlie grimly.

"What could be worse than a Norwegian Ridgeback released for a night on the town?" Harry said, and as soon as the words left him his mouth dropped. "He didn't?"

"We don't know for sure, but there was an attack last night" said Charlie, now looking thoroughly sorrowful.

"What town?" asked Harry, already dreading the answer.

"Hogsmeade" said Charlie as his eyes rose to meet Harry's.

"But Norbert couldn't... he wouldn't... could he get from Romania to Hogsmeade in a night?" asked Harry. "Is it possible?"

"Sadly yes. Dragons are capable of flying fast. There the fastest way to travel, apart from apparition and floo, of course. There even faster than those damned muggle contraptions that dad's always on about... ' aero panes ' ... or whatever" said Charlie. He took a sandwich and started playing with the crust.

"Airplanes" said Harry quietly.

"Yeah" said Charlie. Harry looked thoughtfully at Charlie as a brown owl came through the open window. It held a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak and a brown pouch on its leg. Harry got up and collected a Knut from a glass dish that lay on the counter. He pushed the Knut into the pouch and took the paper. The owl flew back out the window, which closed behind it. Opening the paper, Harry already knew what he would find, and he was right.

****

REIGHNING FIRE IN HOGSMEADE

Harry didn't bother reading the article in it's entirely, as he already knew it would tell the tale of a dragon breathing fire and destruction on Hogsmeade. He did however see that six people had been killed in the attack.

"They don't seem to know about Norbert" comment Harry.

"They will by the end of the week. Margaret Haynes who works on the Committee for Magical Creatures is going to keep it off record for as long as she can" said Charlie. "But since there were deaths involved it's going to be hard to accomplish"

"Aurors will be on the case too. I figure even with Durian's team, she'll find out about Norbert in a matter of weeks" said Harry.

"I figured that Aurors would be on the case too, which is the reason for my visit today" said Charlie. Harry met his eyes again. "Listen Harry, I know that you have a talent for finding things out and your team has a reputation for accomplishing things with haste. I was kind of hoping that you would help me out"

"You want me to see if I can get the case" said Harry.

"Yeah, with you, Ron, and Ginny on the case you're sure to find out what really happened in Hogsmeade, and hopefully find Norbert" said Charlie with a slight hope in his eyes.

"You think they're going to try and blame Norbert" said Harry. It wasn't a question, but rather the thought shared by both men.

"Without a doubt. With Norbert escaping last night and then hours later a town's attacked. It only makes sense for them to try and take the easy way out" said Charlie. Harry nodded. He knew all too well that the ministry of which he worked for would always take the easy way out. Take the bale. But Harry was only interested in finding the truth. Discovering it and making it wide known. Arresting the ones truly at fault. It's what made his team good at their jobs. They all saw eye to eye, key to key and knew what was expected of each one. They all knew there place inside the team.

"Seems like Rita's on the trail as well" said Harry. His eyes scanning the article again.

"Will you help?" asked Charlie looking at Harry as if he was his last hope.

"When have I ever been able to deny a Weasley" said Harry with a smirk. Charlie gave a wry smile.

"Thanks Harry, I've got to go. Stop by base tomorrow morning and you can talk with the team" said Charlie. Harry nodded.

"Ron, Ginny and I will be up there bright and early" said Harry. "I'll get Billie and David to interview the eyewitnesses in Hogsmeade"

"Thanks Harry. I knew you wouldn't let me down. I knew I could count on you" said Charlie. Harry nodded and shook the older Weasley's hand a cross the table. "I've got to go. I owled Bella and said I'd be coming home earlier than expected, at least for the night. So I'll meet you at base tomorrow morning" said Charlie. He lifted the mug and drank its contents down in a few gulps. Harry smirked.

There were several ways that Harry Potter could get in contact with Ginny Weasley. But his favourite was the way of the communicator worms that Fred and George Weasley had given him and Ginny during his seventh year at Hogwarts. They had put the worms in their ears and the worms rooted, permanently. In the last four years they had yet to fail, only mature. They could now block things from each other, if they wanted. (Which helped at Christmas). They could also hear each other's conversations now, if they willed it so.

_' Ginny, we've got work to do '_ said Harry mentally

_'Be right over, mum's boring me anyhow '_ Ginny sent back. One thing he loved about his girlfriend and the only girl of the whole Weasley family was that she was an Animagus. A phoenix. She had marked Harry in his seventh year. This allowed her to flame to his location where ever he was. The mark she had given him, turned out to be the four elements. Wisdom, Strength, Compassion, and Vindictive. Representing the Hogwarts four, 'Wisdom' from Ravenclaw. 'Strength' from Gryffindor. 'Compassion' from Hufflepuff. 'Vindictive' from Slythrin. Harry had tapped into these powers during the final battle and they became a key, one of the many that it took to finally kill Voldemort.

Harry was an Animagus too. Being a proud Gryffindor it was not surprising that he turned out to be a griffin. The griffin inside him also wanted to claim his treasure. The treasure is what a griffin found to be something he sought to protect, to keep as his and his alone. However the treasure should it be a human, must agree and give their agreement. Harry as man and griffin could only want one thing to be his treasure. His girlfriend, Ginny. Ginny had agreed and when the time came, she let Harry's griffin claim her. The mark a lightening shape scar, much like his own, turned out to be a fire rune. Ginny had also tapped into this power and was able to pull off spells most adult wizards could only hope to do. She was a powerful witch in her own right. She deserved the spot on his team.

Ron Weasley, also an Animagus. But this one came as a surprise. He turned out to be a spider. A black spider about four feet tall. Ron's known red hair sticking up on it's back. But there was something that hadn't met the eye right off with Ron's spider. A prophecy had been made about a spider and Ron had fulfilled it. He became the Mage of the Arachnid. He had a tattoo on his right wrist of a black spider whose legs almost met on the back side of his wrist. He wore a leather strap to hide the tattoo from view. His title concealed from all, but his friends and family. If he was ever in need of reinforcements all he had to do was press in on this tattoo and spiders would yield to his command. This had helped during the final battle as Death Eaters overpowered Ginny, Harry had distracted them by talking and the spiders came to Ron's command and even took one of the Death Eaters off to their nest to feast in their small triumph.

The final friend that Harry considered as close as a sister was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in all Hogwarts history for her age. And she was still claiming that title as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, under the direction of Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Hermione still refuses after having taught at Hogwarts for the past four years, to call her Minerva. Hermione was an Animagus also, a bushy tawny owl. This had proved useful twice during there seventh year as well. Hermione showed her smarts by becoming this owl, and had even pretty much gotten over her fear of flying, as long as she was in owl form. She still couldn't ride a broomstick.

Remus Lupin, there Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's third year. A close friend of Harry's father James Potter found out about their Animagus forms he elected himself to give them names. For Remus was the last remaining Marauder. Wormtail had saved Lupin's life during the final battle, and Lupin refused to say another bad word against him, though not forgiving him for betraying Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. James was a Marauder and also an Animagus, a stag known as Prongs. His best friend was Sirius Black, a black scraggy dog named Padfoot. Their final friend was Peter Pettigrew, a rat, named Wormtail. Lupin, a werewolf since childhood, named Moony. Lupin had gotten to give his revenge to the werewolf that had made him, by ripping his head off. Moony had come up with the names in a short time span. When Ron and Harry came home for Christmas from only twelve weeks of Auror training, exhausted. Moony had surprised them by naming them all.

Ginny was 'Flare' for her ability to flame, Ron was 'Mage' for him being the Mage of the Arachnids, Hermione was 'Ruffles' because the chest of her owl was covered by ruffled feathers that oddly looked like her bushy hair. Harry was 'Roc' for his strength, speed and size.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Charlie. Harry shook his head and suddenly the kitchen was lightened dramatically, but not by the sun that had managed to get beyond the curtains, but by a flame in mid air. Flare had flamed over and a moment later, Ginny appeared. "Oh, I keep forgetting that you two can do that? Still don't know how you both are able to hide that from the ministry" Charlie said shaking his head. Harry smiled. The ministry didn't know of there communicator worms, and they preferred it that way.

"So much for lunch. Shall we head over to Kingsley's office and make a grab for the case?" said Ginny as she withdrew her wand and a mug flew over to her. Harry poured her some tea, as she waved her wand over his mug that he hadn't drank yet, to reheat its contents. She took two sandwiches from the platter and handed one to Harry and placed the other on a napkin in front of her. Harry took the sandwich and handed her the bottle of honey. Ginny sat down finally, and both were surprised to see Charlie smiling his first true smile that day.

"You two are worse than mum and dad" said Charlie. Harry and Ginny stopped in action. Ginny had been handing him the honey so he could have some, and he had been handing her a spoon. Harry winked and Ginny smiled at him. "Okay, I've really got to go, now. Thanks for doing this Harry, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ginny stood to give Charlie a hug and Harry stood to shake his hand. Charlie disappeared out the back door. They heard him disapparate a moment later.

An hour later, Harry sat behind a desk, staring at a tall black man with a gold hoop. He was bald and had an intimidating face on, though he had little effect on Harry. Truthfully he hadn't since his second day working as an Auror.

"So... you want to take the case on" said Kingsley as he sat back in his high leather bound chair, behind his desk. This was filled most the way with files that were being followed up on. Pictures lined one corner, and Quills and spare parchment and inner office memos made up the rest of the top. Harry could barley see the fine dark shade of the desk.

"Yep" said Harry simply.

"And... you think there is something more to this?" asked Kingsley. Harry nodded. Kingsley scratched at his chin absentmindedly. In the two years he'd been an Auror his suspicion had hardly ever been wrong. Kingsley saw this as leadership quality and put him head of a team, that he could pick himself. The minor standard that Harry required for him to accept the promotion.

Harry had immediately placed Ron as his second. Billie Myer a smart witch with long black hair and bright blue eyes, joined next. Harry had been impressed with her knowledge of the wizarding world, and even knew things that Ron didn't. (Like hiding spots and secret tunnels that lead to various places.) She was a few years Harry's junior. Next to join had been a wizard, David Corane. He was marked as there undercover agent. He was masterful when it came to disguises. Harry had thought him a Metamorphmagus at first, but he wasn't. He just simply knew efficient spells and potions that could change his looks at a drop of a hat. He was a two years older than Billie. He took a week off every other month to renew his stocks of ready to use potions. The last to join had been Ginny a year later. Harry had the most efficient team in the whole ministry. Some believed that they worked for what they earned. Others believed that they got it on there being famous.

Harry didn't like the years that had followed after the final battle. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and himself had all been placed on the Chocolate frog cards. Having each been a key element in the destroying of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry had rolled his eyes at this, even after his death, most still refused to call him Voldemort, or even Tom.

"It's simple. An attack on Hogsmeade is bound to bring attention from the media" said Harry. Kingsley raised his eyebrow up at this. He knew Harry hated the attention that he constantly got. "And while that's the part that turns me off from taking the case. I know that no one else will seek out the truth"

"With it being a high profile case, and you being a high profile Auror, not to mention your team's success rate...Alright you've got it, but I want updates as they happen. Understand?" said Kingsley sitting up and scratching his Quill along another scrap of parchment.

"Of course. Procedure" said Harry. Kingsley raised his eyes to meet his, and squinted at him. Harry smiled.

"Don't get too sure-footed on me. Let's try and have this wrapped up soon." said Kingsley.

"Naturally" said Harry getting up from his seat. He walked over to the door, but Kingsley stopped him.

"Oh and Potter..." Harry turned around leaving his hand on the door handle. "Better be careful. Dragons are temperamental, though not that you need reminding" said Kingsley with a small smile.

"No sir?" said Harry with a smirk at Kingsley.

Harry Potter was no stranger to dangerous things. Creatures, wizards, witchs, and muggle's alike. He had suffered pain at the early age of one. His parents had been killed by a mad wizard, Tom Riddle, who had dubbed himself Voldemort. Harry had been sent to live with his mother's sister, Aunt Petunia who had been married to Vernon Dursley. They together had a son, Dudley. Harry had been the black ball, the cast out. He was always on the outside of anything and every thing that was going on.

The Dursley's had treated Harry terribly. They had made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, which was nothing more than a storage space saved originally for Christmas baubles and tinsel. But this is where he had found his home. In which he even felt like an intruder in a home were he didn't belong, and wasn't welcomed. He did the chores of the entire house, and the gardening. He was to work from the time school let out till dusk, where his dinner usually was two pieces of bread and butter. Sometimes he got jam, if he was lucky. Then on a rare trade, he was actually able to eat a full plate of food that had usually been leftover's from the night before. That part of his summer's in-between school had gotten better.  
Day's before his eleventh birthday a strange letter had changed all that. For even his uncle Vernon couldn't outrun Hagrid. Hagrid had found them hiding in a shack on the rock hedge by the rough sea. When he returned from his very first trip to Diagon Alley (a strip that was filled with all the necessary tools that was needed in witchcraft and wizardry), he had been shocked to find that he'd been given Dudley's second bedroom. Even though it was filled with broken toys, Harry had been grateful to sleep in a bed, even if that bed was lumpy and the cloth barley held it all together.

He had even been allowed some free time after the letters started. He used this time to explore the nearby park, and to fix an old alarm clock of Dudley's. Vernon had taken him to King's Cross and left him thinking that there was no such thing as platform nine and three quarters. That's were he had meet the Weasley's. He heard the twins, Fred and George tease there mother, Molly. Then they promised Ginny their young sister who was not old enough to go yet, to send her a toilet seat. Harry had found this amusing, as Mrs. Weasley had scorned them. Ron had entered his compartment not long after the train had started down the way to the ever so mysterious school, Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had hit it right off; they even made friends with Hermione Granger after she stuck up for them after a Troll had been released inside the school. They had been inseparable ever since. With the exception of the minor scuffs and arguments that come with a close friendship. It had sadly taken Harry till sixth year to recognize Ginny as being more than just Ron's younger sister.

He had kissed her for the first time in the Gryffindor common room. Then a little while later he broke her heart by breaking up with her, for a stupid noble reason she had called it. But Harry returned the next summer and wasn't able to keep the small red head from his thoughts and dreams. He finally gave into her completely and filled her in on his mission of seeking and destroying the pieces of soul that Voldemort had made.

Harry had learned the truth of his parents' deaths the first year, and even came face to face with Voldemort five times over the next seven years. Then on the fifth time he had killed him. Harry succeeded with the continued help from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry had gone off to University Auror Division with Ron the next year. Ginny went back to Hogwarts for her seventh year and Hermione went back to Hogwarts as well, to teach Transfiguration. She still refused to call Headmistress McGonagall anything other than Professor to this day.

So to say that Harry was used to pain was an understatement.

Harry thought hard. He had to pull his team together and get a plan started, and that would take Ron. He needed to swing by the headquarters of the Aurors. Harry rounded the corner and walked the short distance to the cubicles, he past these by and went to the back of the room. Harry's team had suffered losses of papers and personal effects in their first year, so when Kingsley had given Harry the promotion he also gave them an old meeting room to use as there offices. Harry had been thrilled about it.

"Wither Wings" muttered Harry. It was the password to get into the offices and Harry had gotten it from the new name that Hagrid had dubbed Buckbeak, who had gone back to his original name. The door opened and Harry stepped in. He looked around as the door closed and resealed itself behind him. He found Ginny and Billie talking. Billie was waving her hands around in dramatic movements and Ginny was holding her laughter in, only barely. Ron was sleeping in his seat behind his desk, which was cluttered with sweet wrappers. David Conrane was taking inventory count of his potions and making a list of supplies that he would need.

"Hey Harry" said David looking over his parchment.

"How's it going? Needing to restock?" asked Harry taking off his outer cloak and throwing it over a nearby chair.

"Hardly anything" said David. He moved a few tiny bottles of Veritaserum on the shelf and stuffed another three bottles of a soft pink potion that turned your torso a degree more muscled or a degree more scrawny. The brighter the pink the more you could accomplish with it.

"We've got a new case" said Harry as Ginny wiped tears from her eyes from laughing and Billie looked up all joking gone from her face. "And someone please kindly wake up Ron"

"He said that he was up all night" said David as he walked over to his desk and filed the slip of parchment.

"What do you think water pail?" said Ginny thoughtfully as she tapped her wand against her leg.

"No you did that last week" commented Billie.

"To right you are, let's try... umm" began Ginny.

"I've got an idea" said David as he sat down in his seat. "How about actually trying to wake him up like a human?" Billie and Ginny looked scandalized.

"We always wake him up like a human. Okay a near human" at David's and Harry's faces Ginny snickered and Billie gave in. "Fine" she got off her desk as she was seated on it's corner and walked over to Ron and tapped him hard on the shoulder. Harry knew this wasn't about to work anytime soon. Finally Billie slapped him across the back of the head. That did the trick.

"Wha... Oh Harry you're here" he said as he sat up in his seat, and shuffled some of the sweet wrappers around. Harry watched his disorientation for a moment before pulling out his wand and banishing the sweet wrappers and actually sent Ginny and Billie in a giggle fit as they realized that Ron had hardly anything work related on his desk.

"Okay" said Harry as he sat perched on his own desk. "As I'm sure you're all aware, last night Hogsmeade was attacked by what they're calling a dragon"

"Calling?" said Billie. "Harry, it was raining fire. There is nothing else it could have been"

"I'm not denying it to be a dragon Billie. Just wondering where a dragon could come out of no where and attack, then disappear to the same place of nothingness of which it came."

"Does raise an eyebrow or two" said Billie thoughtfully, Harry continued.

"So we've been given this case." said Harry.

"It's a high profile case?" asked David.

"Yes, it is" said Harry.

"Which means... press coverage" said Ginny grimly.

"Goes with the territory" said Harry sadly.

"With you mate it does" said Ron. Harry cut his eyes at Ron's tease and continued.

"Yes and the reporter is Rita" said Harry to a room full of groans.

"That witch hates us" cried Billie.

"She doesn't hate us" said David. "She just..." his words trailing off as he clearly couldn't come up with another word.

"Hates us" said Ginny. David scowled. "Don't tell me you're sweet on her?" Billie squealed and then made a disgusted face.

"No, I'm not sweet on her, I just don't see a reason to hate her... yet" said David.

"Yet?" said Ron. "Mate she told Billie she wasn't smart enough to call herself an Auror and Ginny wasn't tall enough."

"Not to mention she called Ron a squidgy sod" said Billie.

"No she called him a gangly squidgy sod" corrected Ginny.

"ANYWAY, the point being is that she has said something about each and every one of us. You and Harry included." said Ron

"Personal opinion" said David. "We are still allowed to have those aren't we?"

"Yes, but she carries it way-" began Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"Moving along" he said sternly. "I want David and Billie to interview any eyewitnesses to the attack in Hogsmeade, and fish me out a tale that seems logical, okay?"

"Got it?" said Billie.

"No problem" said David at the same time.

"Good. As for Ginny, Ron and I we're heading to a few dragon camps. We've got a few things to learn about dragons, I should think" said Harry thoughtfully. "We'll start on this tomorrow morning. Take the rest of the afternoon off and prepare. Anyone want to add anything else?"

"Should we meet back here tomorrow evening and report what we've learned?" asked David.

"Yeah, that would be great. I promised Kingsley updates as soon as we get them. So we'll have to make notes as we talk" said Harry.

"I'll do that" said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, okay I'll see you all tomorrow sometime and Ron please try and get some sleep tonight" said Harry. They laughed and Ron looked startled before he finally smiled and allowed a laugh to come out.

* * *

"Hey Ruffles" said Harry as he entered the Transfiguration classroom at Hogwarts. 

"Roc" Hermione walked over to him and Harry hugged her back. "Flare" she hugged Ginny and when Ron stepped in Harry and Ginny turned there backs. "So what are you three doing here?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny quickly told her about the attack, some of which she already knew. Ron and Hermione also had communicator worms, but there's had not progressed to the level of Harry's and Ginny's. They weren't able to bring each other in on the other's conversation. Harry also filled them in on Charlie's visit.

"So his job will be on the line now, won't it?" said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Someone on the committee of magical creatures is holding it off for a while, but Rita's on the case and she'll find out sooner or later" said Harry.

"Why can't Hermione just bribe her again?" said Ron.

"I can't do that every time we need to get Rita off your backs, Mage" said Hermione. "I'm sorry, but if we keep doing that, the awareness for her caring if she's found out or not will wear itself thin"

"But what about Charlie's job?" said Ron.

"Mage, Ruffles is right. If we keep threatening Rita, she's going to start not giving a damn who knows" said Ginny.

"And we did already use that last year to get her off us when that stupid bloke started stunning muggle's left and right" said Harry.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron looking defeated.

"We try and find out what really happened and to do that we have to find Norbert though" said Harry.

"Where could he be?" asked Ginny.

"I say we start in Romania" said Ron. "If that's were he was living then that's were we should start"

Harry and Ginny left Ron with Hermione and strolled out into Hogsmeade. The ground showed black marks, and the buildings were burnt. Some totally disintegrated, others needing minor repairs. Most the town had been evacuated so no evidence could be lost. They weren't able to get past the Aurors now currently guarding the area, to make sure no one entered the worst areas. Harry wouldn't have correct clearance until the next morning when Kingsley properly handed out clearance tags.

"Hungry?" asked Ginny. As they both were readying to go.

"Yeah" said Harry. They disapparated to Godric's hollow and Harry entered the house and they had a nice time making dinner and eating by candle light. It had become tradition for him and Ginny to do this. On Friday's, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry would have dinner together. While on Saturday's, at lunch, the Burrow could be found packed to the brim, with Weasley's and soon to be Weasley's, Hermione and Harry.

Hermione and Ron had been going out for about the same amount of time, as he and Ginny. Harry had wanted Ginny to move into Godric's hollow with him, but apparently it was considered a secret rule against the wizarding community for a wizard and a witch to live together before marriage. As it would proclaim Ginny a scarlet woman, meaning she had given her virginity to someone, not labelled her husband. A role Harry wanted to fill. Harry thought it was rather cliché, but he didn't want anyone saying anything bad about Ginny. So he reluctantly went along with it. Though Ginny would sometimes stay over on Friday's and Saturday's, by using her invisibility cloak Harry had gotten for her. He lived for those nights. Sometimes they would make love clear until sunrise, others he would just hold her and listen to her sleep. He even would trace patterns on her skin, from freckle to freckle. Harry loved those nights. Today however was only Monday. It was going to be a hard week to get through, and today he had a feeling that this was just the start of it.

* * *

AN :

Here is chapter two, they will start to get longer and will vary in length. How many chapter's am I planing? I have no idea. When I am satisfied with the story.

A shout out of thanks to _jezzyjezz_ : Of which it was her idea of Hermione's nic-name to be Ruffles. Cool huh? All other names have been kept original, as planned.

All thanks to the beta beardie04. Thanks Susan for making this more readable.

I hope all will review, and tell me what you think so far, I promise it will get better.

I hope you enjoy my story and review.

Until next chapter take care,

HogwartsAngel101


	3. Dragon's Base

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but my story line...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Dragon's Base

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Master Harry's you need's to get up"

"Huh?" said a very groggy Harry.

"Master Harry's need's to get's his Mistress like he promised her he would, and get's to work" said Dobby. Harry opened his eyes to find a house elf sitting on his chest.

"Dobby?" said Harry as his hand reached for his glasses.

"Yes master Harry's. You need's to be getting's up" said Dobby again. Harry smiled at the house elf. Dobby and Winky had come to live and work for him at Godric's hollow. Like he promised Dobby they would. Harry had to admit that he really didn't need an elf, much less two, but a promise was a promise. And a Potter never backed out on there word. It was as good as gold. It was something you could rely on.

"Okay Dobby I'm up" said Harry as he got up into a sitting position and Dobby crawled off the bed. "How was your day off yesterday?"

"Oh we's went shopping's sir" squeaked Dobby. Harry smiled.

"Have fun?" said Harry as he stretched working out the cramp in his neck.

"We's did sir" said Dobby with a slight laugh. Harry chuckled.

"Well good Dobby, I'm glad" said Harry.

"Breakfast sir?" squeaked Dobby. Harry shook his head.

"Not today Dobby, Mrs. Weasley wanted to cook us breakfast" said Harry. Dobby's ears dropped slightly. "But I'll tell you what, why don't you get a really good dinner planned. I want to bring Ginny back here." Dobby smiled again.

"Something special, sir?" asked Dobby. Harry smiled, despite being tired. Dobby used to be afraid of asking questions and even though he slipped up every now and then, he was altogether a better elf. And just for being able to be himself.

"Special, yes. As in I'm going to be spending time alone with my beautiful girlfriend" said Harry. If Dobby blushed Harry couldn't tell. Harry laughed as he climbed from the bed and started for the bathroom.

"Dobby's and Winky's will have it all ready Sir" said Dobby. Harry turned back around.

"Thanks Dobby" the elf bowed and Harry still smiling met the elf's big eyes once more before heading to the shower.

* * *

Harry apparated down the dirt road from the Burrow, out of respect and walked to the house held together by magic. When Ron had rescued Harry before the start of his second year, Ron had taken him to his home and Harry had fallen in love with the Burrow immediately. He still considered it a home to him, even though he'd only lived there a few months. He had moved into Godric's hollow just before his second year at University. He had felt like his parents souls were finally at peace and able to rest. Harry smiled as the Burrow came through the dense fog. 

Harry knocked at the kitchen door. He knew Mrs. Weasley would be up already, and he was not disappointed.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley said through the wooden door.

"It's me, Harry"

"Right, just a moment" said Mrs. Weasley's voice again. Harry heard her removing the locking charms that they still kept on all doors and windows. The door opened, and Harry caught only a glimpse of Mrs. Weasley before he was smothered into her hug.

"Good morning" Harry smiling as Mrs. Weasley let go of him. She gave him the usual look over and then smiled approvingly. Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to make sure he had gained weight over the years. His Instructor, Lamnot, had made sure to turn that weight into muscle, and then added another few layers.

"Morning Harry and Magnus" said Mrs. Weasley as she looked at the snake wrapped around Harry's waist. Between Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Magnus had been well taken care of during his time at University. He wasn't allowed to bring Magnus along. Harry and Ginny had sorely missed him. "Will he want some of those eggs and orange juice?"

"Let me see" said Harry. _"Want some breakfast?"_

_"As long as it's those fabulous eggs she makes"_ hissed Magnus approvingly.

"Yep he's hungry" said Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Magnus. "How is everything?" asked Harry as Mrs. Weasley turned back towards the stove and add another row of fresh sausages to the frying pan.

"Oh everything is fine. Arthur has a meeting with Minister Scrimgeour today" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry suddenly worried.

"I'm sure all is alright" said Mrs. Weasley leaning over to pat his cheek with her damp hand. She went back to the stove and began moving her wand in a circular motion in a sauce pot. White gravy poured from its tip. She had a plate of bacon, a bowl full of breakfast rolls, and a plate of eggs already on the table. Harry smiled; he knew that Mrs. Weasley missed everyone being around. With Ginny the only one living at the Burrow these day's, Mrs. Weasley was often very pushy about spending time with her.

"I take it Ginny's not up yet?" said Harry. He already knew the answer as Mrs. Weasley shot a look of her own annoyance over her shoulder. Harry laughed again. "I guess not. Do you want me to go and see if I can get her up?"

"Thank you dear" said Mrs. Weasley as she began making pancake batter in another bowl. Harry placed Magnus on a chair at the kitchen table and walked to the staircase smiling and shaking his head.

Harry climbed the stairs two at a time, and stopped right outside a wooden door that had been painted white. He knew it was useless to try and knock. Feeling a bit mischievous, Harry quietly opened the door and tip toed inside. Closing the door just as quietly, he turned back around and silently crept over to the bed. The sun playing through the soft yellow curtain, which hung around her only window, fell across the wooden floor. He could see the dust particles floating and dancing in the beam. His eyes followed this to the bed. Harry smiled as he could make out the small form still sleeping.

The soft yellow sheet that matched the curtain, covered her to her waist, but it was thin enough that he could still make out every womanly curve of her body. Her legs were curled and tucked in slightly. Her hips pressed into the bed and posed. Her waist thin, and even when lying down, Harry could still see the indent of the soft curve. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. One of her thin toned arms rested on her hip above the sheet, showing him her perfectly painted red nails that stood out against the pastel colours that lined the room. Her other arm lay bent and came to rest not far from her beautiful face, which was pale, save for the flush her cheeks bore. Her hair fell in cascades around her head. While her eyelashes made shadows slightly across her upper cheeks. Her lips, pink and pouted, were slightly opened to allow for breathing. Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"You know it's considered rude to stare" Harry snapped to attention. The corners of her lips were held in a smug smile, but her eyes remained closed tight.

"You know it's considered rude to ignore a guest" retorted Harry, while his own lips smiled. Ginny's eyes fluttered open halfway and the look alone woke Harry up more than his shower had, or ever could!

"You're no more a guest than I am" said Ginny. Harry smiled. "Harry? No... don't-" Too late Harry had leapt on the bed and was straddling Ginny while he tickled her profusely. Ginny squealed, and writhed underneath him. Harry grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. Ginny buckled underneath him as his other hand continued to torment her. Harry suddenly stopped as Ginny's eyes, dancing in her laughter, were looking up at him expectantly. Harry smiled and lowered his head to hers. He teased her lips before permitting his to land on hers. Ginny moaned into the kiss. Harry moved to lay between her legs that were still covered by the sheet. Pulling back he smiled at her, and Ginny's lips a rose colour now, and her face was flushed.

"You are a magnificent piece of work you know that?" whispered Harry. Ginny smiled, but only responded to lift her head off her pillow and place another kiss to his lips. Harry's body was awakening too much, he pulled back sharply. "No Gin, your mothers just downstairs" Ginny growled and this even made Harry want her.

"You're never going to be able to do anything while mum or dad are in the house are you?" teased Ginny. Harry smiled. Ginny pouted. "Not even when we get married?" Harry smiled wider.

"Soon, love. We will be married and you'll move into Godric's Hollow and we'll have all the time in world." said Harry whispering to her.

"What will you be wanting to do to fill this time?" asked Ginny sweetly. Her arms came up around his neck and played in his hair. Harry smiled, liking her touch.

"Oh I'm sure we could come up with something" teased Harry as his head bent lower to hers.

"Maybe you could come up with something" teased Ginny right back as her eyelashes fluttered lower making her eyes half close. Harry was starting to find it get rather warm.

"No doubt you'll help with that" said Harry as his head lowered even closer to hers. Dangerously close. Ginny smiled seductively up at him.

"Beyond the shadow of a doubt. Or maybe I'm losing my touch" said Ginny as her lips pouted feigning contemplation. Harry pressed his hips into hers and Ginny gasped at the reaction she was already having on him.

"I sincerely doubt that" whispered Harry. Ginny smiled proudly. Harry closed the distance between them and claimed her lips again. Though this one was different, it was soft and gentle, loving and lustful. Raising their desire and burning with passion. Harry used his last reserve to pull back.

"I know time to get up" grumbled Ginny. Harry smiled.

"Your mothers got breakfast ready" said Harry. He lifted himself off her and looked back down at her. She was beautiful, she was his. 'His Ginny'. Harry smiled.

"You're in a good mood with all things considering" commented Ginny as she got up from the bed and the sheet fell to the floor. Harry's mouth went dry. He had seen her a thousand times. But Harry knew that he would never get used to seeing her body, as it was flushed from her desire that he'd risen. Harry smiled as his eyes took her in. If he'd had an inkling of an idea that she was wearing nothing, but a tight tank top and her panties, Harry would have kindly remembered her of the time back at University. Harry had captured her and took her to a hillside near the castle and had made love to her for three hours. Then they just laid in each others arms, talking of their future, dreams, and hopes. Their bodies bare for the sky above them to see, the trees to hide them from view. Harry's original plan had been to watch the sunrise, with the biscuits he had taken from the kitchen, but what he'd gotten that day was much better than anything he had ever anticipated.

"Yeah" said Harry, giving a goofy grin back. He knew that Ginny knew what he was recalling. She grinned back at him. "Want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Going out or staying in?" she asked as she disappeared into her closet.

"Staying in" said Harry as he bent his body back to try and look in the closet, he was tottering dangerously on the end of the bed.

"What?" asked Ginny sticking her head back out of the closet and scaring Harry. He jumped slightly, which happened to be enough to make him fall to the floor. Harry picked himself up and quickly looked up to find Ginny shaking with silent mirth.

"Staying in... we're staying in" said Harry as he tried to ignore Ginny's laughing face.

"Oh Harry" Ginny gasped as she wiped the tears that had started to leak from the corners of her eyes. Harry growled. Ginny walked over to him, she draped her arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Were we trying to steal a look?" she teased. Harry growled again. Ginny smiled and pushed him back. He fell into the bed. Ginny placed a kiss on his lips, and just when Harry was reaching for her, she backed away smiling. Harry watched her. She returned to the closet, and Harry frowned. He had to get out of this room.

"I'll meet you downstairs" he said hurriedly as he barely made his escape out into the hall. He leaned against her door, trying hard to put his desire for her away. Later he could have her, but for now, they had work. Harry breathed in deep a few times. Before heading back downstairs. When he arrived back in the kitchen Harry sat down opposite George andFred, Magnussat next to him.

"Harry young chap!" said George

"Good to see you mate" said Fred.

"Hey Fred, hey George" said Harry. Mrs. Weasley placed a mug of coffee in front of him. Harry muttered his thanks.

"Morning Weasley's and Harry" said Mr. Weasley as he came down from upstairs. Everyone muttered their good mornings. "Did you hear that bang a while ago?"

"Yes, thought it was something to do with that ghoul. Non stop noise now" commented Mrs. Weasley. Harry felt his cheeks turn rather warm. He cleared his throat.

"How's the shops' doing?" asked Harry. Fred and George had expanded their shop into France and they had been trying to get into Hogsmeade, but that was before the 'dragon'. Harry automatically assumed that they wouldn't be interested in it now.

"Booming." said Fred.

"Yeah and thanks to this attack on Hogsmeade we'll be able to buy the land at a cheaper price" said George. Mrs. Weasley shot them a glare.

"We mean that it's a downright shame that all those shops got toasted and lowered the property's value" attempted Fred. Another glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning all" said Ginny as she, what Harry thought, floated into the room. She placed a kiss on Mr. Weasley's cheek. Hugged her mother and gave Harry a soft sweet kiss. Fred and George made gagging noises on the other side. Harry and Ginny ignored them.

"Morning Flare" said Mr. Weasley in greeting his only daughter. "What are you two up to today?"

"Roc and I are heading to Romania" answered Ginny as she began putting pancakes on her plate. Mrs. Weasley brought her over a cup of tea, and Magnus's eggs.

"Yeah. We'll be stopping by Hogwarts to get Mage then we'll be heading to Charlie's camp" said Harry. Harry smiled as he remembered the reaction from the rest of the Weasley's when they found out about Ron's prophecy.

"Mind if we tag along?" asked George.

"Got to see Charlie about something we're working on anyway" said Fred.

_'As long as they don't interfere with our work I don't mind '_ said Harry. _'You? '  
_  
_'Guess not'_ said Ginny indifferently.

"Feel free to join us. As long as you don't meddle in our work" said Harry. The twins looked appalled.

"Now Harry-" began Fred.

"-And Ginny-" said George.

"Why would we do-" said Fred

"- a thing like that?" said George.

"And to even think of us as capable-" began Fred.

"We all know very well what you're capable of" said Mrs. Weasley shaking a spatula at them. Harry and Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Oh I've got to go" said Mr. Weasley looking at the wrist watch that Hermione and Ron had given him last year for Christmas. "Don't want to be late for Scrimgeour"

"Bye Dad" said Fred, George and Ginny.

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley" said Harry. Mr. Weasley gave them all a smile before he walked out the door, kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek, and apparated away into thin air. Mrs. Weasley closed the doors and replaced the locks, before finally sitting down at the table.

"What do you have planned today mum?" asked Ginny as she rounded off her breakfast. Harry began getting seconds.

"I'm going to be meeting with Fleur and Bella today around mid day" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny met each other's looks. Mrs. Weasley always enjoyed spending time with her daughter-in-law's. But her true joy had been every time she got to spend with her grandchildren. They all finished off their breakfast and everyone kissed Mrs. Weasley goodbye and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ginny made their way up to the castle holding hands with Fred and George following close behind. They had seen the disaster in Hogsmeade which was still being guarded by a couple of different Aurors.

"Can't believe somebody would have the gall to attack Hogsmeade" said George as Fred shook his head.

"You two still planning on buying the land I take it" said Harry.

"Too right we are" said Fred hurriedly with an air of excitement.

"Though it'll probably be held off for a few months now" said George.

"Maybe at the start of next year" said Fred. They launched into conversations mainly with themselves, about new products. All the way up to the castle.

Harry and Ginny smirking lead the way over the circles that still scorched the grass where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione disintegrated over two hundred Dementor's, past the lake where Albus Dumbledore's white tomb sill laid. Gleaming against the sun, making it look almost angelic. You could still see the difference in the castle where chucks of the school had gotten hit with stray spells during the final battle. The black onyx remembral was not far away from where they walked and Harry's eyes searched for and found it. It was natural for him, every time they came to the school his eyes would always find the black stone with the etched names and he would remember. Ginny squeezed his hand, meeting her eyes he winked.

When they entered the great oak doors, they found breakfast still in process. Harry mentally groaned. Ginny smiled and with an air of confidence and strode into the great hall with Harry still attached to her by the hand with Fred and George seconds behind. When they entered, the whole great hall stopped talking and laughing to look. Then thing's happened which Harry always dreaded and it only made it worse that he and Ginny were standing with the legends of Hogwarts, The Weasley twins.

"HEY IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

"NO IT'S FRED"

"AND GEORGE"

"OH AND IT'S GORGEOUS GINNY" there were a couple of whistles at this and Harry shot them all glares. Some laughed while others quieted down.

"QUIET DOWN" sounded McGonagall's voice. Harry turned his focus back to the teachers table and found McGonagall heading down to greet them. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Is there a reason you are disrupting my breakfast?" she asked looking stern, then slowly the corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Good morning Professor" said Ginny sweetly.

"Sorry Professor" muttered Harry.

"It is quite alright." McGonagall said.

"Hey, any new trouble makers around?" asked George eagerly. McGonagall shot them a glare.

"Yes, and they seem fond of your products. I have already uncovered three rubber chickens, and Madam Pomfrey has had to ban self-stunning wands as of yesterday" she said curtly.

"Banned?" said George looking horrified.

"Is there any of our products that you allow?" said Fred matching Georges look. Ginny snorted. Harry was smiling and watching amusedly.

"Not very many" said McGonagall looking at them stern, but Harry could have sworn he saw her smile. "I suppose you are here for Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Ma'am" said Harry trying hard not to laugh.

"Good, he'll eat the house elves straight into retirement, if he keeps eating like that" said McGonagall. Harry looked beyond her and saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the teachers table. Hermione sat with a cup of coffee in her hand and was looking at Ron disgustedly. Ron looked like he had cleared half the table on his own.

"Uggh where does he keep it all" said Ginny.

"Must have been the endless pit charm we put on him when we were nine. Remember that Fred" said George. Fred laughed.

"I forgot all about that. We actually didn't think it would work though" said Fred. Harry disengaged from the group and walked to the head table.

"Are you done eating the house elves tired yet Ron?" asked Harry. They had agreed that even though the world knew of their animagus forms that they would keep there names secret.

"Hi Harry" said Ron. He lifted a goblet and drank the rest of its contents before sitting it back down. "Got to go sweets" he said he leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Harry knew that she would never let Ron kiss her in front of the students.

"Be careful you two and tell Ginny the same okay" said Hermione.

"She's listening, she heard you. See?" said Harry. They all turned to look at the end of the hall where Ginny was waving to show she had heard.

"Right! I forgot that you two can tune into each other's conversations. Ron and I can only block each other from sharing our thoughts." said Hermione.

"Yeah and even that takes a bit of Occlumency" said Ron as he joined Harry on the opposite side of the table.

"We'll see you later Hermione" said Harry. Then turned from the table and walked back down to the back of the great hall.

"Ready?" said Harry. McGonagall had left, leaving Ginny with Fred and George.

"Yep" said Ginny.

"Ask him"

"No you ask him"

"Hey Harry" Harry turned around at his name. "He wants to ask you something" Harry turned his gaze on what had to be a first year.

"Yes?" said Harry starting to feel really awkward as most of the great hall's students were watching.

"Can-err... Can you really turn into a... gr-griffin?" said the first year. Harry smiled.

"Here we go" said Ginny. Harry laughed at this, before allowing himself to turn into his griffin that stamped the ground and then he spread his wings and flew just barely over the entire length of the Gryffindor table. Harry flew back to Ginny and with transforming in mid air to land on his feet between Ron and Ginny. Most the great hall applauded and sent cheers his way. Harry noticed that most the Slytherins weren't, but this did little to bother him.

"Let's get out of here" said Ron. He sent another wave at Hermione, who was smiling at them all, and left to walk back across the grounds. When they got outside the Hogwarts gates, they disapparated and landed just outside the base.

Harry walked ahead of everyone and entered the base first. He knew which one was Charlie's tent having already been here once before. He made his way with Ginny at his side. He knew Ron had his hand on his wand, as was procedure. But Harry and Ginny did not. Having discovered in seventh grade their ability to do wandless magic was extraordinary. But they weren't able to control it, then came University and that all changed. Lamnot took it upon himself to teach Harry, then Ginny all about the basics, and well into advanced wandless magic. Being able to do it himself he had been able to teach them a lot on the matter.

Harry rounded through the rows of tents until he found the familiar one and finding the flap already open, they entered.

"Hey Charlie" said Harry. Charlie turned around and gave them all grim smiles.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George what are you two doing here?" said Charlie.

"They said they had some business to talk with you about" said Ginny as she walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"What kind of business" asked Charlie?

"Oh we wanted to see if you would let us get close enough to get some dragon blood?" said Fred nonchalantly.

"Dragon blood?" said Ginny.

"What for?" said Charlie with suspicious eyes.

"We think we may have discovered another use for it" supplied George.

"What kind of use?" asked Harry as his curiosity was starting to rise.

"Nope, sorry" said Fred.

"Can't tell" said George.

"Spy's are everywhere" said Fred.

"Now a days especially" said George.

"You do realize that dragon's blood on the market is very expensive" said Ginny.

"Which is why we are here" said Fred.

"Do try and keep up little sister" said George. Ginny glared at them, Harry knew she hated being patronized.

"I don't think I can let you do that, but unfortunately it's not up to me" said Charlie, as he set his own cup of coffee down and walked forward to the twins.

"Who's it up to then?" asked George.

"Because we would like to talk to them" said Fred. Charlie got a goofy grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

_'I'd love to know what got Charlie smiling like that'_ commented Ginny as she too set her cup down and came to stand next to Harry.

_' Whatever it is, something tells me, it's for the twins '_ replied Harry. Ginny and he smirked at each other as Charlie turned and led them out of his tent. They walked in silence, except for the few that came past saying their hellos to Charlie.

"Here we go." said Charlie coming to a stop. He entered an ivory tent with a weather vane at the top, and a bird bath attached to the side, with a small garden. A sun dial was attached to the opposite side of the flap. Harry wondered who lived here. They entered after Fred and George who had followed Charlie in. Harry quickly collided with George, which made Ginny collide into him.

"Not that I'm complaining about being able to rub up against my boyfriend, but what's the hold up?" said Ginny. Harry smiled as he edged his way around Fred and George. Once they were able to see their faces, Harry met Charlie's amused face. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Charlie all started laughing silently. Fred and George had stopped frozen in there tracks. Their mouths held open in shock. Their eyes were wide and taking in every detail of the new scene that had greeted them.

The scene included a sitting room, a small kitchen, and three doors that led to what Harry presumed were bedrooms and a bathroom, but none of this is what caught the twins' attention. It was the blond hair green eyed girls that were identical twins. They had soft brown splashes of freckles across there upper cheeks. Their makeup was bare to minimal, as each wore a sheer pink gloss across there lips. There upper eyelids were lined, giving the impression of instant seduction.

"Umm" Charlie gave a cough and both sets of twins seem to realize that they had been staring. "Fred and George meet Katie Nichole, but we call her Cat, and Courtney Anna, but we call her Annie. Ladies meet my twin brothers Fred and George. Those ones over there are my baby sister, who is all grown up now;" said Charlie after registering Ginny's glare, "Ginny, and her boyfriend Harry Potter and my other brother, Ron"

"Nice to meet you all" said Annie

"Charmed" said Cat.

"Where exactly are you from?" asked Ron rudely.

"Sweden" replied Cat.

"Just outside of Norstorp" supplied Annie.

"Oh... right" said Ron pretending to know what she was talking about. Harry and Ginny snorted.

"Fred, George, wasn't there something you wanted to ask of Cat, and Annie?" said Charlie smiling.

"Wha-" said George.

"Okay-" said Fred. Annie and Cat exchanged looks and went back to smiling up at the twins, who stood above them by a good head and shoulders.

"As much as I find this amusing, we have work" said Harry. Ginny nodded, and Ron looked as if he wanted to enjoy the moment of silence from Fred and George, but Ginny pushed him outside. Charlie followed them.

"Okay so who do you want to talk with first?" asked Charlie.

"Who was with you when you first discovered Norbert was missing?" asked Ginny.

"Michael Blain" said Charlie. Harry gave an inward groan.

"Okay, lead the way" said Ron. Harry was trying hard not to say anything. He really didn't like the bloke.

"He's probably with the love dragons" said Charlie.

"Err... love dragons?" said Ginny.

"They're two Common Welsh Greens. We're trying to get them to mate. The ministry wants a baby" said Charlie as he led the way around a few tents. Harry could see mountains in the near distance, and the wind became chilly.

"What do they want a baby for?" asked Ron.

"Don't really know, but I think it has to do with an artifact they found in Japan last week sometime" said Charlie.

"What was it?" asked Harry.

"Well, no one really knows that do they? Unspeakables I imagine, but they're not releasing any information on it yet" said Charlie. "Here we go" Charlie led the way between cages and the second cage on the right showed two dragons together, sleeping. Ron snorted.

"Yeah Charlie looks like their mating" said Ron.

"They're suppose too" commented Charlie dryly. "Just don't think they're feeling that way about each other though"

"Why don't you put that one with that one" said Ginny pointing to a nearby Common Welsh looking in on the other two, almost longingly, to one that was sleeping nearest it, beside the cage.

"Might work" said Charlie. Harry smiled.

"Hey Charlie, Ginny and oh… Harry." said Michael. Harry noted the wry tone. "What brings you all here? Norbert?" Harry also noted that the stupid bloke answered his own question.

"Something like that" commented Harry.

"Michael this is my other brother Ron" said Charlie pointing to Ron who was already looking at Michael in disgust.

"Nice to meet you." said Michael not even sparing Ron a glance. Harry reached out and brought Ginny to him by her waist, and Ginny smiled seductively up at him. Harry winked.

"We're here on official ministry business" said Ron crossly.

"You were the one helping Charlie with the cages last night correct?" asked Harry, as Ginny took parchment and a self filling quill out of her cloak, and began writing down notes.

"Yes, it was my job to do so and Charlie accompanied me" said Michael. Harry followed his gaze to the empty cage of Norbert's.

"Who checked the cage prior to you?" asked Harry.

"Don't know, that would be in the log book" said Michael.

"I got that back in my tent" said Charlie. Harry nodded.

"We'll need to have a look at it when we return" said Ginny from around her notes. Charlie nodded.

"What were you doing before you discovered Norbert was gone?" asked Ron.

"The guy's and I were having a bit of fun back at base" said Michael. "Then I got up and met with Charlie"

"What's a bit of fun?" asked Ron.

"Well, we usually laugh over the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood writes some pretty funny stuff. It's almost as if she believes in it" said Michael.

"Knowing Luna, she probably does" commented Ginny.

"She a friend of yours?" asked Michael.

"Ours" answered Ginny simply.

"I still remember that Quidditch game she commentated for. Remember that Harry?" said Ron.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny" said Harry. Ginny gave a small laugh.

"So..." Ron said as he gave a slight cough. "You and the blokes were enjoying yourselves and then you just got up suddenly and decided to check on them?"

"Something like that" said Michael.

"Either it was or it wasn't?" said Harry.

"No it wasn't. I went to the loo, before I came to find Charlie." said Michael sarcastically. Harry cut his eyes at the weird man in front of him.

"Let's try and keep this reasonable, shall we gentlemen?" said Ginny sternly. Harry nodded, and Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened afterward?" asked Harry.

"Let's see… mmm" said Michael. Harry knew the man was stringing them along. "Charlie called for his broom, then I went back to base to gather the trainers up, then we all headed to find Charlie."

"Why were you late then?" asked Charlie.

"I was getting my broom" said Michael. "Listen if we are done here I've got to get a phial of dragons blood out of a Chinese Fireball for Cat" Michael quickly walked off and left them standing watching his retreating back.

"Well, that went well" said Ginny lightly. Ron snorted.

"Yeah and I'm the bloody minister of magic. That bloke is hiding something" said Ron.

"Let's go look at that log book" said Harry. Charlie motioned for them to follow him and they all crowded round a table to have a look at a scrunchy signature.

"It's says Nikkei Stufel. She's from India." said Charlie.

"What difference does that make?" asked Ginny.

"Never mind let's go. She'll be in the mess tent" said Charlie. They once again followed Charlie all the way to a tent. When they walked in Harry's eyebrows shot up. It was like a restaurant in there. There were tables and menus for them all to pick what they wanted to eat. House elfs tried to make themselves unnoticeable, but failed miserably. Ron smiled and Harry knew he was hungry already.

"So this is why you're never hungry away from home" said Ron. Ginny laughed.

"Nope they keep me well fed, but don't tell mum, or Bella" said Charlie. Harry and Ron shared a laugh. "Hey Nikkei. What have you been into?"

"Keeping busy, this and that" came a voice that flowed and sounded like a soft stream of water. Harry looked and found her. Nikkei was a medium height woman, and had long black hair. Her common brown eyes were like honey and her chin was well defined against her long neck. Her shoulders were bare, despite it being chilly outside, as the shoulder straps were hanging against her upper arms. The torso of the dress she wore hugged her body tightly. So tight, that Harry wondered if she was still breathing. Ginny laughed mentally. Harry quickly gave himself a mental shake. Glancing at Ron he found his mate with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Harry slapped him on the back. Ron surprised by the slap stumbled forward and almost tripped on a table chair. Ginny laughed out loud and Harry smiled.

"Meet my brother Ron" said Charlie giving Ron a glare. "My sister Ginny and her boyfriend Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter, I have your chocolate frog card." said Nikkei.

"Err... great" said Harry. He never knew what to say when people said this. He wished the damned thing was out of circulation.

"Okay... fine I admit... I have six of you" said Nikkei giving a laugh. Harry gave a tight lip smile.

"They're all here to ask you a few questions about Norbert" Charlie intervened, for which Harry was thankful.

"Well, ask away Mr. Potter" said Nikkei.

"What were you doing before you checked the cages?" asked Harry. Ginny scooted closer to him and Harry placed his hand on her hip. He saw that this did not go unseen by Nikkei. Though Harry didn't know why some people even bothered to try, he was with Ginny and Ginny was his. There could never be another, not for him anyway.

_'Hey! Nor me'_ said Ginny and Harry smiled. Ginny was writing in her notepad.

"I was in here having something to eat. I really don't remember what. Though I'm sure it was edible. Well, almost anyway" said Nikkei. Ron gave a cough and Charlie tried to hide his amused look, but Harry caught it.

"So after you ... err... ate... Did you go straight to the cages to check them, or did you stop along the way?" asked Ginny.

"I think I just went straight there, and checked them" said Nikkei.

"Norbert in his cage then?" asked Ron.

"Sure was. I even gave him a bottle of Rosmerta's finest. He loves that stuff" said Nikkei.

"You got a dragon drunk?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Drunk? No way!" said Nikkei laughing, Charlie was too.

"Ron, it takes about fourteen cases of whiskey to get Norbert drunk?" said Charlie.

"Do we even want to know how you know that?" asked Ginny as she made another note in her notepad.

"Err... any more questions for Nikkei?" said Charlie quickly changing the subject. Harry smiled in amusement.

"What about afterwards?" asked Harry.

"Afterwards?" repeated Nikkei.

"Yeah like what did you do after you gave Norbert a whiskey?" said Ron.

"Simple, I took a bath and went to bed, I was more than ready for it, I tell you" said Nikkei.

"Thank you for your time Miss. Stufel" said Harry. "If any more question's arise I'll have one of my team contact you"

Charlie, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked out and ran into Fred and George.

"Where have you two been? Or rather what have you two been into?" asked Charlie as he noticed the twins were wet and freezing in the cold air. Ginny laughed and waved her hand over each twin to dry them off.

"Thanks Ginny" said George.

"Yeah thanks Gin" repeated Fred.

"Well?" said Ginny.

"Those girls... they're... they're..." began Fred.

"Evil, they are" said George.

"Why what happened?" asked Harry unable to contain himself.

"The set us up!" said George.

"They pulled a trick on you?" said Ron his eyes going wide again.

"Oh rub it in dear brother. Rub it in" said Fred.

"What did they do?" asked Charlie smiling.

"They had us go into... You know I just can't tell the tale" said George. Fred shook his head.

"It's too heart breaking" said Fred.

"Well, we're ready to get out of here anyway" said Ginny.

"Bet you two will be glad to go" said Ron laughing.

"Glad? Oh how wrong you are there brother" said Fred.

"Yeah we got dates with them this Saturday" said George smiling. Harry stared dumbfounded.

"Let me get this straight. Just to make sure I have it correct" said Ginny. "They trick you, then agree to go on dates with both of you?"

"Wrong, see after they tricked us" began George.

"We just couldn't stand by and let them have all the fun" said Fred.

"You tricked them back" said Harry smiling.

"Too right you are we did" said Fred.

"And no Ron you don't want to know what we did either" said George. Ron who had opened his mouth snapped it shut.

"Okay so they trick you" said Ginny.

"And you trick them back" said Harry.

"And they agreed to go on dates with you" said Ron.

"This Saturday?" said Charlie.

"Yep" said Fred.

"Pretty much" said George. Harry and Charlie laughed. Ron shook his head in awe, and Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry's eyes caught Michael and a bloke over at a nearby tent. Michael shot them a look and his head nodded in their direction.

"Say Charlie, who's that with Michael?" asked Harry. All eyes suddenly turned to Michael. Harry wished they had been a little less obvious about it.

"That's Greg, he's a... well... let's just say he knows his stuff. One of the best trainers around here" said Charlie. Harry must have looked at him funny because Charlie gave a small laugh. "No, he doesn't train anymore, he's just here as a back up in case something were to arise."

"Like Norbert getting out?" said Ginny.

"Precisely, like Nor-Hey! You aren't thinking that Greg pulled a cloak and dagger on me do you?" asked Charlie.

"It is likely, Charlie" said Ron.

"He does look a bit rough" said Fred.

"Na, we could still take him on" said George. Fred nodded in agreement.

"You want to question him?" asked Charlie. Harry shook his head.

"Not today"

"Why not?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, you've got back up with you right now" said George.

"Ginny and Ron are sure to come in handy somewhere too" said Fred. "Oww" Ginny had slapped Fred in the back of the head. Charlie and Harry's eyes remained on the conversation taking place.

"Gather around" said Harry. Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie gathered around him and with Ron's tallness Harry stooped to his knees, hidden behind their cloaks. Harry pulled out the flesh coloured string and with a small stretch he let it start its path to the two blokes and the private conversation.

"-so they wanted to know about Norbert?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, they don't know either" said Michael.

"They won't ever find out" said Greg.

"Did you do something?" asked Michael. There was a pause. "At least tell me Norbert is okay Is he alright?"

"Norbert's free, just like he wanted-" Greg.

"You don't know that-" said Michael he seemed to be getting mad.

"To hell I do-" said Greg meeting Michael's tone.

"To hell you don't" said Michael.

"We received a very large amount for doing this-" said Greg.

"But YOU are the one who actually lead him outside the cage by that damn whiskey" said Michael. "He didn't even want to go"

"He did he just didn't know it" said Greg lightly.

"He didn't want to go" said Michael. "You better listen well, Norbert better not be hurt, or I'm going to hurt you"

"Save your threats Michael. Because you are an accomplice in this" said Greg.

"Charlie is my friend, and he loved that dragon" said Michael.

"Don't mean WAS you're friend, because if you rat me out. I'll be kind enough to return the favour." said Greg.

"Whatever, you just stay out of my way, got it" said Michael.

"Gladly-hey where did Potter go?" said Greg. Harry quickly stood.

"Act like I just said something funny!" whispered Harry. Ron looked questioningly at him, but Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie happily complied. Once Harry saw the two men walk off with haste in different directions, they stopped.

"What did you hear?" asked Ron.

"Greg was in on it" said Harry.

"Apparently he received a good amount for the task as well" said Ginny. Harry had let her listen to what he was hearing through the extendable ear.

"Did they say who got them to do the job?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"No, but they did say that Norbert had to be lured out of his cage, to be released." said Harry.

"How, how did they do it?" Asked Charlie.

"Whiskey" said Ginny.

"What?" said Charlie in a whisper.

"Listen, it does tell us that Norbert isn't the dragon who reined fire on Hogsmeade. Take it for what it is" said Harry.

"I agree this does clear Norbert" said Ron.

"Yeah, and now we have to find where Norbert is and who really is the cause of the destruction of Hogsmeade." said Ginny.

* * *

**AN:**

**Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I do wish to warn anyone who is just starting to read my work, that I will be including 'rude' scenes somewhere in this story. As I did my last fic. I mean no disrespect for JKRowling or her affiliates. As I just wish to make HP more life like. So there is your warning, though you will not find any disrespectful language, or thereof. I try to do these scenes as tastefully as my mind will allow.. lol. **

**Beta of course done by _beardie04_, Susan you are an awesome beta. Makes my story easier to read... lol**

**Thank you for reading. Please review **

**Until next chapter take care,  
_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	4. Harry's Resolve

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything Harry Potter... just my storyline...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Harry's Resolve

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hours later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny had finished with there lunch and were waiting patiently on Ron to finish with his second plate. They sat at a table, well hidden from view, in a corner of the shop. They would have been hard to spot, without intentionally searching for them. Tom, the bar man was really the only one who knew they were there.

But Harry's mind was reeling. The conversation between Michael and Greg was playing over and over in his mind. Harry watched Ron take a drink of his butterbeer and sat it back on the table.

"Something's not right" said Harry with frustration in his tone.

"What? Mage's eating" teased Ginny, though she already knew what he was talking about. Harry knew she had been listening to his thoughts.

"Hey! I'm a growing man. I need food" said Ron indignantly.

"You don't need food because you're growing. You need food to replace the energy that Hermione seems to zap from you every other night" said Ginny back. Ron went to retort, but Harry interrupted. He was in no mood for the family rivalry today.

"Actually I was referring to Greg and Michael" said Harry. Ron snapped his mouth shut and screwed up his face.

"That's a bloke way off his rocker, I tell you" said Ron.

"You'll hear no argument from me on that" said Ginny in agreement.

"Seemed a bit sweet on you Flare" commented Ron as he picked up his bread and layered it gingerly with butter. Ginny glared and growled.

"I just don't know... I feel like there was something I missed" said Harry ignoring Ron's comment, though he knew Ron had a point. Harry disliked the bloke, but he wanted to be sure it wasn't this feeling that made his suspicion rise.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry. Harry growled and put his head on the table. He felt Ginny's hand rest on his neck and start to squeeze. Even with his mind full, he couldn't deny that Ginny's touch could make him start to relax and forget the troubles going on. He could think clearer; he had often had ideas of what their next step should be when Ginny was simply touching him. Harry gave a mental moan, telling her he liked her fingers. Ginny laughed and put her other hand on his shoulder and began to massage. Harry let his eyes close and seem to travel a million miles from where he actually sat, Ginny carrying him away.

_'Greg had to lead Norbert out of the cage '_ thought Harry.

_'That's what we heard. '_Said Ginny mentally.

_'By fire whiskey '_ pondered Harry.

_'Mmm-Mmm'_ agreed Ginny. Harry moaned mentally again as her fingers found the nerves that sent chills up into his head.

_'Fire whiskey... Fire whiskey...' _

'Harry?'

"I got it!" said Harry sitting up suddenly. Ron looked disgruntled and Ginny seemed amused. Harry waved his hand around the table which they sat at to place silencing charms. "No listen... Greg had to lead Norbert out of the cage by fire whiskey"

"So?" said Ron shrugging his shoulder.

"That had to put Michael somewhere near to be able to see that" said Ginny.

"Yes, and something else also" said Harry. "Someone said they shared a bottle of Rosmerta's best with Norbert"

"Nikkei Stufel" said Ron dawning comprehension.

"Exactly" said Harry.

"That would place her around Norbert around the same time" said Ginny.

"Precisely" said Harry.

"That would mean that Greg, Michael, and Nikkei were all involved in getting Norbert to escape" said Ron.

"Yep" said Harry.

"So..." said Ginny.

"Who paid them off?" said Harry.

"Back to square one" said Ron as he looked down at his plate and pushed the remaining few bites away.

"No, square two" said Ginny

"Finding out who is behind the payment." said Harry. "I think we should visit Billie and David in Hogsmeade"

"Good idea" said Ron. He lifted his bottle of butterbeer to his lips and drained the last swig as did Harry. Ginny pushed hers away and was starting to stand up.

"Well, come on" she said impatiently. Harry smiled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"A bit impatient isn't she?" Ron said. Harry laughed Ginny shot him a glare.

"No, not impatient" said Harry. "Passionate and that mate she is" Ron rolled his eyes again as Harry tied Ginny's outer cloak around her shoulders, not missing the opportunity to kiss her neck. Ginny gave a small laugh. Smiling Harry threw his own cloak around his shoulders and with Ron they all apparated to Hogsmeade.

The scene that met them seemed to be of a pure shambles. Harry could see Durian's team trying to get passed the security Aurors. Harry had to smile. The old wizard had hated Harry and Ron from the moment they stepped off the elevator at the ministry of magic for their first day as official Aurors. He was wearing a mucky brown cloak with dark brown fur lining; his white hair was gleaming in the sunlight. Harry could see Billie with a young couple, and a baby in the husband's arms. Harry shared a look with Ron, before the three of them made their way over to Durian.

"Hello Durian" said Ginny.

"You, this is our case" said Durian angrily.

"No! It's my case" said Harry. "My team was signed to it yesterday afternoon, and officially this morning"

"You! You think you can just steam roll in here and tell people what to do. I was catching dark wizards and witches before you were born" screamed Durian.

"Maybe, but not before me Durian" Harry turned and smiled as he laid eyes upon Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Moody. How are you doing" said Harry.

"Potter" growled Moody.

"You're not allowed around here" said Durian angrily.

"But that's not up to you Durian" said Ginny.

"That's right! It's up to Harry" said Ron.

"Moody, I'll take you in as a guide" said Harry smiling. Harry didn't really need Moody's guide, it was more just to make Durian angrier and he succeeded. Durian was turning red.

"Which means Durian, you better get out of the marked area, or we will have you thrown out" said Ginny crossing her arms.

"Why you little slapper- AGGHHH" screamed Durian. For Harry had reacted on impulse. He had Durian hanging in air, by his ankle. Harry approached Durian. Walking up on him as lion would its prey.

"If I hear another bad word come out of your pathetic mouth about Ginny, Durian. I will personally see fit to have you thrown off foot duty and to a desk, by the end of the day." growled Harry. His tone no way near sounding like his own. He got like this when anyone threatened, or called Ginny a slut. Harry wouldn't stand for it.

"Why because you're Harry Potter!" screamed Durian, his face turning purple. Harry sneered.

"That's right. See something you should understand Durian... is that I am Harry Potter and the ministry still owes me a few favours." growled Harry.

_'Harry?'_ Ginny's sweet voice echoed in his mind and he felt her soft touch on his face that was right up next to Durians. He had turned his hard and angry eyes on her, but the moment they had reached Ginny's chocolate brown orbs, his anger ceased. Harry felt himself again. Harry smiled sheepishly and Ginny grinned.

"Still protecting me?" she teased. Harry smiled wider.

"Always love" said Harry barely above a whisper.

"I've told you Mr. Potter. I can take care of myself" said Ginny smiling still.

"And I told you Miss. Weasley I won't have anyone insulting my witch" said Harry.

"Awe, that's real fine of you Harry". Harry groaned and turned to the voice belonging to none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Rita, I wish I could say that it was nice to see you again, but I just can't find it anywhere in me" said Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley. Still without an engagement ring? Maybe you should take the hint and move on. Poor Harry seems like he doesn't want to commit to the relationship you seem to think you have" smirked Rite. Harry growled again.

"I suggest you leave the containment area, or I won't be responsible to what my team does to you" said Harry.

"Wouldn't want to harm me would you Harry? The press can be your friend you know. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours" said Rita. Harry glared at the witch. She wore a bright lime coloured cloak, with a hot pink dress underneath, her heels matching the lime cloak. Her nails were bright pink. Harry thought it all clashed with her dark makeup, and jewelled spectacles.

"The press could never be a friend. Friends don't sell out other friends for a story that would make a good headline" said Harry curtly.

"Point made Harry" said Rita. "Could I quote you on that? Harry Potter gives advice on how to make friends and how to keep them alive. Catchy isn't it?" Harry growled.

"Hey! You heard the man, clear out or spend a night in Azkaban for disrupting an investigation" said Ron. Harry was thankful. For even though they had agreed not to threaten Rita, this threat was different. It had nothing to do with the animagus form they knew her to be, an ugly fat beetle.

"Anything you would like to add Mr. Weasley?" said Rita as she slowly backed away.

"Not for your story, but I have said 'MOVE IT'" said Ron. Harry's eyes went wide. He knew Ron would start to get edgy about this. Charlie's job was on the line after all. Rita looked ambushed and retreated without a further word, but Harry could already see her quick quotes quill darting back and forth as she instructed her photographer Bozo which shots she wanted. Harry quickly raised his hand and released Durian from his grip. Durian fell to the ground face first.

"You better apologise for that, or I will report you" said Durian seething. Harry looked dumbfounded back at the older wizard.

"Report me then" growled Harry. He walked off towards the wreckage with Ginny, Ron, and Moody following close behind.

"Potter" growled Moody once they were a far bit away from Durian. Harry turned on the spot and faced Moody. "I don't like Durian either, thought him a Death Eater more than once, but I suggest you be careful around him. He's not exactly someone to play around with"

"I'll keep that in mind Moody" said Harry. He turned back and started walking again; he could hear Moody grumbling behind him.

"Let's try to find David" said Ginny.

"Yeah, he's probably got a few things for us" said Ron. Harry nodded and scanned the grounds. The Three Broomsticks was destroyed and he could see Madam Rosmerta standing near, shaking her head. The coffee shop that had been built in place of Puddifoot's shop in his seventh year was once again destroyed, not that Harry would miss it. A few houses had been burnt and disintegrated. Harry felt most sad about these. He could already tell the young couple with the baby had lived in one of these houses. Billie started walking toward them.

"Hey Billie" said Ginny.

"Hello everyone" said Billie rather grimly.

"What did you find out?" asked Harry. Billie gave a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well... It seems to have started out as an ordinary night, until the dragon" said Billie.

"We still don't know if it was a dragon" pointed out Ron.

"Yeah well, we do now" said Billie. "The young couple I was just talking to, told me they saw a dragon"

"Happen to see what kind?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, and it's not good" said Billie.

"I take it you heard about the breed too" said David coming up to stand next to them. Billie nodded.

"Well, out with it girl" growled Moody. Billie looked at him in surprise, but she was used to Moody by now, and ignored him.

"It was a Norwegian Ridgeback" said David answering for Billie. Harry sighed and then growled in frustration.

"Like I said back to square one" said Ron.

"Not helping Ronald" said Ginny in annoyance.

"So now what?" asked David. Harry looked around and his eyes lingered on Rosmerta.

"Did Rosmerta see anything?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much." said Billie.

"Basically heard the noise and came running" said David. Harry sighed.

"What about evidence?" asked Ginny.

"It's everywhere" said David.

"Yeah without showing us one bloody thing" said Billie.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, for instance, take Rosmerta's shop. The fire was enough to destroy it completely. There are only a few creatures that can do that." said Billie.

"Yeah and Ginny" commented David. Ginny gave a small smile.

"So all we have is circumstantial" said Harry.

"Sorry, but it seems to be all there is" said Billie. Harry nodded.

"No there is one more thing I found out by a wizard who goes by the name 'Mundungus'" said David.

"Mundungus?" said Harry, Ron and Ginny together.

"Err... yeah, I take it you know him?" said David.

"In a matter of speaking" said Harry. The last time he'd seen the bloke he had threw him up against the wall of Rosmertas and held him there by his throat. But Mundungus had refused to say anything about Sirius's possessions that he had nicked. He had disapparated before Harry knew it, leaving Harry screaming into the air around him.

"So what was so interesting?" asked Ginny as Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Don't know. Said he'd only tell Harry" said David.

"Figures" said Ginny.

"Dirty scoundrel" muttered Ron.

"Where is he?" said Harry.

"He told me to tell you that 'he would meet you at The Order tomorrow afternoon, as long as you agreed to play nice'. Guess you've roughed him up before?" said David.

"Yeah something like that" muttered Harry. His eyes travelling the destruction again.

"Order? Is he meaning-" began Ron.

"Yes" said Ginny cutting him off simply.

"Thought so" said Ron.

"What's the Order?" asked Billie.

"Doesn't matter, no ones been there for years" said Harry. "Guess I have an appointment tomorrow"

"Looks that way" said Ginny. "You want us there?" Harry looked back at Ginny, then Ron, Billie and David.

"Let's put David in a disguise at the corner. Billie and Ginny could be invisible and Ron will be beside me, but stay a few paces back. He wants to see me. He may not talk with anyone near." said Harry. His eyes looked around his team again and found them all nodding, his eyes then travelled back to Rosmerta.

"We need to get this area fully searched so Rosmerta can begin preparation's to rebuild" said Ginny.

"Let's go see what else we can dig up" said David. Harry watched as Billie and he walked away.

"Ron, go see to your friends. Ask them if they've seen or heard anything suspicious" said Harry.

"Right" said Ron. "I guess I meet up with you all in a while"

"Thanks mate" said Harry. He gave Ron a clap on the shoulder and Ron grinned before heading up the street where he turned into his spider and disappeared into the woods that connected with the forbidden forest.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ginny.

"We need to continue asking questions. See if anyone heard anything that might help" said Harry. He watched as Ginny nodded then walked away. Harry was flustered, to say the least. Why would someone attack Hogsmeade? There had to be a reason! No one did something without reasoning!

_'Not less they're mental ' _

_'Not helping Gin' _

_'Sorry'_ said Ginny. Harry gave her a small laugh mentally. He knew she was trying to take most of the stress off him that he was currently feeling.

_'I love you my wildfire'_ said Harry.

_'Mmm want to show me how much?'_ teased Ginny.

_'I plan on it' _said Harry teasing her right back.

_'Can I hold you to your word?'_ said Ginny sounding rather excited in his mind. Harry laughed mentally again. He tried to hide the smile that almost played across his lips.

_'I am a Potter, am I not?'_ said Harry.

_'I know and a Potter always keeps their word'_ said Ginny.

_'Good as gold, Flare'_ said Harry. He saw Ginny give him a look across the street as she shook her head and Harry thought he saw her wink. He gave her a wave before heading to Rosmerta.

"Well, young Harry" said Rosmerta as he came closer. Harry could see that she had been crying by the stains from her tears.

"I'm sorry Rosmerta, my team and I are trying to figure out who did it" said Harry hoping to sound comforting to the older woman. She gave him a wave of her hand.

"I know dear" said Rosmerta. "Sadly we've all come to expect nothing but greatness from you, but in truth Harry, I just wish to know who did this."

"Me too" agreed Harry. They both sent eyes over the shop that had once been The Three Broomsticks. Harry had a great deal of memories in that place.

"I have no doubt that you and that team of yours will find it out, though. And in no time I expect" said Rosmerta.

"Thank you" said Harry.

"Wouldn't happen to know when I could get the builders over here do you?" she asked Harry gave a wry smile.

"Soon, we'll try and have the evidence and questioning part over with today. So everyone can start their preparations by morning" said Harry. Though he did not make any promises.

"That's a good boy... err... man now aren't you?" said Rosmerta. "Yes, now when are you going to ask that young witch of yours?" she asked sternly. Harry thought at that moment she reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. Harry despite himself gave a laugh.

"Soon Ma'am, soon" said Harry. Rosmerta gave a laugh, and he could have sworn he heard Ginny laugh in his mind. Harry bid a goodbye to Rosmerta and found Billie nearby.

"Hey Harry. Found something interesting out" said Billie.

"What?" asked Harry suddenly serious once more.

"Turns out someone might have been riding the dragon" said Billie.

"Riding the dragon?" repeated Harry.

"Seems so, though only two people seem to have caught this. One wizard claimed to try and stun the beast, but it being a dragon-" said Billie.

"One stunner wouldn't have worked" said Harry. Recalling the time in his fourth year when Hagrid had sneaked him in to show him the first task of the triwizard tournament. It had taken seven or eight fully trained Dragon trainers to accomplish it.

"Right, but they said the person seemed to lean into the dragon and steer it away." said Billie.

"In what direction?" asked Harry.

"He doesn't know. He said he looked down at a woman who had been set on fire and looked back up and the thing was gone" said Billie.

"Just like that" said Harry stunned.

"Just like that" repeated Billie.

"Are there any hiding spot's around here?" asked Harry. He knew that Sirius had hidden in the mountains that surrounded a part of Hogsmeade in his fourth year, but didn't know if a dragon could hide there as well.

"Don't really know. The size would have to be massive. I'll look into it" said Billie.

"Thanks" said Harry. He walked away from Billie and found Ginny nearby. He stopped in the shadow of a building that seemed unharmed from destruction and waited for her to get done talking. She soon joined him.

"Anything new?" asked Harry. Ginny sighed.

"Nope, just what we already know. Fire, flames and a dragon" said Ginny. "Interesting what Billie had to say though" Harry had let her listen to Billie's and his conversation.

"Do you think someone could ride a dragon?" asked Harry.

"Don't really know. I mean Norbert or Sky, actually yes" said Ginny grudgingly, as she referred to Charlie's two dragons. Charlie was simply that good. He was one of the few dragon trainers to actually fly on top a dragon. The thing that made the whole case worse is that this dragon had been Norbert. It had even been in the Daily Prophet.

_'How long do you think we've got till Rita picks up the trail of Norbert?'_ asked Harry mentally. He didn't want to risk Rita overhearing them.

_'About two day's. She probably already knows about the rider too'_ said Ginny.

_'Damn... This makes it that much harder'_ said Harry.  
_  
'I know. Did you see how a wreck Charlie was earlier?' _

_'Yeah, he was trying to hide it, but it was rather noticeable' _agreed Harry.

_'There's hardly any trail to follow. Billie might find some places to check out, but then what?'_ asked Ginny.

_'One step at a time baby.'_ said Harry. "Rosmerta wants to start preparations to rebuild. Let's round everyone up and see if we've got what we need"

"Got it, I'll track down Billie again, you want David?" said Ginny.

"Yeah" said Harry. They parted and Harry went in search of David, while Ginny went in search of Billie. Upon hearing no new news, twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny left Hogsmeade to head up to Hogwarts and wait on Ron.

* * *

"Flare, Roc" said Hermione as they slipped into her office and sat down. She handed them each a cup of tea before she sat down herself. "Any news?" 

"Yeah" said Ginny. "We confirmed three suspects in the disappearance of Norbert. Confirmed it was a dragon in Hogsmeade and even found a possible accomplice"

"Accomplice?" said Hermione.

"Seems like there might have been a rider steering the dragon. Though we don't know if they were egging it on, or trying to get it to back off" said Harry.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up at her. Hermione had grown older and more mature over the last few years, but she altogether looked the same to Harry. If he had ever had a sister he would want her to be Hermione. Harry sighed.

"I want to think that somebody hasn't caught Norbert or trained a dragon to disrupt our day to day activities, but my gut tells me that that's exactly what they did" said Harry.

"Trained or is it truly Norbert?" asked Hermione.

"I honestly don't know" said Harry.

"Charlie says that Norbert wasn't that way" said Ginny.

"But he was different as a baby" said Hermione. Harry nodded. Remembering all too well Norbert trying to burn everything. Harry, Ron and Hermione had even stopped visiting so much in that time span because of baby Norbert.

"So does this truly take Norbert off our list?" asked Ginny. It was silent for a moment until Harry spoke.

"I think so, Michael said that Greg had to lead Norbert out of the cage-" began Harry.

"By fire whiskey" said Ginny. Harry nodded and continued feeling his way around what little facts they did have.

"Nikkei had shared a drink of the exact same fire whisky with Norbert around the same time" said Harry.

"Making her suspect number three" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"So why would Norbert, a fully trained dragon, have reason to bring a town up in flames on his own, or someone's command?" said Harry.

"He's not really likely to trust a person that quickly, is he?" asked Hermione.

"I wouldn't think so" said Ginny.

"We need to discuss Norbert's behaviour" said Harry.

"Another trip to Charlie then" said Ginny.

"Afraid so" said Harry.

"Hey" everyone turned and found Ron coming into the room. He closed the door behind him and waving his wand set locks and silence charms in place.

"Able to find out anything" asked Ginny.

"Not yet, but I put the word out with Micaria. He'll tell me when he hears something." said Ron.

"Too bad we can't talk with the centaurs" said Ginny.

"There's Firenze" said Ron.

"He got run out of his tribe remember" said Harry.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Poor bloke" said Ron.

"I wished Grawp still lived in the forest" said Harry.

"Yeah, he was good for hearing stuff that went on in there" said Hermione.

"Too bad he moved huh" said Ron. Grawp had found himself a giantess and together they made a home somewhere east in the mountains. Though they lived in a cave, they were out of the way of the few giants that had managed to live through the final battle. Last year Harry heard that Grawp was going to be a father. Harry still didn't know what to say about that!

"Let's just keep an ear and eye out for anything that might go on in there. That's a start." said Harry.

"Already got that mate" said Ron confidently. Harry smiled. Ron had come to be more confident in his abilities since he found out he was Mage of the Arachnid.

"So Hermione how was your day?" asked Ginny knowing they were quite finished with their discussion.

"Oh not bad. We have three trouble makers that seem to be about the same trouble as Fred and George" said Hermione.

"Yeah McGonagall mentioned something about that" said Harry smiling again.

"They let those no wet firecrackers in the great hall during lunch. Professor McGonagall, Noviskie and I had fun watching Carla who is our Headgirl this year try and stop them. I know I should have helped her out, but it kind of became a teaching lesson. Professor Flitwick said that he would award the student who figured out the charm to stop them a hundred house points and a slab of Honeydukes chocolate he had. As now that Honeydukes is closed, it sort of became a rare trade around here" said Hermione. Harry and Ginny had fun laughing as they heard about the spells students had tried and how finally Noviskie and Hermione had to get rid of them, because the spells the students were trying were only making them duplicate.

It was awhile later when Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes to their friends and walked across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"So should I change for diner?" asked Ginny. Harry smiled.

"Yes, or no. It's up to you. I want to shower first. So I'll pick you up say in about an hour" said Harry as they reached outside the wards that protected Hogwarts. They disapparated together to the Burrow.

"Sounds good" said Ginny. "I'll be ready and waiting" Harry smiled. He kissed her goodbye for the time being and made sure she got into the house.

_'See you in a while wildfire' _

'In a while my sweet griffin'

Harry smiled and disapparated to Godric's Hollow. There had been wards in place long before he was even born so he simply couldn't apparate to the house, or anywhere inside. He walked the short path to the house and up to the front door. The brass knocker, in the shape of a stag, moved and looked up at him.

"Running a little late aren't we?" it asked. Harry laughed.

"It was a hard day, got a huge case" said Harry.

"Obviously" said the knocker, it opened the door and Harry walked inside and was surprised at what he saw. Winky had outdone herself.

The house that had been modest and decorated warmly and homely had been turned into a romantic, candle lit room, except it seemed that every room held the same ensemble. There were light pink and white rose petals on the floor. Candles suspended in mid air. The couch and regular furniture was still there, but the colour had changed to a light tan, instead of the dark blue. The fireplace was lit and was crackling merrily. It gave the whole room a light atmosphere. Harry followed the path of roses to the back door. The grounds had been decorated too. Though the flowers of lily's and daisy's and other kinds that Harry could never remember, were still there. There were also candles and a soft shower of gold sparkles that continued to fall. Though not low enough to even reach there heads.

A table had been set up on a newly erected wooden floor, and a small table draped in a white cloth with black wire chairs sat to the side. Harry smiled. One single candle had been placed on the table surrounded it was a few pink petals. Harry turned and found Dobby and Winky staring up at him with uncertainty.

"You two are the best house elfs ever!" said Harry. Dobby smiled and Winky bowed.

"We's just did as you asked Master Harry" said Dobby.

"No Dobby, you did more than what I could ever dream of. And it's terrific. I'm sure Ginny will love it" said Harry.

"I's hopes she does Master's Potter's" squeaked Winky.

"Don't worry Winky. Ginny will. If I know her she will" said Harry as he laughed. "And trust me I know my Ginny" Dobby grinned toothily up at him, and Winky bowed again. Harry had been trying to get her to stop bowing, but had finally given up. She refused to stop bowing and both refused to stop calling him Master. Harry just accepted it as it was.

"Dinner's will be ready in about a half an hour sir's" said Dobby as he too bowed. Harry smiled. "We'll just be over at Hogwarts if sir's need's us"

"Excellent. I need to get ready myself." and with that Harry turned and raced up the stairs. He was excited about this evening, and just with the hope of seeing Ginny smile, his Ginny.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was once again walking the path that led up to The Burrow. Harry couldn't stop from smiling.

_"Master seems to be in a rather good mood. Makes me wonder if tonight is the night?"_ hissed Magnus. Harry's grin became wider.

_"Mood for what Magnus?"_ hissed Harry, though he knew perfectly what Magnus was referring to.

_"Let me see... A fancy dinner especially for two... romantic on top of that... dancing and swooning over the woman you and I both love dearly. I wonder if Master Harry is finally going to claim our Ginny in the only way he has yet to claim her"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Yes, and soon Magnus, but not tonight. Tonight is just us"_ said Harry.

_"Not afraid of marriage are you?"_ hissed Magnus teasingly. Harry laughed out loud.

_"No, just want to be sure it's the right time"_ hissed Harry.

_"What time could be better?"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Ginny wants children, and so do I, but if I know Ginny she'll want a baby a lot sooner than a year after we marry"_ hissed Harry.

_"Ahh I get it"_ hissed Magnus.

_"What?"_ hissed Harry slightly confused.

_"Wondering what kind of father you would be"_ hissed Magnus in a very knowing way.

_"Afraid of what kind of father I'd be more like it"_ admitted Harry. He was currently blocking his thoughts from Ginny, so she couldn't hear his fear. Harry had not truly seen what a father was supposed to be like. His own died when he was one. His uncle Vernon wasn't a good example. Mr. Weasley was and so were Bill and Charlie. Bill's daughter, who held strawberry blond hair that shone silver in the sunlight, her eyes were a smoky blue. Little Zoë Laura Weasley was a sight already at the tender age of four. She already had her father, grandfathers and uncles wrapped around her finger. Harry included. Bill was a good father; Harry could tell by the way young Zoë hid from her part veela mother, behind Bill's legs.

Charlie's daughter Hannah Elizabeth Weasley was beautiful too. She had longer black hair and honey brown eyes. Harry knew they were Ginny's eyes. By heritage young Hannah had received her Aunt's eyes. They even danced almost they way Ginny's did. Ginny often joked that since there hadn't been a female in the Weasley bunch for ages, that now there weren't going to be any Weasley boys for a few generations. Harry had laughed at this. He knew somewhere in the family a boy would be born. Harry knew Ron dreamed of this often, for Hermione shared his dreams and told Ginny, who happened to let Harry listen. Harry had found it amusing, Ron a father. The idea alone, he was sure would scare Ron to death!

_"No need to fret about that Master Harry. I've seen you with those girls; you would be an excellent father. An opinion I know our crimson flower would share I'm sure"_ hissed Magnus. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he knocked on the kitchen door, for the second time that day. He heard the charms unseal themselves and Bill appeared holding Zoë.

"Uncle Harry!" said Zoë in an excited tone. She immediately reached out to him. Harry took her in his arms and gave her a hug. Zoë giggled as Magnus wrapped around her middle.

"Hey Zoë. Magnus say's 'hi' too" said Harry smiling. The young girl giggled again and Bill laughed.

"Hey Bill" said Harry. "How's it going?"

"Fine, though I heard you have your hands full" said Bill.

"Quite literally it looks like" Harry looked to his left. Mr. Weasley had just entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" said Harry smiling at his girlfriend's father.

"Harry, we're both grown men. Don't you think it's time to call me Arthur?" said Mr. Weasley. Harry laughed again.

"Of course Mr. Weasley" said Harry. Mr. Weasley shook his head at him. Bill gave a laugh as Harry walked in from the doorway still holding Zoë who was now holding Magnus.

"Can I take care of him tonight Uncle Harry?" asked Zoë sweetly. Harry smiled and then looked at Bill.

"Fine by me, it's good for Zoë to have responsibilities" said Bill.

"Okay, but remember to take good care of him." said Harry. "He has to be scratched or he thinks he isn't loved" teased Harry.  
_  
"Why do I have the feeling you're making me out to be an attention seeking obsessive snake?"_ hissed Magnus. Harry laughed.

_"Because sometimes my friend you are just that"_ hissed Harry. Magnus flicked his tongue out and Harry and Zoë laughed.

"It's funny when he does that" squealed Zoë.

"Yes it is" said Harry, although his mind was no longer paying any attention. Ginny had entered the kitchen. She wore a soft pink dress that made her ivory pale skin shade around it. Making it irresistible to touch, Harry swallowed, but his eyes raked over her form. The gown was tight, and seductive. The V-neck line plummeted down her cleavage and showed her bare shoulders that held up the straps. The bodice hugged her body tight, yet looked comfortable and Harry's eyes went wide as he found a slit that ran clear up her left thigh. He could tell she wasn't wearing much, if anything underneath. This thought made Harry want to take her back upstairs to her room, and hell be damned if her parents were still in the house to hear her scream as he-

"Harry, are we ready?" interrupted Ginny smiling. Harry knew she had been hearing his thoughts and blushed as Harry swallowed again and nodded. He didn't know when Zoë and Magnus had gotten removed from his hands as he walked over to her and was immediately engulfed, but pleasantly so in her flowery perfume. Her hair hung in soft curls around her face and when Harry held open the kitchen door for her to walk ahead of him, he saw that her back was bare and her hair lay gently across her bare skin. Harry groaned mentally and Ginny laughed. Harry knew that he was about to get teased beyond anything she had ever done to him. Hell, she was already titillating him and all by her dress and her showing skin. It was already imprinting the image of her hair splayed out around his pillow as he made love to her while she looked at him in her ecstasy of fire, her beautiful dress a crumbled heap on his carpet next to his bed.

"Ready beautiful?" whispered Harry, his voice already a husky tone. Ginny smiled at him and this simple activity was enough to drive Harry out of his mind.

"More than ready" said Ginny softly. Harry could tell by the sound of her own tone that she wanted him too, but Harry wanted to have the special evening that he had planned and that Dobby and Winky made possible for them.

"I hope you like what Winky and Dobby did to the place" said Harry giving a goofy grin. Ginny laughed.

"What did they do?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see" said Harry as he extended his arm and Ginny gently laid her small hand in the crook of his arm. Harry placed his other hand onto hers and turned them and was immediately apparated to Godric's Hollow. They made the short walk to the house and the brass stag didn't even say anything, which was unusual, as they entered the house. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny as he noticed the flush in her cheeks, her rosy red lips and her lined eyes. Her eyelashes were curled and her perfume, Merlin he loved that perfume. It screamed Ginny.

When Harry led her into the house Ginny gasped in awe as she saw the minor but dramatic changes in the colour and the soft crackling of the fireplace. Harry led her along the path of rose petals that Ginny was smiling at and out into the garden. Ginny's free hand went to her chest and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful"

"I know, I wish I could take credit for it, but it was all Dobby and Winky" said Harry; his eyes had yet to leave Ginny's face.

"You should give them a pay rise" teased Ginny as she rubbed into him and pulled away. Harry sighed as he wanted her that much closer. And not momentarily for a while, he wanted her forever!

"I tried but they refuse" said Harry as he led her over to the table were two plates had already been set in place. Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny and as she sat Harry inhaled deeply. The smell was intoxicating, and Harry knew it was going to be hard to get through the evening meal. Soft classical music swooned in the background, setting the stage of romance for the young couple.

Harry removed the covers off the plates of food and sat down. Harry watched Ginny for a moment, before picking up his own fork.

"Couldn't help but notice you with Zoë" said Ginny conversationally. Harry grinned.

"You want kids don't you?" asked Harry. Ginny raised her eyes to meet his and Harry saw emotion pass through them.

"Yes" she said finally. "I am, but not this year, or next, but soon"

"Listen Gin, you know I want kids too, but after we get married, can we wait a year?" asked Harry. He'd asked her a similar question when they had been discussing their future when Harry was seventeen and Ginny only sixteen. Ginny smiled.

"I would wait a lifetime on just a promise of soon Harry" answered Ginny, tilting her head and smiling at him. Harry leaned across the table and placed a soft promising kiss on her lips.

"No, not a lifetime but rather a little while. I want it to be perfect" said Harry.

"Like tonight?" said Ginny her eyes dancing and sparkling almost in a mischievous way. Harry's grin grew wider.

"Better than tonight love" whispered Harry. Ginny smiled again as she picked up her glass of elder wine, bringing it to her lips, her eyes never left Harry's and he watched as she drank and set the glass back down. Harry stood and extended his right hand to her and Ginny gave a small laugh. She stood up next to him and he led her away from the table a few paces before twirling her around and coming to land in his arms. He remembered how much of a klutz he had been at his first ball at the triwizard championship, but then Ginny and he had went to the Valentine's ball together and he had never danced like he did with her. From Bill and Fleur's wedding, to Charlie and Bella's wedding, to the ministry Relive The Night ball, that had been held in honour of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry for getting rid of Tom Riddle on the first year anniversary of the event. But tonight was far better than any night where they had danced before.

He held her close in his arms, spinning her out then back into him, where he would refuse to let her go, twirl her around than back again as if he couldn't stand to let her go again. Ginny laughed at first, then as their legs started to intertwine and their bodies started to press into each other's, looks became heated, laughs were replaced with gasps and moans of longing. Harry's eyes bore into her brown eyes that he could have sworn a fire was burning deep inside, yearning to be released. And Harry wanted to release it.

He stopped spinning her and swayed in spot while his hands found her bare back through her hair. He touched the fragile skin and Ginny's eyes were set on his. Harry leaned forward and placed his cheek next to hers and swayed on the spot. Her chest pressed up against his, Harry could feel her breathing; feel the warm breath on his ear, severely close. He closed his eyes and took in the sensations she brought to him, the need that plagued him, the desire that burned like Gubraithian fire between them. Harry's lips found her neck and his tongue darted out to taste the flesh of the soft skin beneath her ear, then trailing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, he heard her breath hitch then moaned as her head tilted to give him room. Harry would have smiled if he knew the effect he had on her, but he was too far gone in his passion to realize it. Her skin was perfect to touch, her neck too tempting to not taste, her breasts to full and desirable to not want in his hands, and mouth.

Ginny's hands had begun their own trail. Somewhere during the time of his kisses on her neck his cloak had come off and his shirt had been opened. Her fingers were trailing down his chest and with her hands over his shoulders she had his shirt off him. Harry stood naked from the waist up and Harry pressed her against him. The skin he could see earlier was now pressed warmly up against his. Harry's body breathed in the life Ginny was giving it, and throbbed with need. Ginny pulled out of his embrace and walked toward the door leading into the house.

"Gin-" said Harry, but was cut off as Ginny turned around and motioned for him to follow her. Harry smiled and walked too her, just as he was nearing she took off racing up stairs. Harry gave a laugh out before following her at top speed. When he entered his room he found her standing next to his bed. Her hips were still swaying to the soft beat of the music that could still be heard. Harry closed the door, and leaned against it for support.

Ginny swayed her hips around and Harry stood in shock. Ginny had her back to him and her hands were moving over her own body. Harry's trousers were getting rather tight as her hand slid up her side and around her bosom. She reached behind her and slowly Harry watched as she pulled the straps of her gown down over her shoulders. Harry's breath left him as her gown came off her top half and fell to the flare of her hips. Her back was totally and completely bare her hair was in waves around her shoulders and fell gracefully with the curve of her back. Ginny wiggled her hips and the gown dropped to the floor. She was left in only a pair of pink panties and her rose coloured heels. Ginny wiggled her hips in a circular motion and titled her body forward to place a hand on the ground in front of her. Harry was panting just by looking at her.

Ginny trailed a path with her hands up her leg and stood upright again. She continued to tease in dance by swaying her body around. Her hands slid over her body and Harry watched in desirable awe as she touched her breast and slid her other hand down between her panties and flesh. Harry's eyes watched the movement. Ginny was touching herself right in front of him, and Harry could have sworn right then and there that there was nothing more erotic than Ginny as her finger worked in a circular pattern and he watched stunned and painfully hard as he saw Ginny's head bend back exposing her neck and breasts to the air in front of her. Harry's breath was coming in pants and his trousers were too constricting.

Harry had had enough! He walked across the room in a matter of seconds. He was behind Ginny and was pressing his body against hers. Ginny continued with her dance up against him and pressed her bottom into his groin. Harry hissed as she rubbed his erection. He reached out and touched the smoothness of her back and with passion driven hands trailed them around her stomach and up to her breast. Ginny moaned softly, Harry tweaked at the buds that had appeared from the coolness of the room.

Waving his hand the lights went out and a fire blazed in the grate. Ginny leaned against his chest as Harry kissed her neck and nibbled at her collar bone. His hand came to her hip and pressed her back against him as he bit into her skin. Ginny gasped and Harry smiled into her neck. His hand slipped between the lace and skin and found her centre hidden in her auburn curls. Ginny moaned. Harry's finger found her nub and he circled around it. Ginny wiggled her hips again, forcing his finger to touch her where Harry knew she wanted to be touched. Harry smiled and suckled at her neck as his finger began its torment. Ginny leaned fully against him, her head tilted for his mouth on her skin. Her hand slipped behind her and began to rub over him and Harry couldn't stop the groan that escaped him. Merlin he needed her.

Harry turned Ginny around in is arms, she gasped as his lips crushed down upon hers in his frenzied need. Ginny's hands quickly undid the button of his trousers and worked them past his hips, Harry tore his mouth away from hers long enough to take them all the way off, along with his shoes and socks. Ginny was in his arms before he could kick aside the clothing that now lay on the floor at their feet. Harry groaned as Ginny's hands warm, soft and gentle ran over his torso and down the faint line of hair. She found him hot and hard. Ginny leaned back away from his kiss and smiled up at him, Harry growled and his hands brought her body into his. But her hands remained between them. She lightly touched him and his body throbbed. Harry ran his tongue along the lining of her lips and Ginny's tongue darted out to meet his. They tangled in their dance of love, as Ginny's hands finally grasped him. Harry groaned. She pulled on him and teased him beyond sanity. Harry pulled at her panties until they hit the floor. Ginny kicked off her heels and Harry picked her up and backed her against the wall.

Ginny waved her hand in front of her stomach and preformed the contraception charm. Harry kissed her lips again before moving to her neck. His hand found her centre and delved between the womanly folds that protected her from him, from the intruder. Harry rubbed her core with his forefinger and Ginny moaned in her delight. He loved that sound, but knew it got better. His finger was relentless in its search for her orgasm. Harry bent to suckle at her breast, first her left, he brought the hardened bud into his mouth and bit into it lightly, Ginny's fingers clasped into his shoulder blades making Harry hiss around her bosom, he moved to the right one and preformed the same pleasure upon it. Ginny's head tilted back to lie against the wall as Harry raised his head and his lips went to her throat. His finger, still pursuing its goal, changing its pattern every other stroke or so. Ginny was off balance and he loved her like this. His wanton light of love, his burning desire and flaming passion. His and that's all that mattered to him right now. His Ginny and their love.

Ginny's body convulsed and Harry knew she was close, he entered his finger in her and the light penetration his finger brought her was enough to make her mouth open and a shout of relief pour from her pouted lips, her body to tighten and compress around his finger. Ginny's heart was slamming against her chest; he could feel it vibrate through his own. Ginny's lips were curved in a smile at the corners. Harry brought his hips to hers and Ginny gave a full fledge smile as she accepted him in her, welcoming him home, into her safe haven of beauty, life, love, lust, and raw emotion. She saw him like none other, she knew him like none other. The same way he knew her.

Adjusting his hips, Harry began to enter her folds. The tip of him made her body convulse in its anticipation. Harry met Ginny's eyes as he filled her slowly. Ginny's eyes became wide as he sunk into her inch by glorious inch until he filled her with the whole of himself. Ginny's fingers were once again clawing into his shoulders, but Harry welcomed the pain. He withdrew slowly and entered at the same speed. Ginny growled in her sexual frustration as Harry continued to dominate her with his slow sensualist thrusting. Harry grinned and kissed her lips. His body pulling out, then to retreat back inside hers. All in the same slow manner. Ginny was growling and moaning, Harry felt her desire start to rise again. His one hand shaking in silent want of release, but Harry wouldn't claim that mountain yet. He wanted her with him, needed her right there beside him when they both leaped over the tip of the iceberg and into the hot water that the fire made, the fire that was burning from their love.

Ginny's moans became more persistent and needful, Harry began thrusting faster, only slightly though and Ginny was soon growling again. Didn't she know what that did to him? Ginny's body began tightening around his and Harry knew it would soon be time, his thrusting became faster, and Ginny crying for him harder and Harry gave her all that she wanted. He could never keep back from her and he didn't want to. Harry needed her as much as she needed him. Ginny's body tightened again and Harry slammed into her twice before Ginny screamed for him and Harry spilled his release as they both jumped from the tower they had built in their feverish wild abandonment of exuberance.

Harry's breath was shallow matched only by Ginny's, and both hearts were pounding away their erotic dance that had sped it up. Harry moved them over to the bed and once they both lay under the covers, Ginny tucked in beside him. Harry heard her fall asleep. He knew he shouldn't have let her fall asleep, knowing Mrs. Weasley would soon be worried, but they knew she was with him. She was safe. Harry recollected Ginny's eyes earlier. She wanted to have a family and Harry wanted to be the one to give it too her. It was time! Time to complete their love, to claim each other in the only remaining way.

* * *

**AN:**

**Please review to tell me what you thought about it as I shall be waiting ever so (im)patiently to read any reviews... lol... **

**_Why use Norbert?_ **

**Now really... If I told you that, you'd know the end... I don't even tell Merlin that part.. lol**

**_Who's the new villain?_ **

**See above answer... **

**A big thanks... _beardie04_ for beta reading this, so we all can understand what I'm trying to say...**

**Please review,**

**Until next chapter, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101**

* * *

_


	5. Personal Dilemma

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but I do put forth my imagination (okay a portion) into creating this story for you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Personal Dilemma

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Anyone who passed Harry Potter the following morning would have stared profusely. Something was different. He was constantly smiling. He said 'hello' to everyone he passed, even the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour stopped and watched the young man pass as Harry nodded his head towards him. Something different indeed! His emerald green eyes were shining like never before, his cheeks were flushed as if he had just come out of winter, despite it being late August and his hands were constantly moving in excitement, showing signs of nervousness and enthusiasm.

"POTTER GET IN HERE!" Harry turned and walked the three steps back to the opened door that went to Kingsley's office.

"Yes, sir?" said Harry with a smile.

"Get in here" said Kingsley. Harry walked into the office and found a bubbly pink haired woman. She stood to his shoulders now, Harry smiled at her.

"Wotcher Harry" said Tonks brightly.

"What's going on Tonks?" said Harry with a smile that had yet to come off his lips.

"A bit cheerful aren't you?" observed Tonks. Harry just shrugged his shoulder and fell into a chair behind the desk.

"How's Lupin?" asked Harry. Tonks shot a look at Kingsley. It was no secret to the wizarding world that Harry's father's friend Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but Harry still showed the respect the man deserved by not referring to his Marauder name outside private conversations. Moony showed the same respect for Harry. It had been mutually agreed upon, all nicknames would remain under wraps. Harry preferred it that way.

"He's fine, the full moon was the other night, but he's better. The potion helps." said Tonks rather grimly. Harry nodded. He knew Tonks had given up a lot to be with Moony. Werewolves weren't allowed to have any kids. Harry had learned from Ginny that Tonks had wanted two, a girl and a boy. She had even picked out names for them, but when her heart went to Moony, she had given it all up, just for love. Harry had nothing but respect for Tonks and Moony's relationship, they both went to extremes to be together. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Give him our best," said Kingsley. Tonks nodded and left before anything more could be said. Harry watched her leave, closing the door behind her. He returned his gaze to Kingsley, who was already sitting back in his chair and looking at him with his hand on his chin.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I want to know what happened to put Durian in such a mood that he would actually storm into my office and make him think he could yell at Me." said Kingsley.

"He yelled at you?" said Harry in amusement, Kingsley caught this and sent a glare his way. Harry tried to remain innocent looking, a feat which was proving most difficult. It was not unheard news that Durian and Harry didn't see eye to eye.

"Yes, something about one thing or another" said Kingsley. Harry wiggled into his chair and sat back fully. "Didn't quite catch it all"

"And why would you assume that I would know what would put Durian into such a mood?" asked Harry, playing Kingsley's game.

"Look Potter" said Kingsley as he leaned forward and placed both hands on his desk. "I know that you don't like Durian, hell really not one of us does. One day soon the bloke will go into retirement, but for now we all have to deal with him. So please keep your nose clean and try not to start anything." Harry considered the older wizard in front of him.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Harry getting to his feet and walking to the door. "If I ever try and start something" he distinctively heard Kingsley give a snicker out, as he left. Harry continued with his original path to their semi-private offices.

He wasn't surprised at what he found; Billie and Ginny talking while Ron looked tiredly amused between them, David was going over a long bit of parchment that trailed off his desk.

"Okay team" said Harry. Talking immediately ceased as Harry sat down behind his desk. "We have an appointment today with Mundungus Fletcher, he will most likely be late." Ron laughed.

"I'd be surprised if he even shows" said Ron.

"We need him to show" said Ginny.

"Why wouldn't he show?" asked David over his parchment.

"You don't know Dung," said Ron simply. He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head. Looking as if he knew something that no one else had yet to discover. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Why are you so happy today Harry?" observed Billie. Harry shrugged, before sending a look at Ginny, who blushed and smiled sheepishly. Billie having caught this shook her head. "Never mind forget I asked."

"Please forget she asked" grumbled Ron. Harry laughed.

"The first order of business is to go back to Charlie's base," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because, you dolt, we need to find out more about Nikkei Stufel's night" said Ginny.

"I think we should talk to this Greg and see what we can dig up?" suggested Billie.

"No, let's leave him." said Harry.

"What? Why?" asked Ron, looking dumbfounded.

"David, how much disguise potion have you got?" asked Harry. David grinned.

"Enough for about a week of undercover work" said David. Harry smiled again.

"Good I'll set it up with Charlie, I want you undercover tailing Greg and finding out what you can about Nikkei, though you might want to leave Michael alone. Bloke seems a bit-" said Harry, but Ron interrupted him.

"Skittish" said Ron.

"So we shouldn't make ourselves apparent. Hitting up on all three will do just that" said Harry. He looked at his desk and saw an inner office memo. It was from Durian. Harry snickered. The old man didn't know when to leave well alone.

"Okay, got a name for me yet?" asked David. Harry looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. It was white and oddly reminded him of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Oh... how about John Blankenship" said Billie excited. Harry laughed, Billie loved coming up with David's next undercover names.

"I bet she stays awake at night making these up," said Ginny. Harry laughed and mentally agreed.

"John Blankenship..." said David. "How about Kevin?"

"Na, too nice sounding" said Ginny.

"How about C-cougar" said Ron failing to stifle a yawn.

"Sounds good," said David.

"John Blankenship aka Cougar, it is then," said Harry. He wrote this on a spare bit of parchment on his desk with the feather quill. "I'll set it up with Charlie later, now what time is Mundungus suppose to meet us?"

"He said 'The Order' around four," said David as he strolled over to a cabinet on the far side of the office. It was where David kept all his potions and supplies. Harry watched as he drew out a certain amount of each bottle, some a brighter pink than others. Some were so bright that they gave an uncommonly strange glow. He placed three bottles of a fairly light pink potion in his cloak pocket and placed thirty-two in a black bag. Emptying most of the cabinet's supplies.

"Then we should get there early," said Ron. Harry nodded.

"David should arrive about three thirty, Ginny and Billie will arrive with Ron and I at three forty five. Will that be okay?" asked Harry looking at David knowing he would be alone without cover for fifteen minutes.

"I'll be fine" said David. Harry nodded again.

"Here's the spare cloak Billie," said Ginny taking the invisibility cloak out of her pocket.

Harry had got one on his first Christmas at Hogwarts, it had been returned to him from being in the care of Albus Dumbledore. It had originally belonged to his father. Harry had been with Mr. Weasley in Diagon Alley when he spotted another just like it. He had bought it for Ginny. Both had yet to fail to carry them with them everywhere they went. The spare invisibility cloak came from Dumbledore himself. During his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had put Harry in his last will and testament. He had received a brown leather bound book, which held spells dating clear back to Merlin. A pensieve, which Harry had used in the search for finding clues as to where Tom Riddle had hidden his Horcrux and a box full of things Harry had been most hesitant to go through.

When he moved into Godric's Hollow he finally opened the lid. He found several silver instruments that he thought he had destroyed at the end of his fifth year and a diary of Dumbledore's in which he had written in about Harry and Ginny. The old wizened wizard seemed to know that Ginny and he would get together long before they did, or at least before Harry did. Harry had cried on Ginny's lap as they both sat reading the words of a young love that was blind until the boy woke up in his sixth year. All told from an old mans point of view from the sidelines. Last had been a spare invisibility cloak. Harry had been truly grateful for Dumbledore at that moment above all others. He had lived and died in hopes to see the truth and peace united and standing as one.

"Thanks" said Billie, as she took the invisibility cloak and pushed it into her own pocket for safekeeping.

"Hey Billie, how are you coming along with any hiding spots and such?" asked Harry. Billie shrugged.

"Like I said it would have to be an awfully large cave or... hiding spot to make something that large disappear" answered Billie.

"So shouldn't it be obvious?" said Ron. Ginny snorted.

"No, sorry." said Billie. "Sometimes the most obvious aren't always the easiest things"

"Well spoken" said David.

"We also need to find out who was behind the payment for Nikkei, Greg and Michael" said Harry.

"We could ask the goblins," said Billie.

"No, no good" said Ginny as she sat down on Harry's desk and crossed her legs. Harry's eyes drifted to the bare skin next to the hem of her skirt.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because they wouldn't help us in the final battle and Goblins will always keep their secrets" said Ginny.

"Too right" said Billie. "Eww I hate them little buggers" Harry's eyes went back to Billie as she squiggled and squirmed. They all gave a laugh.

"Okay" said Harry. "We need to head to Charlie's base."

"To set up Cougar's new job" smirked Billie.

"That, and we need to ask a few questions about Norbert's behaviour" said Harry.

"That's what we should do first then" said Ginny, looking at the scratching Harry was making on his parchment. Harry smiled up at her and winked, before standing to his feet. Moments later they all apparated to base camp, and was standing in front of Charlie's tent.

"Hey Charlie" said Ron walking straight into the tent. Harry and Ginny shrugged at each other and followed Ron in, David and Billie right behind them.

"Hello Ron, Ginny, Harry, David and Billie it's been awhile since I've seen you too" said Charlie. Harry noticed the dark eye circles, the red blood shot eyes both from the lack of sleep. He also seemed to be bit disorientated.

"Charlie you alright?" asked Ginny in concern.

"Yep, just a bit tired." said Charlie as he went to sit in a chair. Harry, Ron and David rushed to stop him, but all failed to make it to him in time. Charlie landed a good four paces away from his intended seat.

"Charlie, how much sleep did you get last night?" asked Harry.

"I don't really recall," said Charlie thoughtfully as he remained sitting on the ground.

"Sounds like that runs in the family" snickered Billie, referring to Ron, who seemed to never be able to get enough sleep either.

"So… what can you do for me now?" asked Charlie. Harry shot Ginny a look of his own concern.

"You mean what you could do for us, dufus" said Ron.

"Ronald" scorned Ginny with her hands on her hips. This was something that made even Harry flinch. She looked too much like Mrs. Weasley when she did this. Her eyes would fire and her jaw would set in an angry way. But something happened with Ginny that certainly had never happened with Mrs. Weasley as far as Harry knew. A loud bang and Ron was lying on the floor. Harry shook his head while David looked amused, Billie was laughing and Charlie was looking around for the source of the commotion, even though it landed two paces from him!

Harry waved his hand and Ron awoke with wide eyes that soon were set on Ginny. Leaping to his feet, ears red and his eyes angry. Harry stepped up beside Ginny and cast Ron a look, making his griffon well known. Ron nodded his head and looked back at Charlie.

"Did Norbert have any strange behaviours?" asked Ginny also looking back at Charlie.

"Strange? He was a bloody dragon, they were all strange" said Charlie. "He drank fire whiskey for Merlin's sake"

"Any others?" asked Billie.

"I don't... yeah maybe a few... I guess," said Charlie.

"Like what? Asked Ron.

"Like the fact that he drank fire whiskey for starters" mumbled Charlie.

"Yeah, we got that, any others?" asked Billie.

"Stop," said Harry. "This isn't going anywhere. He's too exhausted. I bet he didn't get a wink of sleep last night"

"Should we apparate him to the Burrow, or take him back to Bella?" said Ginny. Harry shook his head.

"Neither. Dobby, DOBBY" said Harry. A small pop and a house elf appeared. Dobby looked around frightened for a moment before he found Ginny, Harry and Magnus who was drooped around Harry's neck fast asleep.

"Master call's Dobby?" said Dobby as he bowed, squashing his long nose to the floor.

"Awe! He is so adorable!" squealed Billie. Dobby cast her a small smile before turning back to Harry.

"Yeah thanks for coming Dobby" said Harry. "We need to get Charlie some sleep, could you please take him back to the house with you and give him some sleep potion. I want to make sure he doesn't wake till his body's ready for him to be awake," said Harry.

"Anything's for Master's Mistresses brother's" squeaked Dobby. Ginny blushed and Harry smiled and winked at her. Billie hit Ginny in the arm. Ron looked disturbed again. David ignored them all by looking around. Harry knew he was scooping the layout of the base. He would need it in a few days.

Dobby disappeared with Charlie seconds later, and the team disapparated back to the ministry and went back to their office.

"Well that didn't help much," said Ron as he fell into his chair. Billie sighed and leaned against Ron's desk.

"Hate to admit it, but he's right" said Billie.

"See, not totally dense, am I?" said Ron looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hey you're allowed to be right every once in a while" said Ginny as she took a seat at her desk.

"Harry, can we talk for a moment," Ron said suddenly. David and Ginny looked amused, but Billie was already leafing through a book of sketches that she had hand drawn of the mountains.

"Sure" said Harry. He followed Ron outside. He wanted to talk to Ron anyway. He wanted his best mate to know first. Ron led him through aisle way after aisle way until they finally came to an empty room, the broom cupboard. Harry was sure that they were outside Mr. Weasley's old office. Harry had visited this once before during the beginning of his fifth year.

"Err... huh... umm... Harry I err... something's been on my mind for about a week now," said Ron, he cleared his throat.

"Okay, just let me block Ginny." Harry concentrated on forcing an invisible wall between the two connections and knew it had worked when Ginny's wondering's were instantly silenced.

"Yeah, I've been blocking Hermione all day" said Ron.

"I have got something too, but go ahead" said Harry excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell Ron, he wanted to marry his sister. Though his stomach was suddenly filled with knots and he felt as if he just ate a flobberworm who had eaten too much lettuce. What if Ron didn't take the news well?

"I... oh okay... I want to ask Hermione to marry me," said Ron very quickly.

"Gre-What?" said Harry, as his stomach plummeted to his knees and slammed down to the ground with his heart.

"I decided last night I wanted to ask Hermione... I mean it's about time I would say, don't you?" said Ron sounding nervous. Harry felt his eyes go wide, and his stunned expression, but he couldn't stop it.

_No Ron not now, any time but now. Damn it! This wasn't the way it was suppose to go!_

"Harry... Say something," said Ron looking at Harry with sudden doubt.

"Err...!" grunted Harry. His heart felt torn. He was honestly glad that Ron and Hermione, his two best friends were finally getting married, well, a least Ron was going to ask, but why the bloody hell now? Harry let himself fall, hoping there was something there to catch him. His back slammed against the wall, that he had been paces from, and he felt his heart shake from the impact. But still this did not wake him out of the daze. He just stared at Ron. Hoping he hadn't truly heard that. He wanted to ask Ginny, and he already knew that Ginny wanted to have her own wedding. Harry himself wanted Ron and Hermione happy, but... but... Harry sighed.

"Harry?" said Ron quietly. Harry blinked.

"I happy for you Ron. Well done, mate. Congratulations, I know she'll say yes," said Harry though his voice came out very grim. Ron looked doubtful at him, but Harry forced a smile on his lips and nodded his head once, and leaned forward to slap Ron on the shoulder.

"What do you mean you know she'll say yes, don't think she would say no do you?" asked Ron and Harry was immediately reminded of Neville. His nervousness and hesitancy, but Harry forced another smile.

"No mate, she'll say yes. Hermione's been waiting for you to ask," said Harry. And it was the truth. He had heard many a conversations where Ginny and Hermione had talked about what kind of wedding they wanted.

"Do you think it's still to soon?" asked Ron still looking doubtful. "I swear it Harry, tell me it's too soon and I won't do it yet"

Harry looked at the floor. He could easily tell Ron that he thought it was too soon, Ron wouldn't ask Hermione and then he would still be free to ask Ginny. Harry raised his eyes to Ron's. The happiness and nervousness clashed with the hesitancy and doubt. He couldn't do that. Harry wanted his friends to be happy, and this was another way to show them how much he cared for them. They were like his family. They were his greatest friends. He would let them have their time and joy. He would not and could not ask them to lay aside their love just because he wanted to ask Ginny the same yearning question that his best mate, his 'brother' wanted to ask his other best friend and sister. Who better deserved this kind of happiness? Besides it wasn't too soon for them any more than it was for he and Ginny. Harry sighed as he lay aside his own wanting. He would let his best friends have their time.

"No Ron" said Harry quietly. "I think it's the perfect time to ask Hermione to marry you" Ron's eyes lit up.

"You think so?" asked Ron, making sure. Again Harry knew the answer of his mind and own soul, but his heart was too big and he held Ron and Hermione almost as close as he held Ginny. He would not allow them to lay aside their love for him. Ginny wouldn't let them either. Harry felt embarrassed and shocked at himself. What was he thinking? This was Ron. Ron who had lain aside everything for him, even faced death more than once beside him. He wanted to ask a girl to marry him! Not just any girl, but the other person who had stood beside him and faced death right in the eye. Harry knew no-one deserved a happy life in wedded bliss other than Ron and Hermione. Besides after their wedding, he could ask Ginny. Just a little bit later than what he wanted. But he would still get to ask her. And it was this thought that brought a true smile to his lips.

"I know so," said Harry. Ron nodded. "Now let's get back, before we're missed" joked Harry. Ron smiled and made to follow Harry out, but stopped him from going any further.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me?" said Ron.

"I... err... Nothing." said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron looking at him. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we need to get back" said Harry as he quickly disengaged from the broom closet.

Hours later they stood in front of Grimmauld Place. He knew somewhere close Billie and Ginny were invisible and he knew that David was on the street corner, disguised as a muggle; wearing dark blue trousers and a white shirt. Magnus was curled up in a tight ball inside his cloak pocket.

"Do you actually think he'll show?" whispered Ron. Harry shrugged. He hadn't been in a really good mood since the broom closet. He was torn, he was happy for his friends and even happier that they were finally going to be truly starting there lives together, but he wanted that same life and now it was put on hold, again!

_'At least it's not because of Tom this time'_ thought Harry.

_'What's not because of Tom?'_ asked Ginny, she sounded slightly confused.

_'Nothing, I'll tell you some day'_ said Harry as his eyes scanned the neighbourhood.

_'Oh, okay'_ said Ginny. Taking his word for it.

Four o'clock came and went, and still no Mundungus. Harry sighed. His watch read twenty after, Harry wasn't worried about him; on the contrary he was more worried about what, if anything, Mundungus had seen. A loud crack brought his attention back to the surface of his surroundings. Glancing around he saw a bloke in a filthy dark grey cloak. Harry saw that his clothes underneath the cloak were just as filthy. His ginger hair was matted to his head; Harry met Ron's eyes. Ron looked sickened.

"Ello Arry" said Mundungus Fletcher. The short bandy-legged man walked towards him. He held an air of what Harry could only assume as knowing something that he thought useful.

"Mundungus" said Harry, trying to sound polite and ignore the awful acrid smell of burning socks that was stinging his nostrils.

"I can see you bough' a long a Weasley" commented Mundungus, looking back at Ron. Ron shifted his feet, but staring back at Mundungus without much interest. Harry knew that Ron was convinced that Mundungus was just pulling their ropes and stringing them along. "N' I bet that's not 'll is it 'Arry?" Harry didn't blink, nor move a muscle as Mundungus smiled and lifted a pipe to his dirty lips and inhaled a deep pull from it. Blowing out its used contents and surrounding himself in greenish clouds. Harry tried hard not to gag. Pipes he could handle, he could even handle those muggle sticks, but whatever Mundungus was smoking was about to make Harry gag and wrench.

"What do you have to tell me Mundungus?" said Harry trying hard not to breathe too much. If the smell of the pipe wasn't going to make him hurl, it might have been the pure stench coming from the bloke himself.

"In a rush 'Arry? Can't we at least go inside and have a cup o' tea, or something?" said Mundungus.

"No!" said Harry sharply. "As I recall the last time you stepped foot in that place it had been to steal all the silver and much less anything else that held even a Knut of value. So no, I don't think we will" said Harry irritably.

"Come on 'Arry" said Mundungus.

"I believe the man said no," said Ron. Mundungus snapped his eyes to Ron who had his hand inside his cloak. Gripping his wand firmly.

There was more than one reason why Harry did not want Mundungus in Grimmauld Place and none of them really had anything to do with valuables. It was more the fact that he himself hadn't touched a toe in the place since seventh year and that had only been twice that year. Harry just wasn't ready to relive the tales of the house just yet.

"How's your dear ol' mum?" asked Mundungus. Harry saw Ron's expression change and knew that the colour that was now rising from his best mate was not a good sign.

"What do you have to tell me Mundungus?" said Harry repeating his earlier words.

"All right fine" said Mundungus. "But I wan' something in return"

"Like what?" said Harry. Even though he had a vague idea.

"I wan' something that'll help me ou' a bi'" said Mundungus.

"Like what?" asked Harry again. His annoyance level with the man sky rocketing.

"Firs' I wan an 'pology" said Mundungus.

"Fine! Sorry. Happy?" said Harry not meaning one word of it. Mundungus tilted his head.

"No' really… no" said Mundungus. "Bu' I didn' say you had to mean it, did I?" Harry blinked.

"What else?" said Harry.

"I wan' some gold" said Mundungus. Harry looked back at Ron. Now they were getting to it. Mundungus was in a hard spot and needed a fix. Harry turned back to Mundungus and smiled.

"Thank you Mundungus, you just told me you have nothing at all, no real information" said Harry. He turned on the spot and walked three steps.

"I do too!" shouted Mundungus. Harry turned around with a well-placed smile on his face.

"Really? Somehow I'm not convinced," said Harry. "Are you Ron?"

Ron snorted. "No way!"

"I thought so," said Harry. "Come on let's go"

"Yeah, I'm quite bored," said Ron.

"Okay wait!" said Mundungus. Harry and Ron stopped; they had succeeded in walking a total of four paces.

"What?" said Harry indifferently.

"I... I... do 'ave some news, but I need to eat too'" said Mundungus. Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you what, I'll get you into the Leaky Cauldron, have a nice hot meal brought up an even pay for a night with tea in the morning. 'If'" said Harry as Mundungus eyes lit up. "'If' I think your information is good enough".

"Well, you could just let me stay 'ere" said Mundungus. Ron snorted.

_'He never gives up does he?'_ Snickered Ginny. Harry shook his head and turned around again, showing he was leaving.

"Fine then, take what I can ge'" said Mundungus. Harry turned back around.

"Deal. I'm listening," said Harry.

Mundungus took a deep pull of his pipe again. "Let's take a bit of a stroll, shall we?" said Mundungus. "I'll start from the beginning"

_'Ginny, give word to David to follow a good twenty-five paces from us. I want you and Billie at about seven paces.'_ Sent Harry as he silently gave Ginny orders to lead his team.

_'Got it'_ said Ginny.

"Lead the way Mundungus," said Harry. Mundungus gave a small smile showing yellow teeth and Harry got a whiff of his noxious breath. Turning his head to allow for some fresh air, he let Mundungus take the lead.

They strolled a little while before Harry finally having enough of the tension and silence, cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Mundungus.

"Oh righ'" said Mundungus. "I was in 'ogsmeade that day. Saw the whol' thing, I did"

"Let's forget why you were truthfully in Hogsmeade," said Harry. Making it seem as if he was doing Mundungus a favour.

"All righ', I was sitting in the 'ogshead when I heard the fis' scream. So naturally I was curious," said Mundungus.

Harry wanted to snort. No doubt Mundungus was just hoping for something valuable he could steal off somebody. Harry immediately thought of the six that had died. How many of them had been subjected to being robbed in death by Mundungus. Harry felt his anger start to rise.

_'Easy does it, griffin or we're not going to be getting any information out of him'_ said Ginny feeling his rage. Harry nodded mentally. He hated free loaders. Moochers, people wanting to steal what other people worked hard for!

"Anyway, you heard the start of the destruction and ran outside and saw what?" said Harry. Trying to curb his emotions.

"I saw quite a few things. There were dead people," said Mundungus.

_'Figures,'_ said Harry, Ginny gave mental sigh.

"Then I saw these wizards yelling at the sky, so naturally I looked up to see, you know," said Mundungus. "An' I saw it"

"The dragon?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like no dragon I ever seen before," said Mundungus.

"Why? What was so different about this dragon?" said Harry as his eyes scanned the horizon of where they were walking.

"It was trained," said Mundungus.

"So I've heard," said Harry. "Come on Mundungus, you're not telling me nothing I don't already know"

"I will, just... let me... anywa' I saw the dragon fly real low like and set flames to the Three Broomsticks. It was then I saw it had a passenger"

Harry sighed. "I knew that too. I've got two eye witnesses that said that they saw the dragon chartering someone." Harry stopped walking; he turned on foot back to where Ron was walking three paces from him.

"But they didn' see it did they?" Harry stopped walking and turned back to Mundungus.

"You saw the rider?" said Harry suddenly serious.

"Oh I saw them all right. A bi' fright'ening, if ya ask me" said Mundungus. Harry could tell he was glad to have finally found a piece of information that Harry didn't know.

"Go on," said Harry walking back to stand a good few paces from Mundungus.

"It was a down righ' site to see I can tell you" said Mundungus.

"Describe the rider," said Harry.

"All righ', It was a female" said Mundungus.

"A female" said Ron flabbergasted.

"It's wha' I said wasn' it?" said Mundungus. Harry shared a look with Ron.

"Okay it was a female. What did she look like?" asked Harry.

"Well, she had real white skin. Not ivory like a real woman, not shaped like a real woman either" said Mundungus. Harry was having trouble comprehending how Mundungus would actually know the contour and colour of a real woman. Who would be mental enough to show a bloke like Mundungus her body? Ginny snickered in his mind.

"So if she didn't look like a woman, then how do you know it was a woman?" asked Ron. Mundungus shot Ron a filthy stare. Harry met Ron's eyes again. Ron nodded his head once, before looking back at Mundungus.

"I could just tell," said Mundungus.

"What did she do?" asked Harry trying to get Mundungus back on the proper subject.

"She would lean down and start talking to it. She laughed ou' a few times too" said Mundungus. "Kind of creepy, it sen' chills through me nerves, it did"

"What else did she do?" asked Harry.

"She was creepy looking too. I mean, I couldn't see her real clear, bu' I did see her hair, blacker than the nigh' sky flying out behin' her" said Mundungus, his eyes were cast down to the floor and dead set on a yellow wild flower growing in a near by patch of grass. He seemed to be remembering the look of the rider. Mundungus raised his eyes. "Real creepy that one"

Harry sighed as he allowed this information to sink properly into his mind. "Anything else?

"Yeah, she seemed to know the dragon real well, you know? Like she'd raised it, or trained it, or something" said Mundungus.

"Thanks Mundungus. I'll inform Tom that you'll be by later this evening. I'll pay for two nights," said Harry as he was still trying to discern if Mundungus's information was truly worth it.

"Thanks 'Arry. Bu' watch ou' for tha' dragon. Eyes looked pretty mad, they did," said Mundungus. Without another word, a loud crack was heard and Harry was looking into a bare spot where Mundungus had just disapparated.

Two hours later they were all in the office deep inside the ministry of magic.

"So we're looking for a female" said Billie for the twentieth time. Harry had been quick to repeat as much of the conversation as he could remember. Ron helping him out loud and Ginny helping him mentally.

"We need to find out if a woman was the one who paid Greg, Nikkei and Michael," said Ginny. She was currently scribbling in a notepad again.

"That's what we'll need you to extract," said Harry looking at David.

"No problem" said David.

"Yeah, with a name like Cougar following him, I doubt that there won't be much he couldn't get from them," said Ron. David smiled as Billie giggled.

"I think the weakest contact would be Nikkei," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Yeah she seemed a little, 'out there'," said Ginny.

"So you want me to what? Befriend her, or romance her?" asked David. Ron smirked.

"I'd say romance her" said Ron.

"No" said Harry. "It's a little obvious"

"How so?" asked Ron.

"Think Ronald! A strange bloke shows up, then, all of a sudden he fancies somebody like_ her_" said Ginny putting emphasis on the last word. Ron shrugged.

"Yeah that's a little sick, don't you think?" said Billie making a face like she had just bit into a lemon.

"Why?" said Ron. Ginny and Billie stared dumbfounded at him.

"Why?" said Ginny repeating him.

"Yeah why?" said Ron.

"Oh gee, where do we start?" said Ginny sarcastically. "First thing she does is tell Harry she has six of his pictures. Don't you think that's a little obsessive?" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe she just likes him," said Ron. Ginny threw him a death glare.

"Yeah by making comments about eating something that may or may not have been edible" said Ginny. David started laughing. Harry even felt a smile tugging on his lips. Ron was trying hard not to laugh too, but soon all three men were rolling in laughter. Harry had his head hid in the crook of his arm that was lying on his desk. Ron was hunched over in his chair. You could make out the red ears and neck. David was sprawled out on the floor.

"Men!" said Ginny throwing her hands up in the air. Billie rolled her eyes. Harry lifted his head and tried to compose himself. He didn't realise how much he had needed that until now. Ever since the broom closet with Ron, Harry had been kind of touchy. Even Ginny didn't know why, yet.

"Okay... So the next step of conduct would be... what exactly?" said Billie trying to ignore the three men.

"Simple" said Harry wiping his eyes and trying to ignore Ginny's amused look. "We get David set up at Charlie's base"

"Well he's at your house, so..." said Ginny.

"We'll set that up with Charlie later on, then." said Harry.

"We're going to have to come up with an idea so that it won't look suspicious," said Ginny. Billie nodded.

"I think that's all we can do for today then," said Ron getting to his feet. They looked up at him stunned. "What, got some things to do?" Ginny and Billie exchanged a confused glance, while David picked himself up off the floor, still wiping at his eyes. Harry gave a cough and moved the inner office memo that Durian had sent him earlier.

"Are you ever going to open that?" said Ginny.

"No need, I already know that it's another threat of some kind," said Harry throwing it back on the table.

"Harry want to hang out for a bit?" asked Ron.

_'Gin, do you mind?'_ said Harry. _'Might make me a little late for dinner?'_

_'You don't need to ask me!'_ said Ginny. 'Go and have some fun' Harry smiled. He didn't know why, but he loved telling Ginny where he was going and he knew that Ginny appreciated the fact that he did do this.

"Sure, I'll join you for a bit" said Harry. He noticed that Ron looked relieved about something and tried not to bring attention to it.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the team and giving Ginny many kisses goodbye, Ron and Harry walked out of the office. Harry didn't know where Ron was leading him, but he just stayed quiet and followed him without question. Harry was still feeling a bit down. He had hoped that he could ask Ginny. But no matter now, he would still get to ask her, just at a later time. Harry sighed and gave himself a mental shake. He was truly happy for Ron and Hermione.

"Where are we going Ron?" asked Harry when they did not go to the elevators.

"We're going by dad's office," said Ron. He turned abruptly and faced Harry. "See Harry, I kind of wanted to go look at a few rings today"

"Today?" said Harry slightly stunned.

"If you don't want to go, it's okay. I understand," said Ron looking slightly apprehensive.

"No" said Harry quickly. "I'll go"

"Excellent" said Ron. "Let's go" Harry followed Ron again as they travelled down another aisle that led to Mr. Weasley's new office. Ron knocked on the wooden door and upon hearing Mr. Weasley's call for them to come in, they entered.

"Ah, all set are we Ron? Good, good... Good news, right Harry?" said Mr. Weasley. He bounced on the heels of his feet and looked about as excited as a little boy in Honeydukes, or Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry couldn't decide.

"Yes, sir. Great news" said Harry ignoring the drop in his stomach. He was happy for them, so why was he still feeling this way?

"Should we nick by Harry's place and change. Molly packed me a knapsack... it's here somewhere" said Mr. Weasley. Harry looked around the room. Mr. Weasley's office was a bit bigger than their office, and it was only his, for there was only one desk in here, and three chairs. Two sat on the opposite side of the desk. Papers and files littered the room making it feel as small as his last office. Harry could see the pinned up diagram of the transmission. He even saw that Mr. Weasley had another pin up of a Lamborghini. It was yellow, Harry had to smile at Mr. Weasley's fascination with Muggles, though Harry couldn't really relate, what he had seen of the muggle world was enough for him!

"You don't mind do you Harry?" asked Ron. He looked guilty and Harry shook his head quickly.

"Not at all" said Harry reassuringly.

"Excellent, we'll just head out as soon as I find… Oh there it is" said Mr. Weasley. He tugged on a olive green bag from under the front side of his desk, it came loose and Mr. Weasley staggered back a bit. Ron tried to hide the snicker playing on his face. Harry cleared his throat and tried to look elsewhere.

"We'll just head down to the Atrium and disapparate from there" said Harry as his eyes roamed the files again.

"Okay then, let's get cracking shall we?" said Mr. Weasley as he flung the knapsack over his shoulder and the three walked from the office. They apparated outside the barriers of Godrics Hollow and set on foot from there.

"Oh I see something big is stirring" said the brass stag knocker. Ron smiled a goofy grin and Harry looked on in amusement. "Now if we can only get the last Potter here heading in the same direction. I would love to see children around this place again" Mr. Weasley laughed out loud, and Harry felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Let us in" said Harry looking at his shoelaces.

"My pleasure, welcome home Mr. Harry Potter" said the brass knocker and the door swung open. The three men entered the house and headed straight upstairs. Changing into Muggle clothing (just in case), they were soon leaving again.

"Diagon Alley?" asked Harry. Mr. Weasley nodded with a smile and once outside the bounds again, they disapparated. Arriving outside the Leaky Cauldron they made their way, with Mr. Weasley in the lead to a stream of shops. Arriving at a brightly-lit store called Lifetime Memories. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances before entering the shop.

Upon entering, Harry saw why the store was so bright. The counters were all magically lit, making the diamonds, jewels and stones glitter like tiny stars. Harry smiled. The shop had a natural 'good feeling' about it, like all your troubles were suddenly off you. The nervousness seemed to vanish for Ron too, as Harry met his smile and both knew he was doing the right thing. Harry vaguely wondered if there was some sort of spell on the entrance.

The wooden floors were covered with an area rug and the walls were lined with paintings that scowled and sneered down at him. Harry turned his back on these and walked over to where Ron was peering into a case. Mr. Weasley was beside him looking excited.

"Can I help you?" Harry looked up to see a tall witch with a deep voice. She had on grass green robes and a blue vintage dress on underneath. Her ears were weighed down with chandelier type earrings and her lipstick was a bright red. Harry tried not to jump back at the messed up sight before him. Ron was able to ignore her as he had yet to look up.

"Yeah, I want to see that ring right there" said Ron, while jabbing his finger into the glass. Harry saw the witch smile, revealing ageing teeth She leaned down and pulled a sapphire ring from the inside. Ron picked it up and examined it closely.

It held an overly large sapphire that Harry thought too gaudy and the diamonds on each side were set at an angle. Harry had to smirk when Ron shook his head and laid it back down. The witch looked a bit disappointed and replaced the blue ring back into the case.

"How about an emerald?" suggested Mr. Weasley. Ron looked at the three rings in the case and seemed to consider them for a moment. Shaking his head he gave a small laugh.

"No, they look to much like Harry's eyes," said Ron. Harry laughed with Mr. Weasley, but even then he noticed the witch looking considerably between them. Harry could tell she was placing the pieces together. She would soon know who they were.

"How about a traditional diamond?" asked Harry pointing to the rows of diamonds in the next case. Ron and Mr. Weasley came over to the case in front of Harry and Ron stood between him and Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, that one's nice," said Ron. The witch pulled the ring out of the case and once again laid it on the counter. Ron picked it up and looked at the simple ring. The solitary diamond stood from the silver band and sat nestled between four prongs that held it in place.

"Well?" asked the witch impatiently, she had started tapping her nails against the counter.

Ron shook his head. "The diamond sits crooked." Harry looked over his shoulder as Ron showed him and Harry saw the diamond was in fact sitting slightly crooked. Harry smiled and nodded his head. He remembered Ron saying that he couldn't go to a dance with a girl whose nose had set just off centre. Harry laughed and Ron's eyes fell upon another one. He pointed and the witch replacing the other ring, set the new one out.

This one had a thick band, which held weird engravings on them. A cluster of tiny diamonds sat around a ruby ring and Harry thought it pretty, but still not Hermione. Ron seemed to decide the same thing as he and sat it back down with a shake of his head.

"Did you not find anything you liked?" asked the woman half an hour later. She was irritated and growing more irate with each passing minute. Mr. Weasley met Harry's eyes and they both nodded.

"Ron maybe we should keep looking?" said Mr. Weasley. He too knew that Ron had not been truly happy with any of the rings.

"Yeah, maybe" aid Ron now looking thoroughly depressed.

They bid a nice farewell to the witch who only rolled her eyes and waved her hand petulantly.

"What about muggle London?" said Harry. He saw Mr. Weasley's eyes dance and he rolled on the balls of his feet excitedly. Harry laughed and Ron merely nodded his head. "Cheer up mate, they'll have something you'll like, I'm sure" Ron looked up hopefully and Harry nodded reassuringly.

"I suggest getting some muggle money then," said Mr. Weasley. Harry steered Ron's shoulder by way of Gringotts and entered the white building. Ron stepped into a line behind a counter and waited looking depressed.

"May I help you?" asked the goblin. Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, I would like to exchange some of my gold into muggle money please," said Ron.

"Name" said the goblin.

"Ron-Ronald Weasley" said Ron. Harry knew that when Ron got his job at the ministry that Hermione had made him open his own vault and even though he knew that Ron had enough gold, he wondered how much Ron was wanting to spend.

"How much muggle money did you need?" asked the goblin.

"What do you say Harry? Ten galleons ought to do it" said Ron.

"That would give you Forty-two pounds" said the goblin.

"Err... Ron that won't do it" said Harry.

"How much do you think then Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry truthfully didn't know. "I guess around four to five hundred pounds," said Harry.

"That would take about 263 galleons, 8 sickles and 4 Knuts. For five hundred pounds, of course." said the goblin smiling. Mr. Weasley yelped and Ron's mouth dropped.

"2-2-26-26-26-263 g-g-galleons" muttered Ron.

"And 8 sickles and 4 Knuts" said the goblin looking at his parchment again. Ron looked sickened.

"It's all up to how much you're wanting to spend on her mate," said Harry.

"How much do you think she's worth?" said Mr. Weasley, whose eyes still failed to hide the shock from hearing the amount. "Though when I asked your mother, I wasn't able to get her an engagement ring, only a plain gold band for the ceremony"

It must have been this that made Ron look resolute and nod his head at the goblin and sign the parchment the goblin had shoved at him. Moments later another goblin tugged a cart out and handed Ron it's contents, which was a stack of pounds. Ron's eyes looked wide.

"Been saving this ever since I started at the ministry. Almost bought a firebolt the other day" said Ron. Mr. Weasley laughed and slapped Ron on the back. Harry gave a small smile as he observed Ron trying to stuff every note into his pocket. They made their way back down to the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London.

Harry tracked them down a cab and gave the instructions to the underground station.

After they arrived they walked for a few minutes to a jewellery shop on Hatton Garden and entered the small store. Ron's mouth dropped at the sparkle and shine coming from the lights and diamonds. Mr. Weasley gave an audible 'Awe' and walked straight up to a picture and tapped it with his hand, trying to wake it's two occupants. Harry took the crook of his arm and led him away. Harry had to bite down the laughter in his throat as he was oddly reminded of the time that he had caught Ron trying to make Dean Thomas's West Ham poster move.

"May I help you gentleman?"

Harry turned around to stop Mr. Weasley from crying out in his excitement at the light fixtures up underneath the counters illuminating the goods each glass case held.

"Yes, my friend here is getting engaged and we're in the process of looking for an engagement ring" said Harry. He took in the muggle bloke before him. He had cool blond hair that was severely parted off to the side. His oval face was set in an authority type way, making his blue eyes stern and hard. His jaw was set and clenched. Even with the lateness of the evening, his face did not bare any shadow that one would expect a man to have at the end of the day.

"Very well. Right this way please," said the jeweller. "You would be happy to know that we are associated with the London Diamond Bourse and Club and the British Jewellers' Association. All of our diamonds are hand selected and the gold and platinum are also of the highest quality. So how much are we looking to spend for this special lady of yours?" The jeweller had walked behind a fairly decent sized counter and stood with his hands behind his back. The three men had followed at a close distance to hear what the man was saying and Mr. Weasley couldn't have looked more excited, while Ron couldn't have looked more confused.

"We're not exactly sure, but we are interested in looking" said Harry. He noted the disappointed frown on the jeweller's face, before turning to Ron. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah" said Ron as the goofy grin returned to his face and he jabbed his finger into the glass case, leaving a smudge behind. Harry took Ron's arm and pulled his hand from the glass. The jeweller look appalled but, at the prospect of a sale, brought forth the pointed to ring and held it out for Ron to take almost hesitantly. Ron took the ring and examined it from every angle, before shaking his head, saying that the diamond was too big, Harry nodded in agreement, he was sure that Ron could not afford that ring anyway.

"What about this one son?" said Mr. Weasley pointing to a ring of a cluster and a yellow type stone in the middle. Ron took one look and shook his head. He did however look in the case beside him and his mouth dropped for the third time that day.

"Found something?" asked Harry. Ron nodded his head.

"Yes, they are exquisite are they not? But I'm rather afraid they are quite expensive" said the jeweller, but Ron wasn't paying attention to him.

"I want to see that one," said Ron. Mr. Weasley came up beside him and looked happily over his shoulder.

"Very well" said the jeweller and reached inside the case and retrieving the said ring. Ron took it and stuck his tongue out between his teeth, concentrating on trying to find a flaw. Though this reminded him much of Neville.

"This one is a maybe" decided Ron.

"If it is this style of ring you are looking for, then might I suggest this one" said the jeweller once again reaching back into the case and with drawing a gold banded ring. The three men's jaws dropped and each took in the different details.

The diamond was good sized, though not too big. There were also three smaller diamonds on each side and the top of the ring looked like it had been braided or a scroll etching. The bigger diamond was round and stood securely off the gold band. Harry had to say that this ring screamed Hermione, as it looked like her, in the sense that one would look like as their possessions, or animals sometimes.

"Yes extraordinary, isn't it?" said the jeweller as he watched Ron hold the ring. "The Late Edwardian style engagement ring setting with Mille grain diamond shoulders. The diamond is a full carat and it is held securely in place by a Coronet eight-prong design. The cut is a round brilliant. There are six smaller diamonds that rest in the shoulders which is a grain set."

"What?" said Mr. Weasley. He looked thoroughly confused. Harry tried not to laugh. Ron beside him stood mesmerised by the sparkle of the diamond he held.

"In other words sir, it is a ring beyond extra ordinance and is fairly priced" said the jeweller.

"How much?" these words came from Ron, whose eyes still held fast to the ring.

The jeweller looked at him, seemingly like he was calculating a hard math problem. "The platinum is 464 pounds and the 18 carat gold is 352 pounds" Harry's mouth gaped this time, with Mr. Weasley's. He hadn't realised that engagement rings could be that costly.

"I'll take the gold one" said Ron after a seconds hesitation. "Harry you do think Hermione would like it, don't you?"

Harry looked at the ring on his mate's pinkie finger. "Yeah, without a doubt" Mr. Weasley nodded his head.

"I'll take the gold one," said Ron again, with more confidence.

"Yes, sir" said the jeweller showing his first smile since they entered the shop. Harry rolled his eyes, muggles!

A half-hour later, after they disengaged from the shop. Ron's pocket was no longer bulging as it had just lost all but a few pounds after taxes, but the grin on his face was undeniable. Mr. Weasley was smiling at Ron and trying to take everything in at once. He jumped when a muggle started ringing and Mr. Weasley watched with great interest as the muggle withdrew a phone, flipped it open and started talking into it.

"Are they really using a phelly-tone?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Erm, yeah. The Tell-a-phone" said Harry as he now stood between Ron and Mr. Weasley and practically shoving them into a cab, giving instructions back to the record shop next to the Leaky Cauldron.

Arriving a while later, each man walked into the pub. Harry knew that Ron was thinking about how to ask Hermione, he knew that Mr. Weasley was rethinking the phone on the street, but he, Harry… He was thinking of a red haired woman of whom he would love to ask the most important question of his life, but as his eyes fell onto the ginger haired man in front of him, he knew. He knew that he had done the right thing in holding back.

He loved his best friends and wished to see their happiness. For Harry knew that one-day, and it may not be any time soon, but he would still get to ask her. Harry would not be engaged to Ginny yet, but he also knew that the press and everyone else that would hear the news would put Ron and Hermione's engagement in the back of their minds. The bloody savour of the wizarding world engaged! Harry sighed as he followed Ron and Mr. Weasley's suit and slid into a chair. Mr. Weasley ordered them shots of fire whiskey from Tom.

He would not let anyone ruin this special moment in his two best friends' lives. It was their time to shine; their time for the attention and, as far as Harry was concerned, their time was well earned. They deserved it pure and simple. But Harry couldn't help but wait until their wedding was over so he could ask his hearts desire the same burning question.

_Will you marry me Ginny?

* * *

_

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update, don't hate me! I know some of you are mad anyway that Harry will not be asking the intended question, I apologize, but what I have planned for Ron and Hermione will be just as memorial (in other words a chapter that most men will skip through, till the goodie scene at the end.. lol). **

**I was thinking of adding a sporadic chapter from Ron/Hermione's POV... I would like some advice on this, should I? Shouldn't I ... it's all up to you! I do want to add, that this chapter, if it was to happen, would not be anything to do with the story of the 'dragon'. It would most likely be from the engagement thereof, so what do you think?**

**_Susan_, thanks for beta reading this chapter, makes it that much easier!**

**Please review, and until next chapter, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	6. Helping Hands

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Helping Hands

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Why couldn't life be simple, just for once? Harry would have loved just to get on with his life and actually ask Ginny to marry him. But he had a friend (as close as a brother), wanting to ask his other friend (as close as a sister) to marry him. Harry sighed as he got up out of bed the next morning.

He had spent well into the night with Ron and Mr. Weasley drinking fire whiskey, and other liquids he was sure had been involved, though he wasn't quite sure now. His head throbbed and his heart was still palpitating from the adrenaline rush from having to get out of his seat at the Leaky Cauldron and come home to bed. He had summoned Dobby to help him, and one by one the men disappeared, Dobby being a good friend and helping each one to their beds. Harry had been the last one to leave.

Stretching and standing beside the bed, his focus went in and out and he fell back onto the ruffled blankets that had got tangled in the night. His head was pounding and he felt suddenly too hot! A small pop and while this normally made Harry jump, he felt like if he moved another muscle he would throw up.

"Master Harry's sir?" came a squeak barely above a whisper, but Harry knew it was Winky.

"Ello Winky" said Harry, whispering too.

"I's told you's a long time ago's sir! Never go out drinking's when you's still got work's to do!" said Winky. She had climbed up on the bed and now stood beside Harry's tired body with her small hands on her hips. Harry gave a weak smile. "Winky's know's all to well's sir"

"I'm sorry Winky, but Ron had just bought something he wants to give to Hermione sometime... '_hopefully soon'," _added Harry in his mind.

_'Hopefully soon what?'_ asked Ginny. Harry groaned mentally.

_'Not so loud Gin' _said Harry pressing his fingertips to his temple and rubbing in a circular motion.

_'Drunk?'_ asked Ginny simply.

Harry gave a mental smile. _'Was, now I'm just feeling the effects of it all' _  
_  
'Did you already forget that spell Moony taught you?'_ said Ginny amusedly.

Harry gave a mental shrug. Winky gave a deep sigh and Harry gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile that he would be fine.

"Let's me Master's" said Winky as she extended her hand and he felt a cold sweat wash over him and then the effects of the whiskey go away to a degree. Harry gave a smile up at Winky.

"Thanks Winky" said Harry a little more closer to his natural tone. Winky smiled.

"I cook's breakfast tea's for you, Master Harry's sir" squeaked Winky. Harry smiled again.

Sitting up on the side of the bed again, his head didn't throb as much and his eyes were back in focus. Harry gave a glance around the room. He had haphazardly thrown his cloak and shoes, which lay strewn over the floor, his wand was a good ten paces away. Harry waved his hand and it came soaring to him. He laid it on the bedside table and slowly got to his feet.

"Is Charlie up yet?" asked Harry.

"I heard's him moving around and talking's sir. But not's seen his face I haven't" said Winky. Harry nodded. The potion that he had asked Dobby too give him was wearing off, which meant that he was to be waking soon.

"Thanks Winky, I'll be done in a moment" said Harry and as Winky disappeared with a snap of her fingers, Harry made his way over to the bathroom.

_'Are you going to tell me what you hope will happen soon?'_ said Ginny.

_'Yes... but not now'_ said Harry smiling as he stepped in under the hot water and allowed the fatigue he still felt to wash down the drain with the used water.

A half-hour later Harry was tying his shoes and bypassing the comb all together, after all it was no use anyway. His hair would always be messy.

Harry made his way out into the hallway and over to the guestroom. There were four bedrooms in the second floor at Godric's Hollow. But one had been sealed with the Fidelius charm, so that only Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione knew were to find it's actual location, despite several people knowing what it held inside. Harry just didn't want too many people inside his old baby room. The room that he still could walk into with a sense of dread and heartache, even though his parent's souls had been officially laid to rest.

The other room was always locked and Harry could often be found in there. Searching all the personal items left behind by his parents. His parent's bedroom held all sort of neat objects and knick-knacks. He had learned more about them just by searching through their room, than from anyone who ever physically met them. At first this made Harry feel odd, searching through someone else's possessions, but Ginny, Ron and Hermione had often reminded him that they were his parents and this was the only way he was going to find out much about them. So it had taken Harry another year after moving into Godric's Hollow to even open the door. He at first just walked in, sometimes he would sit on the bed, in his hand a brush would be held, while his eyes would rest on a picture of James, and Lily Potter holding a black haired, green eyed baby boy.

So as Harry made his way across the hall, to the only spare bedroom, Harry knocked softly. He wasn't really surprised when Charlie gave a muffled groan out.

"Yeah..." came Charlie's muffled tone through the door.

"Breakfast mate?" said Harry.

"You know that does sound good, let me finish getting dressed and I'll be right down" said Charlie.

"Sure thing" said Harry as he started walking down the stairs and once again taking in the beautiful detail the house held.

The rich dark coloured wood, and the highly precise detail was extraordinary. In all the years Harry had visited fine mansions and castles of all sorts, none held the detail of this house. Harry loved this house and it still surprised him that he actually owned it, even though he really still considered it his parent's house. Harry knew that one day when he and Ginny got married that he would move from it, he wanted him and Ginny to have a fresh start, a new start, well away from anything that Voldemort had ever touched.

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen, he knew that Dobby and Winky preferred to have him sit in the formal dining area, but Harry was much happier in here. He liked smelling the smells of food being cooked and it was one of the things that made this house into a home for Harry. Plus it was very interesting to watch the elves make breakfast as if their very soul depended on it's goodness. Harry smiled as Dobby was by the stove and was actually standing on the counter top turning over bacon and eggs. Winky was mixing a drink that he knew was pumpkin juice on another counter.

"Good morning everyone" said Harry. Dobby gave a startled yelp and nearly fell off the counter, but Harry had caught him and stood him back straight again. Winky covered her mouth and gave a small laugh, Harry joined her. It was a remarkable sight that Harry had seen over the last few years. The change in these two house elves had been astonishing.

Dobby had been the easiest; he was used to being free and wearing whatever he liked. Harry had been pleased with the way Dobby had embraced his freedom. Dobby now wore a red jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted specially for him and it held a 'D' on it's front, and a small pair of shorts that hung and fitted him like trousers. He wore socks on his feet and even though they didn't match, he had made them himself. Mrs. Weasley had taught him a few tricks with the knitting needle, and Hermione had even taught Winky how to make certain things.

Harry and Ginny had been most surprised when they had arrived at the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Dobby and Winky all knitting and talking about tricks they had learned. Dobby seemed quite pleased with himself that day, and even though Winky had been quiet most of the time, Harry could tell she had listened and took in, if not hung on to every word that was spoken.

Winky though, still liked having a master. She was a free elf, but she considered Harry and Ginny to be her Master and Mistress. Harry and Ginny had tried to talk her out of calling them that, but Winky had insisted that she would cause her family lineage no more disrespect by allowing herself to become totally free, so Harry and Ginny had relented. Winky was allowed pride too, it was the human nature in them all.

"What did I miss?" Harry looked up to find Charlie in the doorway. He wore the same outfit he had when Harry had insisted he sleep here the day before, but he could also tell Winky had got a hold of them. They had been washed, dried and ironed. The sharp creases showed Winky's pride in her work. Harry smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Loads, don't know what got into me. I've stayed awake for more than twenty hours before and it really didn't effect me" said Charlie.

"It's all the stress and worry with Norbert too, I should think" said Harry sitting at the table and Charlie joining him. Winky made the teapot fly over to land in the middle of the table and even directed it in pouring them a cuppa, Harry's with honey. Toast, eggs, bacon, breakfast rolls, and pumpkin juice soon followed.

It had been tradition for the two years Harry had stayed at Godric's Hollow for Dobby and Winky to join them in breakfast, so the two house elf's took their seats and Harry raised them up so they could be the proper height to reach for the food too. Dobby giggled and Harry laughed. Dobby liked the little fun when his chair raised. Harry sometimes thought the two house elf's like kids, kids with a mature side. Though in truth they were older than he was. Perhaps even Charlie.

Charlie gave a snicker. "So missing work yet?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, mainly the dragons though" said Charlie.

"I bet they miss you too" said Harry. Charlie shook his head.

"Anything new on the case yet?" asked Charlie, Harry could tell by the slight pink showing on his neck that he was transferring the subject off himself. Harry sighed and allowed it.

"A few things. We found out that a woman was riding the 'dragon' in Hogsmeade." said Harry as he helped himself to breakfast. Charlie had loaded his plate before answering.

"A woman riding the dragon, Norbert let me ride him, but I didn't think he would let anyone else." said Charlie.

Harry swallowed the bit of bacon. "I still don't think it was Norbert, but I do have to consider the possibility."

"I know," said Charlie grimly. He took a drink of pumpkin juice. "Who saw the rider?"

"Well, three people. Two wizards in Hogsmeade and Dung" said Harry.

Charlie's drink of juice spilled from his nose as he coughed. "Mundungus?" said Charlie incredibly.

"Yep!" said Harry as he watched Dobby reach for another roll.

"Is it true?" asked Charlie.

"I think so," said Harry.

"A woman dragon rider. " said Charlie amazingly. "There has only been one known, for centuries"

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"I'm not really sure," said Charlie looking deeply in thought.

"Doesn't matter that was centuries ago" said Harry as he drank the last of his tea and then reached for another egg and two more pieces of bacon.

"Yeah, so what did you give Dung in return for his 'services'," said Charlie. Harry smiled. The whole Weasley family knew how Mundungus operated; he never gave anything without expecting something in return.

Harry smiled. "Two nights at the Leaky Cauldron"

"I knew it had to be something like that. Blokes up on a hard time I hear" said Charlie.

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

"Well, Dad heard from Bryant at the ministry, you know he works in the Department of Stolen Goods" said Charlie, Harry nodded. The Department had only been opened a year ago, and since then a lot less things were on the black market. "Well Bryant caught Dung and cleaned him out. They found all kinds of things, wands, magical muggle objects, and a few things that came from Quality Quidditch Supplies"

"Mundungus actually stole from Quidditch Supplies" said Harry dumbfounded.

"Its what got him caught!" said Charlie waving his fork that held a bite full of egg before placing this in his mouth. Harry laughed.

"Barmy duffer, don't know what he was thinking there" said Harry.

"I know," said Charlie.

"Oh, but there was one thing I was going to ask you about, two actually" said Harry.

"Okay, I'll help you out where I can Harry" said Charlie as Winky and Dobby started clearing the table.

"Thanks Dobby, Winky that was excellent" said Harry. Charlie said his thanks also and the two house elf's bowed and as Harry left he heard Dobby and Winky give a small giggle in delight. They had taken his compliment as reward and Harry smiled.

The two men took to the winged back chairs in the sitting room. The fire roaring approvingly in front of them.

"So what's the questions?" asked Charlie as he snuggled down deeper into the seat.

"First did Norbert have any strange behaviours, beside drinking fire whisky?" asked Harry. He waved his hand and a quill and parchment flew from the table behind them and began taking notes.

"Yeah he had loads of them. Norbert wasn't your normal or average dragon. He was still a dragon mind you, but he was... I mean he is the most gentlest dragon you'll meet or find anywhere in the world" said Charlie. Harry nodded.

"Any character traits that might help us recognise him?" said Harry.

"Yeah every dragon has its marks. Norbert got into a fight with a Common Welsh Green when both were still babies, happened right after I got him." said Charlie.

"What kind of marking?" asked Harry.

"It's a scar over his right eye" said Charlie.

_'Interesting. If anyone saw this, we'd know who the 'dragon' was, or wasn't'_ observed Ginny. Harry nodded in agreement. He had been letting Ginny listen into this conversation.

"How close would you have to be to actually see the scar?" asked Harry.

"Pretty close, I'm afraid," said Charlie grimly. "A dragons hide is thick and even with a cutting curse like you and Ginny can throw, it would still only barely hurt him," said Charlie. Harry nodded. He had been hoping for a mark that would simply be able to point out that Norbert was in no way the 'dragon' that destroyed Hogsmeade.

"Okay so no visible marks to rely on then?" said Harry.

"Afraid not" said Charlie hanging his head.

"I was wondering if you would hire a mate for me?" said Harry after a moment's silence. Charlie looked startled.

"Hire a mate?" said Charlie.

"Yeah. His names Cougar" said Harry. Charlie seemed to look thoughtful.

"Harry you don't have a friend named Cougar," said Charlie somewhat flabbergasted.

"I do now. His name is John Blankenship or as we call him, Cougar" said Harry keeping his face expressionless.

Charlie seemed to consider him for a moment. "David, I take it is going under cover?" said Charlie finally.

Harry grinned. "Yes, thought that would help to have him do that, he could get close to either Nikkei, Michael or Greg," said Harry.

"Try Nikkei she'll try her stuff on any guy that comes and goes," said Charlie.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Talking from experience?" Charlie blushed.

"The past is the past, and that's exactly where it should stay" said Charlie in his defence. Harry laughed.

"Easy there mate, don't get too jumpy on me." said Harry as he laughed again. "I'll never imply it again"

_'Yes, but I didn't' _said Ginny.

"Great thanks" said Charlie looking a little more than relieved. Harry wanted to remind him of Ginny being able to hear, but thought better on it.

"Now the white gazebo is another" teased Harry. Charlie stilled in his slight movement and if Harry hadn't been watching for a reaction he might have missed it. He laughed as he stood from his chair. "I've got to get to work. I'll send over the transfer generalisation written assignment papers with the line of casuistry's, sometime today. Hedwig could use a job" Charlie nodded and stood too.

"Looking forward to it. Now when he shows up, how should I act around him?" said Charlie with uncertainty.

"Like you would with normal hires. Just don't refer to him as David and such. Hermione knows a great charm for helping with that," said Harry.

"Okay, I trust her enough to point her wand at me" said Charlie with a slight smile on his face. Harry nodded.

"Also don't go easy on him. Treat him like any of your other employee's" said Harry, looking Charlie dead in the eye. "It could very well be the thing that is vital to the return of Norbert and the capture of this other 'dragon',"

"Harry?" said Charlie seriously. Harry raised his eyes back up to the older Weasley's. "You really do think that there are two of these dragons and not just Norbert don't you?" Harry looked stricken for a moment. He couldn't deny the thought had been burning him like the damn plague, but he knew Charlie and there simply was no better dragon trainer.

"Norbert wasn't the one in Hogsmeade that night. But I am going to help in the search to find out who it really was and why they let a dragon loose in Hogsmeade." said Harry, making a silent oath to finish this case, the faster the better.

When Harry arrived at the Ministry it was to find Durian in the aisle blocking his path. Harry was in no mood for this man today or any other.

"Durian" said Harry in greeting.

"Potter." said Durian. Harry stilled; there was something new about the old wizard that Harry couldn't place. He looked over Durian's facial features. Everything seemed normal, but the small smug smile that played on the corners of his mouth and the mischievous glint in his eye. Harry wondered what the old bloke had done.

_' Don't know, guess we'll find out sooner or later '_ said Ginny as she was just in the elevator.

_' Running late Miss Weasley?'_ Teased Harry.

_'Mm-hm, but I promise I'll make it up later'_ teased Ginny right back. Harry smiled as he passed Durian and continued onto their semi-private offices. All the while playing Ginny's game.

_'And how will you do that Miss Weasley? ' _

_'A woman never reveals her secrets'_ said Ginny in a teasing tone that made Harry quite excited to see just what she had been blocking from him.

Harry laughed mentally as he entered the offices. Ron was sitting at his desk reading something he had written on a piece of parchment and scratching his nose absentmindedly. Billie was pouring over a thick dusty column of maps that had been written out by several Aurors that had past through the ministry.

David on the other hand was looking up at the white ceiling. He held a straw between his teeth and a piece of parchment on his lap. He was tearing little pieces of paper moistening it in his mouth and shooting the wad up at the ceiling with the straw. Harry watched in amusement as David made another wad fly through the straw and it leaped into the air. Ginny came through the door and stopped beside him, also watching David. The wad however didn't gain enough speed and ended up falling back down and smacking with a small splat back on his face, right above his left eye. Harry and Ginny laughed out and David looked sheepish as he realised he was being watched.

At the laughter, Billie and Ron both looked up in time to see the wet wad of parchment on his face. David's face changed into one of embarrassment as his team was laughing at him. Finally after much calming down, Harry made his way over to his desk.

"I was able to talk with Charlie this morning" said Harry looking at David who had waved his wand over his face removing any water splats caused by the spit wad. Harry grinned again. David rolled his eyes and Ginny and Billie snickered. Ron had already gone back to scratching on his parchment.

"So is Cougar all set up?" asked Billie.

"Yep, I have to send the papers over later on. Thought it would give Hedwig a job." said Harry.

"Its been a while for her hasn't it?" said Ginny conversationally, when in truth she knew it had. Harry nodded.

"David, let's make the profile for 'Cougar' and get the generalisation written assignment papers written up, Charlie's expecting them today sometime." said Harry.

"No problem. I'll start on them," said David.

"Thanks." said Harry nodding his head in return. "Billie I want you up around Hogsmeade today and for as long as it takes. I want you to search any and all possibilities where a dragon might be hiding," said Harry, giving further instruction.

"What about Ron and I?" asked Ginny.

"You will be coming with me. We have a few stops to make." said Harry looking at Ginny.

"So what about me?" asked Ron, barley looking up from his parchment.

"I thought that you could stay here and get started on that paper work for Kingsley" said Harry. Ron grinned broadly. Both men blocking both women out, sent a nod, that was an unneeded spoken conversation. Harry had known what Ron was working on, the moment he had entered the offices. He was preparing.

"Thanks, I'll get Kingsley caught up on that" said Ron, trying to not sound too thrilled. Harry knew he would in fact be lucky if Ron actually wrote up one page, much less the whole report.

"Alright, I'll see you both later. Should I meet up with you two later?" asked Billie as she pulled on her outer cloak.

"Yeah, let's meet up at the Three Broomsticks, maybe Rosmerta's shop has opened again," said Harry.

"It is" said Ron, as his eyes were once again over his parchment. Harry knew that Hermione had sent a message that it was.

"Oh" said Billie. "Then shall we eat there?"

"Yes, I'll even buy," said Harry. Billie smiled.

"Too right you will, Mr. Potter," said Ginny teasingly. Harry smiled as he gently shoved the two women out the door.

"Hey Harry!" said David.

Harry turned around. "Yeah?"

"So, I should just work on these papers then?" said David.

"Yep, I'll have Dobby send Hedwig over as soon as possible. Just tell her to take them to Charlie" said Harry.

"Got it," said David, already knowing of Hedwig's intelligence. Harry had a knack for getting unique pets.

Hedwig had been the first. Given to him by the half giant, Hagrid, for his eleventh birthday. Then Grog, the Poppyworth, given to him by Charlie. Harry had trouble with this one; it was just too simple. All he had to do was stroke its back and talk to it. It never ate and never needed anything. Just attention, it was a fire demon.

Magnus the golden albino python had been next to join. Ginny had been taking seventh year Defence when she set a snake on Cho Chang as a simple distraction. The ploy had worked, but the result had left a snake in the middle of the classroom. Professor Noviskie was heading down to the forest to release him, when the snake had called upon and asked Harry to take him in as a pet. Noviskie and McGonagall had been most hesitant, but Harry had talked to him and found his name to be Modred Magnus, Ginny though had dubbed him just Magnus. The snake was overly fond of Harry, and even more so of Ginny. Harry guessed this had something to do with her creating him in the first place.

Harry loved his pets. They respected him, because he showed them no less if not more respect back to them.

"What?" said David as Harry smiled mischievously at him. With a quick wave of his hand all the used spit wads came plummeting down and not one missed its target on David's face. Harry laughed as David made quick to cover his face as the wads shot down towards him. All landing with small splatters on his face.

_'That was really mature, I think Fred and George would have been pleased'_ said Ginny laughing mentally.

_'I learned from the best.'_ Said Harry.

_'Just don't let the twins hear that, they would be awfully jealous of me'_ teased Ginny.

Harry laughed again.

"Ready Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry turned back to her, she had already pulled on her outer cloak of royal blue and Harry nodded his head as they both began walking to the elevators. Harry threw his black outer cloak over his shoulders and tied the knot around his neck. Making sure his wand was still in his trousers pocket. He entered the elevator.

_'I don't know why you always make sure you have your wand'_ said Ginny as they slowly made their way down to the Atrium.

_'Because there are still some spells that we can't do without a wand. And I for one do not want to be caught without it, when I need it' _commented Harry.

Ginny smiled as the doors opened and they entered the steady stream of ministry workers and visitors. Harry knew that Ginny also carried her wand with her at all times. He knew she even carried both her new and her old wand at times.

_'Always prepared, aren't you Mr. Potter'_ said Ginny as they stopped by the wall of fireplaces still flaming to life, and letting a patron enter the room.

_'Always Miss. Weasley. Always'_ said Harry as they both turned on heel and disapparated to Hogsmeade. Both not realising that they were being silently observed by a woman who was following them not far behind.

Harry and Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade and made their way in through the town. Most of the destruction had been repaired, for those who had knew the spells to do so, or had the gold to have it done. One place that housed two flats was still burned and Harry saw that the small family he had seen Billie talking to the day after the initial attack, were going through some of their burnt possessions.

"Hello, is there something we can help you with?" asked Ginny politely. The petite small woman looked startled and the baby she was holding slipped down her hip. Ginny rushed forward the remaining two paces and was able to help the woman regain control of the baby. Harry watched as the woman broke into sobs. Ginny took the baby into her arms, and with a wave of her hand, the dirt that had accumulated over the small boys arms and cheeks, was vanished.

"Is there something we can help you with Ma'am?" asked Harry. Trying to ignore just how natural Ginny looked cradling a baby and just how the site made warmth spread into his stomach.

"I... don't... my ... I can't" cried the woman incoherently. Harry must have shown his confusion because Ginny gave a mental sigh.

_'Her husband or herself is a squib and they can't do magic to repair their flat. If I am not mistaken they own this house' _

_'Oh... you got all that from ... well, that?'_ Asked Harry incredibly. Ginny gave another mental sigh.

_'Sometimes I wonder what you would think I was thinking if you couldn't tell what I was thinking to know what it was I thought! ' _

_'What?'_ Said Harry feeling even more confused.

_'Never mind.'_ said Ginny with a small snicker. "Would you like us to help you?" she added turning back from the baby in her arms to the woman again.

"We can't afford to pay you" cried the woman.

Ginny shook her beautiful head, making the early rays of the sun dance off the natural highlights that glimmered in her hair, shine. "No, need. Harry and I are pretty used to this actually" Harry snickered mentally.  
_  
'I still stand by my story... I really didn't mean to blow up the Advance Defence room at University'_ said Harry indignantly.

_'Who said anything about you blowing up the classroom? Why guilty conscience?'_ said Ginny raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Harry's mouth dropped. He knew that Ginny knew he had blown it up, but he really didn't mean to do it... really!

_' I just wanted to be clear on the matter'_ said Harry once again trying to look innocent. Ginny gave a mental snort.

_'Oh we're clear, crystal. And we both know you did it'_ said Ginny with a snort.

_'Did not' _

_'Did'_ insisted Ginny

_'Didn't' _

'Did'

'Did not!' protested Harry.

_' If you admit it, I might have a surprise in store for you'_ said Ginny in a seductive mental tone. Harry shut his mind and stood shocked as his eyes scanned the burnt remains of the two flats in front of him.

_'Did, and I admit it freely and even take full credit... even if it was Montard who was getting on my nerves'_ said Harry quickly. Ginny laughed mentally as she handed the woman back her baby.

Montard had turned out to be a weird one, which had tested Harry and Ron's patience. Ron thought him a mixture between Fred and George, and Malfoy. Harry had been ready to agree until Montard had fallen head over heels in love with another student. Hila Domani, a tall blonde hair, brown-eyed woman training to be an Auror for the Latin ministry. Who was unimpressed by Montard. Which had made for some interesting conversations between the two.

Hila, had actually met Seamus and been whisked off her feet. Harry had felt slightly bad, when Hila and Seamus had hooked up. Montard had taken his anger out on Harry, and Harry had got a bit over worked and this did not mix well with his exhaustion. The result had been him blowing up the Advance Defence classroom. Instructor Lamnot had been less then pleased with Harry. Harry would not forget the work that had followed three weeks after the explosion. The good news was that Seamus and Hila ended up having a baby... a boy named Dillian.

Montard was working in the French ministry now and Harry heard he was an angry Auror, who got his information, damn the consequences! Harry had often wondered if the bloke was still worked up over Hila.

_'If I knew that was all it was going to take, I would have done that two years ago'_ said Ginny as she stretched out her hand. Harry took it in his right.

A few spells and moments later, the two flats made the giant house come back to life. Harry and Ginny used an extra spell of two to make the grass grow back and Ginny even planted flowers in the front yard and around the ground floor windows. She also added a few special touch ups. Like fresh paint on the outside and a new stone sidewalk leading to the new stairs, and an emerald green door, that held a stained glass window.

"Merlin's beard!" a gruff mans voice made Harry and Ginny stop adding touch ups and turn around. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry none, Jaxon. They are kind enough to help," said the woman. Harry assumed this must be her husband.

"Hello sir. I'm Harry. Harry Potter" said Harry extending his hand. "This is my girlfriend and colleague Ginny Weasley" The man named Jaxon mindlessly shook both their hands with a confused expression.

_'Are you ever going to learn to just say your name once and leave it at that? Or do you like the extra attention?'_ Teased Ginny. Harry sent her a mental growl, and Ginny laughed in his mind.

"Nice to meet you all" said Jaxon, shock still evident in his voice.

Harry nodded. "Is there anything we might be able to assist you with any further?"

"No, sir. I don't think we could ask for anything more then what you two have done for us already. We thank you so much," cried the woman as she flung herself in Ginny's arms, the baby between them. Harry watched in amusement as the baby must have known what a hug was as he threw his own little arms around his mothers one arm and laid his head against it.

"If there is ever anything else you need, in any way, just contact us. We'll be right over," said Ginny reassuringly.  
"Thank you Miss." said the woman as she turned to Harry and pressed herself against him in a tight hug. Harry did not miss the uneasy look from Jaxon, kindly and gently, he set the woman from him.

"It's not a problem ma'am. Have you three had something to eat today?" asked Harry finding a topic to change the conversation.

"We'll be able to eat now that we have the flat back," said the woman happily.

"Nonsense. You've been on your feet enough today, I should think" said Ginny. She turned around and found Madam Rosmerta opening her shop. "Madam Rosmerta!"

"Hello Ginny, and Harry. How are you both?" yelled Madam Rosmerta from across the way.

"Fine" yelled back Ginny. Harry watched as she transformed into her phoenix and fly over to Rosmerta.

_'Why didn't you do that to begin with?' _Asked Harry. Ginny gave a mental giggle as she reached Madam Rosmerta and transformed back. She began talking about breakfast tea for the family in front of Harry.

"Pretty bird" said the woman talking with her son who was now making goo-goo noises and pointing at Ginny. Harry smiled.

"Really sir, you really didn't have to do all this," said Jaxon.

Harry shook his head. "It was no big deal. Ginny and I were walking by and spotted your wife." said Harry. "We couldn't resist but to want to help where we could."

"It was a great service, if there is ever anything we can do for you, you just tell us" said the woman confidently.

"Will do ma'am. Oh here she comes back," said Harry as Ginny flamed back beside Harry, making the boy scream and giggle.

"Gain" said the boy happily. Ginny flamed to the opposite side of Harry than back again. "Gain, 'gain, 'gain" the boy kept crying out. Ginny gave a mental sigh and landed finally on Harry's shoulder and giving a note out that turned into a song. The boy was put to sleep almost immediately. Ginny flew off Harry's shoulder and landed on her feet, herself once more.

"Oh my Merlin" said the woman quite ecstatic. "I wish I had you around always!"

"Yes, he can be a bit hard to put down sometimes," said Jaxon, incredibly. "I'm a squib you see, can't do even one spell. My wife, Farrah here, is a muggle. So when our house was destroyed in the fire, we didn't really know what to do."

"It was no problem," said Ginny. "We are just happy that we could help"

"You did Miss. You did," said Farrah.

"Are these your clothes?" asked Harry. He noticed Farrah and Jaxon blush a bit. Harry waved his hand over the clothing and watched as they came clean and folded themselves in neat piles on the front steps.

"Thank you" said Jaxon.

"Oh what it would be to be a witch," said Farrah almost whispering. Jaxon's face hardened and Harry knew he was sore about being a squib. He had yet to met a squib that wasn't.

"It's nothing ma'am. But I'm glad that we were able to help, and meet both of you." said Harry.

"Oh and Madam Rosmerta has breakfast tea waiting for you when you're ready" said Ginny as Harry took her hand and with a final nod to Jaxon, Harry led Ginny away, but stopped. Turning back to the young couple.

"You didn't happen to see what reigned fire down on your house did you?" asked Harry.

"A dragon. I'm sure of it," said Jaxon. "I've only seen one, but I know what they are. So I was sure"

"Anything stick out about it?" asked Ginny.

"No Miss" said Jaxon. "I was only worried about getting to Farrah and our son, Jake," said Jaxon.

"I understand," said Harry. If he had a choice to make of taking notes about a dragon, or saving Ginny and their own son. It was not a choice that needed a second thought. For him it would always be Ginny, and any children they would make together. "Thank you, goodbye"

After going through Hogsmeade again, sending for Dobby, then getting Hedwig to David. They stopped and watched a few kids play with a piece of rope. Harry and Ginny sat on a bench and watched them as they observed their case. Billie due to meet them any time now.

**_Spiders fear the one who lingers,  
And centaurs well agree! _**

**_Even the Beasts that roam the woods,  
Are chased by the site of thee! _**

Take one more step if you dare,  
She'll be quite glad you did!

For braver is your soul than mine,  
If you not hold your fears divine!

Your courageousness will fail at once,  
If the forsaken comes to call!

Her wickedness taints the land,  
Your bright soul will turn to black!

For evil is the one who lives,  
In the forsaken beyond the path!

Harry's eyes rested on the kids as they sang out their child song. Harry met Ginny's smile as both their minds wondered.

_'I'm convinced that there was another dragon'_ said Ginny.

_'I don't know if it was a dragon, but I guess I'll have to admit there is really nothing more it could have been'_ said Harry.

_'We need to have a talk with Charlie's contact in the Committee for Magical Creatures'_ said Ginny.

_'If we do that we run a huge risk of Rita finding out about Norbert being missing.'_ Entered Harry.

_'That is true.'_ Said Ginny grudgingly.

_'I'm trying not to use that card until we have too'_ said Harry.  
_  
'What other cards have we got?'_ asked Ginny.

_'Far to few, I'm afraid'_ said Harry.

_'You're hoping that Billie will find something aren't you?'_ Said Ginny.

Harry sighed._ 'I can't help it. If we could just find one loose thread, one tiny stray clue. We could get a step closer, if not totally solve the case.' _said Harry.

_'I know, but no one seems to know anything!'_ Said Ginny in a worried tone.

_'Don't worry flare, we'll find out who is responsible and make them pay'_ said Harry. He reached out and took her hand in his.  
_  
'I know you will my sweet griffin, I know you will. You have never let me down'_ said Ginny.

_'And I hope I never will. I'm going to try my hardest to make sure I never do'_ vowed Harry.

Ginny leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Harry eagerly responded to her gentle kiss, and he poured his promise of a lifetime into her by way of his mouth on hers. Harry's tongue slid softly over her bottom lip and Ginny's lips parted granting him the access he sought. Harry allowed his tongue to graze hers before entering the dance of love and exploring the sensual spots they had found on each other. Ginny's throat gave a deep moan and Harry knowing what this meant slowed the kiss down to an end with a soft feather light graze across her lips for the last time, before pulling back.

Harry watched with a smile, as Ginny's eyes remained closed and her tongue darted out to taste his kiss. The pink tip of her tongue ran along her bottom lip, much like his had, and then following the line up to her upper lip and finally she took it back into her mouth as the corners of her mouth smiled.

"Do I need to remind you Harry how much I hate it when you do that?" said Ginny. Harry grinned broader.

"Well, if you hate it then I should try again" said Harry and giving no time for Ginny to respond he captured her lips again and his tongue more demanding, did not seek permission, instead he took it. Taking what he knew she freely offered him, what she would only offer him. She was his, his griffin's treasure, his hearts joy, and love, his soul's desire and his body's want. Harry was in love with Ginny, and he would have it no other way.

"I love you Ginny," said Harry as he pulled away from her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. Sending his warm breath across her lips.

"Love you too" whispered Ginny.

"What a wonderful picture you two make? Did you get that Bozo?"

Harry and Ginny turned simultaneously. Rita Skeeter was wearing her shockingly pink robes and held a dragon hide handbag. Her quill and notepad were flying out behind her as the quill was darting around and scratching out words. Words that Harry already knew were either falsely taken, or just made up altogether! Bozo was behind her and his camera was hanging around his neck, though it left a cloud of smoke in the air behind them, showing that he had indeed taken the picture. Harry mentally groaned.

"Rita, how are you?" said Ginny. As she too gave a mental groan.

"Why Ginevra, I must say that I'm surprised that you have yet to find a way to hold onto Harry here" said Rita in a tantalising tone.

"In case you haven't noticed, I do have him," said Ginny with a smug grin.

"Yes, but still no gold ring to provide bragging rights, is there?" said Rita. Harry knew she was trying to get Ginny riled up.

"What do you want Rita?" said Harry in an annoyed tone.

"Hi Harry" said Rita in what would have been in a smooth tone, but Harry already knew every ploy the witch was capable of.

"Again, I repeat myself. What do you want?" said Harry as his hand went to his hair and he tried to smooth his bangs over his scar. Though hardly showing, anyone who looked for it still found it easily, and Harry was sure that he would always be subconscious about it.

"Busy Harry?" said Rita.

"Yes!" said Harry not trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.

"Oh, well good thing that this won't take long," said Rita, she removed a piece of parchment from her bag. Preparing to read from it, Ginny cut her eyes at the vengeful witch reporter in front of her.

"You're right it won't take long, because I haven't got the time." said Harry as he stood with Ginny at his side. His hand in hers, he prepared to leave the area of still singing children, who had been repeating their song. Bozo, a camera man, who was taking shots here and there, and Rita. But most of all to escape Rita!

"But Harry, readers want to know what the ministry is doing about the attack in Hogsmeade" said Rita hurriedly. She knew Harry would leave in a second, if given the chance.

"Everything that's in our power" said Harry, it might have been convincing if it hadn't sounded practised. And in truth it had! At University they had actually been taught to say the line with power and confidence. Harry had barely passed it, so it was of no surprise that she hadn't been fooled.

"I hear from a nice couple that you helped restore their two flats, and now one can be rented out. Do you plan on renting this? How about you Ginevra?" said Rita.

Harry and Ginny tried to keep walking.

"What news of the dragon and its rider?" hollered Rita.

Harry stopped and turned.

"The rider and dragon will be apprehended and taken for justice to face charges of the six deaths it has caused." said Harry.

"How far in the case have you been able to delve into?" asked Rita almost hungrily. She snatched her quill out of the air, as if it couldn't write fast enough and her eyes held in a hungry expression; hungry for gossip and not the news.

"We feel we're confident to say that we will catch both rider and 'dragon' and bring them to the justice system of our courts" said Harry. Ginny took the lead and steered him away.

"I hear that Ronald Weasley was shopping in Muggle London for an engagement ring, and you were with him. Is Ron going to propose to the teacher, and/or are you planning on popping the question yourself, Harry?" said Rita.

Ginny stopped short, as did Harry. Yes, he wanted to ask her, but it was Ron's turn with Hermione. He tried to not notice the shocked, but joyful expression on Ginny's face and eyes.

"I don't see how that's any of your damned business!" said Harry outraged.

_' Is it true that Ron is planning on proposing?'_ Asked Ginny.

Harry sighed. Ron just might kill him before the end of the day! _'Yes, but you sure the bloody hell didn't hear it from me, wildfire!' _

Ginny gave a mental giggle and then stopped short. _' Wait! Were you planning on-' _

_'I'll tell you a story about that some day love, but not here and not now'_ said Harry interrupting her musings. Sometimes Ginny was too smart for her own damned good. One slip up, that was all it took! One slip up and the whole world would bloody know that you had been planning on a special evening! Harry sighed. Ginny's face dropped, but then a small knowing smile played her lips.

_'Okay, oh Harry!'_ Said Ginny and Harry could feel a barrier go in place between their minds. She was either shielding her joy, or pain, that if Harry had been planning such a thing, she knew him well enough to say that he would have put it off for a time, but Harry wasn't. Soon, but not soon enough for Harry!

"I don't know what you're playing at Rita, but if he and, or I were, do you honestly think that we would say a thing before we did?" Said Harry.

"Good point Harry" said Rita with a smile well in place, and her face held in what would have been a sweet smile, had Harry not known better.

"Hey you two! Ready for lunch?" asked Billie as she came around the corner and almost ran into Harry and Ginny as they had stopped at an awkward section of the street.

"Yeah" said Ginny eager to get away from the witch. "Let's go"

"Hello Rita, outfits still too bright and lipstick way too dark. I think you need to find some common ground between them," said Billie sarcastically, with a smirk on her face and a smug smile on her lips. Rita's face fell and her overly powdered cheeks went into a blush, Harry thought the picky rose colour had glowed.

"Good day Rita" said Harry in aggravation.

As the three Aurors turned their backs on the older witch, no one saw that she held a mischievous smile on her lips and her quill was darting across the pad, much like an ice skater would on the pond at Hogwarts. Rita smiled wider as an even more brighter and wild idea came into mind!

There was going to be havoc, if she could just find one more piece of information! And she intended on getting it by any means necessary! Time for the Auror department to shine and fall!

* * *

**AN :**

**Okay, I hope again that hardly no one is mad at me, but I am a little late with this chapter. I want to make sure I have the right clues in the right spots. (Okay, now how many of you are going to be searching for my well hidden clues..lol ) Good Luck!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, I hope to get plenty more with this and the following chapters.**

**Questions, here we go...**

**_Why the does it take so long for updates?_ **

**I amwriting 8-9 thousand word chapters, while holding a six nights a week job, oh and still manage to keep my daily routine going. I do hope to start updating faster as I have just mentally added a bit more to this story. lol **

**Yes, as the plot works itself out, the quicker the updates, so keep those reviews coming, they give me speed, and make me happy to write faster!** lol

**_Will Harry ask Ginny by the end of this story?_ **

**Now, if I am or not planning this, why would I announce it? lol...Nice try _Luke Skywalker_. A+ for effort though ... lol **

**_Will there be a 'goodie' scene between Ron/Hermione?_**

**I think so... why you want there to be one? lol (Stupid question.. I know!) **

**_How many chapters will there be?_**

**I have no idea, but when you see the end, you'll know! Until I'm satisfied... with the story anyhow! lol**

_**Is the rider Cho Chang? **_

**This seems to be a burning question. You think so? Alas, again I can not answer... sorry! (grinning evilly..lol) **

**_Could Ginny hear Harry with the last line of chapter 5?_**

**No, it was just his hearts burning desire, question. I use these ' symbols when they are thinking. So that's a hint there. Maybe... lol**

**_Ron and Hermione POV, may disappoint some of my readers. Really?_**

**I hope not, but I do want to make some things clear. This chapter will only be done with the engagement, so those who do not wish to read a POV from R/H don't have too. See easy enough, this chapter will not have anything major to do with the story. I hope you don't mind.**

**I hope this answer's some of your burning questions and if you have anymore, just ask, I'll answer if I can. **

**Thanks to Susan for the beta reading, excellent as usual!**

**Thanks again, please review and until next chapter, take care.**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	7. Waves of Ardor

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry Potter, and I feel the need to say, that I mean no disrespect to JKR in my stories, and chapters such as this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Waves of Ardor **

* * *

**As I have promised, here is the chapter from Ron and Hermione's Point Of View. This is not really to do with much of the storyline. I hope you enjoy. Please be warned that I have gotten probably a tad bit too graphical, so please be warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron Weasley stood in the bathroom at the Burrow. He had been living between Hogwarts and there since he'd become an Auror for the Ministry two years ago. But Ron couldn't get dressed at Hogwarts tonight, even with its many unused classroom and empty teachers lounges. Ron was to not be in the castle at all! He was to stay away till 7:30 when he was allowed to come to the school to pick up a very special teacher. 

Hermione Granger had been teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts for the better part of five years. Ron couldn't wait to see what she was wearing. He knew that Ginny had taken her out to buy something to wear to the special dinner he had planned. Ginny knew very little about what he had planned and he had only filled her and Harry in on the surroundings. Ron smiled to himself in the mirror.

"Bloody rubbish" cried Ron in horror, his hair, that he'd been brushing and trying to make look feathered became static and too fine.

"Chalk it up to a lost cause, son" said the mirror.

Ron scowled. "Mind your own business" he snapped.

"Have it your way then. But you could at least fix that tie, and finish tucking that shirt-tail in" said the mirror.

"Quiet you!" hissed Ron. But he tucked in his shirt-tail and straightened his tie anyway. His hands went back to his hair. Running the comb through it again, a crackling noise came from the static build up and Ron sighed.

He glanced at his reflection. He wore black dress robes; he hated these bloody things! Though he had to admit these things were way better looking than the ones he had worn to the Yule ball. Bill's wedding had been all right also, as well as with Charlie's. But these that he wore now were his favourite among them all. He had bought them only yesterday, when Ginny told him he should buy new things, as Hermione was. So he relented and extracted even more gold out of his already dwindled vault at Gringotts and Madam Malkin herself had set him up with these custom fit dress robes.

Heaving a deep breath, hoping to try to steady his ever-slowing build up of nerves, he shot himself a nervous glance. He had been blocking Hermione out of his thoughts for three days now, and he had decided to do it tonight as well. Ron and Hermione shared Communicator Worms, like Harry and Ginny, but Ron and Hermione's weren't as strong. Harry and Ginny had just to build a barrier and they could block things from each other for weeks if not years. Ron had to incorporate the help of his Occlumency to block Hermione out.

He had been taught Occlumency, along with Hermione, in seventh year. Professor Lupin, or as everyone secretly called him, Moony. Hermione of course had got the hang of it faster then he, she always did. But Ron had learned it none the less. He was still proud that he had managed to become an Auror, after all, University had been hell!

Letting out the air that was making his lungs hurt, Ron gave himself a nod.

"Better son, better. I would say yes to you," said the mirror.

"Hush it already," said Ron, though he smiled at his reflection anyway. He hoped Hermione would say yes.

Harry had reassured him several times that it was basically all Hermione and Ginny talked about; getting married. What they wanted and such things that only girls really gave a damned about. Did you ever find a bloke sitting in a chair with ribbons and lace saying that it was the most comfortable? And Merlin, look at those adorable roses in bloom! Nope, Never and you wouldn't, not as far as Ron was concerned. And he'd rather die before you would hear him admit that a girl was right twice in a row!

"Bloody hell! I'm going to be late," said Ron suddenly as his eye caught the time on his watch. He ran out the bathroom door, but hurried back in to grab his shoes and push them on. Damn, they were a bit tight, but Ron didn't have time to care now. He ran through the Burrow, down several flights of stairs and grabbed his outer dress cloak that his mum had hung there earlier, making sure he didn't forget.

"You are running a tad behind Ronald," said his mum.

"I know, damn were did I put the bloody ring," he cried out nearly in hysterics. He ran his hands through his pockets and again through his hair, although he really didn't expect to find it there.

"Calm down son. It's right here where your mother made you put it earlier" said his father. Ron sighed in relief as he walked over to the cabinet and picked up the purple velvet box, opening it to make sure the thing was still in there, he gave a startled yelp as he found it empty.

"What's the matter dear?" asked his mum.

"It's... it's... g-gone" stuttered Ron.

"What?" asked his mum. His dad walked over to him, still standing opened mouth and nodded his head at his mother.

"FRED, GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" cried his mother. Ron gave a tiny jump at the sudden noise and his father patted him on the shoulder with a tiny snicker.

"Don't worry son, your mother will get it back in no time, just make sure to keep breathing" said his dad. Ron stood still in shock and near hysterics. "I was nervous when I asked your mother, though she made me ask her twice. Didn't do it right the first time. So unless you want to repeat yourself, make sure to get down on bended knee"

Ron just kept standing, not moving afraid that if he did, his feet would take him to where Fred and George were. At last they came down the stairs looking like they had their tails between their legs. Ron was sure to kill them!

"Give your brother back his ring" snapped his mother with so much venom that Ron stumbled back into his father, who gave a small laugh.

"We don't-" said Fred.

"-have it" said George.

"Okay fine!" said his mum. "Accio ring" she said pulling out her wand and pointing it to the twins. The gold ring, glittering in the soft lighting of the kitchen, made the diamond shine and glisten, as it made his way to his mother's waiting outstretched hand. Ron threw a glare at his brothers.

"Yes, here we go, knew she would get it," said his father, though no one paid him any mind. Ron shuffled forward to get the ring and place it back into the box. He had fiddled with it for about and hour and a half earlier, just trying to get it to look right in the box, so that when he opened it for Hermione the scene would be perfect.

Ron glowered at his brothers again, as he tried to remember just how he had it sitting. Making do with the best he could manage, he closed the lid and put it in a safe pocket of his cloak.

"Try and be romantic dear when you ask her. Girls like that sort of thing" said his mother.

"Don't forget the one knee son," said his father. Ron nodded. He needed to get out of here! Quick!

"Don't try to be home before sunrise," said Fred. His mother shot him a glare.

"Though do try and do something we would never do" said George.

"Yes do be polite," said his father.

"HEY!" said Fred and George together. Everyone ignored them. Ron retreated to the back door and with another round of hints and recommendations from his parents he disapparated to Hogsmeade. He would have to walk the rest of the way on the path that led him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Hermione Granger slipped the fine soft black lace over her silk pink slip. The effect made the pink shimmer through the lace and created what Ginny had called the 'wearing nothing underneath' look. Hermione had to agree. Though she was a bit worried about what her students would think if they too thought she wore nothing underneath. She had wisely told Ron to pick her up while the students, well most anyway, would be at dinner. 

Curiosity was getting the better of her though. Why would Ron want to have this special evening, why had Ginny offered to take her shopping and why was Ron using Occlumency against her. Not that she minded that part too much. Hearing him think of food throughout the day could either make her too sick to eat when it came time, or made her feel famished as if she hadn't eaten anything all day!

Hermione shook her head and smoothed back up the stray hairs. Her hair was piled in a bun of curls, each one had been specially curled and placed perfectly, or at least she thought so.

She crossed the floor and sat back down at her vanity. Her reflection showed her usually plain and average face, and brown eyes, but they were nothing like average tonight. Her brown eyes were lined with black and her eyelids had been creased with a grey smouldering look that Hermione thought too daring at first, but made her feel rather powerfully woman now.

Her cheeks had been rubbed with a soft pick hue and her lips a glossy shimmering pink. Ginny didn't want to take too much of the effect of her eyes away. Hermione had laughed at the time, but now she had to agree; her whole face seemed like her, but a different kind of her. She hoped Ron would be pleased, and not disappointed. Ginny had reassured her that her brother wouldn't be!

Hermione picked up the bottle of amber liquid off the vanity top, and placed the dropper over her wrist and let the soft musk smell blend with her natural scent and repeated this behind both earlobes. Replacing the bottle, she rubbed her wrist together softly, making the scent lighter and more casual with her body's friction.

Standing and walking back to her closet she withdrew a white box that held the strappiest looking heels Hermione had ever seen. Ginny had once again insisted that they would go perfect with her dress, so again Hermione followed her advice. She had spent the morning walking around her room, trying to not fall from the simple four inch heel and just trying to get used to the new height it brought her. Again Hermione had been slightly surprised to find that wearing the heels made her feel desirable and wanton. Hermione liked the feeling a lot!

Sitting on the side of the bed, where Ron had slept most nights, unnoticed by the students of course. Hermione brought a heel out and her right foot up to slide her toe in first and bring the strap up around her ankle and clasp it tight. She repeated the same thing with her left foot. Smoothing back out her gown, Hermione stood and steadied herself. Holding her arms out slightly off to her sides, she walked the room again. Within a few steps she was walking normal, well pretty much.

Hermione stopped as she caught her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her mouth slightly open and she was surprised at what she found. Not a teacher, or a bookworm, not a friend or a simple woman of twenty-two. No, instead she found a young woman, looking good and seductive. Simple… yet elegant. Her eyes made her face look dark and mysterious and her lips looked pouted and ready. Her dress was clingy in all the right places, highlighting and defining her every curve. Some she didn't even know she had! Her bosom had been lifted and held in place by the soft pink corset that she wore underneath, making her cleavage show just above the scalloped neck lining that ran daringly over the tops of her soft creamy mounds.

Hermione resisted the urge to cover herself up and took a steadying breath, letting the air out slowly in a soft hiss through her lips, she felt herself tense and relax at the same time. Glancing at the clock on the mantel, it said that Ron should be making his way in through Hogsmeade now, but knowing Ron all to well. She knew that he was more than likely running a few minutes late.

Placing a hand over her stomach, butterflies seemed to be filling her and making her even more nervous and shaky, but why. This was Ron, and like she already knew he wasn't about to ask her to marry him or anything. This was after all Ron; the same Ron that had taken six years to ask her out. Four years to acknowledge her as a girl and a whole year to even be her friend. This was Ron. He was in no way going to ask her to marry him only after five years of dating.

Hermione sat down on the chaise lounge seat. But gave a yelp, stood quickly and fell down on her bum on the floor. Realising her position she stood quickly and gave a huff, dusting off the invisible dust she glanced at the mirror again to check nothing had moved out of place. Hermione sighed in relief, but gave another yelp as a knock rounded on the door.

"Yes?" she gave a small cough. "Yes, who is it?" she called out. She wasn't going to open the door for any student right now.

"Hermione... err... it's me... Ron" came Ron's voice and Hermione felt her eyes go wide and her stomach fall to her knees.

"I can't let him see me like this, he'll hate it!" she cried out. "No ... No ... I'll just open the door and let him see, if he hates, I can always change into something else... Wait I haven't any got something else! Just open the door! FINE" said Hermione mumbling to herself.

Crossing the floor slowly, afraid of falling, she opened the door. Ron was standing there holding a group of daisies, her favourite flower. He looked good, she smiled as she saw the static in his hair and as her eyes saw the shocked expression on his face, she flushed.

"Merlin help me" whispered Ron. He took Hermione in, every detail, and even lingered over parts that he secretly coveted under the blankets as she slept. Her legs were on show to her thigh. The heels she wore made her legs seem even longer than usual; the strap around her petite ankle sent cold shivers up into his head and as his eyes scanned over her torso, taking in her form, he wondered if she was wearing anything underneath that black lace at all. Her breast was swelling daringly over her top, exposing the tops of her breasts and Ron tried to swallow, but found his throat too dry. His eyes followed the line up her swan like neck and took in her shiny lips and her dark deep set eyes. Ron felt a rush of heat go to the pit of his stomach and head straight for his lower region. He threw his eyes to the side of the door.

"If you don't like it, I could change, it won't take me long" said Hermione. Ron snapped his head back to hers.

"Change?" he muttered.

Hermione shook her head, making the elegant curls piled on her head bounce with her movement. Ron had a sudden vision of making those curls bounce because of something else.

"I knew you wouldn't like it" she gave a sigh, and turned on her heel and walked back into her room. Ron's eyes took in her bottom and were thrown into a vision of it being pressed against him as he slammed into her. Suddenly realising what she had said, Ron stumbled into the room. Making his way awkwardly to Hermione who had her back to him, he pulled her against his chest, making sure to keep his hips away from hers.

"Your right I don't like it… I love it Hermione" he whispered as his lips found her neck and trailed kisses along it, taking in the scent of her perfume.

"You don't have to be nice about it, I know you don't" said Hermione, as she involuntarily shivered, as his lips found her sensitive spot.

"Yes I do," said Ron barely able to talk. He knew right then that he was going to have trouble stringing two words together tonight, much less say what he wanted to say.

Hermione shook her magnificent head, but Ron's hand took hers and brought it around gently behind her as his hips met her hand. He made her run over the erection that had already grown there and Hermione gave a gasp of realisation. Ron smiled.

That was one thing he loved about this woman. Smart when it came to anything school related, rubbish and shy when it came to knowing and understanding loves desire and why anything so ... alluring could have such an effect on a man. She still didn't understand his obsession with her breasts, not that she complained. Ron made sure she didn't; though he would love to see her lose control, and just go after what it was she wanted. They had been lovers since their seventh year at school and Hermione had yet to lose control completely. Ron wanted to accomplish this. He almost had her there so many times, but almost instantly, she would suddenly realise this and retreat back inside herself and finish her orgasm with a moan, or her nails digging deep into his flesh.

Ron coughed as Hermione's hands trailed over the heated hard flesh and he backed out of her touch and away from her own flushing body. Before he lost all control and found what was making her waist cut sharply in and her hips more round and generous, and her breasts more... Merlin help him!

"We... " He gave another nervous cough. "We... err ... better"

"Yeah" said Hermione. She grabbed a black lace shawl off her chaise. Ron took it from her and draped it across her shoulders feeling the delicate soft skin. He gave another nervous cough and backed away as if he had just got burned. Hermione smiled up at him and Ron gave her a grin back.

Hermione loved that grin; it was a lopsided grin that he only wore for her. She had yet to see it any other time. If she knew what that grin meant a long time ago, she would have known that he cared for her, but being silly when it came to things like this, Hermione had simply not noticed. But now she did, and she loved that smile. It had often made a bad day go bright and instantly it was as if the sun was shining and the birds were singing, even if it was the middle of December.

Ron took her hand and led her back to the door that they had left open and walking out into the corridor, Hermione again resisted the urge to cover up and hide herself from any prying eyes. She waved her wand over her door, locking it with a powerful charm and stowing her wand back into her purse.

"Ready?" said Ron. Hermione nodded as he took her hand and placed it into the crook of his arm and led her down the corridor to the main entrance hall; that would take them out of the school. Passing the great hall and its students.

"Whoa Professor looking pretty good there" said a teenage boy as they rounded into the great hall.

"Way to go Professor Granger, way to go!" said a girl with almost as frizzy hair that would have rivalled Hermione's in their first year. Ron smiled as he noticed Hermione blushing.

With more comments and whistles at which Professor McGonagall and Professor Noviskie had to make the student quiet down, by closing the doors as Hermione and Ron mumbled their thanks and apologies. Both blushing now, and Ron had even been a bit stunned to see McGonagall give him a small smile. He briefly wondered if everyone knew what he was planning? He at least hoped Hermione didn't.

Ron stood tall as he escorted Hermione across the grounds and just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hungry?" asked Ron. Hermione gave a laugh.

"Of course" she said.

"What?" asked Ron still smiling. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing"

"Oh, ready then?" he asked. He turned them on spot and disapparated.

Ron had disapparated them to face the green forest that met the sandy beach upon which they now stood. Hermione looked at the strategically placed fairy lights that hung in the dark green trees, glowing with the setting sun behind them.

"Oh Ron it's beautiful," said Hermione in a whisper. Ron smiled and turned her around.

A stage had been erected, showing a hard wooden floor and a setting of a table with candles lining the upraised floor. The lilac tablecloth and white chairs added to the red the sun was bearing down upon them and Ron's smile grew wider as he heard Hermione give another gasp.

Ron took her hand and led her down the path to the small stage. He let her climb the two steps to the smooth floor and pulled out her chair for her when she walked to the table. The soft and crashing sounds of the shore echoed around them, and Ron pushed her seat in as she sat down. Hermione gave him what he thought was a nervous smile. He grinned back, just as nervous and sat down across from her.

As soon as he sat down the plates steamed into life to show food under the lids and they lifted them off to reveal a salad. Ron had never been one much for what he referred to as rabbit food, but tonight was special and he would follow the four-course dinner that he had planned. Thanking Merlin for Harry offering Dobby and Winky to help with the preparations of the dinner, but everything else, he had done. Ron hoped Hermione liked it. She seemed to be, but Ron wasn't about to get too confident yet! He placed his napkin over his knee and watched as Hermione looked on in shock, and joy.

They ate their salad and drank some water, then when they both had enough of that, which for Ron had been a few bites in, dinner appeared. Steak with boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables and a dinner roll. Ron had gladly tucked in, remembering to eat slowly. Elder wine appeared in their flute glasses and Ron raised his glass and Hermione followed suite, Ron smiled as he clicked her glass with his.

"Cheers" he said joyfully. Hermione gave another laugh.

Talking went smoothly through the dinner and Ron was suddenly feeling the box gaining weight and growing hot in his pocket. He wanted to ask her to get it over with but knew it was still too early in the evening. This wasn't something he could rush, then head home to make sure the Chudley Cannons, who were playing right now, had won the game that would put them in the running for the Quidditch world cup. Ron loved the Cannons, but he knew that Hermione had spent hours day dreaming about this moment and he wasn't about to ruin anything for her. Not one second, besides he could always turn on the wireless and hear the score when he returned home. Tonight… tonight was for his heart, tonight was for Hermione.

"Aren't the Cannons playing tonight?" asked Hermione as if reading his mind.

Ron nodded. "Yeah" he said gruffly, and for the first time in his life he really wasn't worried about the Canons at all!

"You want to call this an early evening, so you can catch the last part of the game?" asked Hermione. Ron raised his eyes to hers. He couldn't believe she would even throw the idea out there.

Ron shook his head. "Not tonight sweetheart, tonight is for us" Hermione's face glowed as Ron smiled. "Want to dance?"

Hermione looked even happier, but then gave a slight frown. "There's no music Mage"

Ron's face fell. "Sorry, I must have forgot... Let me just-" But he was cut off as Hermione already had her wand out and a soothing song flooded softly into their ears. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, bad habit" she said, she went to raise her wand again, but Ron shook his head.

"Leave it, it's terrific" said Ron. Hermione flushed and Ron stood. "Now, would you like to dance?"

Hermione nodded and they danced awkwardly for a bit, at which Ron stepped on Hermione's toes twice and apologised repeatedly afterwards. Hermione was smiling.

"How about a walk instead" she suggested and Ron nodded his head. He had been hoping that she would want to stop dancing, he was completely rubbish when it came to dancing.

Ron smiled as he took her hand and they stepped off into the sand. They walked around the private beach and back again. On the second trip across the beach Hermione gave a small yelp and twisted slightly.

"Oww!" said Hermione as she twisted.

"Here, let me," said Ron as he stooped in front of her on bended knee and reached for her right leg. Taking hold of the trim calf of her leg she steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders as he raised her leg to rest on his knee. He undid the strap around her ankle and slipped her foot out. He smiled as he found soft pink polish on her toes. He repeated the process to her other foot and heard Hermione sigh in relief as her feet dug into the soft warm sand.

Ron looked up at her as her face showed her content and he smiled. He could easily do it now. All he had to do was open his mouth and tell her that he loved her and that it would be the best... no the greatest pleasure imaginable if she would marry him.

No... He couldn't... she might say no, this was Hermione, she won't say no, might say it's too soon... No, he couldn't, not yet!

"So I was wondering if... err..." Ron coughed nervously, silently cursing himself as he stood awkwardly. "How's the school going?" he asked lamely.

Hermione shook her head. "Aaron and Doug are causing some trouble, they're Slythrin's of course. They love to rile up Darren and Andrew, the Gryffindor mischief makers I was telling you about."

"The ones who started those no wet fire crackers" said Ron suddenly finding himself smiling and his stomach starting to calm down, at least a bit.

Hermione nodded as her eyes shined. "Yes, they and the Slythrin's got together and got a bet started. Gryffindor against Slythrin post game bet."

"That's rather thick. I mean, it would only show the opposite team what the other has" said Ron shaking his head as they turned around and started walking back to the opposite side of the private beach.

"That's what I thought," said Hermione smiling. "But Noviskie said that the students should learn on their own"

"What? Noviskie heard about it, and he still let it happen?" said Ron incredibly.

"You know how Professor Noviskie is," said Hermione shooting a glance at Ron. "He likes to let students find out the most valuable lesson's on their own. Really, look at the way he taught Roc his elements. He didn't even teach him anything about Compassion"

"Why didn't we notice that before?" asked Ron scrunching up his face and Hermione gave a small laugh.

"I think that was the plan," said Hermione knowingly.

"What? He didn't want us to notice?" said Ron.

"I think so. That's why he asked Moony to teach us Occlumency. I mean it really didn't come in handy at all during the final battle, did it?" said Hermione meeting Ron's eyes.

"No it didn't" said Ron as if he just realised this and he gave that lopsided smile. Hermione smiled.

There was something going on with Ron and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. At least she had him smiling again, and more like himself. Hermione gave a smile as she could still feel his barrier in her mind. She mentally pondered why he had set that barrier in place. Though after dinner and the almost dancing, she was starting to suspect that maybe her first intention had been right. Ron was going to extremes that he had never gone to before. Hermione flashed him another smile.

"I think I need to sit for a moment," said Hermione as they stopped. Ron watched in amusement, as Hermione reached for her wand again and transfigured a shell into a wooden bench. Ron shot her smile.

"I did it again, I'm sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Looks quite comfortable." said Ron as he led her over to the new bench and sat down. She sat down next to him and Ron put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione snuggled into his side and Ron smiled into some of the curls on her head.

They watched the sun finish setting and Ron was content listening to Hermione's breathing. She wasn't asleep, but was the most relaxed he'd ever known her to be. She knew she could always count on him, for anything. As long as it wasn't anything to do with books, or research, then he would rely on her. Ron snickered.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I was just thinking," said Ron almost just as soft.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged lightly. He still was a bit shy when he shared his feelings with Hermione, he never knew what she would say or think. But she was the person he trusted the most. He held Harry close like a brother, and Ginny would always lend him an ear and offer him advice, even if it was a bit out of his normal criteria.

"What?" said Hermione again. She bent her head back to look at him and Ron felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Just thinking how much I can count on you," he said looking out into the horizon as the last of the sun lost its rays into the vast sea in front of them.

Hermione gave him a smile that he couldn't quite place. "Yes, mage, you can always count on me. Just like I know I can always count on you," she said. Ron's eyes fell onto her face and he took in the softness of her skin, and her button sized nose, which was perfectly centred on her face. The correct lines that made her lips that were still shiny with her lip-gloss. He briefly wondered if there was a spell that made it stay in place and not come off as they ate and drank.

Ron leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. He heard Hermione sigh. He lowered his lips further going softly over her cheek and jaw line, as Hermione titled her head even further so he could claim her lips. He did, and for him the same sensation swept over him and as he felt her lips pressed against his, warmth flooded through him. He did love this woman. He wanted her beside him always. His parted his lips and Hermione knowing what was coming, sneaked the tip of her tongue out to meet his. Hermione gasped into the kiss as Ron's tongue graced hers and they tangled in their rhythm.

A loud bang, tore them apart, and normally this would have made Ron groan in frustration of being interrupted, but knowing what this was he smiled as she looked uncertain at the blue round shower of sparks in the sky.

"It's okay," said Ron as he brought her closer to him. Hermione gave a smile that grew wider, before she tucked in beside him. Ron smiled as he watched the firecrackers erupt in the sky and explode into various forms. There was an owl that flew around a spider, at which made Hermione laugh. Also a dove that flew around by itself before it was joined by another, they circled and then collided making a golden shower explode to make tiny stars wiggle before disappearing.

The display went on for well into an hour and Ron's stomach formed knots, as he knew with every exploding bomb that it grew closer. Ron felt the box grow even heavier, it felt as if he had bought a piece of limestone rather then a diamond. Why did he have to buy one so big?

A golden heart erupted in the sky and as if invisible hands were writing. The words "Will you marry me Ruffles" were written in the sky in a shining purple. The backdrop of the gold heart made the words shine that much more.

Hermione gasped and sat bolt upright in her seat. Ron swallowed and moved to his knee in front of her. Making sure he had his position right, he fumbled in his pocket and withdrew the purple velvet box. Opening it he swallowed again and held it out to a very startled Hermione.

"He-he-her-Hermione-e I want to know if you would be m-my ... err... that is if you would... Erm." He gave a nervous cough as he silently cursed himself again. "Hermione I love you and I want to know if you would give me the greatest pleasure by becoming my wife" he said fairly quickly. Swallowing again. He took in Hermione's still stricken face.

"Oh Ron!" gasped Hermione. Her hand went to her chest as her eyes took in his face. He looked frightened of something, much like he got when he had had the fear of spiders, but that was before he became Mage of the Arachnid. Hermione gasped again as she realised that he was frightened that she would deny him. She gave herself a mental prod.

"Oh Ron. I would love to marry you" she said her voice a mere whisper. Hermione saw the relief in his eyes as his mouth twitched in a smile.

"Are you sure, I mean you can take the night to think-" he never got to finish his sentence as Hermione threw herself off the bench and onto him. They fell back into the sand and she covered his lips with hers. She pulled back as Ron groaned.

"Sorry" she said as she quickly got off him and sat back on her knees. Ron was smiling a goofy grin. Hermione felt herself blush.

"No don't, I liked it" he said in a soft tone. Hermione felt herself blush further. "Here we go," said Ron as he pushed himself up to his knees in front of her and picked the fallen box up. The ring still tucked inside.

Withdrawing the ring he held it out to her, as her eyes looked at it for the first time. Hermione's mouth gaped open, as he took her left hand off her lap and noticed her fingers were shaking slightly, or was that his? Ron nervously put the ring on her ring finger of her left hand and Hermione took it back in front of her looking at it with awe.

"Ron this is... it must have cost you a lot!" she gasped.

Ron shook his head and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. He gave a nervous laugh. "It doesn't matter, I wanted you to have the best."

"It is Mage it is," she said. Ron gave another smile as he watched her looking at the ring on her finger, before her eyes raised back up to his.

"What?" asked Ron uncertain. "Is it crooked or something?" he had made sure it wasn't, but this was after all a muggle bought ring. He didn't now how reliable it was.

"No it's beautiful Mage. It's just… " Said Hermione as tears came to her eyes.

"Just what?" asked Ron suddenly hoping he hadn't done nothing wrong.

"Just... thank you Ron. I love you" she whispered.

Ron smiled as he bent in towards her again. He registered her smile, as her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes before he paused just right before her mouth.

"I love you too Hermione" Ron said before finally taking that last second that rested between them, and placing his lips upon hers.

Hermione moaned into his kiss, and Ron moved her back up against the bench, as his arms went to her waist. Her hands came to rest on his upper arms. Ron parted his lips and Hermione's tongue once again came out to meet his and Ron put his own in her mouth and stroked against the side of her tongue. Hermione gasped into his open mouth and Ron titled her head back further. Making his way deeper into her mouth. Hermione's hand came up to his neck bringing him in closer to her body. Ron mentally gave a smile as he released the barrier he had put in place almost a week ago.

Hermione moaned as he allowed his thoughts to be read, every last detail of everything he had thought about her selected wardrobe she had worn that night and everything desirable he wished to bring out in her. Ron let his hands come up to the sides of her breasts and he ran his thumb over the soft lace that covered her torso, only barely. The curves of her body had been driving him mental all evening.

Hermione moaned again. Ron stopped and backed away bringing her with him. He flicked his wand and the bench was once again the seashell. He smiled sheepishly at her blush and leaned in to kiss her once more. Her lips parted for him easily, Ron backed them down into the sand. Letting his body nestle in-between Hermione's. He heard her sigh in content.

"What is Hermione?" said Ron pulling back. He studied her face and found she held excited eyes and her face was flushed.

"Will you do something with me?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Sure, anything. What... err... exactly?" replied Ron.

"I want to go swimming," said Hermione sheepishly.

"Oh, sure when we get back I'll take you anytime you'd like," said Ron, as he smiled down at her.

Hermione shook her head. "No silly, in the sea" said Hermione.

"What? Now?" said Ron. Hermione nodded her head. "But Hermione we can't, we don't have swimwear with us"

"I wasn't planning on any swimwear," said Hermione as she flushed.

"Wh- oh" said Ron dawning comprehension. "Erm... okay" Ron sat up as his stomach filled with flutters. He allowed Hermione to get up from the warm sand, and watched in complete stillness as Hermione started removing her clothes.

With her shoes already off, Ron watched as she undid the zipper and pulled the scalloped shoulder straps from her arms and then down over her torso. Having thin hips, the dress fell straight to a puddle at her feet. Next a tight restricting looking garment fell to the ground beside her. Ron gaped as his eyes found Hermione in hardly anything at all! Her back was now bare. The panties that she wore, were hardly what Ron would even consider panties! Her bum was practically bare to him, save for the thin pink strap of what looked like silk making the path on her bum seductive as bloody hell to the centre of her curvature! Ron felt his salvia drool down his chin, but he didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes off the thin pink band of material. It disappeared and then reappeared in a small triangle. Hermione's small hands came to another thin strip of material at her hips and pulled it down. The band that had disappeared was once again revealed as the garment came down her legs. Ron was having trouble breathing.

He had never seen Hermione wear anything so mental as that! Mental and sexually stimulating than anything he'd ever seen. It was driving him mental! He watched as she picked up her wand and waved it front of her stomach before turning excited eyes on him.

"Come on Ron!" she said over her shoulder. She stepped out of the black lace puddle of her dress, and started taking off to the shore of the beach, at a gentle run.

Ron's breath was gone, he watched as Hermione ran in nothing but her birth right straight up to the wave that crashed onto the shore. She laughed and jumped back. Ron could see her small breasts jump with her, the small motion making his body alive. Ron stood slowly and walked towards the beauty that was unpinning the ball of curls that was perched on her head. Dropping the pins in the sand, that a wave thrashed upon and carried the pins away. But Ron's attention was not on the pins; it was on the mane of curls falling down the back of his fiancé. Hermione gave a laugh and motioned for him to come to her. Ron nodded his head and took off his outer cloak and soon he was stripped and standing in his boxers.

He watched Hermione play tag and chase with the waves as he removed his boxers and feeling subconscious, his hands in front of him. Trying to hide an ever-growing problem. He came up behind Hermione, just as she stepped back from another wave; Ron caught her and picked her up easily. Hermione gave a cry of joy out, as she stretched one foot out in front of her body, the other hanging loosely over his arm. He held her like a father would a babe, and Hermione was laughing as loud as he had ever heard her.

Ron walked out to meet the oncoming wave of foam and Hermione's foot skimmed the top and she kicked it out, splashing a bit of water out beside them. He walked her out to his waist and steadily put her to her feet as another wave past by them. It knocked her into him and Ron smiled as Hermione squealed in glee.

Hermione lowered herself behind the wave and totally drenched herself in the foam of the water. Ron watched with uncertainly as she disappeared from his view, though he could still feel her body next to his legs underwater. He knew she was safe.

Ron stood waiting for her to come back up, but gave a moan as he felt her hands grasp his manhood instead. He instinctively reached down for her, but Hermione batted his hands away. Her fingers played and teased his already hardened member and with an ache, Ron felt himself grow even harder at her touch. Ron gave a groan as her fingers slid down the length of him and grasped the base, her other hand cupped him underneath and the soft massage she was giving him made Ron's head roll back and another groan of excitement escaped his lips.

Ron's head snapped back to attention as he felt something soft against the tip of him. The next thing he felt was Hermione's mouth cover him and then slide down his shaft. Ron's hand went to her head under the water and found her hair, wavering around with the underwater current. Making the effect of her seem wild and Ron's excitement surged through him.

Hermione gave a small gag as she opened her mouth to him wider. She couldn't hear Ron's reaction… she didn't need to. She already knew what he was doing; she could already picture his face. Hermione tried to not smile as she buried her face in the small nest of curls that surrounded his base and felt Ron's hands enter her hair. Hermione tried to ignore the smile that was starting to play at the corners of her mouth. She could already feel his rousing desire as some fluids entered her mouth. Hermione thrilled in the taste of him on her tongue as Ron's hands gripped and pulled slightly at her hair.

Hermione raised her head off him and getting back to her feet she stood dizzy for a moment, in front of him. Ron's mouth went to her neck as she caught her breath as her dizziness past with a gasping moan. Hermione let her arms encircle his waist and her fingers grip at his hips. Telling him to continue, he took the hint as his mouth moved down the valley of her chest to her bright pink buds that were hardened under his hot mouth, and cool winds off the sea.

Hermione moaned as he drew a breast into his mouth and sucked on the tip lightly and when Hermione clung to him for support, he suckled harder. Her knees felt weak, he knew what that did to her, Hermione moaned again, as he was raising every passionate whim in her.

"Oh Ron!" she gasped, as her hands came up to his ginger hair that was getting damp from the waves that were passing him as he was bent over to taste her body. Ron's hands travelled over her waist and hips and back over her bum as he suckled even harder at her. Hermione's strength was giving out.

Ron sensed her weakness and strength of desire colliding against each other. He backed them up slowly and when he felt the water at his ankles, he turned her around and lowered her into the cool water and soft sand. Hermione gave herself to him completely again. He knew how she wanted to be touched, even if she couldn't admit it to herself. He knew. Ron always knew.

Ron smiled as he heard her unfocused thoughts. He slid his hands down her thigh and forward. He found her centre and parted her womanly folds, Hermione gasped as his fingers sought and found her nerve endings. Teasing her to a peak unlike before. She couldn't tell if she were in the position to allow herself this pleasure or not, she couldn't even remember her own name, just the feeling of his touch. The weight of his body as he lay half spread out on top of her. Hermione moaned.

Ron smiled as he heard the soft sound in his ear. He knew she wouldn't be long. But he prolonged her experience and the satisfaction of completeness even as her hands tried to grasp at him. Ron moved his fingers and thrust two up in her. Hermione's back arched off the sand, and pressing her torso against him. Ron groaned and his own desire for her won out.

Lifting his body the rest of the way over her, and positioning himself at her entrance, Hermione's legs came up around his waist and he pulled them up further. Her lower body opened up to him. Ron slid into her without restriction and he felt the odd sensation of coming home. Hermione moaned again as she raised her hips for him. Her hands slid down his back and the reaction made his hips thrust into her. He couldn't stop as he felt the soft walls of her woman hood press and squeeze him adamantly. Ron didn't feel the waves washing up over them every ten seconds, as the tide came in. He didn't pay attention to Hermione's fingertips as they scratched at his back, but he did feel her control shatter and desire rise to her ultimate peak as her body convulsed and squeezed him harder and in all the right places.

Ron felt small shock waves of electricity in his groin and spread to every part of his body. His body shaking as he felt her climax pour and seep around him, the feeling all too much, making his last strength flee and the warm liquid to travel through him and shoot out into her. He bit his tongue but the grunt that came from his throat was still heard by Hermione, as she could hear her own voice cry his name. Hear, and be able to do nothing about it. Hermione's breath gone and her chest rose up against and flatten it against his.

The waves rushed up over them and Hermione felt herself smile as she pictured nature trying to cover them from view. Ron's breath had slightly returned and he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"Love you Hermione" he whispered.

"I love you too Mage" replied Hermione in the same low whisper.

They stayed just like that. Their bodies slick from their act of love. Salty from the sea, and flushed from the adrenaline rush of their activity. Hermione's heart slowed down to a more normal rate and she could feel Ron's slowing down as well.

He moved beside her and the sand acted as their bed of comfort and adjusted to the new position. He cuddled her to him, and her arms draped over his thigh and rested on the small of his back. Hermione didn't know how long they had been like that when Ron finally spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" asked Ron. Hermione laughed softly in his ear. To him he had just entered the beyond. A place worthy of paradise, only better, much better. To Ron, Hermione Granger was his paradise, his haven, his solitude and strength. To Hermione he was her tranquillity, her ataxia. They loved each other, and while the fates may not have smiled down upon them as much as their friends, Harry and Ginny. They still loved, and they dared to dream of their own happy life. For they knew that it would come, with all the trials and hardships that was to be expected.

"I want it at the Burrow, Ron. If that's alright?" said Hermione pulling back and looking him in the eye. "Maybe in that white gazebo, Harry and Ginny had built for your mother"

"Hermione, I don't think we should get married in the gazebo," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Something is dodgy about that gazebo," said Ron.

"Why? What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, even you should have noticed the looks that Ginny and Harry keep giving the place. Not to mention the comments they make to Charlie, and sometimes Bella too!" said Ron.

Hermione laid her head down on Ron's chest, as he shifted his position again to lay on his back. "So where do you want to get married then?" asked Hermione.

"What about the field next to the Burrow. I bet mum or dad could put some tents up and-" began Ron.

"Oh Ron! That's a wonderful idea. We could have white silk tents and pink and white flowers" said Hermione excitingly.

"Err... pink?" said Ron nervously. He liked the colour, on Hermione, but as a colour for him, it clashed horribly with his hair.

"Oh, what about baby blue, and soft yellow" said Hermione catching his train of thought.

"Sounds good to me," said Ron happily.

"Good, then it's soft yellow, baby blue, and accented with white" said Hermione in a confirming way.

"So when do you want to get married?" asked Ron. He knew Fleur and Bill had had a lot of trouble deciding when and he didn't want their wedding date to be influenced by any of the families.

"How about early spring?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"It's not going to be too cold is it?" said Ron.

Hermione laughed. "No, and not too hot either for your dress robes." said Hermione. Ron flinched inwardly. "Don't worry Mage, I'm sure you will look handsome in your new robes"

"But I just got new robes" said Ron.

"Yes, but as we will all be wearing new clothes, I want you to be too!" said Hermione in a bossy sort of tone, that made Ron swallow and nod his head. "Good, you and your best man can wear black and your vest can be either blue or the soft yellow, for colour"

"Great!" said Ron. He wasn't too sure that Harry would like being in a vest of yellow or blue, but his want for Hermione to have her dream wedding won easily and he relaxed and listened to her talk, which now had turned to flowers.

"-I really like daisies, I know they're simple, but they're a happy flower. So maybe that's what flower we'll use instead of the traditional rose. What do you think?" said Hermione.

"Erm... Hermione I don't know that much about flowers, so I'll just leave that part up to you" said Ron, taking the easy way out.

"Oh no you don't! If you want to marry me, you're going to be with me every step of the way!" said Hermione. "I know just how your mother reacts when weddings are being planned"

It was true, at Bill's and Fleur's she had only taken on what she was asked to, besides a few minimal details. This had been because her secret mission for the Order of Phoenix. But at Charlie and Bella's wedding. It was a whole new woman! She was barking orders to and fro, yelling and jumping down anyone's back who dared to enter the kitchen while she was writing out a 'few' details of the wedding. Charlie could often be found between the two ladies, looking extremely bored and about to fall asleep. But a quick elbow prod from one of them would bring him back into the game.

"That's all right Ruffles, I'll be there every step of the way!" vowed Ron.

"Which reminds me. Why did the firecracker say Ruffles?" said Hermione in a teasing sort of way.

"Fred and George couldn't get Hermione to look right, so they had to use your Animagi name instead, hope you don't mind" said Ron sheepishly.

"No, I was just curious," said Hermione

"Sorry-" began Ron, but Hermione's fingertip was pressed to his lips.

"Stop talking Ron" Hermione said in a low tone. Ron smiled against her fingertip. His hands began their wandering and it wasn't long after that Hermione was perched on top of him, loosing control as their bodies parted and met in their own rhythm of love.

* * *

**AN :**

**Wow where to begin, after writing something like that! lol! First I would like to say that it will be back to Harry's POV, in the next chapter. So this will more than likely be the only real chapter from this perspective. I hope you enjoyed it, It was real fun writing it and being able to put in a different kind of couple! lol**

**Sorry, I know many of you want to know who the rider is, and I will tell you all ... eventually ... lol **

**Second I would like to thank... ****_Susan_ for beta reading this... Smooth... thanks_ Susan_! Also thanks for the add in, I think it fit better! **

**I hope all will review and tell me what you thought, I really need this as it keeps the feeling for the story alive and gives my mind a rest from other things! **

**So... (yes, here we go again)... until next chapter, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	8. Mountains of Mystery

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Harry Potter, rinse, lather, repeat. I do not own anything Harry Potter...

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 : Mountains of Mystery

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

With the strong smell of coffee suddenly filling his nose, Harry woke with a jerk and a gasp. Glancing around he took in his surroundings. He stretched out of his current sleeping position of being hunched over his desk. His face felt strange as his fingers found indents in his cheeks and his nose felt off centre from being squashed up against files that had been made into a makeshift pillow for his head.

The files had in fact contained maps, maps, which outlined the mountains surrounding Hogsmeade Village. They revealed secret alcoves and hidden caves. Harry took in a deep breath, feeling his ribs twang in the slight pain. Billie was currently waiting for his approval for her to go in deeper. All in the name of searching for the twenty-one foot dragon, Norbert! Harry sighed, he had been up half the night writing out the papers for Kingsley, which were complete rubbish, approving David's copy of the transfer generalisation written assignment papers that he had already mailed to Charlie over at Base. So the strong smell of coffee was enough to entice him out of his restless sleep.

"Good morning sunshine" said a cool female's voice. A voice he would recognise anywhere.

_'Mmm Ginny, morning sweetheart'_ said Harry mentally as he failed to stifle a yawn. Afterwards he gave his head a small shake, tightened his eyes and then opened them wide, before wiping the sleep out of them.

"Sleep well?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked up at her. She was wearing a clean soft lilac dress that curved in with her body. She had done her hair up in a simple ponytail and it was currently resting on her right shoulder. Harry's eyes followed down her torso to find the dress ended a ways before her knee, showing him a fair portion of her legs. Her feet were in low heels and he could see the bolder purple nail polish on her toes. Lifting his eyes back to hers, he found her smiling.

_' Do I meet your approval?'_ She asked with a smirk. Harry smiled and raised one eyebrow. Reaching out and taking her waist he brought her around to lean against the desk in front on him. Ginny gasped as he slid her in front of him, but relaxed when his arms simply circled around her hips and he looked up at her with complete adoration.

"More than enough wildfire. Not that you need it" said Harry smiling. He leaned forward putting his head on her stomach, he heard Ginny sigh as her hands came up to his shoulders. He gave another sigh in contentment as her hands and fingers kneaded the knots that had formed in his shoulders and neck from his awkward sleeping position. He gave a mental groan as she ran over the nerve endings and he felt Ginny's mood lighten further.

_'Have I told you how much I love you Gin, my Ginny?'_ Said Harry in a low mental whisper.

_' Mmm I don't recall' _replied Ginny in a teasing tone.

_'Let me refresh your memory'_ said Harry. He leaned back in his chair and dragged her onto his lap. His lips went to hers immediately and Ginny didn't hesitate, but pulled back after a moment or two.

"I think you need a shower, Billie is supposed to arrive any moment now. And you know how she is, she's going to want an answer on going further into those mountains" said Ginny in a serious tone, but she made no motion to move. Harry smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

"Not what I was hoping to walk in on, but thanks anyway"

Harry and Ginny both flew out of the chair at the same time, bumping heads in the process. They turned with hands pressed against their foreheads. David was standing there smiling in glee, and with a very mischievous look in his eyes.

"You couldn't have said Hello first?" snapped Ginny as she rubbed on the spot where Harry's head had collided with hers.

"I did, but I guess you two were so wrapped up in each others lips, that you didn't notice little ol' me" said David still smiling.

"Doesn't matter," said Harry as he sat back down in his chair. Ginny rolled her eyes, grabbed the file that he was planning on giving Kingsley and sat down at her desk to begin re-writing it. Harry was glad, he didn't trust anyone else on the team to do it, hell in truth he didn't even trust himself with it. Ginny flashed him a smile as she lifted her eyes for a moment to glance at him. Harry winked and they both went back to their own work.

"I read over those generalisation written assignments papers," said Harry as he looked up at David, who was removing his outer cloak.

"Were they alright. I know I was suppose to get your written approval before I sent them, but you did tell me just to send them," said David.

Harry smiled. "I know, It helps speed the process up a bit. Besides they were fine so no worries there" said Harry. David smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for Charlie to owl you back and then you'll be off for a little while to Romania" he picked up the coffee Ginny had set on his desk.

"Yeah" said David looking thoughtful. "Glad I don't have pets" Harry laughed and Ginny shook her head, still re-writing and making corrections here and there on the report for Kingsley.

"Hello all" said Billie brightly as she entered the inner offices. Everyone said hello back. "Ron not here yet?" she asked looking around.

"No, but he should be soon" said Harry.

"I would have assumed that he would have taken the day off," said Billie sounding slightly shocked, as she shrugged off her outer cloak. It had been no secret to everyone on the team that Ron was planning on proposing to Hermione the evening before.

"I offered last night, but he knew Hermione wouldn't, so he figured there was no sense in him taking it off if he was going to be alone anyway" said Harry giving a shrug and took another drink of coffee.

"Why he didn't do it on a Saturday I'll never know" said Ginny distractedly as she crossed out a whole paragraph from Harry's written papers and added her own. Harry smiled, and behind his mental barrier he made a note. Ginny shot him a puzzled look.

_'When do I get to know what things you hide behind that barrier?'_ She asked.

Harry didn't reply, instead he smiled and winked at her, before turning back to Billie.

"I've got the approval all written up for you, Billie. So you're free to search the mountains, but I think you should take someone along" said Harry.

"Yeah, there's all kinds of Mountain blokes up there in those mountains. Some are Wizards other Muggles, but I actually heard that the muggle blokes are the worst" said David.

"I'll be fine, honestly! I'm not a kid David!" snapped Billie exasperatingly as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I think David's got a good point. So David thank you for volunteering for the task" said Harry as he stood and sent a smile at David who was now starring at him dumbfounded.

"Great! Now I have to put up with him all day!" said Billie. Harry's eyebrows shot up and he turned away from Billie. He was already pitting David. He had a feeling that even with the task of going undercover today was going to be like hell for him!

"How about we order a picnic basket for you two?" said Ginny sweetly from her seat. Her head tilted at an angle, looking at Billie with an understanding that only a woman could pull off.

"Naw, that's too much trouble" said Billie throwing herself down into the chair behind her desk, that was now covered in the stack of maps and drawings.

"I hear that Reanna's makes terrific brownies," said Ginny.

Billie's eyes shown bright. "If it's not too much hassle, think they could put extra of those candies in with the basket?" said Billie.

"I'm sure they can-" said Ginny as she started writing on a plain piece of parchment, the order for the picnic basket. Harry turned back to David with an apologising look. David nodded with a slight roll of his eyes.

"FAWKES!" shouted Ginny. A sudden burst of flames and Fawkes flew in around the room. Harry smiled as Fawkes landed on his shoulder and gave out a cry

" 'lo Fawkes" said Harry as he raised a hand to pet at the red and gold feathers. Fawkes gave a cry out and flew over to Ginny.

_'I will never know why he always flies to you first'_ said Ginny.

_'Don't know either, sweetheart'_ said Harry. "Put that on my tab and I'll pay for it" said Harry as Ginny smiled up at him.

"Who else do you think is going to pay for it?" said Ginny with a small smirk.

"Oh-ho! You two aren't even married and she's already spending your money!" said David laughing. "I have never pitied a bloke more, than I pity you when you finally ask her Harry!"

Harry laughed, but as he caught Ginny's smart look, he turned it into a cough. "So ... err... why don't you two go on and head on into those mountains," said Harry changing the topic as quick as he could.

"Holler for Fawkes if you need us. He knows were to find me," said Ginny.

Harry had often wondered just how Fawkes had found Ginny every time. He had not marked her like he did with Dumbledore. So how was the bird so intelligent when it came to finding his owner? Harry had asked Dumbledore's portrait this and Dumbledore had simply replied.

_"... Fawkes recognises that Ginny is your treasure, Harry. He respects this and does not wish to fight you for her" said Dumbledore. _

"Fawkes would fight me for her?" asked Harry incredibly.

"Indeed, but he respects you very much Harry. And I hope you understand that a phoenixes trust does not come easy" said Dumbledore as his blue eyes sparkled from the portrait.

Harry nodded. "So Fawkes won't try and fight me, right?" said Harry making sure.

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. With his eyes still shining and his half moon spectacles hanging off his nose he answered. "No Harry. Fawkes will not fight you"

Harry had felt relieved, by simply knowing that Ginny won't have no one else's mark on her, save his. This had helped calm his griffin down as it had momentarily awoken at the minimal threat of his "treasure" being disrupted. Harry sighed as he returned to the calmness of the casual talk they had been engaged in.

"Harry... Harry... Harry?"

Harry looked up to find Billie and David looking at him strangely.

"Sorry" said Harry. "What were you saying?"

"I said was there anything else you needed us to do, before we head out?" asked Billie with a look of concern and a lining of irritation in her voice.

Harry shook his head. "No, just be careful out there, enjoy the free lunch, and try not to take each others heads off too soon" said Harry snickering lightly. Ginny smiled, he knew she had seen everything he had been remembering.

Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who had been Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until the end of Harry's sixth year, had also been his mentor. Harry had looked up to Dumbledore for advice on most things. But his life had been shortened when Draco Malfoy had cornered him, rendered him defenceless and made the perfect path for his death, accomplished by Severus Snape. Harry still loathed their ex-potions master. Even if Dumbledore had made Snape kill him, he was still a Death Eater clear to the end. 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater' The sentence burned into his head, almost as harsh as the scar on his forehead.

Dumbledore's portrait still hung in the Headmistress's office and would always be there as long as the school was open to teach and pass along its learning's. The white tomb outside showed the purity of Dumbledore's love for the school and it's students.

But Harry's mind wasn't filled with only his mentor. It was also filled with images of his parents holding him as a baby. Brushing his already then messy hair. Sirius was still in his mind. He still wished he had taken Bellatrix's head off, or at least wounded her to the point that she had to crawl instead of walk. But his compassion was strong, even before his four elements had been aroused by the mark Ginny had given him.

_'Harry?' _

Harry looked up to find he and Ginny were the only ones left in the room. Ron, he supposed, had yet to make an appearance.

"Mmm" he answered.

"You okay?" Ginny asked. She had got up from her desk and was once again beside him leaning against his desk. Harry opened his arms and she flew into them, sitting down into his lap. That was all he needed. Ginny, and her love, her own human compassion. Harry's head went to her neck and he breathed in her flowery perfume she still wore for him. Harry found his eyes starting to twinge in the wanting of release of his tears, but he held them at bay. He did not feel like crying. All he wanted to do was hold onto Ginny, hold onto her until forever if she would allow him.

'Trust me Roc, I'll allow you' said Ginny as she leaned back gently and looked him in the eye. Harry could see the mixed emotions in her eyes. Love, adoration, concern, worry, and in them he saw his world. He saw his Ginny.

"I love you wildfire," said Harry as he bent his head forward and he saw her eyes flutter closed, before he claimed her lips. He parted her lips with a soft brush of his tongue against them, and their tongues softly stroked each other's, in practised movements. Harry heard Ginny moan into the kiss, he knew he should stop, but he needed her, as if he had never needed her before.

His one hand started caressing her back, and the other went to her legs that were exposed to him, to his touch. He felt her legs and wondered how anything could ever be so soft. He moved his hand up her thigh in gentle slow motions, ignoring his bodies protest. Ginny wiggled into his lap and he groaned before he could hold it in. She pressed her bum into him and moved her hips in a semi-circle. Harry gasped against her kiss.

His hand found the conjuncture at her thighs and heard her own collective gasp. Harry smiled as he moved his mouth to her throat as his finger slid up the middle of her panties. Ginny moaned as her head went back to give him easier access to her. Harry sucked at her neck and ran his tongue over a sensitive spot. His fingers found the edge of her panties and pushed past them. Harry grinned as he felt Ginny's legs automatically try to part for him.

Harry stood quickly and placed Ginny on his desk in front of the chair they had been occupying. Ginny smiled seductively at him as Harry dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands found her hips and with a small pull she lifted her hips for him as he slid her panties off her. Harry winked as his face came down to rest between her thighs. Ginny moaned in her high anticipation.

Harry licked up her folds then his fingers parted them to make way for his tongue. He tasted her sweetness and Ginny's hand went to his hair, which she clutched in a fist. Her other hand went behind her palm faced down on the desk to steady herself. Harry smiled against her heated wet flesh; he flicked his tongue against her core and inserted it in the beginning of her depths. Ginny gasped as her moans began to get louder and Harry was glad that the room had natural silencing charms on them.

Letting his tongue come up on her and sucking at her lightly, he inserted two fingers into her core. Ginny moaned and with a gasp, that sounded more like a cry, as she poured her climax.

"Get up here Harry" she said not even opening her eyes.

"Ginny, we can't-"began Harry but with a strength that he knew she possessed, she dragged him up to his feet and between her legs. Harry smiled amusedly.

"I said get up here!" she said in a fierce whisper. Her hands played with the waistband of his trousers, before she actually unzipped them and pulled him out through the opening. Leaving his trousers in place. Harry grinned. Her fingers teased him and Harry placed a hand beside her hip as his own reserve was abandoning him. There was a reason, he knew there was a reason. But hell if he could remember!

"Gin- Oh Merlin Ginny!" said Harry in a low growl as Ginny pulled on him as her tongue flicked across his earlobe and sucked gently on it. He was being pulled forward by his member and without a moments hesitation he found himself at her entrance.

"Ginny! We- oh!" Harry stopped in mid sentence again, as Ginny began to lightly brush him across her centre; the motion was damning him. Making his already hardened body want her more, need her more, and with an urgency unlike before. Harry growled in his frustration that was mentally tantalising him.

With a moan from her throat he pushed himself in her. Harry sighed as he felt her womanly walls constrict against him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Ginny moaned again as he withdrew his hips and pushed back into her. He pressed his lips harder against hers, making her upper torso lay back on his desk. Harry raised his upper half and keeping his hips at a slow sensualist thrust. He drew her dress up and around her, exposing her dark purple lace bra that matched the panties that lay somewhere on the floor below them. He pushed the offending material up, making her breast barren to him, and his touch.

His mouth went to her breast immediately, the impulse too overwhelming. He heard her gasp again, and felt her hands scratch at his shoulders, her hips raising in her own urgency. Harry sucked hard and made the tight bud appear before withdrawing his mouth blowing on the tip and covering it again with his hot mouth. Ginny wiggled under his weight and her torso arched up flat against his. He moved to perform the same act of pleasuring torture on her left breast. Until he felt Ginny's end nearing, Harry stood upright looking at the petite body that was exposed and arched, lying seductively on his desk. He would always remember this moment, as long as he lived.

His eyes lowered to their hips and Harry could see himself disappearing and reappearing in and out of her depths, as Ginny's moans and cries filled the room, and his ears. He was slick with her wetness, and the site alone could make Harry finish. Harry smiled down at the woman full of passionate fire and desire, his hips picking up momentum. Harry's jaw clenched as his hips slammed time after time into her, he was shaking, and he felt Ginny's climax pour against him, but he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to let this moment go, even with his body's ache for it's release, he didn't want to finish.

His hand moved between their meeting bodies, and his finger found her centre and rubbed over the nerve ending he knew was already sensitive from her two orgasms. Ginny cried out and her hand went to his wrist, but she did not remove his hand, instead she urged him on. His eyes met hers, they were half way closed and he could see the fire building up again to its feverish peak.

As Ginny came around him again, Harry this time was ready, now his body demanded the same release and he had little choice but to allow it. Filling her completely again. He felt his body rush to spill into hers, keeping his hips thrusting, he came and spilled until he was sure she had taken every ounce of liquid from him. He felt suddenly lighter and fulfilled. His body satisfied he smiled as Ginny's lips curved into that wonderful smile she had after every time they made love. He had begun to look forward to it, it was a reward for the aftermath that made him sure she had completed and was satisfied just the same. Though he didn't know why, he felt through their mental connection that her feelings were strong, as was her love.

Harry bent down and kissed her lips.

"Mmm" she moaned as he pulled away, finally lifting his body from hers. It was then that a small flame appeared sending a red feather into the air to fall on Ginny's desk. This sent Ginny frantically getting back on her feet and pushing her dress down.

"Hey Gin, wasn't that-" began Harry.

"YES! Get dressed, someone's coming!" she said hurriedly. Harry barley got himself back into his trousers, and zipped. He ran a hand through his hair nervously as the door to their offices opened and Ron was revealed.

"Morning Ron!" said Harry in a slightly higher tone that made Ginny mentally snort.

_'Smooth Harry, real smooth'_ said Ginny trying to keep the smile off her lips. Harry knew that would be a hard take to begin with!

"Morning Harry. Ginny" said Ron. His eyes were glazed over and he looked mildly distracted. Mildly? He wasn't even mentally there!

"Okay Ron?" asked Harry. Ginny looked amusedly at her brother.

"Yep!" said Ron simply.

"So, how did it go?" asked Ginny as Harry saw her run her hand nervously over her hips and give a mental yelp.

_'What?'_ Asked Harry.

_'My panties!' _

_'Yeah they were real nice too, new?'_ asked Harry. He had to admit his girlfriend had excellent choice in the undergarments.

_'HARRY! Stay focused, I don't have any on!'_ Ginny cried out in his mind.

_' Wha- oh!'_ Harry blushed as he caught her meaning and glancing up at Ron to find him already seated in his chair, he glanced at the floor. His eyes widened as he found the dark purple lace barley under the edge of his desk. He looked back up at Ginny.

_'Just pick them up nonchalantly and put them in your desk somewhere!'_ Ginny said, sounding slightly relieved, but slightly nervous. Harry gave one nod of his head, and bent down and grabbed the delicate lace and stuffed them in his top drawer. He flashed Ginny a smile in and a wink.

"So Ron" said Harry turning back to his best mate. "How did last night go?"

Ron smiled a goofy grin. "She said yes," he said simply.

"That's great, but you knew she was going to say yes" said Harry smiling. He knew Ron had been worried about Hermione's answer, no matter how hard he tried to convince the bloke that she would say yes!

"Obviously, so how did the rest of the evening go?" asked Ginny her eyes once again dancing and a smile on her lips.

"Bloody brilliant" said Ron in almost a whisper.

"Alright, so Dobby and Winky did fine at the food then?" said Harry with an amused look and a knowing smile.

"What? Oh yeah the food was great too!" said Ron distractedly.

"Oh! Was Hermione great?" said Ginny in a playful tone.

"Bloody amazing, she was- " said Ron as his ears suddenly turned pink and he slid a few inches in his chair. "She said yes, we had a wonderful dinner, the fireworks were great, and we walked the beach several times," said Ron in a hurried voice. Harry met Ginny's smile. He knew Ginny wasn't about to let this go!

"What was that before your incoherent mumbling's Ron?" Ginny asked making her voice smooth as honey.

"I don't know what you mean, I said she said yes" said Ron now shifting empty rolls of parchment aside on his desk.

"No, I believe the words were... Mmm... Let me think" said Ginny, her eyes went to look at the ceiling and she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Oh yes! You said Hermione was great!"

"No I didn't!" protested Ron.

"Yes, I do believe those were the correct words, maybe we should all step into Harry's pensieve and take a closer look at the memory," said Ginny as Harry could tell she was thoroughly enjoying baiting her brother.

"NO! No need for all that, barmy witch!" said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled and with a slight shake of his head, came to his friend's defence. "Honestly Gin, I don't think I really want to hear any closer details than that!" said Harry. He saw Ron send a look of gratitude in his direction.

"Oh okay! No fun!" grumbled Ginny in a fake tone of temper.

"No, but we could have fun later though" said Harry as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"EEWW!" said Ron as he rolled his eyes again. "I don't need to hear things like that!"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "I need to go home and take a shower," said Harry.

"Great, you mind if I get something to eat at your place?" said Ron. "Didn't have time to really…," he added with a blush.

"Yeah sure, coming Gin?" asked Harry quickly as he noticed her mouth opening and he already knew what she was about to say. She snapped her mouth shut and sent a teasing glare his way, at which he winked at.

"Yeah sure, can I join you?" she asked once again in her teasing manner.

"Eww!" grumbled Ron again.

"Anytime Flare… anytime" said Harry laughing again as he pulled on his outer robe and took Ginny's off the back of her chair, and held it out for her.

"Think I'm going to be sick," said Ron holding his stomach.

"To bad, I was going to have Winky whip up some of her fabulous pancakes" said Harry as he led the way to the door. Ginny's hand held fast in his.

"Pancakes?" said Ron looking thoroughly hungry again.

"Mm-mm, with syrup and maybe some blueberries" said Harry. Ginny laughed.

"Great I'm famished," said Ron.

"Uh-ho" said Ginny. Harry laughed. "Roc, do you have any whipped cream?"

"Eww!" said Ron again.

"Easy Mage, I was just asking because I want some on my pancakes," said Ginny innocently. Harry smiled. He remembered the last time he had brought her breakfast in bed and she had asked for some whipped cream, the things she had done to him with that cream, made him shiver in anticipation all over again!

"Yeah sure, just remember that I'm there!" said Ron as he pushed back the door and exited the room. Harry and Ginny followed suite all the way until they entered the elevator.

No one noticed that a woman had entered the inner offices slipping in quickly behind them, before the door closed and was now looking through the first desk on the right. Knowing her time might be limited.

After his shower, he combed through his wet hair then Harry sat at the table. Dobby and Winky already having eaten their breakfast of grapefruit and dry toast just served the pancakes and whipped cream. Harry and Ron both watched, half in amusement, half in disgust as Ginny piled a mountain of whipped cream on top of her pancake.

After she took a bite, upon which she decided it was fairly good, both Ron and Harry chanced a glance at each other, before having to turn away quickly. They talked as they ate, mostly about the case running into the same dead ends.

Who was the rider?

Was there even another dragon?

Was it really a dragon to begin with?

Who was it that paid off Greg, Michael, and Nikkei?

And just how did they get enough gold to pay these three off?

There were more questions arising by the hour. When a flame erupted in the kitchen and Ginny quickly transformed into her phoenix so she could understand and translate Fawkes's.

Harry and Ron watched with great interest as the two birds now communicated, Harry relaxing with every cry sung out into the otherwise silent kitchen. Dobby and Winky were currently leaning against each other for support and strength. Winky held a rather large teapot, while Dobby had been in the process of bringing another helping of pancakes to Ron, his third plate.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, not taking his eyes off Flare.

"Don't know, hold on" said Harry. _'What is it Flare?' _

_'Billie and David seem to have found something, a possible dragon'_ sent Ginny back mentally.

_'Where?'_ Asked Harry mentally as he stood up. Ron looked between the two birds and Harry.

_'It seems a good way... Hang on'_ said Ginny as she turned her full attention back to Fawkes, who gave another cry out loud, and flew over to the back of Ron's chair.

"What does he want Harry?" asked Ron in a slightly panicky tone.

"He wants you to grab hold of his tail, just like in the Chamber of Secrets Ron," said Ginny, transforming back into herself.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Billie and David, seem to have found a cave with suspicious activity. It could be a mountain troll, but there seems to be enough smoke pouring from the inside to make them suspect otherwise" said Ginny. "Now Ron grab Fawkes' tail, and Harry grab mine" said Ginny in a Hermione' sort of bossy tone.

"That one's too easy wildfire!" said Harry smiling, glad to finally have a possible break in the case.

Ron rolled his eyes, Ginny laughed mentally as she transformed back into her phoenix and Ron took hold of Fawkes' tail feathers, while Harry looked as Flare flew over to him and wiggled her tail feathers at him. Harry smiled in amusement as he took hold of the scarlet and gold feathers. With apparent ease, just like in the Chamber, Ginny and Fawkes flamed them out of the kitchen, leaving Winky and Dobby now asleep on the kitchen floor, their back propped up against each others. The tea pot now resting on the floor, the tip threatening to spill its contents, and the pancakes on its plate upside down on the floor beside them.

Harry had learned over the past few years which way was the best way to travel. Flaming, besides feeling the licks of flames every now and again, it was the safest as far as he was concerned. He loved his broom, the firebolt, and he loved flying with his inner griffin, he didn't mind apparition much now, but he didn't really care for floo anymore, flame travel with Ginny was the best.

Harry cast a look around. They were sandwiched in-between two rather large rock walls, that if Harry had to guess had to be at least fifteen feet in height. The jagged edges made the path damn near impossible, but Harry had to admit that the almost treacherous path made the perfect place for a hiding spot.

He looked beyond the walls to where Ginny was making her way through the sharp rocks, quickly following. He heard Ron muttering behind him. He distinctly heard the words "Mental" and "Nutters" but Harry didn't take the time to turn around and try to explain to Ron that they may have just had an unexpected, but also expected on some ends, break in their case. Harry hissed as a pain seared through his side, a rock tearing a rather large hole in his shirt. Staining the blue material black with his red blood that seeped from the abrasion.

When they finally made it to the other end, and into a small clearing of sorts. Harry saw David and Billie, their lunch basket lying open and off to the side. Harry noticed that the brownies Ginny had mentioned earlier were gone and only crumbs on the platter remained. He also noticed that a few candles had been extinguished and roughly set inside the basket and haphazardly covered. Harry wondered what if anything was going on between the two of them.

_'You may have just found out why Billie likes picking out his names, for those undercover missions'_ observed Ginny.

Harry gave a mental sigh. "Okay Billie, David fill me in on our situation, why are we all up here?" said Harry taking control of the scene that might prove useful.

"Here" said Ginny in a soft tone that made Harry not fight her, even if he wasn't that badly injured. She moved his arm off to the side of his back and lifted his shirt, using her wand, because her wandless magic couldn't do much healing charms. She waved her wand and a slight stinging pain made Harry inwardly wince, otherwise he stayed physically still. Another slightly harsher twinge of pain, made him look down and see that she had sealed the broken flesh and was now adding a clean soft bandage to the pink and still tender flesh.

Harry smiled. "Thank you sweetheart" he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Ginny smiled and stood off to the side again. Harry went back into his role. "Well?"

"Okay" said Billie stepping forward. "We were having lunch when we noticed a few smoke stacks coming from that mountain, and while they're no longer constant, a few come out every so often"

"At first we suspected a giant, or a mountain troll even, maybe even a Hag, but the smoke swirls are to random," said David.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he looked out at the horizon of sharp rock with jagged edges and trick paths that would certainly make you meet a tragic end.

"The swirls, they curve into the centre and make a pattern" said David.

"Which means, what exactly?" asked Ron sounding slightly irritated at being dragged away from his breakfast before he had truly declared himself full.

"Listen I've been doing some research on dragons for my undercover mission, when we sat down for lunch, I noticed the swirls, but it didn't dawn on me at first at what I was seeing" said David.

_'Makes sense for him to study'_ said Ginny.

_'Yeah'_ said Harry mentally then turning to the two that completed his team. "Then what?"

"When I noticed it, I started watching for sure tell signs, I knew after about the fourth smoke stack, but I couldn't go no further without contacting you first, Harry. Procedure" said David.

Harry nodded. David was almost as bad as Hermione when it came to the rules. "That's fine, how do we get over there without making ourselves known?" said Harry glancing at Ron.

Ron's eyes scanned the treacherous path. "You've got to be mental, better yet, I've got to be bloody mental for doing this" said Ron shaking his head. "Right there seems to be a good path, but we'll have to cut across that thin rock over there to get there the safest" said Ron, pointing to a thin strip of rock that had formed what looked like a fallen wall. It was draped between the two groups of mountains. Harry looked at it with uncertainly.

"You know we could do that or, maybe Fawkes and I could take everyone over?" suggested Ginny.

With one final look at the thin strip of rock, Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Ginny take Billie, have Fawkes take David, Ron your with me" said Harry. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Harry you drop me in that ravine, and I will come back as a ghost to kill you, or at least haunt you, and I'll make sure you never have a moment of peace with my sister again" said Ron in a low tone.

Harry laughed. "Better make sure to hold on then mate, or you'll be seeing what kind of positions your sister puts me in when she does that thing with her hips-" began Harry, but was eagerly cut of by Ron.

"Eww! Harry, I was only joking! I don't need a detailed account of you and my sisters relationship," said Ron looking thoroughly disgusted as he transformed into his spider.

Harry laughed and sent a wink at Ginny.  
_  
'Sometimes Roc, I think you're as bad as I am' _

_'Sometimes Flare?'_ Said Harry as he transformed into his griffin.

_'Yeah, you still got a lot to learn Roc, a lot. But you're getting closer'_ said Ginny as she transformed once again into her phoenix and wiggled her tail feathers at Billie who took hold. Harry steadied himself as a giant spider four feet tall crawled up on his back, settling down between the two giant spikes that stuck out between his shoulder blades.

Harry ran the few paces to the edge of the steep path and with the grace of his griffin he flew off and into the air, over the ravine. He felt Ron's spiked legs poke slightly past his thick feathers and into the surface of his skin underneath. But Harry, being glad to let his griffin free again, didn't care. He was free, he felt the wind ruffle the feathers and fur across his body. He felt free and alive, the two phoenixes beside him carrying two members of his team. Billie was laughing as Ginny took her lopping through the air. David looked slightly apprehensive as Fawkes chose to let his passenger have a safer ride, by merely just flying forward, straight to their destination. David looked as if he might be sick. Harry laughed mentally.

_'David looks like he's going to be sick'_ commented Harry.

_'Hope not, Fawkes won't like that'_ replied Ginny worriedly.

_'We better get them a crossed as quickly as possible then'_ said Harry, still mentally smiling.

_'Why Roc are you suggesting that I am playing with my passenger? That I am purposely making her laugh and yell?'_ Said Ginny; Harry could hear the defined lining of humour in her tone.

_'Mmm, yep. I know you too well Flare, and I know when and what situations you like to have fun in'_ commented Harry allowing a lining of his own humour to fill his tone.

_'Like this morning?'_ Said Ginny.

_'Yep, and you do know what today is right?'_ Said Harry. He knew that if he were in his human form right now, he would be grinning like mad.

_'Oh I must have forgot, what day is this now?'_ Asked Ginny as she flew overhead of him and looped through the air once more making Billie laugh and cry for another one.

_'Well if you need to be reminded, maybe I shouldn't tell you' _said Harry teasingly.

_'You're not playing fair Mr. Potter'_ said Ginny.

_'Fair, who said anything in life is fair, wildfire?'_ Said Harry.

_'Sad but true'_ said Ginny.

_'So what time do you think you'll be over?'_ Asked Harry.

_'Maybe around midnight. I want to make sure Rita's not following us'_ said Ginny thoughtfully.

_'Okay, now lets take it in nice and slow'_ said Harry as his eyes scanned the perimeter of the cave. He heard Ginny cry out to Fawkes to do the same. And with Harry in the lead, they landed behind a huge bolder, their minds on the subject and task at hand. With a quick transformation when Ron disengaged, he turned and faced a green looking David, an excited windswept looking Billie, a horrified Ron and a completely calm Ginny.

"Okay, lets take this nice and slow. If it is a dragon, then it's probably not going to be alone" said Harry.

"Do we know anything of what we can expect in there?" asked Billie. Harry knew that David and Billie knew of the triwizard tournament where he had come face to face with a Hungarian Horntail, and lived to tell the tale.

"Yes, a dragon is vicious, if it thinks you're there to harm it, it will hurt you. Remember it'll take all of our magic to stun him, Do not under any circumstances try to stun it by itself" said Harry sternly. After receiving a few nods he looked back to the cave.

"Harry, what do you think we'll actually find?" asked Ron looking horrified still, but thoughtful.

"Honestly? I don't know, but I am hoping it's a break in this damned case. We need it," he added with a whisper that was still heard by all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Ginny.

"Easy Gin, dragons don't like to be rushed," said Harry.

"Neither do blokes, but they still need a good prod in the right direction every now and then," said Ginny with a smirk. Billie smiled and reached behind David to pat her shoulder in cheers.

"As much as I would love to hear in which direction you think that Harry should be prodded in. I would really like to get my feet back to the normal level of gravity that a human is supposed to be on" said David, as his eyes went to the cliff that they stood next to. Harry had seen it too; it was and had to be at least a two hundred feet drop.

"I bet Harry could survive that," said Ron. "He fell over a hundred feet before and came out of it with nothing but a few scratches"

"Yes, moving along, thank you," said Harry once again retaining everyone's undivided attention. "Ron beside me please, Ginny and Billie, behind us, and David bring up the rear. Fawkes keep out of site, but if we go to stumble upon something a little warning might help"

Fawkes gave a cry of a note out and flamed away. Harry winked at Ginny's amused face, then turned to the rest of his team, meeting everyone's eyes individually.

"It's alright Harry. We'll be fine," said Ron.

"Yeah, we've got you here, everything is going to be alright" said Billie.

"Yep" said David. "As if you would let any of us die"

Harry gave a weak smile. _'Admit it Roc, you put one hell of a bloody team together'_ said Ginny as she pushed back her sleeves and her wand was held firmly at her side. Harry gave a smile that was closer to his normal grin.

_'I admit it gratefully. One hell of a bloody great team indeed'_ said Harry. "Alright then, nobody does anything unless I give a signal, or it's to save you life or another's." Another round of head nods, and nodding himself Harry turned and led the way into the dark musty cave. Leading him into an unknown place.

Walking into the thresh hold, Harry saw the green mossy walls of the cave. A waterfall could be heard somewhere deep inside. The path led to only one tunnel, for which Harry was grateful. Leading his team well into what seemed like the back of beyond till he saw with mixed emotions of horror and apprehension, a small flame and a red feather.

"He spotted something" whispered Ginny. Harry nodded, and beckoned his team to close into their surrounding and he watched as David hid behind a rather large rock, Ron sandwiched himself behind a bolder and the wall. Billie ducked under a low hedge. Ginny grabbed him and moved him so they could hide behind the other end of the boulder.

Heavy footsteps could be heard and a small mumbling long before a large shaggy form could be seen. Harry watched the shadow fall and then shrink only slightly as the figure approached.

"Knew he'd come back to me someday. Look… he's come home to his mummy"

Harry's eyes widened as he recognised that voice, and meeting Ginny's wide eyes, he heard the same thought run through her head. The voice belonged to none other than the Care of Magical Creature's Professor. Rubeus Hagrid!

* * *

**AN :**

**Oh my ever so not famous author notes... First... tell me what you thought? I was rather excited to put Hagrid back in the story, but of course it had to do with Dragons, how could Hagrid not be in there? lol**

**I wish to thank...**

**_Susan..._ awesome, smooth and excellent, a job well done! Thanks for the beta reading my friend!**

**_The boy who loved..._ Thank you for your charming words. They give me tons of encouragement when I write.**

**_kaedesilver... _Thank you so much for your words too, they were kind and yes, you rather left me with a blush. lol**

**_pettybureacrat..._ I hope you didn't mind the extra goodie scene I put in, though something tells me you didn't...lol. Thanks for your reviews!**

**_Draco's Smirk..._ A real compliment coming from you. Thank you! **

**The names listed below are the ones who reviewed the last two chapters and I want to say thanks to you all! So ... THANKS!**

**_Mei fa-chan, PotterLover4 hermionelovesron, mwa , CrystalPrincess13, hermron, HPFAN35, Tzu Con, Cathy101, hogwartsgal, and Silver Warrior._**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have reviewed the other chapters as well. I missed all your reviews (specially the ones who do so on regular basis) Please keep them coming, even if they just say "cool" or "silly" I'll take any reviews that come from my readers, you do not have to be signed in to review! So please do so...**

**I hope to hear from ALL of ya'll soon! **

**So until next chapter, take care ya'll, **

**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	9. Branding the Beast

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would live in Australia!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : Branding the Beast

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hagrid?" asked Harry in a whisper that still managed to echo through the cave.

Hagrid stilled and turned back to him. His face held both relief and surprise, though his eyes held a lining of fear.

"'lo Harry. Is yer team here too?" asked Hagrid.

Harry nodded as Ginny poked her head out from where Harry had stepped out from; Ron came out from the other end of the boulder. Billie stood back to her feet and David came from behind Hagrid. Billie and David had their wands drawn.

"Yes, keep your wands down," said Harry immediately sending an order to Billie and David. Ron and Ginny hadn't bothered; they were both aware that if Harry were going to take Hagrid in, Hagrid would go willingly, for Harry anyway.

He noticed the nervous glances from Billie and David, but both stowed their wands back at their sides in a secure but reachable manner. Just in case Hagrid was not alone.

"Harry, I know what yer thinkin'. He didn' do it. Norbert's a good dragon, trained by the best. Yer know that, especially yer Ron. Trained by your brother and all" said Hagrid making strange gestures with his giant trash can lid sized hands.

"Hagrid calm yourself," said Harry in a polite manner. Hagrid looked at Harry strangely. Before he gave a nod of his giant sized head, which caused his shaggy matted hair to jerk slightly with his movement.

"Hagrid? What are you up to in here?" asked Ginny coming up to stand beside Harry.

"Norbert's been getting lonely, and I... wait did yer not know?" said Hagrid with an air of shock.

"We had a suspicion that we would find Norbert in here" said Ron.

"He didn' mean no harm! Harry yer know 'em. Norbert's a good dragon, keeps himself out of trouble, he does!" said Hagrid as a giant sized tear drop fell from his eye and landed in his thick beard.

Harry sighed. "Hagrid we know Norbert wasn't the one who destroyed Hogsmeade. But I was trying to find him as a personal favour to Charlie" said Harry, not missing the startled exchange of looks between David and Billie.

"Yer know it wasn't him?" said Hagrid as a tear fell from the other eye and landed in the tangled beard.

"Yes, we know it wasn't him," said Ginny in a soft soothing manner. "We know Norbert doesn't have it in him"

"I knew Harry picked yer for a reason Ginny, knew yer had to be great too, just like Ron!" said Hagrid as more tears came bolting down.

Ron looked down at his feet as his ears started turning pink. Harry could see them even in the small light the entrance of the cave provided. Ginny held a proud look on her face.

"Hagrid, Norbert? Where is he?" asked Harry.

Hagrid opened his mouth to answer but at that moment Norbert made his whereabouts known to all in the cave. As a giant ear splitting roar was heard followed by a rumble of small falling rocks and a cloud of smoke which came bellowing out towards them.

Harry turned immediately to Ginny and took her in his arms making his outer cloak cover her face. The smoke hit him fully and Harry was certain that he was covered in it. He heard Ginny give a small cough against his chest, but knew she was fine, his cloak had hid her from most of the smoke, keeping her from inhaling as much.

After the smoke started to clear away, Harry could make out Hagrid's form first, which more resembled a bolder than a person. He heard Billie coughing and Ron spitting out saliva. David who had been nearest the exit was able to run from it, for the most part. Harry, he was covered in it from head to foot. Ginny backed out of his arms and smiled up at him.

Harry winked at her, before turning back to Hagrid and his team. "Everyone all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah" said Billie giving a cough as she shook her head a bit to try and clear out the rock dust that had sprinkled on her head.

"David? Ron?" said Harry turning to look towards the two men of his team.

"Yeah sure" grumbled David as he wiped off his cloak.

"Bloody hell" said Ron. "I'm fine, but what in Merlin's beard was that?"

"That Ron was a... erm..." stumbled Hagrid.

Harry cut his eyes at his half giant friend. "That Ron was Norbert"

"Hagrid?" said Ron looking astonished.

"What? He was lonely, he came looking for me, he wanted his mummy" said Hagrid looking distraught.

Harry shook his head. "What about Charlie Hagrid?" asked Harry simply, meeting the half giants black eyes.

Hagrid opened his mouth, Harry wasn't sure if he was about to protest or give an apology. He shrugged his giant sized shoulders and looked at Ron with weepy eyes. "Sorry... didn' mean anything by it... really"

"Hagrid how long have you had Norbert" said Harry still looking up into Hagrid's face.

"While..." said Hagrid as he cast his eyes down towards the floor at Harry's feet.

"We need to see him Hagrid," said Harry still looking at Hagrid with intent.

"He's just... See something' you got to understand about Norbert, Harry is that he... well... he's... err..." stumbled Hagrid.

"Hagrid this is important," said Harry stressing out the words. "We're not going to turn him in, but we still need to see him."

Hagrid looked as thoughtful as Harry had ever remembered him being before. He gave another shrug of his massive shoulders and then with a sigh that gave the impression of deflation. "A'right Harry. But please" said Hagrid with his black eyes looking pleadingly into Harry's. "Please don't turn him in."

Harry thought for a moment before responding. "We've got to tell Charlie, Hagrid. He will want to see Norbert too"

"A'right Harry, if tha's what you think is best" said Hagrid.

"I do," said Harry simply, as he ran his hand through his hair. The pressure of the case was starting to play on his nerves.

"He's right down there Harry, just make sure ter not startle him" said Hagrid as he pointed down through the throat of the cave.

"You're not seriously thinking about going in there, are you mate?" said Ron looking horrified at the thought.

"Of course Ron" snapped Ginny. _'Not that I would ever admit this out loud, but why are we going in there?' _

_'I need to see if it's really him for one, and another were going to mark him'_ said Harry.

_'At the risk of pointing out the obvious, Hagrid would know Norbert, wouldn't he?'_ said Ginny.

_'Maybe but Hagrid hasn't seen him since he was baby'_ pointed out Harry.

_'True'_ said Ginny.

"Ron contact Hermione, see if she can get here for about an hour" said Harry turning back to Ron

"Okay" said Ron. He turned and exited the cave. They had managed to keep their communicator worms a secret from everyone but family and special friends. Even Billie and David were unaware of the fact. Harry preferred it that way. It wasn't that he didn't trust them… he just wanted that extra precaution which no one knew about.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Billie.

Harry considered this; he didn't want to put David and Billie in this prediction. "You don't have to do anything," said Harry. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Billie shook her head. "Harry you picked us for our skills, not because we didn't care about you being the 'boy-who-lived' and all" said Billie.

"Yeah mate, looks like we're in on this too. Besides we could probably come in handy somewhere," said David smiling.

Harry smiled back even though he was still uncertain about the whole thing. Though in truth Billie and David could prove useful.

"Alright, Hermione said she can get an hour off and be here in about ten minutes. She has a seventh year class right now," said Ron coming back inside the cave.

"Ginny think we can send Fawkes for her?" asked Harry turning to face her.

"Yeah, Fawkes would get her here quick," said Ginny. "FAWKES"

A bright red flame appeared next to Ginny. Fawkes had arrived; he circled the opening of the cave and flew over to circle around Harry before coming to rest on Ginny shoulders. Ginny raised an eyebrow and flashed him a smile, which Harry returned with one of his own before nodding his head and Ginny sent Fawkes to collect Hermione. There was just no way that Hermione could apparate to the mountain side and still be safe from the sharp drop edges, and the mountain men and wizards. Fawkes left with another red flame.

Silence echoed the cave strongly. Harry's mind was playing over the case. _'What if Norbert was the dragon that had reigned the fire in Hogsmeade?' _

_'How do we find out?'_ asked Ginny.

Harry began pondering this, there really was no way to know if Norbert was or wasn't. _'That's why we're going to mark him' _

_'How?'_ asked Ginny.

_'Don't know yet. That's why we need Hermione'_ said Harry.

"How is Hermione doing?" asked Billie. It was only then that Harry realised that the cave had remained stifling quiet.

"Alright, she wishes that Noviskie would teach more about the ways of the world, but she's happy," said Ron with a goofy grin upon his face.

Harry smiled. "So does that mean she accepted your proposal?" said Billie with a smirk.

Ginny snorted and smiled. "Yeah just ask him what happened afterward?" she teased as Ron's ears went red.

"Oh do we really have to ask him that?" said David with a laugh. Harry noticed Hagrid looking awkwardly between them.

"Ron maybe you should share the good news?" said Ginny with a pointed look at Hagrid.

"Oh" said Ron with another broad grin. "I asked Hermione to marry me"

"What she say?" asked Hagrid with a growing smile that was making the ends of his beard twitch. Harry looked over at Ginny and they both smiled. Ginny with a roll of her eyes.

"She said yes of course, why did you expect her to say no?" asked Ron with a slightly horrified face.

"No! No… of course not Ron. I was just hoping that everything was going good fer you both, that's all," said Hagrid. Harry laughed as Hagrid mumbled awkwardly.

"Don't worry Hagrid, I tried convincing this bloke that she would say yes to begin with" said Harry. Hagrid looked slightly relieved but when Norbert's massive roar shook the cave again, everyone was hiding their faces with their arms, with the exception of Ginny into Harry's chest.

When the dust was once again clearing, Fawkes flamed in with Hermione who immediately began coughing and waving around her hand.

"What might I ask, was that?" she said in greeting.

"Hello Hermione and that was Norbert," said Harry as Ginny ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck in a hug that Hermione gladly returned. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and smiled. The two girls had launched into a conversation that Billie soon joined and Harry noted David's strange look as Billie exclaimed that she too would like pale yellow and soft blue as colours for her wedding. Hagrid meanwhile had his face scrunched up as he was trying to listen, and to Harry it looked like he wasn't having much luck either.

"Lupin was right," said Ron shaking his head as he looked at the girls now clustered together holding hands out in front of them. "You never understand past the first few words."

Harry and David laughed appreciatively and Hagrid meanwhile looked frightened of the girls before giving a smile that Harry knew he gave when he had not the foggiest idea of what was being talked about.

"If we can interrupt your conversation my fair witches," said David.

"You better look again if you think us just fair" countered Billie. David opened his mouth as a slight pink shade showed on his upper cheeks.

Harry coughed loudly "We all send our congratulations to Ron and Hermione, and we know that whatever kind of wedding and no matter how they decide to decorate it will undoubtfully be beautiful, but for now... I would kind of like to see a twenty-one foot dragon," said Harry (and as if Norbert heard him talking), he roared again.

Hermione looked startled as her eyes went wide in shock. "Oh! so you've found him" said Hermione.

"Hagrid's had him here for a while," said Ron as he went up to Hermione's side and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek at which Billie awed at.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Hagrid as if just noticing the half giant was even there.

"Hagrid, what are you doing up here?" asked Hermione.

"Err... see the thing is... err..." stumbled Hagrid again.

"Hagrid seems to have known all along where Norbert was hiding," said Ginny crossing her arms and keeping her expression impassive.

"Because he was hiding him all along," said Ron as he stood beside Hermione who now had her eyes cut at Hagrid.

"Why not tell them Hagrid? I mean they are Auror's, they would know what to do" said Hermione.

"Err..." Began Hagrid, but Harry shook his head.

"Never mind" said Harry, he knew that Hagrid had meant no true harm. "It's not open information, in fact the ministry has yet to find out"

"Yes, I notice it still isn't in the papers" commented Hermione.

"Not until that Rita cow figures it out," said Billie.

"She's not a cow," said David. Harry shot David a warning glance as did Ron, but David did not notice this till he saw Billie's glare and Harry coughed again loudly.

"I think it is time we go and see Norbert," said Harry quickly. Ginny nodded in agreement and Hermione fell into step beside her as she shot a curious glance at Billie and David.

"Are they going out?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Don't know, but if David keeps coming to Rita's defence, I would say no" whispered Ginny back quickly. As they all followed Hagrid through into the throat of the cave.

The cave walls were wet and it gave the look of slimy water running over the rough jagged edges. Harry looked around the cave and found the drip-stone that had formed the stalactites. Some of the finer points of them had been removed as if by force. Harry knew Norbert had been the reason for their removal!

They travelled in silence as they walked through the cave and into the heart of the main chamber. Harry swallowed and he heard Hermione and Billie gasp. Ginny was just looking up at the dragon in amusement. He knew her amusement had to be Charlie's doing. Ginny had always looked up to Charlie and Bill. Norbert was shown brightly in the flame torches that Hagrid had lined the cave with.

Though the group made no noise, Norbert still noticed their presence. He stared down upon them with his eyes cut in slits. His nostrils flared and emitted small spirals of smoke. Its black scales were glistening and his bronzed horns were shining in the flames. Norbert's tail whipped around showing his swiftness and agility. Harry inwardly flinched. The smooth black ridges were shown like shadows on his back. Harry remembered a slightly different dragon from his first year.

_'Probably because he was a baby then. Charlie said as they grow older, their eyes become 'wild looking''_ said Ginny as Harry knew she too was looking into Norbert's eyes.

_'That's what Mundungus had said'_ recalled Harry. He felt a shuffle in his pocket and looked down as Magnus's head poked out.

_"Just when I thought it was safe to come out!"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Yeah, that's Norbert"_ hissed Harry. He took extreme notice as Norbert's eyes cut deeper into his scull and felt the intensity of his stare.

_"The missing dragon makes a reappearance then"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Yeah, it appears so"_ hissed Harry, as he tried to resist the urge to step back.

_"Looks frightened"_ hissed Magnus in coment.

_"I think we're all frightened"_ hissed Harry with a light tone of irony.

_"The 'Great Potter Boy who lived' is frightened?"_ hissed Magnus sarcastically.

_"Nose off… got anything that might help?"_ hissed Harry as he watched with horror as Norbert turned his entire body around and take a step towards them. Even though Norbert was a good seventy-five feet away from where they all stood, Harry still wanted to recoil and retrace his steps. Taking a deep breath, Harry firmly kept his feet still as Norbert reared back on his hind legs and pointed his nose up in the air towards the ceiling and roared.

Tumbling rocks and splashes of rocks hitting the puddles of water were heard. Harry covered his ears quickly and was glad to see everyone; Hagrid included, doing the same.

"Sorry 'bout that. He's always a bit cranky when he just wakes up" said Hagrid as the echo of the roar died away and hands fell back to the sides of their owners. It was then that Harry noticed that everyone but him and Ginny had wands drawn and ready. Hagrid's pink umbrella was sticking out his giant sized trench coat.

"A bit! A bit!" cried out Ron. "He's barking mad!"

"Now Ron! Dragons are jus' seriously misunderstood creatures, they don' mean no harm" said Hagrid.

"Where have I heard that before!" cried out Ron as Norbert advanced another step towards them. Another great roar shook the ground at their feet as the massive sized dragon took another step.

_"You do know that dragons respect fire, don't you?"_ hissed Magnus as his tongue flicked out and in.

_"Couldn't you have told me that sooner?"_ said Harry as he finally took a step back.

"Harry, what should we do?" asked David as he held his wand at the ready at Norbert. Harry's eyes flickered to Hagrid who had moved to stand ground between David and Norbert and waving his arms around frantically.

"Ginny we need some flame" said Harry.

"What?" said Ginny as she took two steps back as her own wand came to the ready.

"WE NEED THE FLAMES" screamed Harry. His voice mingled with Norbert's new roar and echoed back to him.

"Oh, right!" said Ginny dawning comprehension. She held her wand out more steadily and with a very determined look that Harry found himself smiling at.

_'INCEDIUM FLAMERIURA ROPERPUS!'_ Ginny screamed mentally.

Her whip of flame leaped from her wand and when Harry touched the small of her back with the palm if his hand, more power went into it. Forming two whips and giving equal strength and control to both. Ginny wasn't surprised as they had tried this once in his second year at University. Ginny cracked one of the whips by Norbert's hind leg to get his attention. The other whip at her control went to pass in a snap in front of him.

Harry watched in slight astonishment as Norbert's eyes started following the whips of fire. Billie gave a little giggle as Norbert started trying to play with one of the whips. His right paw would come out and try to tackle it, like a kneazel with a string. Harry let out a breath and laughed with everyone else. Hermione looked crossed between amused and nervous. Ron was the loudest out of all of them. Hagrid looked confused. Billie was now cackling hard as her face was now turning red. David was smiling and shaking his head at the dragon.

"You know if anyone, but Charlie Weasley had trained this dragon, I would be shocked" said David. Harry smiled in return, but laughed as Hagrid scrunched up his nose.

"Dragon's going mental," cried Ron as he clutched his hand to his side. Hermione finally gave a small smile as Norbert in an attempt to catch the whip let out his flame. Ginny jerked the whips around Norbert, and laughed as Norbert turned in a complete circle, until finally giving up a futile attempt and lay down with one final sigh of smoke emitting from his nose.

"Never seen 'em do tha' before" said Hagrid as he stared up at Norbert in confusion, but with an uncertain smile. Harry smiled.

Ginny transformed into her phoenix as the whips of fire disappeared from the air around her. Flare gave a cry out in a note that seemed to calm everyone down. Harry could have sworn that everyone sighed as one, like letting out a breath that they all seemed to have been holding.

Norbert's head though still lying on the cave floor allowed his eyes to follow the phoenix. Flare sung a beautiful song with a few more cries and when everyone was relaxed and almost back to normal, she transformed again landing softly beside Harry, who smiled in thanks.

_"How did you know about that?"_ hissed Harry looking back down at Magnus.

_"I don't know, must be my own connection with my crimson flower"_ hissed Magnus.

_"What connection?"_ hissed Harry his attention and his griffin on Magnus.

_"When she created me, it was not to harm but to distract and to help in training times. So the thoughts come to me"_ hissed Magnus.

_"Why haven't you said something before now?"_ hissed Harry still not knowing if this was a good thing or bad.

_"Didn't look like you needed my help till now"_ hissed Magnus. _"Now excuse me, Master Harry, I would like to take one more nap before dinner"_ hissed Magnus as he slid back into Harry's cloak pocket leaving behind a Harry who was still slightly uncertain. Shrugging, Harry turned back to his team, Hagrid and Hermione.

"Hermione do you know a way to mark him" said Harry, then noticing Hagrid's look of horror, he quickly added "something that wouldn't harm Norbert" Harry gave a small smile as he saw Hagrid's look of relief.

"Well, let me see, I'm not really prepared for this kind of thing." she said in a slight hysterical voice. She walked two steps forward, turned on her heel and walked the two steps back. Finally after she had paced for a good minute and a half, she gave a sigh. "Broad arrow isn't no good, here at least"

"Why isn't it?" asked Billie looking confused.

"That's the mark the British government use to mark there property." said Hermione. She sat on a nearby rock and Ron shoved his hands in his pocket looking expectedly at Hermione. Everyone knew that Hermione would come up with something, she had yet to fail them.

"Why couldn't we just use a lighter version of the cutting curse" suggested David, as Harry once again noticed Hagrid's horrified look.

"No" said Harry shaking his head slightly. "I was rather hoping a mark that could tell us where Norbert goes, should he escape this cave. Also a mark that only a few of us would actually be able to see"

"Oh" said Hermione. "Well there are a few spells but they require a lot of magic… of course that's never been a problem" she said. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes in slight sarcasm.

"So you know anything that might help?" said Ginny. She twirled her wand between her fingers, a habit that Harry knew she had learned from Luna Lovegood.

"Of course" scoffed Hermione indignantly.

"And..." said Billie.

"Well there are your normal spells, but the one I was thinking about, Professor Noviskie invented himself" said Hermione with an air of bossiness.

"Wait, Noviskie invents spells?" said Ron looking slightly shocked.

"Yes how else did you think he knew that long list of spells that combined powers for Harry and Ginny?" said Hermione as if she must have thought this to have been the most obvious thing. Harry blinked; he hadn't really thought about how Noviskie had known the spells. He just touched Ginny and what happened, happened. For the most part anyway.

"_Markium Locatius_" said Hermione simply.

"_Markium Locatius_" repeated Ginny.

"Yes, it designed to make a mark into the object or in this case, Norbert. And no Hagrid it won't hurt him" said Hermione turning to Hagrid.

"Oh right" said Hagrid with a small sigh of relief.

"What are the properties of the spell?" asked Billie.

"Well, for instance, Harry can design the spell to make it appear where only a few people can actually see it" said Hermione.

"Wicked" said Ron.

"Yes, it has a highly complicated wand movement which keeps it from your average Auror spell book, but it's highly effective" said Hermione confidently.

Harry nodded his head. He knew some of Noviskie's spells, and knew some of them well! He neither doubted Noviskie as a great wizard, professor or a spell maker. Harry respected the man; he after all had even seen bits and pieces of his life. Harry had even hoped and wished the best when Noviskie had started dating a singer called Celestina Warbeck. In Ginny's second year (Harry's third) they had split and for a whole month. Harry's fame had gone out of the papers and Harry had been able to live a proper life for at least a few weeks. Even though Harry was glad to be out of the papers, he didn't appreciate the things the Prophet had wrote about Noviskie and Warbeck.

"Do I even have to ask if you know the wand movement?" asked Harry feeling slightly amused. Ginny snickered beside him.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head slightly to the side. "No, and yes I do know the manoeuvre it takes"

"Good, let's mark the beast and get back to the Hollow, I'm starving" said Ron rubbing at his stomach. Harry met Hermione's eye and both turned quickly, trying to hide their smiles that was now playing on their faces. Harry saw Ron shoot a glare at Hermione, which turned into a smile as Hermione smile began to enlighten her face.

"Who should be allowed to see the mark?" asked David.

"Anyone not want to see the mark?" asked Harry already knowing the answer. Everyone began looking at each other, but no one raised a hand or spoke out.

"That about settles it I think" said Ginny with a small snicker.

Harry looked back at Norbert, he was breathing deep and he thought he had felt the hot breath off the dragon hit his legs, making his cloak whirl against him. As Norbert got to his hind legs again, watching them all with interest.

"How do we do this then?" asked Billie.

"It will most likely have to be Harry and Ginny. They have the most power out of all of us, which I suggest because of Norbert's size," added Hermione.

"So how do we pick out who gets to see the mark?" asked Ginny.

"You have to think about the person as you're marking him, the longer you can keep your concentration the more people you can will to see it, understand?" said Hermione.

Harry nodded and ignored the feeling he usually got when talking to Hermione, like he was taking transfiguration all over again!

_'I'll think of the girls you think of the blokes?'_ Said Ginny as she held out her hand.

_'Sounds like a plan'_ said Harry as he brandished his own wand and took Ginny's outstretched hand.

_'Mentally?'_ asked Ginny.

_'Why not'_ said Harry with a small shoulder shrug.

_'MARKIUM LOCATIUS'_ Harry and Ginny shouted mentally in unison. A twisted bright yellow beam flew from their wands, joined and twisted forming one giant beam. It met its mark when it collided with Norbert's chest. Norbert watched the beam for a moment before lifting his head once more to the ceiling of the cave and roaring with flames. Harry knew it wasn't hurting him, but also knew Norbert didn't like something so brightly coloured hitting him. Harry and Ginny held their wands steady as Harry heard Ginny thinking of Hermione.

An orange coloured ball travelled down the bright yellow beam and met Norbert's thick hide. Harry thought of Ron and an orange beam travelled down the yellow beam again. They did this until Billie, David, Hagrid and themselves had all been willed to also see the mark as well. With their job complete, Harry let the beam steady itself before Ginny and him dropped their beams as their wands fell to their sides. The spell a powerful one, though not needing love to power it, needed strength. Harry felt exhausted now and knew Ginny was feeling it too!

"Didn't know it would do that" said Ginny as she fell to the cave floor on her bum, Harry right beside her, unable to keep to his own feet.

"What did it do?" asked Ron with a look of concern.

"They're extremely tired now," said Hermione in the same bossy tone.

"Why?" asked David as Billie's eyes went to Norbert as she examined the mark they had made.

"The power source is strength," said Hermione.

"You know you could have told us that before and Harry could have simply tapped into his elements," said Ginny with a small snap in her tone.

Hermione looked slightly outraged as she opened her mouth to retort, but closed it with an indignant look. "It temporarily slipped my mind" she replied with her eyes closed and eyebrows raised.

"Well, now we know why she failed her Defence Against the Dark Arts practical in her third year," said Ginny with a smile playing on her lips.

"Anyway!" intervened Harry with a pointed look at Ron who acknowledged it and ran with it.

"Did you hear about Fred and Georges date yet?" said Ron with a smile as he looked between David and Harry.

"No! What happened?" asked Harry with a grin. He knew the Fred and George had most likely met their match in the twins they had met up at Charlie's base. Katie Nicole and Courtney Anna.

"Don't know, all I know is that mum said something about she would have loved to have been a fly on the wall, or something like that," said Ron.

Harry smiled. He heard from Charlie that the twin girls were a handful almost like Fred and George. He couldn't wait to hear what had happened with them!

"Norbert's going 'ter be okay in't he?" asked Hagrid as all eyes shifted back to the massive dragon, looking tired and small spirals of smoke swirling around his nostrils.

"Of course!" said Hermione looking slightly outraged.

"He'll be fine Hagrid," said Harry smiling and sending a nod to the half giant.

Harry smiled as they left the cave moments later. Finally a break in the case, Norbert was found and he hoped the mark would prove useful. Remembering tomorrow was lunchtime at the Burrow, Harry's smile grew into a grin, he looked forward to each Sunday for Mrs. Weasley excellent cooking and catching up on small talk with everyone. He just simply couldn't wait to hear about the twin's date.

_'Knowing Fred and George it was quite remarkable'_ snickered Ginny as they exited the cave and followed Hagrid down the rear side of the mountain. Harry's mind reeling all the way.

* * *

**AN :**

**I am so sorry for the long awaited update! I have been through a lot these past few weeks and was happy if I could spare myself the time and emotional element to even write a paragraph every day! So my apologies. Not too mention I was distracted some of the time... (blame it on _Felin ._.. lol)**

**Questions... Where to begin...**

**_Fight between Harry and Ginny._**

Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading... lol

**_Write a series of Auror case files._**

we'll see.. lol

**_What are the Nicknames for the four?_**

Yes, just to clarify, Harry is **_Roc_ **(meaning strength and speed) Ginny is** _Flare_** (for the flame) Hermione is **_Ruffles_** (because her busy hair is on her tawny owl form, all thanks to JezzyJess for that one!), and Ron is **_Mage_** (because he had become Mage of the Arachnid)

**_Add another chapter from Ron and Hermione's POV._**

Again? Another? lol, We'll see... lol

**_Please explain this one paragraph, I do not know what it means..._**

_"'Easy Mage, I was just asking because I want some on my pancakes,' said Ginny innocently. Harry smiled. He remembered the last time he had brought her breakfast in bed and she had asked for some whipped cream, the things she had done to him with that cream, made him shiver in anticipation all over again!"_

Please don't make me... fine! Whip Cream can be used as a ... err... tool, when used in a seductive manner. lol... I have no idea how else to describe it... maybe someone reading this can help ...

_**Who is the stalker? **_

Now really! You didn't think I would answer that did you? lol

**_When is Harry going to ask Ginny to marry him?_**

Keep reading, but making no promises... sorry.

**_Will students notice Hermione's ring?_**

I certainly would, but then again I also seem to notice any news surrounding Australia now.. lol.. but yes they will. We might even hear a few stories in the next chapter.

_**Is there a budding relationship with Billie and David? **_

Would you like there to be one? lol

**_What happened with Fred and Georges dates?"_**

We will find a few details out in the next chapter I'm sure, its going to be an interesting piece to write... lol

**Okay I think that's enough questions to be answered, if there are any more ask and if It doesn't ruin any surprises that I might have in store, I might answer them... lol**

**okay there were 37 reviewers on the last chapter and I hope I get just as many on this one. I would go through and list everyone's names, but I answered the questions this time instead. **

**I would like to thank_ Beardie04_ for being my beta and making this readable, for anyone who has read my first fanfic knows I am a terrible speller. Thank you _Susan_, my sis. **

**Also _Michael_, who has lifted me to new extremes on an emotional element and showed me just how supportive a love can be, when it is true and honest. Thank you _Michael_ my love, for everything you have showed me and taught me about love and being true to oneself. I love you. Also for the help in making up the spell _Markium Locatius._ **

**Okay enough into the drama I call my life, lol... I look forward to every review so please write a short or long review and tell me what you think, one word or a thousand I don't care, just to know what you think so far. I will take any and all suggestions into account and see if they fit into my main story line and go from there.**

**So please review and until next chapter take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	10. A Fierce Return

**Disclaimer: I checked, I still don't own anything Harry Potter!  
**

**  
Chapter 10 : A Fierce Return**

****

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a deep sigh of aggravation, Harry fell into the tall emerald green wing-back chair. The gentle lush scent of the lilies that Winky had insisted upon keeping there, filled his lungs with their fragrant air. Leaning forward in his seat, Harry rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes falling to the carpet rug that his feet rested upon. Following the decorative border of the rug to its end and then fixating his eyes upon the fire that was roaring and crackling in the grate. Harry met its dancing bright orange flames without interest.

Discovering Norbert had laid a fear to rest while raising another. Norbert couldn't have been the dragon that rained its destruction in Hogsmeade. Before departing, Hagrid had sworn upon wizarding oath that Norbert had arrived at the edge of the forbidden Forest the morning before the tragic event. Which placed Norbert in the cave at the time of the destructive chaos. Harry also knew that Hagrid would never lie to him, even if it would have put Norbert's life on the line. Harry sat back in his seat, another sigh escaping his mouth as he moved.

If Norbert wasn't the accused dragon, then who was? Were the witnesses even correct in there thinking it was indeed a dragon? Maybe it had been a spell that would make the townsfolk of Hogsmeade see a beast instead of it's true form? A spell gone wrong? Or perhaps someone's idea of a night on the town. If it had been a spell ...

' _Wait! Is there even such a thing_?' Harry pondered the thought.

' _Don't know love. We can check with Hermione tomorrow, _' came Ginny's voice in his mind.

' _But Ginny the damn thing is out there, _' insisted Harry with another sigh of deep frustration.

'_ I know, _' said Ginny calmly.

' _It could attack again, at any moment! _' said Harry running his hand through his already messy black hair.

' _I know, _' said Ginny again. ' _But there's nothing more to be done _-'

' _There's always something to be done Ginny. _' said Harry stubbornly.

' _-tonight! _' said Ginny finishing her thought.

Deep down Harry knew that she was right, but the thought of doing nothing and just sitting around was irritating. Harry had figured that one break in the case would at least let something make sense, but the lack of clues that normally lead the investigation was making it difficult.

"Harry," said Ginny as she sat on the arm of his chair. Her voice breaking the mental conversation as she spoke out loud. "You know just as well as I do that it can just take time for evidence to reveal itself."

"But Ginny, that's one thing we're running quite low on" said Harry following her lead and talking out loud. Turning his head as his eyes sought and held hers.

"I know," agreed Ginny her tone one of reasonable calmness.

"And Charlie's job is still at risk even with Norbert's return," continued Harry feeling like he was finally making her see the stressful importance of the situation as if she hadn't before. "The department of dangerous creatures, won't take Hagrid's word that Norbert wasn't the dragon! Wizarding oath or not!"

"I know," said Ginny again. Harry watched as concern etched her delicate features. Her eyes moved to the crackling fire that would be burning all night, and he could feel her thoughts become clouded. Then suddenly a peaceful serenity overcame her emotions and thoughts.

Harry flushed when he realized that the intense calm was stemming from her faith in him. Faith that he would solve the case; make everything better somehow. She trusted and held in him such high regards that Harry was left speechless. Ginny's chestnut brown eyes turned away from the fire as they fell back on his emerald green ones. Harry wondered briefly why her unyielding faith in him was not making him more eager to solve the case, and solve it tonight!

Right everything that was wronged in those eyes; just to make sure that Ginny would never have a reason to doubt him. But somehow he knew that even if he failed, if he somehow didn't or couldn't solve the case to her expectations, or the expectations that he himself carried, she would still love him. See him as a great person in her beautiful eyes. And that, that was all he needed to know right then. The stress and worry that would normally stem from that type of understanding never crossed his mind as he felt himself relax as he felt the warmth and depth of her love.

"I don't think getting stubborn and touchy is going to help either." continued Ginny.

Harry sighed and relented. "I'm sorry Flare..." muttered Harry.

"No problem," said Ginny flashing him a smile that Harry returned. "Now am I gonna have to take my clothes off to get some attention here?" Ginny laughed as Harry gave her a boyish grin at the thought.

The image changed as he thought of her. Her soft curvacious body pressing and squeezing his hardened one. Her beautiful face showing her pleasure as her eyes flamed and flashed in there desire. Her pouted sensual pink lips gaped open in her passion as her golden auburn tresses splayed out around her. Harry's senses wanted to explode with an urgent, more intense need of her softness.

Ginny gave a throaty chuckle as he allowed her to see his thoughts and images. Harry couldn't resist smiling as he saw the faint blush appear in her cheeks. He loved that she still blushed when she saw his images of her. No matter how accurate!

Smiling mischievously, Harry brought her on his lap making Ginny squeal in delighted surprise.

"I love you, my wildfire, my Ginny." said Harry his voice husky as the passion and desire began to replace his stresses and worries.

"I love you, my prince." said Ginny. Harry softened his smile to a grin as he felt the torrent of her love through her words, her tone, and the communicator worms that forever linked their minds. Harry stared into the bottomless depths of her loving emerald eyes, as he absentmindedly caressed her back.

"Don't worry love, we'll get this case solved and everything will-" started Ginny

"Start all over again." Finished Harry with a sarcastic smile.

"Mm-mm," hummed Ginny with a small saddened smile and a soft shake of her head. Making the light of the fire dance in her long locks of hair.

Harry's smile vanished from his face as his desire started to rise and flood his veins. To feel her soft, smooth limbs wrapped around him, as they shared in their passionate love.

"Do I get a sample of what your yearning Roc?" asked Ginny in a teasing tone that made Harry's skin tingle in anticipation and for goose bumps to rise in places Harry wouldn't have thought right.

"Maybe..." teased Harry right back.

"Maybe?" Ginny said incredulously as she leaned slightly back. Harry snickered and with great agility stood to his feet. Holding Ginny to him, like a babe to it's mother. Harry laughed as Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Maybe." repeated Harry. "Maybe I'll take you now, maybe I'll take you later, or maybe I'll ravish you both times"

Ginny's face glowed as a grin formed over her lips, before turning her eyes back on his. "Oh but my prince, what about the times in between?" said Ginny feigning a pout.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" said Harry as laughter bubbled up inside him. Harry let his feet lead him, and was only a bit surprised to find that he was walking into the bathroom.

"Why Roc, what do you plan to do in here?" asked Ginny adding mocking to her teasing tone.

Harry only smiled as he placed her gently to her feet and withdrew his wand. With a flick of his wand the bathtub filled itself, and with another flick red and pink rose petals laced the waters surface. Ivory lighted candles appeared and were placed spaced out all around the room, making the soft glow from the candles and the glow from the fireplace in the bedroom their only sources of light. Somewhere a piano started playing softly, it's melody gently surrounding them.

Ginny smiled as Harry walked around her and held her from behind, his arms embracing her fully. Letting his body sway with Ginny's to the delicate rhythm of the piano that continued it's soft melodies throughout the night as they let their bodies take lead...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We were thinking of a little garden wedding," said Hermione the following afternoon.

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry was spending the usual lazy Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. Lunch during the spring and summer would find them at the rickety old tables in the gardens; while winter would house them in the kitchen and living room.

"Oh that sounds lovely dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley her voice holding a cheerful tone.

"We're still not sure on the date exactly, yet," continued Hermione as she cast a look in Ron's direction as if he were putting them terribly behind. "But we are working on it!"

Ginny snickered in his mind, and it was all Harry could do to not look at Ron just then. However the furtive look shared by the twins did not go unnoticed.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table with a small sigh. Her facial features showed her happiness as well as her exhaustion with her older age. But her kind eyes showed her wisdom in certain matters, and a love that one would expect a mother to have for her children. But her love didn't stop with her children, Mrs. Weasley's love was extended to Hermione and Harry as well, always making them feel a part of the family.

To Harry, she had been a kind woman. She never hesitated in helping them, to be there for them at any time or any problem big or small. It had been she who had persuaded Harry to tough it through his third year at the Auror Division. She then showed the same support to Ginny when she experienced the pressure of the learning's of the job. Harry smile remembering Mrs. Weasley's affection. Ginny smiled and winked at him.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand with a lazy flick, and dishes of different sizes came soaring gracefully from the kitchen and landing nicely in there spots on the rickety tables.

"Now mum, you shouldn't use your magic for every little thing," said Fred.

"Yeah mum, it's called responsibility," said George coming up to stand next to Fred. Both wore identical mocking grins.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he registered the look on Mrs. Weasley's face as narrowed her eyes at the twins. With another jab of her wand, the dinner rolls came flying from the kitchen door behind Fred and George. Fred glanced behind them in time to register that a big basket of bread was heading for them, bringing him and George to their knees to avoid being steam rolled.

Ron laughed hysterically, but was oblivious to Fred's wand movement as he flicked it making Ron immediately start to gag as a rather large slug came spewing from his mouth. Ginny laughed at Hermione's disgusted look.

"Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly, giving him a reproving look.

"What?" asked Fred as he stowed his wand in the front pocket of his trousers.

"Behave yourself," said Ginny.

"Or what?" asked George cautiously.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heel. The twins barley had time to share a victory smile, before both were spewing their own slugs complete with green slime, and their ears were turning a bright blue.

"Ginny!" yelled Fred and George together, as there blue ears turned to flames and singed the ends of the hair.

"Ginny!" echoed Mrs. Weasley scornfully.

"Sorry mum," said Ginny almost sincerely. Waving her wand, Fred and George's flaming ears disappeared leaving them smoking purple. George transfigured a dinner plate into a mirror and held it in front of him.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" exclaimed Fred looking over George's shoulder into the mirror.

"Wait..." said George thoughtfully as he kept his eyes on himself in the mirrors reflection.

"What? Oh that would be good." said Fred as his face changed into a grin.

_' Yet another 'goodie' for Weasley Wizard Wheezes? '_ asked Harry.

_' Maybe. They still haven't given me credit for that last invention I gave them. '_ Ginny answered, giving the twins an irritated look.

_' Yes, I'll never forget the trouble those _'shrieking balls of doom' _gave Hermione and all the rest of the Hogwarts staff. '_ said Harry snickering mentally.

_' Hey as I recall Mr. Potter, it was you and the Gryffindor quidditch team who left a slew of them in Filch's office for them to go off as soon as he sat in his chair. '_ countered Ginny with a grin.

_' Oh yeah - those were good times weren't they? '_ said Harry, laughing mentally.

"So what is it this time?" asked Ginny as she moved towards the twins. "Fire Ears? Or how about Flamin Ears of Doom?"

"No love, it's Flares Ears" said Harry from behind the table were he was setting out cutlery.

"Now that's good," agreed George.

"Yeah we were thinking of something like Smokers Ears." said Fred.

"Sounds cheesy out loud mate." George said shaking his head slightly.

"Too right it does, especially compared to Flares Ears," agreed Fred.

"Well, why you both are wondering what to call Ginny's new invention for your shop; why don't you go and get the elder flower wine," ordered Mrs. Weasley from where she still sat at the table.

"Yes, a capital idea Molly dear, boys?" said Mr. Weasley as he came from around the house.

"Arthur!" exlaimed Mrs. Weasley cutting her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, Dear?" asked Mr. Weasley nervously.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked him, suspicion in her tone as well.

"T-the s-shed..." mumbled Mr. Weasley as everyone's eyes turned to him. George and Fred raised their eyebrows at each other clearly knowing something that no one else did.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm, well, it's just rather an ... an ... e- experiment of sorts" said Mr. Weasley nervously wringing his hands in front of his stomach.

"What sort of experiment?" asked Mrs. Weasley her tone growing more accusing with each word.

Mr. Weasley tried to respond a few times but no words came out.

"Arthur? What are you up to?" asked Mrs. Weasley again.

"Me? Up to s- something? Why would you think that?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George shook their heads, while Ron gave a quiet snicker beside him. Harry suddenly felt bad as he watched Mr. Weasley struggle to find an excuse for whatever he was working on in his shed. Hermione looked up at Mr. Weasley with a curious expression.

"Lunch anyone?" asked Bill. All eyes turned to him. "What did I do now?"

"More like dad," replied Fred.

"Been up to something in his shed, again" said George.

_"Ever walk into a room and realized you've missed something?"_ hissed Magnus.

Harry's eyes fell from Bill to Zoey who was standing beside her father, with Magnus wrapped around her waist and neck.

"Uncle Harry!" squealed Zoey as she ran up to him. Harry embraced the little girl and accepted Magnus back around his shoulders.

_"Seems that Mr. Weasley's been up to some charming in his shed again,"_ hissed Harry.

Magnus flicked his tongue. _"Older Red is under some interrogation from Mrs. Red."_ hissed Magnus.

"I'm sure dad's up to nothing," said Fred going to stand beside his father and slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure it's nothing," agreed George as he too came up to his fathers other side and slapped the other shoulder.

"Hey George why don't we go see if dad will try the new candy we invented?" asked Fred.

"Good idea mate. Come along dad, you're gonna love this one," said George smiling mischievously as they lead Mr. Weasley away a few feet.

"Sometimes I wonder what they get up to." said Mrs. Weasley. "Never mind that now though, we've got a lunch to get on the table." Mrs. Weasley huffed a breath as she rose from the table and set off again into the kitchen.

"_Wonder what they really do get up to in there_," came Ginny's wondering thought.

"I wonder what they really do get up to in that ol' shed?" asked Ron out loud.

Harry and Ginny cast each other a smile.

"Somehow I think I'm not the first to ask that question" said Ron, looking between Harry and Ginny.

"Too right your not," said Ginny smirking slightly.

"Never mind I think... I think I'll just go and ermm... yeah." said Ron hurrying into the burrow.

"He's never going to like being just like us, is he?" asked Bill still standing rooted in place looking at Hermione for an answer.

Hermione gave a small smile. "You know Ron, he's still trying to stand out against you all."

"He should know he already does by now," said Bill. "I mean, not every first year became friends with one of the most famous wizards to date." He said sending a smile to Harry.

Ginny laughed and Harry rolled his eyes, while Hermione began organizing the food that now sat on the rickety tables.

Dinner was coming to a close and fireflies began emitting their soft glow of flashing lights throughout the thicket around the Burrow. Harry watched as Crookshanks laid lazily as garden gnomes played close by, no longer having the energy to chase after them. Harry knew that kneazels lived long lives, but also knew that crookshanks was older then what he appeared. Harry's gaze flicked to the field, as deer stood nearby every now and then lowering their heads to sample the tasty grass on the earths flooring, though snapping their heads back up as laughter floated across the short distance to their sharp ears. Zoey though was watching them in amazement from behind the oak tree not far off.

Looking up the table from where he sat beside Ginny, she was engrossed in a conversation with Bill over the happenings at Gringots as the goblins were increasing the security on the wizarding bank, again. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were in deep conversation over Quidditch as England failed again to make it into the play-offs.

"I'll bet Transivania will be the team to go all the way this year," Fred was saying.

"Oh no dear brother of mine, it'll be Wales," disagreed George.

"You know you're both wrong," asserted Bill turning from his conversation with Ginny. "Luxembourg will get the cup this year."

"Bill! Have you been recently blinded? You know what a great team Scotland put together this year," said Ginny.

"Rookies," teased Mr. Weasley, "and you all are wrong, Uganda is coming up in the world of sports."

"Ugghh, Dad you must be joking!" exclaimed George.

"Gone off your rocker, you have," agreed Fred.

"Say what you wish, but mark my words, Uganda will make it to the Quidditch World Cup," said Mr. Weasley with a final voice as Fred and George waved him off in disbelief.

"Who do you suppose will win then?" asked Harry in curiosity.

Mr. Weasley scratched his chin in thought. "Might as well be Wales, Luxembourg might make it through the trials of the play-off's, but I'm banking on Unganda and Wales."

"Told you mate, of his rocker," said Fred shaking his head.

Harry grinned as he shifted his gaze to his best mate, but found Ron with his head thrown back, his eyes closed with his mouth gaped open, asleep. Hermione sat beside him talking with Mrs. Weasley who looked as if she was getting a word in every other moment or so.

"The only problem with a garden wedding is security, do you think we should hire some wizards to stroll the grounds around where the ceremony will take place?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure things will be fin-" started Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course they will," interrupted Hermione as if the thought of anything else was revolting. "What do you think of the soft yellow with baby blue?"

"Quite lovely dear-" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know, I mean I know things will work out, but If I can't get Ronald to set a date I can't exactly plan out anything for certain. I mean really you know how Ronald gets about making plans-" continued Hermione as Harry started blocking out all conversations.

He sighed in contentment as he allowed his eyes to follow Hedwig as she flew around the orchids, playing what looked like a game of chase with Pig.

"Hey never did ask you, how did your date go with those twins from Charlie's base?" asked Bill.

"Oh, they are the nastiest chicks we've ever gone out with," said Fred.

"Yeah, they're bloody brilliant," said George as both twins smiled.

"Why is that?" asked Bill.

"I would call them the exact opposite speaking they actually went out on a date with you two," snickered Ginny.

"See sis, that's actually what made them so bloody brilliant in the first place," asserted Fred.

"Yeah, and the tricks they played on us were just extra credit along the way," grinning at George.

"Tricks? They played tricks on you two?" asked Bills incredulously.

"Yup, all night," said George.

"But they were really good ones too," said Fred.

"Indeed they were," agreed George.

"Like what? What did they do to you both?" asked Ginny.

"At one stage our hands got burnt if we touched them in certain places, and then our cloths started becoming to big" said Fred.

"So naturally we figured it out, and retaliated," said George.

"On no! What did you boys do?" asked Mr. Weasley in concern.

"Nothing much," replied Fred.

"Yeah not much. We just made their hands get warmer in certain places they touched on us, and made their shirts shrink a bit," said George unashamedly.

"You did what?" exclaimed Ginny.

"You heard us dear sis," said Fred his smile indicating his pleasure in their what they considered pure genius.

"You both do realise that probably wasn't the best way to retaliate, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, but bloody hell if it didn't help us either," said George wearing the identical smile just like his twin.

Bill, Mr. Weasley and Harry laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Something tell me that's not all you two did either," said Harry.

"You probably don't want to hear any more of the details," replied Bill still laughing.

"Too true-" said George

"They do get a bit more personal-" said Fred.

"If you know what-" said George

"We mean!" finished Fred.

They ate homemade strawberry ice-cream for dessert relaxed with full bellies, basked in the moonlight's glow mixing with the candles floating low over the tables. The crickets played their music softly in the background as Harry's eyes drifted to a close, listening to Ron laugh over some of the inventions the twins were testing out.

"HARRY! HARRY! QUICK WAKE UP!" came Hermione's voice sounding sharp and loud. As a whack came to the back of his head.

"HARRY, WAKE UP, WE NEED YOU IN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE!" shouted Ginny loudly in his ear.

"What the blood-" started Harry.

"Ottery St. Catchpole is under attack by a magical creature, we've got to go!" said Ron from beside him.

Harry could tell the atmosphere of the Burrow was not the calmness he had fallen asleep too, but now the worried look on his friends faces made him instantly aware of his surroundings.

Harry jumped up out of his seat and took off running. As his feet pounded the hard dirt, he heard several others behind him, but didn't take the time to look over his shoulder as he ran the single path to the nearby town, just outside the Burrow.

When Harry finally stopped running his eyes took in the chaos of the muggles running from fire breathing down upon them from the sky. There were bodies strewn up and down the streets and fire was set to several buildings. Harry raised his eyes to the cause of the commotion.

His eyes locked onto a dragon; Fifteen to seventeen feet in height and with an enormous wingspan. The dragon's wings caught Harry's eyes as they were oddly shaped with the edges burnt black and shaped in a sinister looking way. Harry wasn't sure if they were shaped naturally or not. The smell of burning wood, blood, and flesh stung his nostrils as he withdrew his wand.

"Let's try and get everyone safe back out of the way!" he yelled looking at Hermione, and Mr. Weasley.

"Try and get some of these fires out!" Harry continued shouting now looking at Ron and Bill. "And Ginny contact the ministry for help, and try to help with the muggles!"

No one argued as they accepted their duties and set about to do his bidding. Harry locked determined eyes on the dragon as it's sharp eyes glared down at him. Harry knew the dragon recognized him right off, as it circled around and came back to him.

Flying close to the ground the dragon breathed it's fire, trapping Harry in it's flames. The fire burned the edges of his cloak. Harry quickly threw it off him to stop the fire spreading up his body. Putting out a spot of the flames, Harry dashed over the heat and rolled across the dirt and quickly got to his feet again. Looking around he saw the dragon coming back again.

Harry transformed into his griffin and launched into the sky, speeding off and leading the dragon on a chase through the woods away from the town. Harry turned left then right, making sure to steer clear of any towns and the Burrow.

He didn't know the dragon was so close till it's thunderous roar sounded in his ear, shattering the night's stillness. Harry turned quickly and made a sharp dive right under the dragon. Turning onto his back midair Harry tried to scratch the belly of the beast, succeeding in making a small gash, the dragon roared it's pain and tried to lash out with it's claws at the source of it's pain.

Harry dived straight down, narrowly avoiding the claws, and no more than a second later the dragon was on his tail. Harry made a sharp left just as a blast of fire blasted past his ear.

"_That was too close..._" thought Harry.

"_What was too close?_" came Ginny's worried voice inside his mind.

"_Nothing, I'm fine, just worry about the towns residents_," responded Harry not wanting Ginny to come into battle with the furious beast behind him. Harry turned right but the beast anticipated his turn and it's giant sized claws came out of nowhere and knocked Harry away, sending him crashing towards the trees below.

Pulling up as his wings brushed the tree tops and flying with force back to the sky up above, Harry focused his slightly blurred vision at the beast as it made a giant circle and came back for him. Harry stalled for a second, then flew straight at the dragon. Fire roared heatedly at him and Harry strafed to the right to avoid it's destruction.

As the dragon got closer Harry quickly decided his next move and as the beast close enough to breathe it's fire at him, Harry went above it and was about to try and scratch the beast again when a pair of eyes caught his interest.

"Harry Potter!" spat a voice from atop the dragon's back. Harry hesitated in mid air, realizing the voice came from a witch. He tried to make out the details of her appearance, and for a moment locked gazes with a set of haunting eyes, before the dragons tail came up and slammed into him, sending him rocketing to the ground.

"_HAARRRYYYY_!" Came Ginny's thought as a ball of flame announced Flares arrival.

"_No Ginny, go back!_" thought Harry instantly.

"_Don't be ridiculous Harry. Don't go getting macho on me now!_" came Ginny's stern voice.

Harry caught control over his flying once more and went to join Ginny. The dragon seemed to have been expecting the intrusion that Ginny brought and almost seemed to smile menacingly. The dragon came rushing at them with great agility and glanced at Ginny, who went left, before tracking Harry who dove to right.

As the dragon went for Harry, Ginny came to his defense and straight up to it's mouth. The dragon breathed it's fire, but it had no effect on Ginny's fiery Phoenix. The dragon seemed to not have realized this as it continued on to Harry. Ginny saw the rider on it's back and went for her.

"Get away you filthy traitor!" screamed the witch. She screamed again as Ginny's talons clawed at her face and haunting eyes. Harry knew those eyes would play in his mind beyond the solving of the case, but as he lead the dragon on another chase, he wondered just who this witch was after all?

Harry turned an abrupt left and Ginny who was waiting for this, knocked the rider off the dragons back. The dragon knew instantly and soared down to catch it's master.

The beast caught it's rider and instead of turning back to continue the fight, it sped away from Harry and Ginny. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, though the knowledge of having to fight the beast again loomed in his mind.

"Who the bloody hell was the rider then?" asked Ron, moments later when Ginny had flamed them to an alley in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"An interesting thing about all that was the way the dragon stopped fighting after it's rider was knocked off." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I found that interesting too," agreed Ginny.

"Did you notice the way the wings appeared?" asked Harry, not able to get the beast from his mind.

"Yes, I did. That's not the normal appearance for neither captive nor wild dragons," replied Hermione. "No dragon I know would have wings shaped like that, and none I know of have those markings that you saw."

"Speaking of marks did anyone notice the mark on it's stomach and chest?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah almost like it had been branded or something." said Ron.

Harry watch the ministry obliviators work on modifying the memories of the towns muggles.

"I know just one thing," said Harry as he turned his eyes back to his friends. "That dragon certainly wasn't Norbert."

"Indeed," Hermione agreed. "Now if you could only convince the ministry of that," she sighed.

"But that's the thing isn't? The ministry will convict Norbert of the charges anyway, to look like they're doing something about these bloody attacks" said Ron.

"We can't let the ministry know just yet that we found Norbert," said Ginny. "There's no way around that."

"But what about Charlie?" asked Hermione.

"He'll hang in there for a bit longer. We just need to solve the case rather quickly." said Ron. "Harry? What do you suggest?"

"As much as I would love to solve this case and get Charlie off the hook, there's just no way we can let the ministry find out about Norbert just yet. We're gonna have to find out more about this 'rider' and about what kind of beast we're dealing with." said Harry.

"Yeah, it certainly doesn't act like a normal dragon," said Ginny her mind reflecting the movements of the beast.

"Maybe it's a new kind of breed?" suggested Ron.

"Could be, but it'll be rare," replied Hermione looking doubtful.

"Nothing would surprise me just now..." muttered Ron.

"Nor me, this case seems to have a heartbeat of it's own," said Harry as his eyes watched the gathering crowd of witches and wizard's start to flock to the newest scene of chaos.

"Bloody people are weird, you think with an enormous dragon on the loose, people would want to hide," grumbled Ron looking disgusted at the crowd too.

"That's the thing, they're not only here for the chaos, but to see Harry in action." said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Never mind them, lets get to work and see what clues we can find. I think David should start his undercover work soon." said Harry and with one last disgruntled look at the crowd of mainly witches, he set off in search of what he hoped to be a major break in the case. No one noticed the set of magenta robes that lay hidden behind a barrel not a few paces away from the small group of friends, listening to their conversation with interest

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Angel's loyal readers: **My apologies to all of you for takin so bloody long to proof-read this chapter. I'm not really all that quick at it, prolly cause I try to be thorough. But anyhow, thanks for all the patience you've given Angel, and keep an eye on the horizon for the next chapter ;)

Kaede

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey all!**

**First all, I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter. It has been fun writing again. I have been going through a time in my life where a lot of things are finally changing! Sometimes a person may arive at a time in their lives where one thing happens and it's enough for them to say ENOUGH! That was me, so while I say I am sorry for the rather long delay in getting this chapter posted, their was after all nothing I could do about it.**

**I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews of comfort and support. I was being told daily of them and It couldn't have made me more eager to return to you with another chapter of my tale. I would also like to thank _Keade Silver_ who has proof read this chapter for me, as I am still trying to get back into contact with all my ol gang :) _Keade,_ you have come to mean so much to me, I love you my love, Thank you ;)**

**Speaking of the chapter, what did ya think? I have heard it said that it is not like my other chapters, but then again this story isn't like my other one either! So tell me what you think.**

**I hope everything is alright with all ya'll and untill next chapter, take care :)**

**_HogwartsAngel101_**


	11. Unperceivable Shadows

**Disclaimer : Still don't own anything Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 : ****Unperceivable Shadows****

* * *

Enjoy !**

* * *

Siren's blared chaoticly in the air around them. Harry looked up and saw muggle police and firemen were making their way down the streets of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ministry officials immediatly formed a line across the way, preventing them from passing.

"Please move, you are preventing us from getting through," a mans voice said over a loud speaker coming from inside a police car.

"This is currently being taken care of please return to your cars," said a wizard directly in the middle of the line, who's voice had been risen to be heard above the cacophany of sounds around them.

"Please move" the man's voice said again."You are obstructing official police business."

Sevral policemen had gotten out of their vehicals and were attmepting to make an advance on the wizard line.

"Sargent Lance!" An irritated voice called out over several walkie talkies. Harry tried not to laugh as several wizards were now looking on in complete amazment or interest, while some looked disgruntled.

"Sargent Lance!" said the voice growing even more irate.

"Yes, sir." Harry's eyes came to rest on one of the men hiding behind a police car door, his gun ready to shoot.

"You don't have the autorzation to be where you are, pull your men out!" said the irritated voice.

"But sir, we have a class two in Ottery St. Catch-"

"I'm well aware of what we have and I have more talented men out there handling it. Now get your arses out of there!"

"Yes sir," said the man called Sargent Lance. "Alright men, you heard you Cheif get moving!"

A few grumbles could be heard as the policemen and firemen left and vacated the area, the wizarding chain held in place untill the last car left.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Stepping out from the Alleyway, Harry looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt calling at him from across the street.

"Keep pressing for more details from any of the eyewitnesses that haven't been obliviated yet," instructed Harry, pausing to give Ron and Hermione a nod before turning and heading towards Kingsley.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell is this all about? I was presuming that one of my best teams was working out an important -and might I add, stressful- case!" barked Kinglsey when Harry approached him.

Harry emitted a frustrated sigh. "Look sir, we're working on it, but the fact that we seem to have a dragon appearing out of thin air and disappearing in the same manor makes it a bit difficult," said Harry trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Dragon's don't appear out of thin air," snapped Kinglsey, his irritation showing clearly on his dark face.

"Well, apparently they do now!" replied Harry and continued explaining as Kingsley's face seemed to grow even more irritable. "There has yet to be an eyewitness that has claimed to have seen the beast arrive and start the attack."

"There were thirty muggles here Potter!" said Kingsley in an enraged tone, obviously struggling to keep his voice down. "Someone saw something."

"Then they must be keeping that information to themselves," commented Harry.

"Muggles would be too bloody excited about seeing such a creature to be able to keep their mouth's shut and not tell anyone" said Kinglsey.

"So maybe we should work on changing the rules on how soon we obliviate the witnesses after such attacks then!" Harry's tone was growing to match Kinglsey's heated tone.

"Don't get snazzy with me, Potter, I've given you a lot of free reign, don't make me start regretting my actions. Listen, just give me something to tell the press," asked Kingsley, his voice audibly shaking as his anger disappated.

"I don't have enough concrete evidence to give you that would be enough to mean a damn to many witches and wizards," said Harry as he too lowered his own voice.

"It's not the witches I'm worried about, It's the wizards," said Kingsley as his eyes flicked to the nearby group of witches. Harry heard him emit a sigh of disbelief at the group. "Just give me something Potter," he said finally.

Harry gave his own sigh, and started walking up the street; Kinglsey falling in step beside him. "All I can tell you for sure is that the beast is no ordinary dragon, more likely its a new breed or type of creature we have yet to find in our text books," said Harry. "If you want more you'll have to wait till David goes undercover and hopefully discovers more."

"Undercover? You sure that's a good idea?" asked Kingsley casting Harry a sidelong glance. "Why don't you just ask Charlie Weasley about such creatures?" He continued. "I would've figured he would have been willing to tell you anything."

"He is, but _if_ on the off chance that Charlie doesn't know anything then we give our position away," said Harry feigning the fact that he had indeed already talked with Charlie.

"Why do you want David undercover up there anyway?" asked Kingsley suspiciously.

"It's the only way we can get into the right position to be able to hear such news", said Harry not missing a beat.

"News? And what type of news do you expect to hear Potter?" asked Kingsley looking him squarely in the eye.

"We know it's a beast or type of dragon," explained Harry as he lead Kingsley towards Ginny, Hermione, and Ron who were already comparing notes on the events of that evening. "Getting into a dragon-handler's base should help. It's possible David might discover anything going on under the surface."

"And you think there's something going on under the surface, do you?" asked Kingsley.

Harry didn't comment, just shrugged his shoulders in response as he watched another witness tell his story of the event with extravagant arm movements.

"Why Charlies camp?" asked Kingsley his eyes scanning Harry's face for the hint of a lie.

"It's the only Dragon trainer that would even allow and knowingly admit a ministry official into their camp as an emplyee and not to mention, not ask any questions," explained Harry. "Most handler's would be wanting to know what's going on with the case everyday. Charlie would allow David to come in, act like an employee and find out along with everyone else the morning after."

Kinglsey heaved a breath. "I don't exactly understand the way you deal with things Potter. Going on the fact that you have yet to solve your case, I'll give you some more time, since it _is_ rather unusual for your team not to solve a case quickly. But I am going to need some hard evidence and soon, you know this won't take long to hit the muggle news," said Kingsley.

Harry shook his head in agreement. "Then we understand each other," said Kingsley and with another nod from Harry, he walked away.

"Well, that could have gone better," said Ginny's voice from behind him as his three friends joined him.

"Yeah..." said Harry quietly almost to himself as he watched Kingsley's retreating back scattering a bunch of reporters in the process, including Rita Skeeter. "What did you find out?" he asked turning to his friends.

"We learned that the dragon came from the woods," said Hermione.

"That will give us a start," said Harry. "Which direction?" he asked noting that Ottery St. Catchpole was surrounded by woods and mountains.

"Northeast," answered Ginny solemnly.

"From way of the Burrow?" asked Harry turning back to Ginny, his mind over working.

"'Fraid so mate" said Ron with a highly emotional tone.

"It would appear that who ever this rider is, had to have known we were gonna be close by," ventured Hermione nervously.

"Do you think it's personal?" asked Ginny. Harry could tell she was trying to mask her thoughts of the possibility that the rider had been near the Burrow.

"Could be," replied Hermione with a shrug of her petite shoulders.

"But that would mean, that who ever this rider is, is more then likely after Harry," said Ron looking from Hermione to Harry then back again.

"Could be, but we don't know for sure," said Hermione bringing her hand up to her hair.

"Could be? Hermione, who else would someone be after. Bill's a curse breaker sure, but anybody else would be pretty lame, don't you think?" asked Ron. "Besides if you're going to go after someone, why one of us, when Harry's the boy who lived, twice!"

"Why go after Norbert if that's the case?" asked Ginny, before Hermione could respond.

"Might be because of Charlie," suggested Hermione her hand falling once again to her side.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Harry and us Weasley's get on well," said Ron.

"We don't know if its a personal thing yet," said Harry, sensing Ginny's rise in fear.

"Roc's right," agreed Hermione. "We don't really know much at all yet."

"But we're going to have to find out something soon," said Ginny with determination.

"Yeah, Kingsley isn't going to hold out without some news," agreed Harry, glancing over his shoulder at Kinglsy who was now talking to an obliviator.

"We're just gonna have to make sure that he gets some," said Ron.

Harry turned around and met Ron's eyes, nodding his head he replied. "I'm hoping again that David finds something of importance up at the base." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rita Skeeter follow Kingsley from one obliviator to another, trying to catch crumbs of the news. Harry turned his head and met her eyes briefly, before she turned away with a smirk.

"What's she up to?" asked Hermione moving her eyes to see what had caught Harry's attention.

"Don't know," said Ron not sounding interested as he played with a polished blue stone laying on the dirt path, with the toe of his shoe. Everyone's gaze locked onto the stone as they tried to sort things out in their heads.

"Anyway," said Ginny with a slight shake of her head, a few moments later. "What's our next step?"

"David," said Harry simply. "David leaves for Base camp tomorrow and with any hope we will find something out. In the meantime we'll process the information we have from this attack and compare it to the attack on Hogsmeade. Make sure it was the same kind of beast."

"It would have to be the same kind of dragon," said Hermione with certainty. After what Harry seen up close, he wasn't about to dispute it!

"The only question is, is there only one of them?" asked Ginny.

Ron's face showed his surprise at the prospect. Clearly he had not thought of this, and Harry felt a tinge of annoyance in himself as he too had not considered this.

"How will we know if there are more then one?" asked Ron.

Harry's gaze flicked to the stone sitting forgotten at Ron's feet. Waving his hand Harry brought the stone floating up to his waiting hand. Fingering it gently as his mind raced through several thoughts.

"Other then the mark we left on the one, we wont," said Harry finally.

"That's not going to be good news for Kingsley," said Ginny.

"There's a saying sis, what he don't know won't hurt him," said Ron.

"Ron! That's withholding information from the head of your department that might be valuable to the case," said Hermione with an air of disproval.

"'Course it is" replied Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Bu-" began Hermione, but Harry cut her off with his next words.

"We have more then the case to look after. We have Charlie's job, and his reputation at risk. We have many lives that are on the line; including our own. But until we know who this dragon and it's rider are after, I think we should keep it quiet," said Harry.

"I agree," said Ginny. "If we tell Kingsley everything we know, it could lead to a lot of trouble for Charlie, and all of us." Harry and Ginny both looked at Ron.

"Why are you two looking at me, I'm with Harry," said Ron.

Hermione looked on in disbelief, but as Ron turned to her, Harry guessed that they were having a mental conversation and wasn't surprised when Hermione looked back at him. "Fine, I'm playing the ignorant role. It's not my case anyway, but that doesn't mean I won't help where I can."

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry.

"Ya, thanks Ruffles," said Ginny. Harry watched with affection for his two best friends as Ron took Hermione's hand with a smile.

* * *

Later, Harry was walking down the dusty trail to the Burrow, his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. He was alone as Hermione had chosen to return to Hogwarts to begin researching immediately, Ron following close behind. Ginny had went to the office to retrieve any information the oblivators had managed to obtain. He had agreed to meet her at the Burrow.

Harry's mind was once again reliving all the details it had consumed that day. The attack had been a surprise, the destruction had not. The dragons eyes flashed in Harry's mind. Shivering in the warm night, Harry drew his cloak tighter around his shoulders and arms.

_"Harry Potter..."_

Harry stopped short. Withdrawing his wand and lighting it without a moments hesitation. Looking into the nearby brush, his wand causing oddly shaped patterns to dance back onto the path against the moonlights trail.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself, or damn the consequences!" shouted Harry ready to start a line of curses that was flashing in his mind.

Turning in spot, and pointing his wand in what was an attempt in all directions; Harry strained his ears. Hearing nothing but with his pounding heart and rugged breathing, Harry fell silent.

He was sure he was alone on the path. Harry lowered his wand and ran his free hand through his untidy black hair. He was going mad. This case had his senses on overdrive, making him hear things even in the silence. If he didn't solve this case, and solve it soon, Harry was afraid it would turn him as mental as some claimed him still to be.

Stowing his wand back into it's hiding spot, he was sure he had imagined the voice that had whispered his name on the waves of the wind. Hearing a hooting owl, Harry turned and with a quickened pace returned to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry arrived at the office the next morning and immediately felt everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" he asked looking up and into the faces of his four friends.

"Bad night?" asked David raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ya, you?" asked Harry nodding his head slightly.

"Restless, couldn't get much sleep, kept dreaming of a beast that turned up and smoked my arse before I could even unholster my wand," said David giving a snicker as he continued to pack his potions as he transfigured them into oddities.

Harry nodded his head, even though David hadn't been there, he had in fact been briefed on the attack in the middle of the night.

"_How bad was it_?" asked Ginny mentally as she walked up to him. "_I know you blocked it from me, you've blocked several of your dreams from me Mr. Potter._"

"_I'm fin-_" began Harry

"_Don't tell me your just fine_," admonished Ginny, her tone stern. "_Why are you blocking me from seeing your dreams?_"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"_Let me guess I wouldn't understand_?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"_I don't know yet._" said Harry. "_I haven't even figured it out._"

"_I could help, you know. All you have to do is let me._" said Ginny.

Harry felt a war being waged in his mind, until finally he was shaking his head in agreement. Ginny came to him and stood in front of him. Just within reach. Harry's arms opened and without a second thought Ginny flew into them and Harry nuzzled her neck as he found his solace within her. His serenity restored to it's fullest.

"About to head out," came David's voice. Harry released Ginny and took her hand. Leading her over to his desk, he sat on the corner.

"Okay, check in like normal, and remember no one will be helping you unless you request it. Leave the bottle in Charlie's tent and he'll get it to us." Instructed Harry.

The bottle was how David got them their information. Everyday he was to write a report and leave it rolled up in an Ogden's Firewhiskey bottle. They had various methods of getting the bottle. Once it was to be thrown into a river where Ron had the responsibility of catching it at night in naught but the moonlight. Another was Flare would meet Charley in the Forest at night under an invisibility cloak and bring the parchment straight back to Harry. Each undercover job was different, and was to be carried out and acted as such. Each night a different method would be used to keep the chance of someone getting suspicious to a minimum.

"Got it mate," acknowledged David slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

"No funny business on this one Dave, we're all under enough heat as it is," warned Harry.

"I know." replied David. "I'll get your information for you, if it's there." Harry nodded at the tall man.

"Just keep in mind, we've got your back Dave." said Billy sounding slightly worried.

"Ya mate, if you ever need us, you know what to do," asserted Ron slapping David on the shoulder.

"Okay, time to go. I've got to be on the cages by nine, and it's three till," said David checking his new watch. Harry smiled. David knew that with every undercover job he was to wear something new. Nothing that would reveal who he truly was. Sometimes his clothes were freshly bought, at Harry's expense; Second hand shops proved to be useful too! In this case he was suppose to make a good wage, so naturally his personal affects would be in good shape.

"Take care out there," said Harry by way of farewell.

David nodded his head and with a few strides towards the door, turned around giving one final wave good-bye, the door closed behind him with a soft click.

"Don't worry Billy, he'll be fine," Ginny said going to Billy and placing a gentle hand on the witches shoulder.

"I know, I just worry about him, y'know?" said Billy in a quiet voice.

Harry shot a look at Ron who met his eyes and shrugged his own shoulders in response.

"I know," continued Ginny. "But I also know that David's a capable man."

"Yeah, your right," sighed Billy. Giving a small shrug of her shoulders, she mumbled an excuse grabbed her black and blue cloak and left.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron once the door had fully closed.

"You wouldn't understand." answered Ginny. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked turning to Harry.

"I figured that we would visit Hogsmeade and checkon things there today," said Harry looking at Ginny as he allowed the abrupt change in topic.

"What do you hope to find up there?" asked Ron, totally forgetting about Billy's mysterious behavior.

"Dunno," admitted Harry. "Maybe something will be revealed when we get up there?"

"Alright, lets go," said Ginny, pulling on her cloak.

* * *

"There's nothing here!" complained Ron falling onto a bench in what seemed like hours later. Ginny slid into the seat beside him. They had searched through lunch and early afternoon. "And I'm hungry!"

"I am too," said Ginny agreeing wholeheartedly.

Harry nodded at the siblings before him. "Let's go to Rosemerta's and get lunch."

"Fantastic idea mate," said Ron grinning from ear to ear and jumping to his feet with a renewed energy. Harry laughed.

"Well, brother if you got so much energy to spare, why don't we keep going?" said Ginny smirking up at him.

"What?" gasped Ron in horror.

"Just kidding Ron, though if I wasn't hungry too, I'd want to keep going." said Ginny as she too got back to her feet.

Ron lead the way to Rosemerta's while Harry and Ginny walked a pace behind.

"There's just no stopping him, when he's hungry," snickered Ginny quietly to Harry.

"Yeah..." said Harry not really paying attention.

Ginny cast him a sidelong glance. "You gonna tell me about your dream, or am I gonna have to make educated guesses?"

Harry kept his eyes focused on the back of his best mate still walking with eagerness ahead of them. "Gin, it's not that I mean to keep you out of things like this, it's just ... " Harry's voice trailed off as he tried mentally to figure out why he was keeping Ginny from all of it. He sure the hell didn't want her hurt, he didn't want his worse enemy experiencing what he had, much less the person he loved most in the world! Though Ginny had proved herself to be made of stronger stuff time and time again, he didn't want her to start having the nightmares too.

"Just what Harry?" asked Ginny simply, her tone even and restrained.

Harry stopped walking and took her elbow to stop her as well. He took in her compassionate expression and fiery eyes. Her soft delicate features to her brazen outfit of low cut jeans and a tight shirt that outlined her figure quite well that even her cloak of hunter green couldn't hide.

"Ginny, it's something that I can han- ..." Harry drew a deep breath and looked up at the bright blue cloudless sky above him. "Its something I'm still learning to deal with. Things from as far back as Cedric's death. It's not that I don't expect you to understand or to even be able to help, I know you want to." said Harry stopping Ginny when she immediately began to say she would try and help. "But I'm not ready to fully talk about things that have happened and things I have experienced."

"You talk to me about the final battle and the deaths that occurred there." said Ginny weakly.

"Because you know and experienced the same things I did, even more so with loosing Percy," said Harry quietly. He hated bringing up the older Weasley's name. Even though it was the only loss the Weasley family had to go through, and the fact that Percy had not been on good graces with the family till the day of his death, made it that much harder.

Harry might have been young when the Voldemort took his parents by the killing curse, but he still felt the impact of growing up and never really knowing his parents. Though when he came into inheritance of their vault he began to know them more like a son and respected them as friends and mentors. Harry still had a letter addressed to his future wife, written by his mother. He had tried to open and read its contents, just to be able to read something else his mother had written. But to no avail, it would just remain closed and sealed as ever before. Giving up on the letter, Harry stashed it carefully away with some other papers that now rested in a chest that had been given to him by Hermione year before last for Christmas.

"I'm sorry that was stupid of me," apologised Harry quietly as he wiped a single tear from Ginny's soft cheek.

"No, it's fine. Percy had been a foolish git up till the very end." said Ginny in a gentle whisper. Harry embraced her lovingly. "But you know what?" said Ginny looking up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "I still loved him. I know he was the stupid one. And that sooner or later he had to wake up and realize that we were indeed telling the truth. But why Harry, did it have to be the very day he died?" Ginny buried her face in his chest and Harry stroked her hair as her tears fell into his shirt. Wrapping his cloak around them both. Ginny looked up at him.

"Gin, if I could take it all back, I-" began Harry but Ginny silenced him with her index finger to his lips.

"Shh, I won't have you apologizing for anything. Voldemort was not your responsibility. He acted on his own accord as did Percy. I would and could never blame you love."

"Gin, I- ... I love you Gin... my Ginny," breathed Harry his voice rugged with emotion.

Ginny smiled and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him to her; Harry bent to meet her as she stood to her tip toes.

"And I love you, my Harry." she whispered against his lips before they met in a tender kiss.

Harry clung to her like he was going to be without her for a long time and he wouldn't allow it. Her arms were playing with the ends of his hair against his neck. Harry deepened the kiss as his tongue was allowed entry into her warm mouth. Ginny stroked love into every move of their dancing tongues and caress of her hands. Harry pulled her as tight to him as he could, showing her the effect she still had on him. Ginny moaned into his mouth.

"Come on!" came Ron's yell. Harry pulled slightly from Ginny's lips in a daze. Looking up to the older red head Weasley. He found Ron standing shaking his head and looking terribly disgusted.

"Ron, you should be used to seeing us kiss by now," said Ginny looking with amusement at her brother. Harry felt her pull away from him, but right now he wouldn't allow it fully as he kept his arm around and under her cloak, resting on her hip. He knew that talking was going on around him, but Harry was unaware of it.

He heard Ginny's mental laughter when he unsubconciusely thanked the maker for making his cloak to fully cover his front!

* * *

Hermione searched the dusty columns of books in what was and still was known as Dumbledore's private library. The bold colors of alot of covers were still bright while some were faded and worn, showing their age. Hermione shifted to another row of books and thought back to how many times this private selection had helped her and her friends.

"_You're the only one I know that would remember how the books have helped, instead of remembering the adventure they led us on_," teased Ron mentally.

"_And your the only one I know that can see a library and fall asleep instantly_." countered Hermione.

"A- am N- ahhh -ot..." protested Ron outloud, failing to stifle a yawn. Hermione laughed outloud and watched as her fiance stretched upon one of the couches. Hermione arched an eyebrow, as Ron smiled.

"I haven't found anything that would really help," she said.

"What do you mean by really?" asked Ron as he stood up on his long legs and wobbled a bit, before he started walking towards her.

"I found some rubbish that was said to be able to transfigure anyone into anything they wanted to be, but that's nothing really. Almost anyone can do that." said Hermione. "Like remember when the fake Moody turned Draco into that ferret?"

Ron laughed. "Bloody hell Hermione, it was one of the most brilliant times in school, how could I forget?"

Hermione frowned at him. "A professor isn't supposed to transfigure students as punishment! Its against the both school and ministry regulations!"

"Don't forget that it was a death eater and not a real professor," Ron reminded her, still smiling.

"I know," replied Hermione heaving a sigh. "I'm still curious as to why he just didn't take Harry to Voldemort earlier?"

"Dunno, maybe it was about the timing?" suggested Ron. He busied himself with moving around books on the nearby table.

"Maybe?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyhow." She walked to the table with a fresh stack of books and placed them upon the only empty spot. "We've got more important things at hand."

"Yeah, so did that book say why it was so different from the spell Crouch used?" asked Ron.

"Well, it gave a bit of a description, but from what I can gather it was strongly looked upon as part of the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron as he fell into one of the chairs.

"It was a spell that the one casting the spell, had to work cooperatively with the recipient of the spell," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Exactly that. The person who is casting the spell has to work in agreeance with the spells receiver," explained Hermione.

"So the spell is welcomed?" asked Ron.

"It would seems so," said Hermione as she too fell into a chair.

"Well..." said Ron thoughtfully. "If I could pick what I was able to turn into back into our seventh year it sure as bloody hell wouldn't have been a spider!"

Hermione snapped her head up and met Ron's eyes.

"The receiver gets to pick what they transform into." said Hermione. Ron nodded his head.

"Could be anything, I take it?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded her head. Both eyes were held in excitement as Hermione began smiling.

"Let's go!" they both said excitedly. Within moments they were grabbing their cloaks off the back of the chair and running out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Harry stared at his two friends faces, which were alight with excitment and glee. Harry turned his back on them and gazed into the fire, the weather outside blew wind at the window and howls to their front door. But everyone ignored the bad weather that would soon be bringing the snow and sleet, it was normal this time of year.

If this spell actually exsisted, and had been used before then why not now? But Harry wasn't entirely agreeable to the idea. It seemed almost to simple. Someone puts a spell on someone else and they decide to start wrecking havoc? The chances that someone would know of this spell were...

"Hermione? You said that you found this spell in Dumbledore's private library, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it was in a dusty book that was in the far back of the library," answered Hermione in almost a whisper.

The two friends had shown up at Godrics Hollow not long ago and in a burst of excited chatter, had conveyed to Harry and Ginny the details about the spell that would turn someone into almost any form they choose. Harry had to admit that if such a spell existed it could be a break in the case; not a very big one, pondered Harry, but at least it was a break.

"How long has it been in there, I wonder." mused Ginny from her spot on the couch in front of the fireplace that was doing it's best to keep the cold outside.

"I don't know". answered Hermione.

"Probably for years, I mean if it was in Dumbledore's library then it's been a while," said Ron as he lifted his mug of hot chocolate to his lips and drank the last half in a few gulps; then watched in slight amusement as it automaticaly refilled itself full of it's hot, steamy liquid. "Hehe, that never get's old!"

Everyone ignore this last statment as every winter Ron was amused with the special mugs they had found the second winter at Godrics Hollow.

"How many copies you think were made?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, not many I imagine," responded Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ginny curosity written on her face.

"Well, most of the spells in the book are hand written, it may be the only copy." said Hermione.

"Kind of like the book Dumbledore left you in our seventh year Harry," said Ron.

Harry nodded, he both hoped and feared this response. The simple fact that it might be the only copy was great, but if it was the only copy, then Harry wondered who was the author and how many knew of the book.

"Who was the author?" asked Ginny, hearing Harry's question in her mind.

"I'm not sure," replied Hermione. "There were no names, signatures or stamps."

"Why would there be stamps on a book?" asked Ron dumbfounded.

"Because Ronald, that's how all authors signed there books in the old days. If in the case that muggles found them, the author wasn't held responsible for breaking the secrecy act," answered Hermione in a scoff as everyone should have known this.

"Anyway, you could find out the authors name right?" asked Ginny as she got to her feet.

"It's doubtful," said Hermione with apologetic look.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because Ron, they wanted to remain anonymous, that was the whole purpose of not printing their name or stamp in the first place!" said Hermione.

"There was no way to tell them apart?" asked Ginny. Hermione shook her head.

"Readers would learn the stamp of the writer and that's how they were identified. They weren't worried about publicity back then." said Hermione.

"What? Like Lockhart?" asked Ron innocently.

"The point is..." said Hermione cutting her eyes at Ron before continuing, "... is that there is no way to find out the author, unless proclaimed the book was theirs after publication. But most didn't."

"Because of the by-laws," said Harry. Hermione nodded her head again.

"Think this author claimed it afterwards?" asked Ginny.

"It's doubtful, but I'll do some more research on it," said Hermione. Ginny nodded, taking the book from the nearby table and settling on the couch with it.

"Great more research," grumbled Ron.

"It got us this far, again didn't it?" said Hermione sharply. Harry knew she was still, and always would be passionate about her books. Harry glanced at Ginny, until the back of the book caught his attention.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, eyes still on the book.

"Yeah?" said Hermione turning from Ron.

"I could be wrong, but isn't that some of the symbol of the Slytherins?" said Harry pointing to the book.

Hermione stormed across the room, taking the book out of Ginny's out-stretched hands.

"This _is_ the mark of the Slytherins!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. "_What?_ Just making sure." said Ron when all three had sent looks his way.

"Remember you git, this is Hermione" said Ginny sarcastically.

"This was the orginal symbol of the Slytherins, it's changed only three times since the orginal; this mark!" said Hermione holding up the book for all to see.

"Hang on if that's the original Slytherin mark, then this must have been Salazar Slytherins," said Ron.

"You think Ron, I mean are you sure?" shot Ginny.

"Hermione?" said Harry. "If this is Salazar Slytherins, then no one might have known it was there. Where did you say you found it again?"

"Behind a rather large stack of books, like it had fallen off the shelf above," said Hermione her eyes alight with excitement.

"We need to read this book, tonight!" said Harry.

"Harry!" grumbled Ron as Hermione already started towards a table. "Can't we do it later, like in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty knackered too," said Ginny loking up at him invitingly.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"On second thought, I think we'll save it till morning, or tommorow night" said Harry noticing it was indeed already two in the morning.

"Fine!" said Hermione.

"Look at it this way, if we wait till tommorow night you'll be here anyway," said Ron.

"Okay, we'll wait till then." agreed Hermione glad she was going to be in on it.

* * *

"Getting Hermione to wait was easier then I had thought it was going to be," said Ginny as she started undressing.

Harry's mind was filled with the book, now in his father's office downstairs. But when Ginny took her jeans off and his eyes saw the black lace she was wearing his mind went blank, and lust filled his body. Ginny gave a small giggle and wiggled her bum, making Harry's body respond even more fervently.

"Did you know it was exactly seven years ago that we made love for the first time on this bed?" asked Ginny as she removed her top. Harry found she was wearing a matching bra and his body temperature rose. Walking the few steps that separated him from her body, Harry's arm encircled her waist, while the other brought her lips to his. Delving his tongue into her wet mouth Harry's body hardened fully.

"Guess you've made your intention clear," smirked Ginny when their lips had finally parted. Harry grinned. Taking the rest of their clothes off quickly Harry picked Ginny up and carried her to the edge of the bed, where she climbed in and waited for him in the middle on her back, her eyes full of want, that mischievous smirk still on her face.

"Roll over love," commanded Harry gentley. Ginny shot a curious glance, but rolled over any way.

Conjuring a feather Harry used it's tip to graze Ginny's ankles, moving slowly up to her outer thighs, then back down again. When Harry went up the second time he moved up to the inside of her legs and beyond. Ginny gasped and squirmed in surprise as Harry began to titillate her senses. When Ginny's skin was covered in goosebumps, Harry gently separated her legs further. He'd heard her gasp's long enough and now his body was ready and in need of her wet softness.

Harry layed his body down on top of her's and he felt Ginny try and turn around to face him.

"No love," whispered Harry in her left ear. "Just feel me tonight."

Raising up just enough, Harry felt for her entrance and glided himself into her almost unbearably slow. Hearing a moan escape Ginny's mouth, Harry knew it was a different feeling for her. He too felt a difference. Merlin she felt tighter, almost too tight. Harry gritted his teeth as a sheen of persperation formed on his forehead. He stopped only when he felt her curvaceous body against his hips, and then molded his well muscled body around her lucious curves making himself able to slid in deeper. He felt Ginny spread her legs even more allowing Harry to fill her to the fullest.

Harry began at a slow pace, Ginny was working closer and closer to an orgasim quicker then normal, her cries of pleasure echoing in his ear as her hands gripped his arm and squeezed it. Harry felt the dull pain of her nails, but said nothing, barely feeling it in his passion, instead his hips went faster and Ginny's body tightened around his as her orgasm washed over him, Harry felt like coming himself, but he pushed the want away for now and raised himself up even further, his hand gliding under Ginny to her breast. Finding her bud, he squeezed and heard her gasp, Harry loved hearing her pleasure repeating with a bit more presure, all the while continuing to thrust, Ginny was quick to climax again.

He moved his hand down her smooth stomach to the auburn curls he knew were there, slipping past them. Harry could feel her body reacting to his thrusts, and finding her nub, Harry began tracing patterns around it and soon Ginny was climbing a mountain. Her cries of pleasure echoing around the room now, Harry's body shaking with its need of release, Ginny's orgasm flooded around him again and Harry finally caved into the need, and joined her in it's bliss. Shoving himself deep inside her one more time Harry let himself go, spilling his love seed inside her warmth.

Harry fell dead weight on top of her as Ginny lay spread out under him. Their climax had been so complete. So lustful, so wanted. Harry was sweating, but he didn't care. Rolling onto his side, Ginny turned and curled up beside him. He knew she was satisfied and it pleased him greatly. He knew she had enjoyed it, would be wanting it again soon, but for now, she was tired and Harry who wrapped his arms around her forgetting the covers, couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter posted and I'm sorry for the delay. But I now have full access to my computer again, and hopefuly it won't take as long to update next time as I am already writting into the next chapter. I have added a little bit from Hermione's pov in this hope ya'll didn't mind, as I will add another's pov in the next. (Nope not telling who's)! But I hope ya'll will like it. I felt as if it was more like my older chapters, but better somehow. Please tell me what ya'll thought, no matter how big or small the review I love hearing from ya'll!**

**I would like to thank _Kaede_ for proof-reading this cahpter, as he did the last one too! Great job lover, I love you ;) **

**Till next chapter take care,**

**_HogwartsAngel101_**


	12. Circle of Secrets

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Hrry Potter

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 : Circle of Secrets

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

David awoke to the pungent smell of dragon manure. The stench stung his nose bringing instant tears to his eyes. David rose from his cot coughing. Dressing quickly he made his way down the dirt path. Grunting his hello's to the few that spoke to him, David -now known as Caine Garrison- made his way to the mess tent. He rounded a corner wondering how he was going to handle his first real assignment on his own.

"Hey watch it!" warned a woman's voice. David turned around and froze. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. David took in her pale looks. Her soft blond hair was rippling in the wind. The sea green eyes that were currently frowning at him, were mesmerizing and made David want to get to know this witch. David gave a grunt to clear his mind.

"I'm Caine," said David simply. "But you can call me Cougar."

"Cat." she said. David stood transfixed by her beauty. "Umm, I'll see you around Cougar," she said, breaking the awkward silence, and with that she walked by David and he could instantly smell her spicy floral perfume.

David watched her as she turned the corner and vanished from view. David shook his head and moved down the dirt path lined with tents. He had to keep his mind focused if he was to get the information Harry needed to solve this case, he would have to keep himself in line.

Arriving at the mess tent, David noticed a fair amount of wizards as he expected, yet there were still a fair amount of witches too. The oldest woman was a short grey-haired lady he had seen talking with a younger witch when he arrived. She seemed to be one of the cooks, where the younger one just sat around pointing her wand and serving tray's of food from halfway across the room.

He found himself a seat easily enough and when the young black haired witch came by he asked for a cup of tea and a biscuit, she nodded with a smile and a wink. David pulled the Daily Prophet that sat upon the table towards him. It was no surprise to find Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley graced the front page.

The article was titled in bold print across the top:

**Another Terror Reigns!**

_Muggles are now living terror after yesterday evening, when a beast, identified as a new breed of dragon, was spotted flying high, and raining down destruction on parts of the muggle town Ottery St. Catchpole. I daresay the wizarding community would remember the incident in Hogsmeade, just one week ago. Sources within the ministry tell me that Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt has put the famous Harry Potter on the dragon's tail, and that the case should be solved in a matter of time. Personally, I wonder just when and where this new breed of dragon will show up again! Just how safe are we? How much destruction will take place before Harry Potter and his team, can put an end to this chaos and are they able to? Kingsley stands by Harry Potter and his longtime girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and vouches for their abilities to solve this case. However I went to the scene and gathered information that Harry Potter is withholding information that could be important to the case, and could solve it! But Harry is refusing to allow the ministry to know everything, to protect longtime friend Ronald Weasley's brother, Charlie; a dragon trainer who has helped the ministry on more then one occasion. But disclosed sources say that Charlie plans on working for the French ministry and is only stealing information and trying the French's new weapon. You can be sure that we here at the daily prophet will search to no end to find out the truth. _

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet_

David scowled; maybe Billy was right about her. She was just out to get fame and fortune. Though David had hoped there would be something good about her, and he had to concede there was, but only when you had information she wanted to hear. David tossed the paper aside.

"Throwing papers now are we?" David looked up and saw Charlie's friend Michael smiling down at him. "Sherry, bring some tea!" he hollered at the young witch who was almost to his table with his tea and biscuit. She rolled her eyes and turned around for another cup and bigger pot.

"Yeah, don't mind Sherry, she's usually out of wits until sundown," said Michael as he pulled the only remaining seat out and sat down. David just sat there, he didn't feel like having a conversation at the moment, but didn't want to be rude either.

"How long have you been a trainer?" asked David gruffly.

"Going on three years now." said Michael. "Though looks like you're better at it then I am," his eyes looking at the watch on David's arm.

"Had no problems getting by," said David mysteriously. He lifted his arm and allowed his cloak to cover the watch. Michael smiled his eyes glinting as Sherry sat down their tea and his biscuit.

"Sherry meet our newest trainer," said Michael his glinting eyes now on Sherry. "This is Cougar."

"Nice to meet you," said Sherry in a complete voice of boredom. David bent his head in response to the greeting. Sherry gave a weak smile before strolling off behind the counter.

"Yeah Sherry's not bad, and she'll do what you want." said Michael with a knowing smile. "She ain't half bad either." David wanted to punch the mans face in. To ever talk about any woman like that was... was... well, it was unacceptable. Why if he ever heard anyone talking like that about Billy, he would surly challenge them to a duel! Not that duels were a usual thing and it would probably make the papers, but David would face death to defend Billy's name and reputation!

"Okay trainers," came Charlie's voice. "The new assignments are up and posted over there," he pointed his wand at a small board hanging by the tent entrance and some parchment appeared. "You have any questions talk to me, and we'll get them answered. We also have a new trainer with us; some of you may have worked with him yesterday, he'll be here for a while trying to get the welsh greens to breed, like we want 'em too. So if any of you have time, a quick hello would be nice."

David sat still, but was groaning inwardly, he really didn't want anyone saying hello, he wanted their information, but he knew to get that the niceties must observed.

"Anyway..." continued Charlie, "let's all have a great day. Frankie are we still having trouble keeping the Chinese Fireball in her cage at night?"

"No, something's scared her and she won't go near the bloody door!" exclaimed a man who David had glimpsed a few times yesterday. He was a stout man, with receding hair that was combed over and wore a dirty red cloak. His beard was trimmed close to his chin and his mustache was curled on the ends. David would have found him comical in an everyday occurrence.

"Michael, maybe you can check out the fireball today," said Charlie. "Cat?"

"Yeah?" asked Cat coming in behind Charlie, she had not been in the tent till now and David made a mental note to find out where she had been. He had seen her heading this direction earlier, she should have been one of the first to arrive.

"Go with Michael to see about the Fireball," instructed Charlie. At Cat's nod, he continued.

"Okay I think that's pretty much it. Let's take it easy out there everyone!" and with that, Charlie left the mess tent.

A few moments later David found himself facing two welsh green dragons. Their eyes looked fierce and angry, though they just stared at him in what he presumed was curiosity. '_This ain't so hard,_' thought David as he took a step forward. The male dragon suddenly raised up on it's hind legs and bellowed out a shattering roar, placing itself protectively in front of the female. David stumbled back from the shock of it, and landed on his arse in something squishy and warm.

"Ugghh," grunted David when he realized that it was dragon manure. On second thought this was going to harder then ever and he was sure as hell, going to make sure he got a raise for it!

* * *

Harry was sure they had walked the entire length of the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. The only remaining evidence of the attack was a pile of rubbish in a near by bin. Turning his back on the bustling little town of muggles out doing their afternoon business, he faced the forest that stood to the North East of the town. He knew the forest went all the way to the Burrows property line.

"What do you suppose is in there?" asked Ron in a worried tone.

"More importantly, what kind of magical beasts could be dwelling in there?" asked Ginny.

"Dunno," replied Harry.

"We're not actually going in are we?" Ron's voice had long ago settled into a resonant baritone, but this question came out rather high pitched and squeaky.

"Come on," said Harry in response, ignoring Ron's tone. He took a step forward, when a shriek came from behind them. All three turned in surprise and were shocked to see a tall woman of slender build was heading for them calmly.

"Luna?" said Ginny her tone unsure.

As the woman came closer Harry wanted to laugh at seeing her again. She was wearing a purple shirt that held a design of a rainbow. Her jeans were a light blue and Harry smiled as he noticed her bright blue earrings in the shapes of what he swore were witches hats. Her face showed no true sign of her age, as she still held the youthful glow about her.

"Hello Ginny, Harry, and Ron," said Luna in the same dreamy sing-song voice.

"Hi," mumbled Harry in surprise.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by it, screaming like that?" asked Ron his tone irritated. "Are you trying to give us all frights?"

"No, I was just asking the diddlewhacks permission for us enter," responded Luna matter-of-factly.

"The what?" asked Ron dumbfounded.

"The diddlewhacks." repeated Luna. "There are diddlewhacks and shoukpippy's," she said seriously.

"We'll be careful," said Harry. "Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was following you." replied Luna bluntly.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because Rita said you were being untruthful and hiding things Harry, I was simply going to follow you through today and prove to my readers that you are an honest and honorable man!" said Luna

"Thanks," said Harry weakly, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh you're welcome Harry," said Luna proudly.

"Hey, you write for your father's paper!" stated Ron loudly.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Luna as her eyes watched a leaf fall from it's hanging perch on a tree, showing the seasons change into winter.

"Ron we all know it's a perfectly respectable paper to write for." said Ginny in a stern voice, but her eyes were alight showing her humor.

"Thank you Ginny. That was very nice thing to say," said Luna.

"Just telling it as I see it," said Ginny sending a wink at Harry, who smiled back.

"So Luna, is that all we have to fear in the forest?" asked Harry.

"Yes, as long as you stay out of the middle." said Luna.

"Why out of the middle?" asked Ron calming down as he realized Luna was being... Luna.

"That's her apparating grounds," stated Luna.

"Whose apparition grounds?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know her real name, but I decided call her Illusia." said Luna.

"Who's Illusia?" asked Ron dumbfounded. Harry wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know exactly, but the children sing a song about her" said Luna, and started reciting in her sing-song voice:

_**Spiders fear the one who lingers,  
And centaurs well agree! **_

_**Even the Beasts that roam the woods,  
Are chased by the site of thee! **_

_**Take one more step if you dare,  
She'll be quite glad you did!**_

_**For braver is your soul than mine,  
If you not hold your fears divine!**_

_**Your courageousness will fail at once,  
If the forsaken comes to call!**_

_**Her wickedness taints the land,  
Your bright soul will turn to black!**_

_**For evil is the one who lives,  
In the forsaken beyond the path!**_

"I've heard that somewhere before," said Harry almost to himself.

"In Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Ginny. "There was a group of kids singing it in Hogsmeade the day after the attack!"

Harry instantly recalled the scene of kids that were playing with the rope.

"Yeah, I remember," said Harry.

"What are you all mad?" said Ron.

"No Ronald! But it was just a song Luna, I really don't think they were talking about your Illusia." said Ginny.

"Yes they were, I've wrote about her in my article once," said Luna again in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what information did you find out about her?" asked Harry not sure why he was interested.

"I got all kinds of owls about her, and most of the leads I had received was that this was a place she visited quite frequently," said Luna happy that she had a listening crowd. Harry thought it must have made a change for her.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Luna. "But I do know she didn't always come here."

"So what made her start?" asked Ginny, her voice showing her interest.

"Sorry, I don't know that either. There are some speculations of course…" said Luna.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Some say she comes here, because she's evil and wants to prey on young children, others say that she drinks the children's blood, but others believe she's been alive so long because of unicorn blood. But I believe she comes here to try and fit in!" said Luna. Harry knew she was trying to look for the best in a person. He admired that one thing about her.

"How old is she suppose to be?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, but some say she's at most a century old." said Luna.

"You know Luna, you really shouldn't follow us as we're going into that forest." said Harry, ignoring Ron's soft whimper.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Because it would be best to stay out of ministry things," said Ron rudely.

Ginny sent him a black look. "No, it's because we would want to ensure your safety and while I'm sure you remember the D.A. classes, and we know you're a good fighter, we've been taught more advanced defense spells and if we need to get out quickly, we can," said Ginny explaining it softly.

"Alright," said Luna. "I'll try a day when you're not so busy,"

"Okay then, err... we'll see you around then." said Harry.

"Bye!" said Luna happily as she turned around and started walking back into town.

"A bit still off her rocker isn't she?" asked Ron to no one in particular.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'm eager to see these diddlewhacks!" She finished with a small giggle. Harry rolled his eyes and followed her into the forest.

"What about the shoukpippy's?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Of course, how could I have missed those!" said Ginny with a laugh.

"You're both mad," said Ron shaking his head as he followed them both into the forest.

* * *

Within moments the sun's rays were blocked by the thick canopy of big pine, aspen, and oak trees. They withdrew their wands and lit them up with lumos. All three fell quiet as they went over fallen logs and broken branches with heaps of dead leaves. The sounds of the leaves crunching and twigs snapping under foot, and their own rugged breathing accompanied them as they went over fallen logs, small slopes in the terrain, and even a small stream that wound through the forest. Harry assumed the local children wandered this far in, though he didn't know how without some form of light.

"Wait!" said Ron with heavy breathing. "Just a breather."

"Point me." muttered Ginny holding her wand in the palm of her hand. The wand went in a complete circle three times before pointing in a westerly direction. "We're slightly off course. We need to go further South West." said Ginny sitting down on a fallen log.

"Right." agreed Harry sitting beside her and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"How much further?" grumbled Ron already sitting on a log close by.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Can't be too much further," said Ginny.

"Okay, are we ready?" Without waiting for an answer Harry got up and started walking again. He could hear the Ron's grumblings and Ginny as she made her way through a rough thicket, he was trying to get through himself. They went off course quite a few more times as they tried to find the easiest way through.

Harry went to push a broken branch out of his way, but he stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron tiredly.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"What is it?" questioned Ginny as she glanced curiously around them.

"Not sure…" said Harry. He took another step and felt the power of a spell.

"Is it a magical trace?" said Ginny.

"What's a magical trace?" asked Ron in a bored tone.

"It's the residual effect of powerful spells." said Harry. Walking another step and then another, Harry followed the strongest point of magic as it lead him through the rest of the forest.

"We're a few degrees off," said Ginny, but Harry didn't care yet, he wondered why magic was this far into the forest, knowing the Weasley's would never come this far in. The magical trace lead them through a thick copse of tree's that Harry would have normally gone around instead of through, but his curiosity piqued he forged on ahead.

The trees were darker then the ones that grew around them, looking almost singed, the branches grew in points and looked as if it had been sometime since any form of flower or leaf had grown on them. The patterns of knot's in the trunks of the tree's looked like horrible, twisted faces. Harry kept himself on high alert and knew Ginny was doing the same since Ron was too frightened to pay much attention. Harry knew it was reminding him of their third year, their third trip into the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, for he felt the same chill over his entire body.

"Look at these," said Ginny.

Harry turned and walked towards her, where she stood pointing at a long black mark into the dark bark of what Harry guessed was an oak tree. Like the others it was twisted and hateful looking. The mark looked like something had sliced into the tree, perhaps a spell in a duel. Harry started to wonder who or what could have done it.

"Harry!" called out Ron, his voice still trembling.

"What?" asked Harry turning back around. Ron was pointing through another thick cluster of trees. Harry walked towards him and peeked around the tree. Harry could feel his jaw drop. It was an entirely clear field, in the middle of a dark part of the forest. It was shaped in a roughly circular shape and Harry could see the suns rays, but as he looked around he noticed that the earth's floor held no sign of grass or flowers, no life at all, and therefore was being magically lit. Harry didn't know a spell that could be that strong and made a mental note to ask Hermione, after she was done with her classes.

Taking another peek around Harry jumped out from behind the tree and walked down the small slope of dirt and pine needles, wand at the ready. Harry could feel the magical traces strongly and wondered if anyone lived near, or if this was perhaps some long forgotten place where people had practiced dueling.

Ginny and Ron followed him, Ron behind Harry and Ginny taking up rearguard position. It was their normal procedure in potentially dangerous situations and like always Ron was soon at his side, grumbling if they could go back now.

"Shush," said Harry.

"Wonder what this place is for?" asked Ron.

"Dueling, I would assume." said Harry.

'_That could be a possibility,_' said Ginny mentally.

'_What other possibilities are there?_' asked Harry as he began to walk the outer confines of the circle.

'_Illusia_,' said Ginny simply.

Harry wanted to laugh, if it weren't for his heart pounding at the power of magic in the air, he would have.

'_Don't laugh_,' said Ginny. '_Luna's been right before_.'

Harry recalled the one time Luna had been right about a well known wizard criminal using his powers to break into muggle houses and rob them blind without a seconds notice, he would usually murder his victims if they had been home at the time. She had helped them solve their case, after the wizard broke into a witches house murdered her and robbed her home, and the ministry put them on the case.

'_I know,_' said Harry with a mental sigh. Kneeling down, he examined the earth more closely. It was utterly devoid of life, looking almost diseased and showing no sign of any regrowth. He stood back up and neither sensing nor seeing and signs of anyone else around, he soon joined Ginny back at the tree.

"What do you make of it?" asked Ron.

"Not sure," said Harry. "I would assume it was once a place to practice dueling because the magical traces are strong."

"I know none of us practiced here," said Ginny. "Mum wouldn't allow us to go near these woods. Said it gave her the chills every time she went near them."

Harry nodded, he couldn't blame Mrs. Weasley on this one. The place though lit, was dark and the magical traces weren't very welcoming. Harry could feel the hate and vengeance in them.

"Why don't we see if Luna's right?" said Ginny.

"What?" said Ron "Are you mad?"

"Think about it Ron, if Luna's Illusia does exist, she said that she apparates in and out. Why not try to apparate back into Hogsmeade?" said Ginny logically.

"B-but," stumbled Ron.

"Look at it this way, if we apparate out of here, we get to eat in a more timely fashion, if not then we've neither lost nor gained anything." said Ginny.

Ron nodded, "Okay, I'm game if you are." he said looking at Harry.

Harry looked back into the lit circle, something about it made his skin crawl. He knew it wasn't naturally built as the traces of magic proved that. There was something about this place that Harry didn't like. He shook off the feeling and concentrated on the conversation again.

"Okay, we'll try apparation then. Ginny first, Ron second, then I'll go last, that way if one of us doesn't make it, we'll know."

Getting two nods from the red haired Weasley's in front of him, Harry lead the way to the circle when he reached the middle, he nodded at Ginny who nodded back winked, then turned leaped and was gone. Proving apparation was possible.

'_Landed right into Hogsmeade_,' came Ginny's mental message.

"Ron you're turn," said Harry keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

Ron took a deep breath and turned and with a crack was gone. Harry took one more look around and with a turn and crack of his own he too left the lit circle, unaware of the pair of eyes that had watched them trespass where they certainly were not welcomed.

* * *

"Okay, so we know that maybe Luna wasn't entirely wrong," said Ron with a mouthful of mashed pumpkin.

"Ron, that's totally gross!" said Ginny disgustedly.

"Luna may have been looking in the right direction," said Harry.

"But I do have a problem believing that 'Illusia' could be out there." said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ron after swallowing his food.

"Look at the way those trees were growing. They weren't natural. I doubt that Neville or Professor Sprout could make tree's grow so... " Ginny didn't finish her sentence, instead she shivered and took a sip of her hot chocolate

"Maybe Neville could tell us what would make tree's grow out like that," said Ron as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"I think it's because Dark Arts magic has been cast there repeatedly, it's the evil in the spells," mused Harry thoughtfully.

"What kind of spells were used there, I wonder?" said Ginny knowing that no one could answer her question.

Harry thought about it. The spells were evil, he had no doubt. Nothing but dark magic could prevent grass and flowers from growing, or turn trees into twisted, hateful looking mockeries of the surrounding healthy trees.

"Dunno, but they weren't good. When will Hermione be able to head over to my place?" asked Harry.

"She says after curfew, she got permission from McGonagall," said Ron. Harry nodded, the book was still weighing heavy in his mind. He needed to find out if the spell in the book could possibly be the one they were up against.

* * *

David looked up at the night's sky. The stars were sparkling and his thoughts wondered. He thought about Cat and her eyes flashed into his minds eye. But his thoughts switched automatically to a dark haired female which he was missing. He always did when the night came. He wished he could just find the nerve to tell her how he felt but, every time he got close he found himself backing down. David heaved a sigh.

"Sounds like you could use a drink mate."

David looked up and found Michael looking down at him. David could tell that he was already drunk, and smiled. This should make it a bit easier, thought David.

"Have a seat, looks like you're about to fall over yourself," commented David.

"Hey I know how to hold my drink!" shot Michael slurring his words as spit flew from his mouth, landing centimeters beside David's dragonhide boots.

"Must be feeling damn lucky," said David kicking himself into Cain's role again. "Might have just taught you a lesson if that had landed on my boots."

Michael looked at the slimy spit on the ground, and grinned. "I'm always lucky," he said smiling drunkenly, and sitting beside David, who wanted to pinch his nose as the smell of Michael's drink reached his nostrils.

"Here!" said Michael pushing a bottle at David.

"Brought my own," said David as he lifted his fire-whiskey up to show Michael.

"Oh!" said Michael.

They sat in silence for a while before David launched his questions. "Heard a dragon came up missing here not long ago"

"Yup," said Michael.

David wanted to roll his eyes. Michael was going to make him ask his questions.

"What happened?" ventured David cautiously.

"He just got out! Big Norwegian Ridgeback too!" said Michael. David watched as he took another heavy drink out of his bottle. David wasn't for sure what he was drinking, but the smell was almost overpowering.

"Ridgebacks are usually the tame ones," said David, as he feigned taking a sip of his own drink. David wasn't much of a drinker, but he grabbed the bottle as he left his tent, just in case.

"Yup," confirmed Michael in an indifferent slur.

"What happened?" asked David out right.

"I don't know nothing!" said Michael as he pointed his finger to a not so far off distance. "Don't know nothing about what happened that night!"

David resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. The man was playing on his nerves already.

"I just know I didn't open that cage" said Michael. "Yes sir, I didn't open it!"

"So, someone opened it?" questioned David.

"Yup! Was the only way to get ol' Norbert outta the cage." said Michael.

"What was the only way to get him out?" asked David wanting an answer, but not wanting to sound like the Auror he truly was.

"Lead ol' Norbert out by way of that fire-whiskey he likes. Ever seen a dragon drink fire-whiskey? Hell we used to have a good ol' time with Norbert," said Michael he pointed again in the same direction but lost his balance in his seat and tumbled backwards a bit. David ignored the fall.

"Who lead Norbert out by the bottle of whiskey" asked David instead.

"Wasn't me! Anyway, it was firewhisky, Norbert loved his Ogden's fire-whiskey." said Michael.

"Okay," muttered David. "Who lead Norbert out of his cage with Ogden's fire-whiskey.

"That'll be Greg," said Michael. David could tell he was about to fall for good.

"Why?" asked David simply.

"The bloke in the black cape paid us each seven hundred galleons to do it!" said Michael smartly. David wanted to punch the man's lights out, but not being much of a fighter he backed down and cooled his temper.

"What bloke?" asked David.

"Don't know," said Michael matter of fact. "All I know is it wasn't me!" he said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell clear out of his seat with a thud.

"Bloke can't hold his drink," muttered David. Leaving his fellow comrade there to sleep off his drink, David headed back to his tent scribbled a note disguised it into a bottle and took it to Charlie's tent, who was awaiting the bottle to do his end of the bargain.

* * *

Harry waited patiently beside the fireplace. He could only hope that tonight some questions would be answered. The book was lying out and ready to be studied. It was all Harry could do to not open and read its pages; but he had promised to wait and that's just where he found himself now; waiting. Right now though, Harry knew Ron was getting the bottle from Charlie over at the Burrow and Hermione was making her way here. Soon thought Harry. He crossed the room to the table where the book sat upon, soon he would know if the spell in its pages was the one they were dealing with. And if it were, Harry didn't know what kind of evil they were dealing with. Who could possibly know what the book held when it been long forgotten. Harry sat in the chair in front of it, his mind reeling, wondering. Who could it be, what could it be, and why were they doing it?

* * *

**Hey all! Next chappie just as promised. Had a bit of trouble loading this one, and I am sorry for a bit of confusion with that! I also just want to say that ya'll is spelled both ways. (y'll, and ya'll are both correct, so no worries there, thank you though) **

**I would love to thank you for the pm's I recieved welcoming me back, I still love those reviews though and look forward to reading them. **

**I would like to thank _Kaede_ again for proof reading for me. Wonderful job huh? Thank you babe, I love you! **

**So till next chappie, which shouldn't be too far off, take care,**

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


	13. Black Signs

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 13 : Black Signs

* * *

Enjoy! **

Chapter 13 : Black SignsEnjoy! Chapter 13 : Black SignsEnjoy!

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen just as Ginny flamed in and Harry smiled as she landed on the counter top and changed back to her normal form. He kissed her in greeting as Dobby set about making tea and biscuits in preparation. Harry's mind was half listening to Dobby and Ginny's conversation. He wondered what was briefly holding Hermione and Ron up. Ron had planned on meeting Hermione at the Hogwarts gate shortly after curfew. 

Harry's mind was mostly on the book. If Salazar Slytherin claimed ownership of the book, then most people would not have known about it. It was clear that Tom Riddle hadn't been aware of its existence; else it would've been one of his Horcruxes being one of Slytherin's valued possessions. Harry wondered if Salazar's best friend at the time, Godric Gryffindor had known about it.

His mind wandered to the book he had relieved in his seventh year at Hogwarts. The spells in it were powerful; some bordering on what the Ministry would classify as Dark Arts, but a lot of them had been hand written by Godric Gryffindor himself, and there even been some added by Dumbledore!

"That's it!" said Harry loudly. Winky let out a small yelp as she had been startled and Dobby tried to take a step and ended up falling on his butt. "Sorry, but I was just thinking."

"Obviously," said Ginny excitedly. He knew she had been listening to his thoughts and was just as excited.

"So we'll have to make a small stop at Hogwarts to have a little talk with Dumbledore," said Harry.

The jingle of an invisible chime sounded through the house and Harry turned around and half ran to the front door, Ginny behind him.

Ron and Hermione had finally arrived and were soaking wet from the nights downpour of rain. The two were ushered in quickly and dried off seemingly as quick. Hermione pointed her wand at herself first then at Ron who had raindrops dripping down into his eyes. His red hair almost a brown from being wet.

"I hate the rain!" grumbled Ron, as Hermione performed a Drying Charm on him.

"Come on, we've got loads to tell you!" exclaimed Harry.

When they entered the library, where the book was now resting, Dobby and Winky had tea, hot chocolate and biscuits of different assortments ready for them. Ginny and Hermione thanked them as Ron and Harry nodded their own thanks. Hermione gladly fixed herself a cup of hot tea while Ron tucked into the never ending hot chocolate and biscuits. Ginny passed for the time being.

"I was thinking that if this book was really Slytherin's, it must've been hidden well enough that not even Riddle knew of its existence." said Harry

"Which is why I found it behind a shelf and a ton of books," said Hermione smartly as she raised her cup to her lips.

"Exactly! So who else do we know that wrote their spells into a book?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ginny, when both gave dumbfounded looks.

"Exactly," said Harry again. "So these books must have been written when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were friends."

"Making them about the same age!" said Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded. He walked to his shelf holding his more precise collection and opened the book he had received over eight years prior.

"Is there any way we can tell the age of this book?" asked Ginny picking up the black leather bound book from the desk, next to the Poppyworth Harry had gotten for his 17 birthday from Moony. It was suppose to turn into whatever its owner most wished for, but Harry had yet to see it change forms at all. It was a fire demon which they had named Grog.

"Maybe," replied Hermione as she took the black book from Ginny's hands. She walked to the nearest table and sat down examining the book all the while. Ginny started stroking Grog's back.

Before long all four were hovering around Hermione making comments and looking at the small drawings and descriptions of spells.

"This book is steeped in dark arts!" exclaimed Hermione after quite a few pages of spells. "Like this one which causes boils to burn your body from the inside out"

"And it says it can't be stopped!" said Ron, pointing to the small comments scribbled off to the side, like it had been a minor detail.

"Or this one that makes your eyes literally act as small bombs in your head!" said Harry pointing to one on the opposite page. Ginny shivered at the thought, and Harry took her hand, and brought her to his lap.

"Might be useful, which one is that?" asked Ron looking over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shot him a dirty look, before going back to reading.

"There are even potions in here that are vile!" said Hermione pointing a slender finger to one that claimed to make your skin fall straight off your bone. Harry cringed at the thought and saw Ron shiver a bit.

"Okay, so that certainly proves it was Slytherin's!" said Ginny as if no other wizard or witch could create something so disturbing but Slytherin.

"Now to prove the age," said Hermione taking her wand and doing a movement, and ending in a flick, the Slytherin mark grew bolder and then faded. "Mmmm…"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"This book is really quite old, now for the next step." Harry watched as she laid the brown leather-bound book he had received from Dumbledore and placed it beside the black book of Slytherin's. With another movement of her wand and a silent incantation, yellow strings of light flew out of the books and combined, encasing them in a soft yellow dome.

"Why are they forming a dome?" asked Ron.

"It proves that they are related somehow," said Hermione stowing her wand back into her robes.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you know how Dumbledore told you that your old wand couldn't fight Voldemort's because it was its brother?" asked Hermione, explaining herself as if she would to her students.

"Yeah, so?" said Harry.

"Don't tell me these books are brothers," said Ginny disbelievingly, pointing at the books that lay beside each other.

"Almost," said Hermione. "It's like that but isn't at the same time. See, these books were purchased the same day and my guess a few moments apart." Hermione bent down to look closer at the books. "They were engraved."

"Engraved? Only one has a mark Hermione," objected Ron.

"Not if I'm mistaken, we'll see a mark appear if we just encourage it." Hermione pulled out her wand again and jabbing it towards the brown book, made it glow silver then back to its normal color again. She picked up the book and making her wand light up she showed a very faint Gryffindor symbol.

"Never knew that was there," said Harry seeing the mark, and watching as it slowly began to fade again.

"Why is it disappearing?" said Ron.

"Because for something's preventing the mark from staying visible for long," explained Hermione.

"Maybe the books were bought for each other," said Ginny.

"My guess would be that they bought them for each other and it wouldn't surprise me if they designed for one another the symbols we now recognize as the House signs," said Hermione.

"Wait! Are you telling me that Salazar Slytherin designed the Gryffindor sign!?" exclaimed Harry standing to his feet.

"It's possible," said Hermione.

"What!" said Ron looking thoroughly disgusted at the thought that Slytherin himself created the first sign of the brave Gryffindor.

"Ok, so Slytherin created the emblem we know as Gryffindor and Gryffindor created Slytherin's emblem," said Harry digesting the notion in his mind.

"Hey!" said Ron. "I wonder how many Slytherin's would be upset knowing that Godric Gryffindor created there precious emblem."

"Wish we would have known that back then!" said Harry smiling.

"Yeah, would've really worked Malfoy into a temper," agreed Ron laughing at the thought.

"The book was hidden so well that no one knew of its existence," said Ginny seriously.

"But if we are to assume that Godric passed on his book, and likewise it was passed on until it finally Dumbledore found it, then how come Salazar's didn't end up the same way?" asked Harry.

"Could have been for several reasons," said Hermione. "Like maybe he himself forgot about it, or maybe when he packed up and left the school, he left it behind to be found by someone else, just like the chamber of secrets."

"Or maybe he was just a stupid git and lost it!" said Ron.

"Or maybe he just simply didn't know he had left it behind," suggested Harry.

"Unless..." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Unless Dumbledore found it-" started Ginny

"The exact same way I did with Slytherin's!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked at the two women and watched as their eyes lit up in excitement and realization.

"Wait!" said Harry. "How do we know Dumbledore actually found Godric's book, it could have been given to him," he finished once the two had looked at him.

"And, not to mention there are spells from Merlin in there too," said Ron as he walked over and grabbed another biscuit from the golden serving tray.

"That still can explain why that book was around and not Slytherin's, because his got lost then forgotten when he left!" said Hermione

"Which is why you found it obviously," said Ginny looking at Hermione, who nodded in response.

"We have to know if that spell is the one we are going against," said Harry, his thoughts turning back to the spell Hermione had found inside the book to begin with.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Ron, crumbs from his biscuit falling from the corners of his mouth as he talked.

"Easy, we test it!" said Harry.

"WHAT!" said Ron and Ginny simultaneously, their mouths gaped open, and eyes wide.

"He's right," said Hermione weakly.

"What do you mean he's right!" shot Ginny looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Yeah really Hermione, if Harry does it, it will classed dark magic and he could be held accountable for any wrongful happenings!' said Ron. Harry and Ginny both glanced at Ron. "What he will!" he said in his defense, while Hermione looked thoroughly proud.

"I understand that, but if Harry does the spell, then we'll be able to confirm whether it's the spell your facing or not," said Hermione.

"It's the only way we'll truly know for sure." said Harry. "Look, do we want to know what we're dealing with or not?"

"We do, but Harry-" started Ginny.

"I know love," interrupted Harry going to her and holding her to him tightly.

'_Gin, you know I wouldn't do anything that would be classed too dangerous, but we have to know, you understand don't you?_' pleaded Harry mentally.

'_I do, but why can't Ron be the guinea pig, we could literally turn him into a pig,_' responded Ginny. Harry gave a small laugh out loud.

"So what will you want to turn into?" asked Ron tentatively. Harry smiled, meeting Ron's eyes, then Hermione's and finally Ginny's.

"What else, but a dragon?" said Harry simply.

"A _dragon_? Harry are you sure?" asked Ron his mouth gaped open again.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because it's a bloody dragon! Who wouldn't tell anyone about seeing you turn into a dragon?" answered Ginny.

"Yes, but who's going to know about it?" asked Hermione.

"Good point," conceded Ginny.

"We'll have to think of a rather large spot where no one will know you," said Ron. "That'll be hard."

"There's one more thing," said Hermione meekly.

"What?" said Ron.

"If you tell me that he may not be able to turn back I swear to you Hermione-" started Ginny.

"No, nothing like that, the spell is easier to take off then it is to put on, by the looks of it," said Hermione interrupting her.

"What do you mean easier to take off then on?" asked Harry.

"It would seem as if... well," said Hermione her eyes nervously glancing between Harry and Ginny. "It would seem as if Ginny would have to be the one to cast the spell on you."

"No!" said Ginny loudly. "It's going to be hard enough just being there, but to have the strength to cast it, no!"

"Ginny-" started Ron.

"Don't even!" said Ginny looking pointedly at Ron. Harry watched as he slumped his shoulders and backed down into the chair behind him. Ginny's glare when truly riled up rivalled her mothers.

"Ginny, someone powerful needs to cast it," said Hermione.

"It also has to be someone I'm in tune with, so we can think the same thing to make sure nothing goes wrong." said Harry as he softly began to stroke her back lovingly. "And I know there's no one I'm more in tune with, then you."

Giving a small smile, Harry hugged her to him again, and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Ginny resignedly, clearly not happy with the prospect.

"Good, so when?" asked Hermione.

"Why not tomorrow?" asked Ron.

"Because Harry and Ginny should make sure to get plenty of rest," replied Hermione.

"Right, so how about the day after next?" said Harry.

"That sounds good" said Hermione. "I won't be able to be there," she added glumly.

Harry felt a twang of guilt, but knew that when they each had picked their professions they chose what they truly wanted to be. Harry wanted to be an auror, following his fathers and mothers footsteps. Ginny had the attitude and made a damn fine dark wizard catcher. Ron went with the flow, and since he didn't have anything against being an Auror, he went with it. It also helped that he didn't have to have that many O.W.L's back in year five to begin with.

"Don't worry, if all goes well, I'll turn him back again for you," said Ginny patting his chest and looking at Hermione.

"Why not turn Ron into something?" said Harry in his defense.

"Mmm, that may be more fun," teased Ginny her finger patting her chin, thinking about the outcome she could get from turning Ron instead.

"Hey you could turn him yellow?" said Harry "Sunshine, daisies, butte-".

"Shove off Harry!" said Ron bitterly. The look on Ron's face had everyone laughing in seconds, even Hermione had forgotten the book for the time being, as the group of friends relived there years at Hogwarts, laughing with and at each other till the mornings first rays of sun.

* * *

Charlie Weasley came into the door at The Burrow. It had been his home for as much of his childhood as he could remember. It still had the power to make him feel as if he were coming home after a holiday. 

His niece Zoe, was sitting at the table eating breakfast as Harry's snake Magnus was slithering over her chair and shoulders. Charlie watched as the snakes head went to the table to drink his orange juice out of a glass his mother had reserved since the day Harry offered him some.

"What kind of snake drinks orange juice?" asked Charlie, since he had seen it eight years ago; he was still asking the very same question.

"What kind of uncle don't give me hugs?" countered Zoe.

Charlie smiled and stood as the little girl came bounding around the table with Magnus.

"Hey little dragon," said Charlie as he hugged her tightly, making sure to take caution of Magnus.

"Hey Charlie! What brings you by here today?" asked Bill as he entered the kitchen. "You know it's been years since I've lived here and I'm still finding stuff I hid under the floorboards of my room!" he said as he held up a picture of a girl in a Hogwarts school uniform.

"One of your many girlfriends I imagine" said Charlie. He knew his brother had been quite the ladies man, taking a different girl each weekend on trips into Hogsmeade. He'd also been found with a girl shacked up in a broom closet on more then one occasion. For Charlie it had been different. He had a few girlfriends in his years at Hogwarts, but he wasn't known for his looks, but his sensitivity to animals and now that he thought about it, he would call himself a younger Hagrid. The thought did nothing to cheer him up.

"Heard from Harry, Ginny or Ron lately?" asked Bill as he threw the picture away. The trash can burped and excused itself. One of Fred and Georges new inventions Charlie had no doubt.

"No, was going to take over this bottle to Harry though. Why did you need something?" asked Charlie.

"Nope was just going to ask how the case was working out," said Bill as his eyes darted to Zoe who had found out that if she concentrated hard enough she could make her eggs turn pink. Right now they were blue.

"She'll be going to Hogwarts I take it," commented Charlie.

"I'm hoping," said Bill. At Charlie's inquisitive stare he continued. "Fleur wants then to go to

Beau batons, 'ze best time of her life' she says." He batted his eyes as he mimicked her tone and accent. Charlie smiled amusedly.

"And you want them to go to Hogwarts," said Charlie his eyes falling also to Zoe.

"Look I made them green!" she said in a delighted voice.

"That's great honey," said Bill as Magnus hissed something no one could understand.

"But I haven't a clue how I did it!" Zoe mumbled to herself mainly causing the men to smile and chuckle under their breaths.

"I know marriage is supposed to be a compromise, but I was really looking forward to sending the girls to the same school I went to," said Bill shoving his hands into his back pockets of his jeans.

Charlie leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

"Now I don't really mind if my kids go to the French school up there," said Charlie.

"What's the name of that school anyways?" asked Bill looking at him questioningly.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Don't know exactly, Bella wants them to go to her school, because it's smaller. She thinks they'll be taught better," said Charlie.

"Yeah, Fleur made a similar comment," replied Bill shaking his head. "It's not something I want to back down from though."

"Then don't," said Charlie simply.

"You haven't seen the true Veela in Fleur or you wouldn't be saying that!" said Bill raising his eyebrows as his face showed surprise and doubt.

"Look, just tell her you're passionate about sending the kids to Hogwarts. Or you can compromise by saying half the time in one school and half in another." said Charlie.

Bill seemed in thought. "You know that just might work," he said finally after a moments silence. "By the time we actually get Zoe's letter of acceptance, she might have a change of heart."

Charlie shot him an uncertain look.

"Oh yeah sure, build me up and shoot me down, thanks brother!" said Bill laughing as he walked over to where Charlie stood and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I did it! I did it!" exclaimed Zoe excitedly.

Charlie and Bill both looked at the young girl and then her eggs to find that they had indeed turned pink.

"Good job little dragon!" said Charlie as Bill smiled on proudly.

"The book Aunt Hermione gave me proved useful after all!" said Zoe smartly as she grinned.

Charlie could have sworn that there was nothing that could make Bill more proud of his daughter that day. Knowing she was looking forward to going to Hogwarts.

* * *

David went to his tent and opened his suitcase, taking out a blue book and opening it to find a small green one inside. Taking it out of its hiding place and waving his wand, he made it into an emergency portkey. With a quick peek outside his tent, David activated it and felt the familiar tug behind his navel, the sensation always had a way of making him feel like he was vomiting. 

He landed with a soft thud into a grassy area not far into Godric's Hollow. David wasn't supposed to arrive out of the blue, but something wasn't right and he wanted Harry to know of this mysterious man in black.

David made his way through the afternoon fog that was rising from last night's rain and finally arrived at Harry's gate. Opening it, he entered. Making his way to the front door, he wasn't surprised to find Harry there waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" said Harry in greeting.

"Did you receive the bottle?" asked David, both men getting right to the point.

"No, from what I understand Charlie was to stop at the Burrow and meet Ron there. Maybe Ron overslept. We were working on the case till the wee of hours of this morning," said Harry as he lead the way inside and into the living room.

The warmth was a comfort to David and he settled into the couch with eagerness. Harry smiled.

"This is nice," mumbled David squirming down further into the cushion.

"Tea?" asked Harry, but David shook his head.

"No, but I wouldn't say no to Winky's homemade biscuits," said David smiling as Winky came running into the room carrying a rather large box. The smell that passed under Harry's nose as she ran by was proof she was waiting for David to come by.

"I was expecting you master David's" squeaked Winky proudly as David lifted the lid off the box and took a bite of a biscuit, seemingly savoring the taste. Winky gave a toothy smile of approval.

"Don't you want something to drink?" asked Harry.

"Some of that fine lemonade would be nice," said David and seconds later Dobby was bring in his sweet tasting lemonade. Harry tucked into a glass himself.

"Okay, so what news have you found out?" asked Harry as both elves bowed there way out of the room.

"A mysterious man in a black cloak offered the culprits a fair amount of gold to do it." said David getting down to business and wiping his mouth off on the cloth napkin.

"A man in black?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and Michael and Greg are seemingly the ones that accepted. Though I think now Michael regrets his actions of late," said David.

"A bit too late, knew that bloke was dodgy," said Harry.

"Yes, well he was quite drunk and told me of the bloke in black and the gold" said David. "Quite willingly actually."

"Trying to make amends?" Harry said, wondering out loud.

_'Probably trying to clear his conscious,'_ said Ginny as she listened to the conversation.

_'Could be,'_ said Harry, not turning down the thought. "Did he say anything else?" he asked David.

"Yeah," said David with a small smile. "When I asked him who was the bloke, he said all he knew was that it wasn't him!" said David.

"Being drunk I would have to believe him. I doubt he'll remember even telling you all that anyway," said Harry.

_'Ron just came in with the bottle,'_ said Ginny mentally. _'A day late as usual.'_

_'Better late then never,' _replied Harry.

"Should I keep questioning him?" asked David. "Or should I try and move onto someone else?"

"Go onto someone else, but when Michael starts drinking again, it wouldn't hurt to make sure he gets back to his tent safely," said Harry with an undertone.

"Indeed!" said David picking up on the subtle hint.

"Try and get to Greg next. He seems to be the main player in this," instructed Harry.

"Yeah, speaking that he was the one who lead Norbert out of his cage to begin with." said David. "It's all in my report."

"Okay, Ron just gave it to Ginny." said Harry. "I'll have a look at it as soon as I am able too, until then tread carefully. Greg might be suspicious of who you are, or what you are I should say. We don't want to go around mucking things up now."

"Too true, worked hard to become Cougar," said David. "Oh man there's this girl there!"

"Blond hair green eyes?" asked Harry.

_'I don't even want to know how you remembered that!_' said Ginny with a glaring tone.

"Yeah!" said David. "She's beautiful, not my type, but amazingly beautiful!" said David.

"She's a twin," said Harry.

"Twin?" asked David.

"Haven't met Anne yet?" asked Harry smiling at the grin on David's face.

"Imagine having fun with a pair of girls like that!" said David. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm that kind of man, my hearts already taken, but whew, okay I'm digging myself even further aren't I?" he finished and Harry laughed.

_'All I know is you better not be imagining what kind of fun you can have with girls like that!_' came Ginny's stern voice in his mind.

'_Flare, you are the only woman I'm able to handle_,' assured Harry.

'_Yeah if anything else was going on it would be front page news, I can already see it. Harry Potter and why he's renting a room in London!_' said Ginny, and he could sense her smirk.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as David was smiling in front of him. "So your hearts already taken?" asked Harry.

"What?" said David with a bit of panic in his tone. "Did I say that?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, and I believe you were about to tell me who just owns that rusty old heart of yours!" said Harry with his own smirk.

"Now, now, Harry I have to get back I have dragons that I have to make breed," said David quickly getting up and retreating to the front door with his box of cookies. Harry followed him to his front door. "Bye" said David in a hurry.

Harry stood at the front door and waved smiling as he watched David fumble over his feet and almost fall twice before gaining some composure back and taking another portkey back to base.

_'Knew she had his heart,'_ commented Ginny.

_'We all knew Billy had his heart a long time ago,_' said Harry closing the front door.

_'Surprised you picked up on it,_' said Ginny.

'_I'm a man love, we're not as dense as we seem,' _responded Harry as he made his way up to the bedroom and to a hot shower where a certain red haired witch was already climbing in.

* * *

"So he didn't say who he thought it might be?" asked Ron as they made there way quietly through the halls of Hogwarts. They had agreed to meet Hermione in her chambers after curfew to discuss where Ginny turn Harry into a dragon with the spell without being discovered. 

"For the hundredth time Ron, no! We only know it was a guy!" said Ginny. Harry knew she was tense and was silently hoping nothing would go wrong, but Harry had complete faith in her. He knew she would be able to do it.

"Okay, so am I the only one who thinks its weird that the dragon has a female rider while a guy paid off the buys at the base?" asked Ron as they round the corner and got on the staircases, it immediately moved them to allow them to go up to the next level.

"That's why we all think the spell is the one. It's not a real dragon, just a guy posing as one. The man in black could be the attacker," said Ginny irritably.

"I know, just working it in my mind, you know," replied Ron. Harry smiled. They walked the rest of the way in silence to the seventh floor. Harry was used to going right at the statue and was surprised to feel Ginny pulling his hand left. He gave himself a mental prod and continued on passed three paintings with three different passwords, a statue that asked a logical question, Ron answered it rather quickly as he was here quite often and knew the passwords by heart, and a painting that gave wrong direction's trying to get any students or trespasser's to turn around.

Harry had only been to Hermione chambers one other time and that had been years ago to congratulate her on the new job. Harry stopped with the two Weasley's and waited for Ron to open the door, that require you to knock a certain way. Harry watched as Ron knocked first up the wall and then to the left, back down three times and to the right twice.

"Only Hermione would be this paranoid" said Ginny.

"Yeah, and only Hermione besides you know's what we did in school," said Harry. It wasn't no small thing to discover someone had gotten into a professors chambers. Harry could recall how Fred and George had gotten into Professor Lockhart's chambers and made his hair curlers attack him. Harry had found it most pleasing to see Lockhart in a mess the following morning.

The door finally opened and Ron lead the way into a small softly lit room that contained a fireplace, two wing backed chairs in a dusty blue color and a hearth rug of a rose color. The fire was roaring invitingly, even though they did not stop to feel its warmth. The pictures were at a bare minimum. The Hogwarts four were in different pictures. Harry thought it was very Hermioneish to have the four hanging in her chambers some where.

The next room they entered, must have been the room she used the most of, as there was a desk piled with pieces of parchment stacked neatly which bore the marks of Hermione's grading.

"Someone's not going to be happy with this grade." commented Ginny as her eyes scanned the top parchment.

"Yes, Bernie Mackiphee a trouble maker of sorts. He loves to pester the Hufflepuff's by telling them that they have no real talent and it's by the grace of the other Hogwarts founders that they're even here at all!" said Hermione in greeting as she came from what Harry could only assume was her bed chambers. He watched as Ron kissed her gently.

"Where's this secret place you've found us?" asked Ginny when the two had finally parted.

"I thought of it the other night, but I had to ask his permission first, of course," said Hermione looking very proud of herself.

"His place?" asked Ron.

"Yes, _his_ place," repeated Hermione shooting a glare at Ron. "You think you're the only boy I talk to?"

"Well, I ... I was... errm.." Ron was clearly fumbling over his words, but Harry was in no mood for a fight between them and just wanted to get to this secret place, rest and test the damned spell before the bloody dragon came back again!

"Anyway!" said Ginny in a stern voice. "You were saying?" she said looking at Hermione.

"Ahh yes, Victor Krum has given permission to-" said Hermione not able to finish her sentence.

"Vicky? You're still in touch with him?" demanded Ron angrily.

"Occasionally," responded Hermione indifferently. "Ron we already had this discussion, and you know how it will end!"

Harry could tell they were having a mental conversation or argument in this case. He just guessed that there were always going to be parts of Ron that were going to be immature when it came to Hermione.

_'Guess that's the worst thing about being childhood friends first,_' commented Ginny.

"Ok, Hermione?" said Harry trying to draw the two out of there mental war.

"Yeah Harry." said Hermione. He could tell that she was trying to play it off, but he could tell they had still been arguing. Harry just wished Ron would realize Hermione wasn't going anywhere and that she was always going to be his.

"Fine! I'll go, but he says one thing out of line and I swear it Hermione your little Bulgarian friend is going to be turned into a tea cozy, or dung beetle to show what he truly is!" said Ron before walking towards the door and slamming it.

The silence that followed was heavy and Harry felt sympathy for Hermione.

"Don't worry he's just temperamental when it comes to you," comforted Ginny.

"I know, I just want him to see how immature he's being," said Hermione on the verge of tears. "Sure I kissed Victor Krum, but it was _him_ I chose, not Victor. _Him_!" continued Hermione as the tears overflowed there boundaries in her eyes and came spilling down her cheeks. Harry went forward and hugged her. She was family to him and Ron carrying on a grudge for eight years was getting old and pathetic.

"Hang on! You kissed Victor Krum?" said Harry trying not to smile as he faked a shocked expression.

Hermione gave a small laugh before hitting him on his chest. "Stop it, it's not funny!" said Hermione still crying though trying not to laugh now.

"I don't know what we'll do," said Ginny. "Oh look dear, our little Hermione's all grown up, and kissing boys," Ginny added the drama to it as she stretched her arms out and pulled Hermione into her own hug, as she pulled away from her, she wiped a fake tear off her cheek. Harry walked over to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Think it's time mummy for 'the talk'," said Harry trying not to smile. Hermione gave up on her tears as they were quickly drying off and started laughing as Harry made himself grow wrinkles and white hair.

"Yes, the talk. Hermione my dear, you must come with me into the other room. It's time to talk about where babies come from," said Ginny, acting as if she couldn't walk very fast and was limping and supporting herself on an invisible cane. Harry walked out the way they had come in laughing and smiling to himself. When the door closed he found Ron outside the second portrait, a hole on the wall beside him.

"Did that he did, slammed his fist into wall, I saw 'em!"

Harry turned and looked at the portrait. It was a young woman made up in her night clothes, and bonnet. Harry wanted to laugh at the style back then, but decided against it.

"Thanks, but don't need the help figuring that out," said Harry to the young witch.

"Just tryin' to help, I am," she said with a stern nod. She went back to her preparations of getting into her four poster bed complete with an ivory canopy.

"You know you handled that all wrong," said Harry. It wasn't meant as question but as a statement.

"I know, it's just, when she mentions him. I get all... I just... I don't like the feeling it gives me," said Ron as he pushed his hand through his hair and slid down the wall. Harry waved his hand over the hole and watched as it began to repair itself. When it was finished he took a seat next to Ron on the floor.

"Ron, Hermione and Krum have a past, we all do. Ginny, you Hermione, and I all do. We all know that we had other girlfriends and boyfriends before we finally got together," said Harry hopefully sounding sensible.

"I know, I can listen to her talk about any other guy Harry, but when she mentions him, I get all..." Ron finished his sentence with a growl of frustration and Harry patted his shoulder before standing.

"Ronald Weasley, quite acting like a stupid foolish git, get in there and make up with Hermione before she starts crying again and Ginny comes out kicking your arse and calling you a prat!" said Harry sternly. Harry shocked himself with his own attitude and must have shocked Ron too from the look he was receiving from his best mate.

"I'm going! Ginny's wearing off you mate," mumbled Ron as he disappeared back into the portrait. Harry smiled; he could live with the sound of that.

"What's got you smiling Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny as she came through the portrait.

"Something Ron just said," said Harry as he opened his arms to her as she walked towards him.

"Oh you mean the prat," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Somehow I knew you would call him that," chuckled Harry as he traced kisses up along her hairline.

"So what did Ron say to make you smile like that?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at her, she held her eyes half closed and her mouth slightly parted smiling at the corners of her full sensual lips.

"He said that you were starting to wear off on me," said Harry in just above a whisper.

"Oh did he now?" said Ginny her own tone low and Harry could feel the vibrations of the slight growl in her voice vibrating through to his chest. Harry smiled at the vision of beauty in front of him before hugging her again.

"Though it makes me wonder," said Ginny talking normally again. "What would you say if I was still in touch with Michael Corner?"

"I'll kill him," said Harry in a deep voice trying to sound as threatening as he could.

"No you wouldn't," said Ginny.

"To hell I won't," shot back Harry.

"No you wouldn't!" said Ginny sternly. Harry's griffon roaring to life at the mere thought of his Ginny addressing another man as her's. Harry wanted to rip Michael's throat out at that very moment.

"Harry?" said Ginny. Harry refocused his attention on her face again. Her eyes firm and her voice soft. "I love you Harry, but you know I will write to whomever I want to, right?"

"I know, just my primitive side," said Harry, though he still didn't like the thought at all!

Ginny smiled, "Nothing to worry about there love. I write to only one man, and that's you," said Ginny as she disappeared to go fetch the two who were surely making up about now.

Harry smiled. Knew it all along, he thought to himself behind his blocked wall, though he could tell Ginny was pleased with herself.

* * *

_**Hey all!**_

**_Another chappie up and running, yay me! Sorry took a bit, I've been writting in between my job, hanging out with frieds and being online chatting it up. Now the next chappie might be a little of a longer wait, nothing too long, I promise! _**

**_Want to thank all who reviewed, I look forward to reading your thoughts and trying to answer your questions. I want to thank Kaede for proof-reading this for me, thank you babe. I love ya!_**

**_Feel free to review signed or unsigned, I love reading your comments as reviews make me excited to write the next chapter and get it posted ASAP! So keep those comments coming._**

**_Till next Chapter, take care ya'll_**

**_HogwartsAngel101

* * *

_**


	14. AN 13

**Hey all!**

**Just wanted to let you know that a chappie was just posted. I deleted my a/n I had and now no one was getting updates! So with this note that will stay in permentaly to keep everyone up on the updates. To get the new chappie, just hit your previous button and you'll find it! It's chapter 13, Black Signs.**

**Till the next chapie take care ya'll**

**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**


	15. Mountain of Dreams

Disclaimer I still dont own anything

* * *

The fires flames danced on every smooth and rough surface of the caves walls.

"Soon my Hoodoo, they will know. Our revenge will be complete. Then we will be the ones they are talking about; we will be the new Dark Lords"

A furious growl came from a massive dragon resting nearby.

"I mean, you will be the new Dark Lord, my Hoodoo" said the whimsy voice "but as your seer my lord, I will still be looked upon as a mistress of the dark"

With horrifying eyes she watched the dragon rear to it hind legs; his head hitting the top of the cave. Her mouth fell open in a gasp of shock, breath caught in the hollows of her thin pale throat. Her eyes followed the dragon as it started to shrink. As the once fearsome dragon once again became the man she knew she was his mistress now and he was the one now in charge.

* * *

"How much further?" grumbled Ron "My feet hurt"

"Shouldn't be much further" said Ginny "Hermione said something about having to put them further apart then originally planned"

"I think she did it to make Ron look better in his tux then he does in his traveling cloak" said Harry smirking casting a glance at Ginny then at Ron

"Better?!" grumbled Ron

Ginny laughter filled Harrys ears. He loved her laugh.

"Come on, let's hurry up" said Harry

Several hills and what seemed like miles later, that was met with more grumblings from Ron; they found the port key. Harry had to admit Hermiones knew spell was genius he briefly wondered if he had enough power to do the spell. Ignoring Ginny's sarcastic look, he pulled out his wand.

"Porliu cantuckus" whispered Harry. The port key glowed a silver making the soda can shimmer in his hand.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ginny, touching the can side. Ron gave a grunt because more than likely on the other side there would still be more walking. Harry smiled as he watched his best mate barely touch the bottom; apprehension evident on his face.

Suddenly, his navel seemed to leave his body, pulling him behind it. He heard Ginny gasp and as his feet landed him hard on the slick grass wet with the morning dew. Ginny landed on her feet beside him before she fell to her knees before Harry could catch her. Her stomach emptied itself in front of her.

"Ginny?" said Ron attentively "Port keys never made you sick before?"

"I'm just feeling well, that's all" said Ginny as Harry took a piece of clothe out of his travel bag and wetted it with his wand before handing it to Ginny.

Harry tried to ignore Ron's glare as he concentrated on combing through Ginny's hair with his fingers. When she stopped, and had caught her breath she lifted her own wand and cleaned her hair filling Harrys nose with a soft floral scent. Pointing her want once more at her mouth, she stood up straight.

"Let's just get moving" she said and took off walking before Ron or Harry could make a fuss.

"Okay, but it's this way" said Harry smiling at her retreating back.

"I knew that" said Ginny as she quickly changed her direction but keeping her quick pace.

Attention was taken off of Ginny as they saw where they had landed. Stone pillars made a semi-circle around them. But what caught their attention was the hills that surrounded them, and according to the map Hermione had given them before leaving; had them going straight over the biggest hill. Harry was sure that this one was the biggest one so far.

"It's bigger, isn't?" whimpered Ron

"Yup" said Harry "You shouldn't have complained about the first one"

"What?" grumbled Ron "It's not like she would have known I would have complained" said Ron "I mean granted, she is in my head but,…"

"… she knew Ron" said Ginny

Everyone fell silent, Harry knew Ron was having a conversation with Hermione mentally, and Ginny was concealing her thoughts. The hill was not as bad as he first had thought, but one look at Ron told him not to mention this. After the hill they saw a small village in valley of the two hills. Harry thought it looked very French with the rusty color roofs and greenery around.

They travel down the hill easier then they went up; and soon found themselves passing the stray houses on the outskirts of the village.

"We're in Germany" commented Ginny

"You speak German?" asked Harry

"No, but Hermione thought it would be useful if one of us knew a few words to pass us all off as travelers" said Ginny

"Why didn't you let me listen?" asked Harry

"Because Hermione was adding girl talk in there while we practiced" commented Ginny

"About Krum?" asked Harry simply already knowing the answer

"Yes" said Ginny

"She's not having second thoughts about marrying Ron, is she?" Asked Harry casting a glance at Ron; who was concentrating on his conversation with Hermione more than where he was walking and stumbled over a rock in his path.

"No, I think she wishes she would have explored her options a little more" said Ginny

"Options?" asked Harry kind of stunned. As long as he had known Hermione, she had like Ron since the first year at Hogwarts.

_'No'_ came Ginny's voice inside his head

_'No?_' questioned Harry unsure of what was coming next

_'Who, then?'_ asked Harry still unsure he wanted in this conversation

_'You the first year, Ron since the end of that first year'_ said Ginny knowingly

_'I … I didn't know'_ said Harry in absent

_'No need turn red Harry'_ said Ginny as she took his hand in hers. _'She knew I liked you and stepped out of the way, since according to her you didn't have that much in common anyway'_

_'You like me since second year?'_ asked Harry smiling

_'First'_ corrected Ginny

"Mad woman!" complained Ron speaking out loud finally and startling them both and interrupting Harrys response.

Harry hadn't noticed it, till then, that they had stopped in the middle of the street. No longer listening to Rons, voice still talking, he glanced around and saw that villagers had noticed them and were stopped as well, pointing, whispering, fear was clear on a few faces that were looking at them through dusty windows.

"I think we need to move on, quickly" said Harry as Ginny and even Ron started noticing the townsfolk too.

"I am afraid that is going to be delayed" a melodramatic voice rang through the streets, but somehow reached Harrys ears like it was whispered in his ears.

Harry looked around them to find one person left on the street. A man of wizardry decent he was sure. His cloak of black velvet was opened to reveal his silk purple vest and black breeches he wore.

"You will follow me" he said in the same tone that made Harrys arms and neck.

"We don't care to follow someone as rude as you" replied Ginny moving her hand to rest on her hip.

"My name is Parker and since I know all of your names, you will now follow me" said the mysterious Parker. Without waiting for a reply he turned on his heel and started heading back the way he had apparently come from.

Harry looked at Ginny and Ron who both shrugged their shoulders, they started walking as one towards Parker. Harry wondered how he knew their names, and how he knew they would be arriving today.

They kept seeing the cloak as he disappeared behind building after building before they turned a corner and he was silently waiting for them. He held a walking stick out in front of him. Harry couldn't recall seeing one earlier, and now he noticed his hands were clothes in white gloves.

_'Very elegant'_ sighed Ginny also noticing the small changes.

_'Changes?_' asked Harry

_'I think so, but then again, he was a ways away from us maybe we just didn't see it'_ said Ginny. Harry saw Parker give a small smile at Ginny, or maybe he had imagined it?

Parker turned down a path that Harry wouldn't have ever found even if he knew it had been there. Which gave him cause to start being suspicious of this mysterious Parker. Harry was sure something was going to happen at the end of path they were now on, but he couldn't think of anything it might be. He mentally went through all the magical creatures he had learned about most of which had been at the university and then a lot more since being on the job. For a while the ministry had hardly any use for Aurors so Harry had helped with the locating of a few evil creatures. They moved him from that post when he refused to bring in a house elf that was under inspection cause his master had died of causes unknown. Turned out he had the right feeling, his wife had poisoned him and left him to wilt like the rose bushes that she had used to experiment on.

Loud noises behind him drew him from his line of thinking; turning he saw the trees were moving to block their way out. Harry felt a sudden ping of fear before he reassured himself that he had Ron and Ginny with him and he needed to be strong to make sure that all their resources were at hand just in case. But as he looked at Ron, who was holding his face in a very serious way, Harry thought he looked like he was in pain, maybe he was asking Hermione if she had anything to do with this. He hoped anyway. The trees weren't the only things that were moving unnaturally; bushes, leaves and branches were moving as well; constantly changing the path behind them. Harry hoped that the spells he knew would get them out of here when the time came.

_'A spell?_' asked Ginny somewhere in his distant mind

_'I don't know, ever seen or heard of a spell like this?'_ asked Harry trying to conceal his face so that Parker wouldn't let on they were having a private conversation

_'No, could be an evil one though'_ said Ginny

_'Could be'_ said Harry trying to make a theory that would explain all the bizarre things going on around them

Focusing his eyes, on a clearing up ahead of them, now understanding why the trees were concealing their path. A rather small cottage lat in the midst of the forest ; even though the clearing had no trees around, no sun shown down; making the cottage look eerie and vacant. Moss grew on the stones services and vines from wild trees crept around the shingles of the roof and in one case actually breaking a window and entering the cottage.

"This way" said Parker not even pausing to look back at them

Harry saw Ron and Ginny pause to look at him, they were used to him leading but in this case, Harry didn't know what to do. Following Parker might lead to a trouble they couldn't get out of, while turning and running may lead to an endless run and maybe even getting caught. Though still wondering how Parker knew of their arrival in the village, Harry stepped towards Parker who had finally paused a few feet away.

"Good choice" said Parker in his same melodramatic tone; he started down the overgrown path once more. "It wouldn't do you any good to run anyway. We would just catch you"

_'Wonder who the 'we' is?'_ asked Ginny mentally.

_'I don't know, but It's not like we have a choice, I can tell he's magical'_ said Harry

_'Powerful?'_ asked Ginny

_'I don't know, there a power radiating off of him'_ said Harry unsure of how else to word it.

_'Maybe he's just egotistical'_ said Ginny smirking slightly

Harry hid his smile easily enough as they approached the abandoned building. He was sure the outside would not look like the outside and as they stepped inside; he was not disappointed. Glancing around at the blood red walls and glassy almost see through black floor and ceiling. Their footsteps made loud sounds that seemed out of place; though when he listened closely he could hear Ginny's graceful steps, Ron's stumbles, his own measured steps, and even his own heartbeat.

_'I can't hear Parkers though'_ commented Ginny hearing his thoughts

_'He's a magical creature not a wizard'_ said Harry

_'Warlock?'_ asked Ginny

Harry hoped not; the warlocks they had encountered as Aurors were unmerciful and clumsy. This organization seemed too well thought out, too put together; Though Harry could not deny that there weren't too many magical creatures that were walking about on two feet.

The only source of light came from torches raising well above their heads and emitting a purple flame; making the red walls look black as well. Though the room was empty, it was just as unsettling as the outside. They continued on towards the only door on the opposite wall; and entered.

The door; lead to a hallway. Both ways Harry looked were doors, though he wondered how many were door that lead them back to certain places, or torture chambers. Harry wondered how many innocent people was lead here by Parker, tried to run and found certain deaths behind these door.

They walked on without comment and with no hesitation from Parker. Harry wasn't sure if he was glad that Parker knew where he was taking them or not. Glad to get it proceeding so they could hopefully continue to their true destination, fear that they would never get Norbert free and clear of the charges that would stack against him. Harry saw Hagrid in his cabin on the grounds of Hogwarts crying and groaning Norbert's death. Harry was about to say how long when Parker stopped suddenly.

Harry looked up and saw himself looking at two elaborate doors. Placed in what Harry was sure was the middle of the strange hall; or maybe it was just made to look like it. Parker reached for the shiny gold knob; then entered. He held the door open while they filed into a small room one by one. The walls seemed to stretch to accommodate them.

"You will address his Excellency with either your highness or master. You are never to look past the sheer netting as you are not worthy" said Parker in a serious tone.

"What if we do?" countered Ginny crossing her arms in front of her; and staring at Parker coldly

"Then severe would be your punishment and nothing you or your friends could stop it" said Parker with no hesitation and meeting her gaze with his own eyes. Harry moved in front of Ginny and allowed his griffin to stare back at the creature in front of them.

"You must understand, wizards and witches may be of our world, but we do not answer to your ministry of magic. Our punishments are most arduous" said Parker drawing out the last word that oddly reminded Harry of Professor Snape. Chills ran down Harrys arm, but he ignored them.

_'Not a wizard'_ said Ginny mentally

'_Wonder what he is?_' said Harry

_'We could ask if he's a Warlock?'_ said Ginny smirking. Harry watched Parker disappear through the only other double doors in the room.

"Hermione says those markings on the door are ancient runes" said Ron his forehead glistening from the sweat as he tried to concentrate. Harry was guessing that Ron was regretting not taking ancient runes with Hermione at Hogwarts.

"Any idea what they say?" asked Ginny as she knew Harry thought Ron was doing well just by identifying them as runes.

"I think, Hermione says that, and mind you that is if I got it right, it says something about the "Cold Wizard" said Ron "But the chances that I got it wrong is pretty good" he added with a disgruntled look. Harry thought he looked rather as if he hoped he'd had it wrong.

"You know I never took Ancient Runes Harry" said Ron as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"It's okay Ron" said Harry "The cold Wizards?"

"Yes, it's a children's story" said Ginny

"Story?" said Harry

"Yes, another story to make kids behave their parents" said Ron

"It goes something about, if a child hears a music song in the middle of the night, they would follow the song bird till they would find themselves all alone in a forest of giant unnatural trees, before the "cold wizards" would appear and drink their blood" said Ginny

"Vampires?" said Harry

"Worse, their Vampires with wands, and not just wands like yours or mine, Harry, they supposedly make them from the woods of their forest and heated unicorn blood. The cores are said to be those of their first borns" said Ginny.

"You believe the stories then?" asked Harry

"I'm not sure, I was told by mum that it was a story that Fred and George made up to scare me, but shortly after arriving at Hogwarts I found a book in the library with them in it. Just the one, and when I went to show Hermione and ask her questions, the book was gone" said Ginny

"Yes, Hermione says she remembers that" said Ron "She's in the library now, trying to locate some information for us" said Ron. "So far no luck"

"Okay, let us know if she finds out-" began Harry but he stopped talking as the door Parker had disappeared through was opening again.

"You may enter his excellencies chamber. I warn you not to speak unless spoken too. You will answer every question with honesty and with haste. Doesn't help to lie anyway" he added on with a smirk, he opened the door wide to allow them entrance, and stepped aside.

Ginny was the first to move and as she slid past Parker she gasped both mentally and out loud.

_'Ginny?_' asked Harry mentally.

_'His eyes, Harry'_ she said

Harry looked at Parker, if Harry didn't know better he could have sworn that Parker had heard her voice as well. Though he knew this was implausible. Parkers face was still a sneer though his eyes Harry saw what had startled Ginny. His eyes were completely black, with no irises. The white brilliant and almost glowing; Harry saw his skin on his cheeks were taught and sallow; even though he held a flushed look upon his cheeks, he looked dead and hallow. His lips were a wine color, not pink and Harrys concern mounted to a new height.

_'Not a warlock'_ said Harry

_'Caught on to that already'_ said Ginny the shock of Parkers face gone now

The darkly lit room, made it all but impossible to make out much. A light coming from somewhere within the room made the netting Parker had mentioned illuminated, its occupant hidden within its depths. Harry couldn't tell just where the netting began with the ceiling further then he could see, glancing down he couldn't even make out the floor, his feet invisible even to him.

As Harry moved closer to the netting he could make out the shadows of a throne like chair. He heard Ginny on his right and then Ron on his left, though he couldn't make out their faces, his eyes not quite used to the dark yet. The shuffling of several feet made Harrys head turn towards Ron, how many people were on Rons left, he couldn't be sure. Though he could see Rons form he guessed that Rons face was showing signs of distress and nervousness.

"So, it seems the ministry is trying, once again, to recruit my faithful followers" The voice that spoke, sounded whimsical and delicate; like the owner was tired and in need of a good night's rest. "Speak, you the red-headed boy"

"I… uhh… err…well" Ron stuttered, not used to having to be the one to talk.

"SILENCE!" the disembodied voice yelled. Harry didn't think by the sound of his voice he'd be capable of yelling. "I have no use for unintelligible conversation"

"Then you should have asked to talk to me" said Ginny

"I do not hold console with woman" the voice said back in his whimsical tone. "But you seem to have the urge to talk"

Ginny had no response to this.

"It seems hardly fair that I know all of your names; your talents; your wands; their makers; and yet you know little of me" he said "I am Mihnea Cel Rau"

He paused and Harry felt like he was waiting on a gasp or an applause, but when none came he continued.

"And judging by your empty expressions, my name holds no ground with you. I trust that you do not know with whom you are consoling with" said Mihnea Cel Rau

"Nope, sorry never heard of you" said Ginny though there was no apology in her tone

"So I am mistaken it seem. I have been misinformed as to your reason here" he shuffled slightly in his chair and a gasp of horror came from somewhere behind him in the dark.

"Sorry your information id off, but we were just passing through the village" spoke Harry for the first time, hoping that all this was a misunderstanding and they could be on their way. Ron moved closer to him and started grabbing for his arm; Harry shrugged him off.

"Do you work for the ministry?" asked Mihnea Cel Rau

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ginny before Harry could ask, or try to lie

"I will take that as a yes, then" said Mihnea Cel Rau "My information was totally off "

"So what if we do?" asked Ginny

_'Prolly not the best to handle this flare'_ said Harry mentally, but Ginny had no time to respond as Mihnea was talking again

"I'm simply curious as to why the ministry of magic is sending officials to stroll casually through my village; when it was understood between us that we wouldn't be bothered again"

"We're on holiday" said Harry telling half the truth "We weren't aware of your village being impassable"

"Yes, I can read that clearly on your faces" said Mihnea Cel Rau

"Then why do you still keep us from our travels?" asked Ginny

_'Ginny'_ exclaimed Harry

_'Sorry'_ sighed Ginny

Harry was almost toppled to the floor by Ron grabbing at his arm.

"Ron? What?" Harry turned his head only to have his answer questioned. Red eyes were glowing in the darkness, moving closer to Ron as he tried to moved on the other side of Harry.

"You see, since we are down here anyway, I cannot simply let you leave. For if I did, I would have a riot to contend with and those get so bloody" said Mihnea Cel Rau as he rose up out of his chair

Though Harry could only glance at the figure, he made out his form quickly. Thin, and garbed in silk that even to seem too heavy for him to lift and move with.

"You can't do this!" shouted Ginny her wand out at the ready

"I will make a deal with you" said Mihnea Cel Rau stopping to glance back at them "You fight my children and win, I will let you pass. Surrender and I will let you join, or be killed and your blood drained"

_'I can't believe we're negotiating for our lives'_ grumbled Ginny

_'Vampires'_ said Harry _'and we're not negotiating for anything'_ pulling out his wand.

"Fight?" smirked Ginny looking at Harry then at Ron to the red eyes

"Hermione says to use Flame spells. It will disintegrate them, back to ashes" said Ron as he pulled out his wand and placed it at the ready

"The spell we use on the inferni?" asked Ginny tapping her wand against her chin, as the red eyes glowed from behind her now too.

"Hermione suggest using 'Flumus" said Ron

"Flumus?" asked Harry never hearing of the spell

"She made it, writing her own spell book, you know" said Ron

"Really?" asked Harry not really surprised by this information

"Now is not the time you nutters" said Ginny as she surveyed the opponents

"Sorry" mumbled Harry though he was surveying the vampires as well

"Seems you have made your decision then? Very well, goodbye" said Mihnea Cel Rau from seemingly nowhere in particular

The vampires were everywhere and Ron was the first to raise his wand. But just as he did so a vampire leapt into the air and was quick as lightening as she overtook Rons wand from his hands and was leaping back into the growing crowd of vampires.

"Damn" cursed Ron

"I'll get it, Ginny protect Ron" yelled Harry as he started towards the ever growing vampire.

Even though Ron scoffed even he couldn't argue that he would need her protection till he returned with his wand.

"FLUMUS" shouted Harry.

Flames seemed to seep into the room from out of nowhere; lighting up the dark room. The flames danced where Harry pointed his wand; the first vampire walked right into the flames and was disintegrated within mere seconds. The others saw this and moved away from the angry flames.

"FLUMUS BILLUS" shouted Harry joining two spells in his mind and saying them without much thought. Harry was momentarily surprised by the effect.

The flames came again, but this time he formed them to make a complete circle around him; guarding his back as the vampires surrounded him. Seeing the female vampire again, he stopped short. He had seen her before, she was a ministry official. Gerda Durffy; she was from the regulations of underage wizardry department. Everyone thought she had turned on her family and left to live as a muggle. Harry evaluated her; she seemed to still hold a subconscious thought.

_'You have to kill her Harry, she's not Gerda anymore'_ said Ginny mentally. He knew she was trying to keep Ron safe and was losing ground with every spell.

"Stupify" muttered Harry, but the spell rebounded off her forearm. Taking a deep breath and muttered a spell that sent Gerda soaring against the wall of new spikes of metal. Her scream seamed to echo off every surface.

"Accio wand" said Harry and the wand obeyed and left the dead Gerda's hand and came to rest in Harrys.

Harry started working his way back, though the vampires were aware of their wands and was quick to move out the way. The fire spells kept enlightening the room, and Harry could see they were facing about sixty vampires.

"Bugger, we're going to die" said Ron loudly

"Ronald do shut up" shouted Ginny back at him "HARRY!"

Harry started working his way to stand next to Ginny and handing Ron his wand, he stood with his shoulder touching Ginnys and together they screamed 'FLUMUS BULLIUS' mentally. The added power of Ginny made beams of fire shoot from their wands and explode around them; leaving nothing but piles of ash around them.

"FLUMUS" shouted Ron; his voice echoing around in the emptiness. "Thanks for leaving me one"

"Sorry mate" said Harry "Though I didn't know what Hermiones spell put together with another spell was going to do that"

"Yeah, I have to tell her about that" said Ron "Err, later though. Anyone know of an exit out of here?"

"The back door" said Ginny; her nose wrinkled as the smell of burnt flesh and bone was pungent in the air; the ash making a dense haze hanging in the air.

"Let's get out of here" said Harry readily

"Hope we don't encounter the git again" said Ron looking as revolted as Harry felt. The smell was getting to him too.

"That makes two of us" said Ginny as she started to jump from spot to spot, trying to not get the vampires ashes on her feet

"Try three" muttered Harry, he wasn't taking as much care as Ginny, but he didn't like the idea that these piles had once been people.

"Disgusting" said Ron "Cant we just clean it up before we try walking through them?"

"Oh sure Ron go ahead, but if Mihnea Cel Rau comes back to check on his children, tell we said goodbye" said Ginny as she jumped one more time and was on the other side of the room, heading to a highly polished door.

"No, we'll leave him with the mess" said Ron; as he used his long legs to jump, skip and hop over the ashes. Harry had the urge again to grin.

"How did you know where the door was?" asked Harry as he made his way gingerly to where Ginny was waiting for them

"I was watching my surroundings when the fire was lighting up the room, thought we might need to know a way out" she said as she opened the door quietly as possible and entered it; Ron following close behind.

"WHAT THE-" Harry said as he bumped into Ron's back, who had bumped into Ginnys. But he didn't need to ask the question, for he saw what held their attention.

"Bugger" grumbled Ron, and Harry silently agreed

A huge stone room, which looked more to Harry like a cave, was holding coffin after coffin. From being placed in the walls, to standing freely on the ground. The room was lit with torches that were resting in candelabras hanging from the ceiling.

All coffins were surrounding one gold encrusted coffin that Harry thought too elaborate for the cave like room; jewels of ruby, emeralds, sapphires and onyx were encrusted on the lid and body. The four colored coffins were placed long-wise and held designs etched in the lids of each one. From there, two rows of black coffins sat, then the rest were in the walls.

"It's a classic coven" said Ginny incredibly

"What does that mean?" asked Harry, even in all his time in the magical world of wizarding, simple things still amazed him.

"For instance, the gold coffin is the head of house. The four colored ones, his wives and these black ones here on the floor are his bodyguards, and the ones inside the walls are the family" said Ginny

"Wicked" said Ron

"What?" asked Harry

"Four wives, wicked" said Ron grinning mischievously "Ouch, Ginny!"

Ginny had smacked him on the back of the head.

"That one is for Hermione" she said "Any more wicked thoughts you care to share"

"Can't think of any right now" mumbled Ron before turning around and muttering "nutter"

_'Would you like to have four wives?'_ asked Ginny

_'No'_ said Harry knowing this was this was the right answer, he just had time to register Ginny's smile before turning and seeing Ron, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"RON NO!" screamed Ginny at the same time for she had turned around at the same time.

"This diamond would be perfect for Hermione" said Ron his tone glazed over as his eyes looked milky, he was crouched at the gold coffin assumingly at the foot, and was prying out the rather large looking diamond, and before Ginny had much time to react it was too late, he had it loose and was standing with the diamond held proudly in his hand.

Several things happened at once, loud cracks and creaks followed by louder crashes. Ron's smiled disappeared as he seemed to come to his senses, as he turned to look at what Harry and Ginny both had their wands out and pointed at. Harry however, had seen the four wives coffins opening and crashing to the floor. His wand drawn on the beautiful creatures before him; his eyes taking in there detailed features.

The dark red wife was closest to him; her pale skin with blue-black pin straight hair was waist length with bangs gracing her forehead. Her dark mysterious eyes were piercing and erotic. Her lips of blood red were opened, showing her pointed teeth in a seductive smile. Her clothes were made of black leather and red lace, strapless showing her pale fragile shoulders.

The deep royal purple held hair of blond curls, and even her eyes were clear and see through blue, yet piercing also. Her lips were pink, wet and opened, as if waiting for something; her dress was silk royal purple, matching that of her coffin. She began crawling over her coffin, cat like, her gaze intent on Ron.

The wife wearing blue was sitting cross-legged on her coffin. Her black skirt fanned out around her, her blue corset in the same deep-blue. Her lips were painted black as her nails. She wore a thick necklace around her slender pale neck. Her hair was blacker then the night. Harry felt compelled to go to her, until he saw the final wife.

Her skin was the palest, she was thin and sexy. Her auburn hair was straight and thick. Her heavy lidded brown eyes fell on him, and Harry could have died right there from the pleasure of her stare. Her eyes showed her excitement as she stared back at him. Her ruby red lips were smiling seductively. Her body was scantily dressed in nothing but green lace. As she moved towards him, his eyes fell to the gentle sway of her hips, he heard his breathing quicken and his pulse start to race, this cause the wives to smile and hiss softly.

Harry continued to watch the fourth wife as she continued to move so slowly, her body in parts was visible to his eyes as he moved down her slender neck to her long arms. Taking in her full round breast and exposed hardened peaks pushing against the green lace. Her waist nipped in creating a soft curve; her womanhood was partially hidden and what he could see was bare as the day she was born.

Harry was excited as she stopped not in front of him, but in front of Ginny, who Harry had forgotten was present, but was glad to see had been entranced by the fourth wife also. The wife flashed him another sexy smile before tilting her head and kissing Ginny. The wife had Ginny's cloak off her lying on the floor, where Ginny threw her wand on top it, forgotten. Harry watched the two kiss and make out in front of him. He didn't know what he was doing till he was behind Ginny; running his hips into her behind. The wife allowed Ginny to kiss her pale neck while she leaned over Ginny to kiss Harry.

Harry thought he would explode from the power of her seduction. Ginny moved to stand behind her as he continued to kiss the wife. Without a thought of hesitation he allowed his clothes to be moved. The feeling of cold and warm hands all over his body brought sensations to Harrys skin he could never had imagined. Harry felt a moan of pleasure escape his throat as Ginny pushed him on top one of the black coffins. Harry was vaguely aware that they were indeed alone with the fourth wife. She was his; his and Ginnys for the taking.

Ginnys clothes seemed to melt off her, much like his own and before he knew it, the wife was atop him taking him deep into her cool center. Ginny was moving over his face and Harry could only feel and please. Knowing they two were making out and touching made Harry even more excited to please.

The wife's body was soft, cold and tight. Her hips hard as stone was slamming down upon him, was sure to leave bruises, not that he cared.

All too soon the wife moved off him and had him on his feet; Ginny on her back. Harry saw Ginny's breast swollen and her own buds tight and hard before the wife was positioning them again. He was thrusting into the wife from behind her, as he was forced to watch the wife torment Ginny into orgasm after orgasm. Ginny's moans were sending Harry over the edge of realization. The time that Ginny started buckling under the wife's torments he saw the wife's tongue go too far in to be natural, but Ginny screamed her release and the wife's cold climax ran over him as he added his own heat to the mix.

Opening his eyes he found himself dressed still standing at the back of the room; Ginny to his right a foot in front of him, Ron in the middle of the room by the gold coffin. The exact spots they held before the wives had made their entrances, though they were still present; licking their lips, smiling and one blowing a kiss in Ron's direction before disappearing back into their coffins.

Harry could see Ron's face; he was smiling like a cat that had gotten the canary, his hand held up in mute goodbye, the diamond lying forgotten at his feet. Harry was sure they had been sucked into a dream, or at least hoped they had been.

Harrys gaze fell to Ginny, who still had her back to him.

_'Ginny?_' whispered Harry mentally

When no response came he went to her, moving in front of her. He could see her eyes wide with shock, her breathing uneven, and her face glistening in the torch light with sweat.

_'Ginny?_' he said her name again, trying to give her a mental prod. Her eyes came to find his, she seemed shock to see him in front of her.

_'H-Harry?_' she stammered mentally 'I am so sorry, I didn't mean for-'

"Shh" said Harry out loud as he took her into his arms in a tight hug. _'I'm the one who is sorry. My mind got carried away from me'_

_'Your mind?'_ asked Ginny as she leaned out of his embrace to look him in the eye._ 'What did you dream?'_

Now it was Harry's turn to blush from the explicitly and shamefulness of his thoughts.

_'It was a dream wasn't?'_ asked Harry

The look of uncertainly in her eyes and on every line of her face made Harry gather her in his arms again and held her there until the fear of the wives return made him move.

"We need to get out of this room" he said speaking to both Ron and Ginny. Glancing at Ron told him something was wrong as he wore a solemn look of sham. "What's the matter Ron?"

"Hermione" he mumbled shamefully.

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"YOU? GINNY?!" sputtered Ron loudly and looking very appalled.

"What did you dream about Ron?" snapped Ginny coming out of herself and looking disgusted with him.

"Let's just get out of here" said Harry avoiding Ron's eyes

They crossed the room hurriedly, the fear in all their minds. Harry tried to listen to Ginny's thoughts but it was scrambled and undistinguishable. Ron's face was shameful looking still as he knew Hermione was giving him hell still.

Just as they were about to leave the room, Ginny turned her back to look at it again, her wand at the ready. She grabbed Harry's hand and screamed "IMPLODUS"

Flames burst the room into instant fire and the wives tried to fly from there burning coffins; though the first wife flew into the air and burst into flames then ash. The third wife tried the same with the same disaster the second tried to out run the flames, with another flick from Ginny's wand the flames caught her and sent her into a pile of ash, the fourth just sat up in her coffin and smiled at Ginny her eyes never moved till she also made a pile of ash in her coffin.

The body guards must not have been in there coffins as none tried to break out, and the families were also empty. They watched as the room was over taken by the flames and then threatening them, Harry closed the door sealing it magically.

Finding their way carefully through the hallway of doors, Ron opened one that lead them into the abandoned cottage and into the confusing forest.

"You got his wives and he knows"

Harry turned to see Parker glaring at them, his white shirt singed by fire

"YOU got his wives and he knows, he will come for you someday Harry Potter and he will take what you love as well" Parker said this while his eyes rested on Ginny before a moment and then with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

"What a nutter" said Ron looking after where Parker could have gone?

"Nutter? Ron did you not see the power of those wives?" asked Ginny moving quickly in front of Ron and pointing her finger into his chest "They will keep their word, and I would suggest warning Hermione of those foul vampires"

"Let's find our way out of here, one problem at a time" said Harry knowing he had just made another enemy

_'Seems like we know how to make them'_ said Ginny has they started towards out of the forest

"Point me" said Harry holding his wand in his palm and walking the way it had indicated. 'One problem at a time, Ginny, we'll worry about this one later'

_'Maybe we could see if Billie could check it out'_ said Ginny following Harry

_'No, we all will come together, no one comes here alone, this place is evil Ginny and I won't lose someone to a vampire covenant'_ said Harry sternly the image of Gerda Durffy still in his mind's eye.

They found their way out of the forest slowly, stopping only to check their direction and alternating the lead. When the sun shown down unto their faces once more Ginny smiled and Ron sighed with relief but Harry kept walking in the direction of Victor Krums house, they couldn't be more than a few hours out and he needed to get this over with, as they now had another pressuring issue of a vampire on their trail was going to complicate matters even more.

Harry so observed in his thinking, Ginny in her relief and Ron in his conversation once more with Hermione never noticed the red eyes following them from the tree lines. Waiting.

* * *

Dear readers,

I am sorry for the longer delay in this chapter, I am already writting the next. I suppose you all are wondering why such the delays, I have had a baby girl and she has taken a lot of my time. She wasnt planned but she is by far the best part of my life. So i thnak everyone for the patient waiting on this chappie and garentee the next is on its way, though i can not say a certain time length. Again i am sorry for the misspellings though i do hope they arint as bad as they use to be lol.

Till next chapter take care ya'll

Hogwartsangel101


	16. Victor Veto

"There you are"

Harry looked up from watching his feet, to see Victor Krum standing just feet away from him. His face was the same with the hooked nose, and as he started to close the distance between them, he saw the same duck walk. Harry smiled at the gracious host.

"Victor, how are you?" asked Ginny smiling up at the famous Quidditch player, though he had retired from the sport just last year.

"Very well, how are you Ginny?" smiled Victor; Harry frowned as he watched Victor appraise her with his eyes.

"Fine thanks" said Ginny smiling back.

"Err… Victor it was very nice of you to have us stay like this, under these circumstances and all" said Harry cutting into the conversation.

"It is no problem, anything for Hermioninny" said Victor. Harry saw Ron glower and look away

"Well, it is appreciated" said Harry not knowing what else to say. They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Ginny spoke up again.

"So, how far to your home Victor?" asked Ginny

"Not far, it is well hidden as Hermioninny knows this of course" said Victor smiling almost smugly now

Harry thought Ron would burst but instead saw him bite his tongue and look the other way; he knew he was trying to get back on Hermione's good side after the vampires wives dream.

"We will not be disturbed for quite a few days, and the only remaining staff is house elves. They are paid of course, Hermioninny talked me into freeing and paying them during my stay at Hogwarts. Very interesting school you have, I must say" said Victor talking most of the way.

Harry had nothing to say on the matter; he knew that the schools kept their teachings a secret to past on from generation to generation of staffing. Hermione now knew secrets she was just now able to learn. Some of which she wasn't able to tell them, even against Ron's urges.

"Well, we each have our own teachings" was all Ginny said

"That we do, Professor Karkaroff for instant was more into the dark arts, where the new headmaster is more like your Dumbledore I hear" said Victor

"I doubt that" said Harry his tone flat

"You do?" said Victor looking at him kind of surprised

"There is no witch or wizard like Albus Dumbledore" said Harry affectionately

"I see you are still loyal to him, even in death" said Victor stopping to look Harry in the eye

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? My headmaster wasn't afraid of Voldemort" said Harry

Victor seemed to consider this before talking "Yes, I was very ashamed to be a pupil of Professor Karkaroff's , he seemed more interested in my fame than in me"

Harry just let Victor talk, he seemed to be saying the words and believing them, though he knew he had said similar words to Hermione in their fourth year.

"No matter though we all have past we cannot deny, you understand that Harry?" said Victor beginning to walk again. Harry knew he was referring to when he had gotten the imperius curse on him.

"Yes" said Harry not wishing to elaborate on the matter, Ginny took his lead and picked back up on the conversation

"So Victor how is life without being a famous Quidditch player doing for you?" said Ginny and she and Victor kept their conversation up the rest of the way to Victor's house. Which wasn't hard for her, Ginny was as much a fan of Quidditch matched only by Harry and Ron.

They entered the grounds on the west side according to Victor, and the first thing that Harry saw was a rather large white building.

"Since we live among muggles, we are set up to run a goat farm. My father was put on to the business by another nearby farmer; learned a few traits from him and now I run one as a way to blend." Said Victor "Hermione said it was a good way to live the best of both worlds"

_' Wonder when Hermione was here to see this?_ ' said Ginny mentally without looking at him.

_' Don't know '_ said Harry

_' Though I don't think I care to know '_ said Ginny

Harry had no comment to this as he followed behind Victor. More buildings came into view the further they walked. Than the main house, it was brick with black shutters beside the windows, the door painted to match. Green bushes had been planted below the first floor windows, and purple and gold flowers were in front of them, making the house look very Dursley-ish. Harry wondered who did the landscaping for this house of monstrous size. He sure there wasn't a boy living under the stairs here. Victor didn't stop to boast about it house, but kept walking on.

Harry had to admit that was one thing that impressed him about Victor Krum. He was unimpressed by the wealth and popularity. He reminded Harry of himself in this area.

"Nice place you got here Victor" commented Ginny without much interest, Harry liked that she wasn't the type of girl that got all carried away with shinny objects. There certainly had been a lot of shinny and expensive things in the Potter vault, but she had been unimpressed by them then as well.

Victor grunted a response. They entered the house from the back, and found themselves into a warm kitchen smelling of good treats.

"Master Victor, sirs" squeaked a voice from the other side of a side bar. Harry looked around to see bat like ears and a creature of only waist high. He recognized the creature as a house elf.

"We are fine, when is dinner Gretty?" asked Victor pausing for a moment to look down at the house elf

"Soon master, soon" squeaked Gretty

"Good, I am sure that our friends are hungry" said Victor

Harry was hungry, but he was also tired. They hadn't told Victor about the vampires they had run into; they had thought it best to keep that between the four of them for the moment. Harry knew they would have to return to the small village, and they would have to find Mihnea soon after they found this dragon and the rider.

Soon after Harry, Ginny and Ron were all settled into their rooms. Harry and Ginny were sharing upon Ginny's request, with Ron straight across the hall. This made it easier to practice without involving Victor too much; Harry preferred it that way.

"When do we start researching?" asked Ginny when Ron had exclaimed that his room was too big and that Victor was just showing off.

"Ginny we just only got in, can we not rest for the remaining of the evening." Said Ron

"Sure, but I was thinking the sooner we get all this done the sooner we can leave" said Ginny "But if you want to stay longer we can"

"No, in fact I think tonight would be too late, maybe we could start now. What you think Harry? A good spell should make no one hear any sounds" said Ron now showing his eagerness to leave.

"No, tonight would be more acceptable" said Harry "But it's not practicing we need, name a spell any of us can't do"

"So what do we do then?" asked Ginny. Harry could feel her trying to hear what he was thinking.

"I think we need to hear a few more children's tales" said Harry

"What?" asked Ginny curiously

"We really need to change your way of thinking, Harry" said Ron.

Dinner had passed and Victor was retiring to oversee his farm, keeping his promise to keep out of their way as much as possible.

Two nights later it was again that Harry, Ginny and Ron were in Victor's library with children's books strewn out to reveal children's classic tales.

"Who the bloody hell is Cinderella?" said Ron his face screwed up in concentration.

"It's a muggles tale" said Harry pulling another off the shelf.

"Barking mad if you ask me" muttered Ron. "A pumpkin into a carriage? I mean really, it's mad! They say that muggles couldn't live with magic, but here it is"

Harry was surprised at how many children's book was in Victor's house. Looking around there was easily 20 volumes.

_' Maybe he likes to read them_ ' said Ginny mentally

_' Maybe '_ said Harry

_' Or maybe he's planning a family and just haven't found the right girl_ ' said Ginny contemplating as she fingered and read through another small tale

Harry had nothing to say to that as he began to read a tale that sounded familiar.

"Hey here's a song that sounds familiar" said Harry

"Which one?" asked Ginny as she and Ron came to stand beside him.

"Oh that's just the witch in Hogsmeade" said Ron as he shrugged it off and went and sat back into the big arm chair near the fireplace

"Yes, the kids were singing it, weren't they?" asked Harry

"Yes, but Harry that tales been around for ages" said Ginny

"It would have to be wouldn't it?" asked Harry pushing a few books out of his way on the desk to read the words in the light.

"Well, yes, I guess so" stuttered Ginny not really understanding him yet

_**Spiders fear the one who lingers,  
And centaurs well agree! **_

_**Even the Beasts that roam the woods,  
Are chased by the site of thee! **_

_**Take one more step if you dare,  
She'll be quite glad you did!**_

_**For braver is your soul than mine,  
If you not hold your fears divine!**_

_**Your courageousness will fail at once,  
If the forsaken comes to call!**_

_**Her wickedness taints the land,  
Your bright soul will turn to black!**_

_**For evil is the one who lives,  
In the forsaken beyond the path!**_

"Harry that just another ridiculous tale to scare kids" said Ron from behind another book titled Beetle Bard, after Harry had finished the song.

"Exactly, but don't all tales have to begin somewhere?" asked Harry looking from Ron to Ginny. "Take Beetle Bard, remember what Mr. Lovegood said. Some authors left us clues as to solve future problems or just to hide the clues till we need them".

"Harry where are you going with this?" asked Ginny

"I think that this witch exists and that she still lives in the Hogsmeade forest" said Harry

"Harry, thats absurd" said Ron actually looking at him now "Your actually listening to that git years later?"

"Yes, Harry that tale has been around since mum was a girl" said Ginny

"Then maybe we should talk to Mrs. Weasley then" said Harry starting to get aggravated at the pair of them

"Well, how do you plan on talking to her" ask Ron his face of disbelieve

"Floo?" said Harry looking at Ginny

"I don't know Harry, I mean we are at Victor's and all" said Ron looking around at the furnishing around him

"What Ron?!" said Ginny putting her hands on her hips "Don't think Victor knows about the floo network?"

"It's not that, it's just well, think it's safe?" said Ron "To talk, I mean?"

"I think so, I don't see Victor being a spy for anyone" said Harry

Ron looked unsure, but said nothing more as they made a strategy to talk to Mrs. Weasley, after-all who else would best know their children's stories? Harry could think of no one else.

"So we ask mum, then what?" asked Ginny as they rearranged the library back to its original glory.

"I'm thinking that the children stories, well they just aren't only stories" said Harry giving up on trying to put everything back in its same spot.

"Okay so say some of them are true" said Ginny as she whipped out her wand and every last book with soaring back to its place.

"Defiantly need to remember that one" said Harry giving a small smile

"Masters Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mistress Weasley, Supper will be served in the dining hall" interrupted a small squeak. Harry turned to see the small house elf Gretty.

"Thank you Gretty" said Ginny

"Would Mistress like me to show her the way?" squeaked Gretty

"That would be great" said Ron jumping off the chair again. "What?" he asked looking at Ginny and Harry who were now looking at him smirking "I'm hungry"

Diner that night turned out to be interesting enough, there were a few dishes that must have been German, as Harry couldn't identify them, then there were a few he did, and it was these that Harry, Ron and Ginny all dug into.

"Gretty?" asked Harry before allowing himself to eat

"Yes, Master" asked Gretty appearing at his side with a small pop

"Where's Victor?" he asked

"Master Victor, had an appointment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" squeaked Gretty "Master Weasley, are you okay?" Ron had started coughing

"He's fine" said Harry quickly "Gretty why did he have to go to the school?"

"An appointment with Professor Granger" said Gretty. Ron quickly excused himself. Harry met Ginny's eyes from across the table.

_' That's not good? '_ commented Ginny her eyes screening the food set before her.

_' Wonder what was so important that Hermione had to met with Victor_ ' said Harry passing by the German foods completely.

_' Dunno, but he might need a friend right about now '_ said Ginny eyeing him now

_' Ginny guys don't just gather in the loo to have a talk '_ said Harry

_' I know that '_ said Ginny back mentally, 'But I also know that Ron isn't in the loo '

_' How do you know that? '_ asked Harry sending her a questionable look at her, just as he was reaching for a delicious looking piece of chicken.

_' Ron never ran to the loo when he was upset, it's usually his room'_ said Ginny leaning forward and snatching his piece of chicken

"Hey that was mine" said Harry sitting back in his seat indignantly, "I'll go and talk to Ron" leaping from his seat

"Good bloke" said Ginny tearing into the chicken quarter with her teeth

"Better than seeing you eat my piece of chicken anyway" Harry missed the grin on Ginny's face as he left the room in search of his best mate.

Ron had had enough, he thought as he continued on concentrating on blocking Hermione from his thoughts. Harry had been trying to teach him how for months, fitting that he would get the hang of it when he decided that Hermione just wasn't the girl for him, not anymore, she wanted Victor, he knew that now. All of this time, he had been denying that his future bride had been a little sweet on the sod.

Ron stood and crossed the bedroom that was supposed to be his for the remaining of his stay, but that was about to be cut short. His knapsack was on his bed, his ruffled clothes rested in a pile beside it. Neatness had never been his strong suit and he knew it, and he was fine with it. Now looking around though, he wasn't so sure. Victor turned out to be as much a clean freak as his mum back at the burrow.

The Furniture was highly polished and gleamed with care it had received despite its rather old looking age. The closet had even been hung with new clothes that Ron could guess, were for him, just in case Hermione had said.

Now Ron wasn't so sure.

Now he wondered; did they plan this? Plan to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed this day? It was Saturday and the students were probably in Hogsmeade, plenty of time for them to _meet _today.

Ron glanced out at the grounds, thunderstorms were moving in and lightening was flashing clumsily across and through the gray clouds. He guessed it mirrored his mood.

The knock on the door, didn't even make him turn around or even allow the knocker to enter. He knew it was Harry, his perfect friend that had stuck by him through all the years of stubbornness and even landed a girl to match him in wits, even if it was his sister. He was happy for her, by all means. But as he examined his friends relationship with his sister, he couldn't help but compare it to his and Hermione's.

"Sirius might say a knut for a knock on the head"

Ron heard Harrys voice behind him, but ignored the non-humorous joke.

"Murder me Harry" said Ron not bothering to turn around, though he almost meant the words, he knew that Harry would no sooner murder him than vice versa.

"Yeah, sure, cause you know that would take away the pressure of the situation, oh and not to mention it would also be nice to see Dumbledore again, in the flesh so to speak" said Harry coming to stand beside him by the too large window, even if it did fit the room _perfectly_

"Did they plan this, Harry?" started Ron words coming out in a gush as he started pacing the room, he had quite a few steps to go before he had to turn around and begin the pace again.

"I really don-" began Harry, but Ron cut him off not really hearing him.

"I mean really, do they think I'm a stupid sod who can't catch on to what they are up too! I'm not as smart as Hermione" he spat out her name "or you or Ginny, but I'm not a hopeless case either!"

"-I know-"

"-and if they think I'm just going to sit by and allow them to make a fool of me Harry, they have another thing coming!" said Ron making up his mind in flash and storming his own way over to the bed and began shoving his own clothes into the beaten down knapsack.

Ron could tell Harry was eyeing him warily from behind him, but he was glad that he didn't come in here to talk him out of his actions.

"Sure good plan, but can I ask something before you start to head back?" asked Harry coming once again to stand on the side of the bed.

Ron stopped momentarily, and glanced up at Harry, just to see his face looking blank at him and his eyes saying they've seen this all before.

"What?" asked Ron, before resuming his stuffing once more

"Before you make the decision to leave, isn't the ministry looking for you?" asked Harry smartly

"Well, yeah, but there are plenty of places to hid Harry" he countered

"Sure, but where is this grand place that we three brilliant wizards and witch, mind you, couldn't think of before we came to dear old Victors house" said Harry his eyes never waving from Ron's

"Well, I-" stuttered Ron

"Oh and not to mention, that if someone see's you at the moment they would no doubt forget that your wanted by the ministry we protected a few years ago and ever since then, and report it to our dear sweet friend Rita Skeeter" said Harry calmly

"You don't kno-"

"I don't do I? Have we not witnessed in our fifth year at Hogwarts everyone condemning Dumbledore, their hero from Grindenwald, all that year" said Harry

"What would you like me to do Harry?" asked Ron, throwing his knapsack of the bed and watching its contents spill out onto the clean floor "I'm not perfect, I'm not a clean person, I don't even know how to wear one of those animal suits that Hermione wants to put me in for the wedding. But I'm sure Victor knows, he's so knowledgeable, why don't Hermione just get over her pettiness and marry the bloke she truly wants, why the hell does she have to drag me along all of these forsaken years and meet up with him behind my back. Why does she have to think she can just play with my heart like that? Well, guess what SHE CAN'T, I WONT ALLOW HER TOO!" Ron stopped yelling and collapsed on the floor beside his rumpled clothing.

Ron wasn't aware of anything anymore, so when Harry patted his back as he sat beside him on the floor, he looked up at him stunned that he was even still there.

"Ron, you may not want to hear this, but you just can't go out there and get caught. If you do I will have to come out and get you, then your sister will come out and get me. " said Harry

"No-"

"No, you listen to me now, I'm the most stubborn bloke in this room according to your sister, and I reserve that right to give you some advice mate" said Harry trying to add a little humor, but Ron wasn't in the mood for it.

"Ron, have you asked Hermione what she was meeting with Victor tonight about?" asked Harry

"No, but-" began Ron

"Then how can you just sit there, scream and say that they planned this and she just pitting you, Hermione has liked you since the second year" said Harry

"Pitied me, is more like it" said Ron

"I wouldn't-" started Harry

"Look Harry, I appreciate you for talking to me, and making sure I'm alright and all, but Hermione and I have been fighting over the wedding anyway. I just don't think it was right of me to ask Hermione, when clearly we just aren't ready" said Ron

"How about we go to the library, I think I saw a nicely equipped pub bar" suggested Harry.

"Already ahead of you, mate" said Ron heading for the door

It was three am, Ginny had awoken a short time before and it had not gone unnoticed that Harry hadn't crawled in bed beside her yet. She stood out of bed, shoved her arms in her robe, grabbed her wand before leaving the over-furnished bedroom behind.

She moved silently through the hallways, and found her way to the library, opening the dark wooden door she smiled as she found, Harry and Ron passed out on the sofa's. The empty bottles of firewhisky at their feet. Ginny shook her head, blokes never knew their limits, but she had a fleeting suspicion that harry wasn't going to listen to the limit on any level. He was drinking to help Ron, even if her brother was a git. She crossed the room, and took the covers off the back of the couches and covered them both up one at a time. For Harry she bent and kissed his cheek, holding her breath and avoiding the drool that was streaming from his lips. Noticing that Gretty was also keeping them warm, by keeping the fireplace roaring with flames

She walked to the door again, and closed the door behind her softly. Ginny leaned against its hard surface thinking of Ron. She couldn't blame him for being upset, she thought Hermione had indeed over-stepped her own limits yesterday by meeting with Victor without letting Ron know. She couldn't imagine doing that to Harry, or even him doing it to her.

She decided she would just have to talk to Hermione; she thought about sending her a holler and laughed silently as she pictured Hermione's face if she were to get it on Monday, right in front of the staff and students. She moved away from the door when a noise down the hall sounded loud and clear. Behind the door she heard Ron snort in his sleep and Harry mutter something about a skrewt, she knew he still had nightmare about some of Hagrid's monster creations.

Ginny was already moving silently down the hall again. Creeping slowly, she withdrew her wand. She came to the circular hallway that over looked the downstairs floor. She was surprised to see Victor in the entry way taking off a soaked traveling cloak. Gretty was at his feet trying to help, but proving to being more of a hindrance then help.

"How was everything tonight?" Victor spoke

"Great master, I told Master Harry that you weren't going to be home for the evening as you says"

"Very well, how was dinner then?" Victor asked as he let Gretty take his cloak to the closet and come back with house slippers

"Good, master" squeaked Gretty as she tried to start removing Victor's shoes with him still standing in them

"Gretty, how did Harry react to my not being here?" asked Victor sliding into a chair close to the front door.

"He was fine master, even gave Mistress Ginny his chicken" squeaked Gretty. Ginny had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, that's all grand, but how did Ron react?" asked Victor. Ginny became more alert

"He left the table sirs" squeaked Gretty "Went to bed and never came back"

"Good, good, I think I'll retire to the library for a warm drink of firewhisky" said Victor standing to his feet in his slippers.

"Gretty would think that master would want her to bring it to him in his room, sirs" squeaked Gretty moving to stand in front of him.

"Fine, I am pretty tired, Hermione likes to talk too much of Ron and their wedding plans, and I've grown quite tired. Thank you Gretty, I'll be expecting you to retrieve a bath for me while I undress" said Victor as he and Gretty started up the opposite set of stairs that lead to the master suits. Ginny moved into the shadows, not wanting to be seen.

When Victor had disappeared down the hall way and Gretty had even reemerged from his living quarters, Ginny shivered. Her eyes met Gretty's from across the way and her nerves still weren't settled as Gretty wink then disappeared with a small pop that Ginny's mind didn't even register.

Ginny moved down the hall again, she had the thought to sleep next to Harry on the sofa in the library, but resisted the urge to do so as she slipped back into her room. She had to contact Hermione and this conversation just wasn't going to wait!


End file.
